<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, Isn’t This Just Fantasmic? by faithfullyhopeful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335152">Well, Isn’t This Just Fantasmic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfullyhopeful/pseuds/faithfullyhopeful'>faithfullyhopeful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass MC, F/M, Isekai, Leona is softie, M/M, Romance, disneylore, trouble trio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfullyhopeful/pseuds/faithfullyhopeful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikki Maud finds herself in the world of Twisted Wonderland after accidentally encountering a mirror.  What will she do as she tries to navigate out of this world and trying to come to terms that these students aren’t as villainous as the school is named after seems?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Floyd Leech &amp; Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Leona Kingscholar &amp; Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia &amp; Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts &amp; Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my take of the MC in Twisted Wonderland.  It’ll probably suck since I’m not too good at writing but I did want to share this!  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haah…” Mikki lets out a sigh as she once again fails at her job, using the mop to clean the floors.  The sorcerer's apprentice had been with the greatest sorcerer for a couple of months, but nothing came out fruitful after all this time.</p><p>Maybe it’s a sign to just give up.  The girl brushes a dark lock out of her face as she swishes the mop back and forth. Swish.  Swish.  Splish.  Splosh.  Every squelching sound made her anger intensify.  </p><p>Nothing had worked.  Even though her master was kind and patient, even someone of his caliber should be angry with her lack in progress.  And she hated that to the core.</p><p><em>SPLAT! </em> She halts in her chores, gloomily sitting down on the now clean floor.  Just a while ago, Mikki tried to use a spell to bring the brooms and mops to life, thinking it would be more efficient to clean up with the drabby place.  But it went out of control: water filling up the room like it was the ocean and the brooms refused to return to its inanimate form.  Master had to come back, only to find her nearly drowning in her own mess.</p><p>Luckily he stopped it with a wave of his hand, but Mikki was left ashamed.  A rookie mistake.  Just like all the rest before.  The girl sighs.  She hadn’t been able to succeed very well in magic.  It was something she wanted to be involved in, something...she loved to read about.  And she wanted to help others using it.</p><p>It sucked.  Being the pathetic, useless apprentice of an amazing wizard.  She cursed to herself, wiping away any excess water left on the floor.  It was just brilliant.  She always messed up.  There was always mistakes to make, but this was way beyond.  She did know how to do a few things, but when it came to offensive magic, that was where Mikki fell short in.</p><p>The girl squeezed out the last water into the bucket, carrying it over to the well outside of the cottage.  She had to make a lot of trips to pour the water, hefting up the bucket and poured it down the well.</p><p>Glumly, Mikki stared at the bottomless well, noting how the water did seem to rise by only a bit.   It was a magical well, you see, known for making wishes come true.  Well, except for Mikki.  Every time she desperately wished, it would only backfire.  She didn’t want to lose hope just yet, but it was hard to see any fruit in her efforts.  The apprentice sighs, “I’m hoping, and I’m dreaming of nice things to say…someday…”</p><p>She pushes herself away from the well and goes back inside the cottage.  Looking around for her master, something caught her eye as she walked inside the workshop.  It was a big sheet of glass, a mirror.  Why it was beautiful, the mahogany frame twisted into a braided style around the mirror.  Mikki wasn’t sure what it was, but her feet automatically glided toward the looking glass.</p><p>No, Mikki wasn’t a vain girl, but she did hear stories of a magical mirror who tells the truth.  She wanted to know if there was a reason for her lack of magic.  Yes it was dangerous, but she wanted to know, she always wanted to be like her Master.  But she eyed the mirror suspiciously.  She had never seen it before, it was not there when she left.  Mikki stretches out her hand, trying to see if there was a trace of magic on it.  Something odd emitted from the piece of glass.</p><p>As soon as she touched the surface, it rippled.  Her hand curiously dips deeper, being swallowed up by the other world beyond the mirror.  Mikki’s eyes gleamed in fascination as she drew her hand back and forth from the mirror.  It was truly interesting.  A small peal of laughter escaped, echoing in the room.  The girl clamps her mouth.  She shouldn’t be playing around, especially since she was trying to repent.  Plus, while the Master didn’t get angry, it was still sad to see him disappointed.  Besides, Mikki had no idea where it would lead her to.  Might as well leave and not do anything rash.</p><p>Her hand slowly yanks out, the transparent veil pushing her out—</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>It was stuck.  Her hand refused to be let go of, making her strain at it.  Comically, she pushed her legs up against the mirror as leverage to let go, but it only got her legs sucked in as well.  <em>Uh-oh.  This wasn’t good.</em>  Her body was slowly being pulled in, like a force was yanking her through the other side.  She struggled as she pulled and yanked, but it was useless.</p><p>“Master!”  Her body was being dragged into the mirror, screaming as she clutched onto the frame.  She couldn’t get sucked in.  Oh why, oh why did her curiosity get the better of her?  Mikki should have listened to her master, silently cursing to herself.</p><p>She could feel her whole body being dragged in, almost resigning to fate.  But Mikki had to let her master know.  Yet, how?</p><p>Nervous, She looked for something until she felt something shaking on her head, noticing her bracelet.  It was from her childhood, but she needed something to let her master know.  Desperate, the girl yanked it off and threw it by the mirror.  There, he would know.  Mikki wasn’t the type to lose things, after all.</p><p>“Master…”</p><p>The girl’s vision turned dark as her face was swallowed up by the mirror, her eyes fluttering shut into a deep sleep.</p><hr/><p>The first thing she heard was a strained gasp, her eyes popping open to see darkness.  It was a tight space, panic somewhat bursting at her chest.  Was the mirror a portal?  Mikki tried to recall the lessons her master taught her.  There were objects that seemed normal but were portals to strange, new places.  The destination was unknown unless you cast the spell.  It was suffocating, being tightly packed inside whatever she was in.  But Mikki had to calm down.</p><p>Something was knocking. <em>  Someone can save me! </em> She silently cheered as she heard the lid to whatever she was in open.  Light filled in the darkness, making her eager to push the lid wider and get out.</p><p>“Woah…”  It was a strange sight, even though she was involved with magic and mystical, this was truly strange.  Coffins were floating around the dark room.  Was it a cult?  She had heard horror stories from Master that they would bring in sacrifices and use them to reanimate the dead.  Mikki shivered at the thought, remembering how her master would read these stories aloud at bedtime, making the child lose sleep.  But she had to be strong.  Sooner or later, her master would know that she fell in, and he would get her out to safety, like always.</p><p>She just hoped it would be soon enough.</p><p><br/>“Well...Master did warn me about dangerous villains...I should probably get out of here as soon as possible.”  The black-haired girl brushes a stray lock aside, trying to survey her surroundings.  There had to be a portal back to Master’s workshop somewhere, she was sure of it.  She just had to keep an eye out for it.</p><p>“Nyaah!  What’s this?!  Why aren’t you asleep?!”  Mikki swerves to see a flying creature, its mouth agape in shock.  She wasn’t sure what kind of creature it was, she hadn’t gone far in her studies of mythical creatures. Still, she shouldn’t let her guard down in this strange place.</p><p>“H-Hello?  What are you doing here?  What’s going on?  A talking raccoon?”</p><p>“Just who are you calling a raccoon!  I am the Great Grimm!   Well, whatever. Hey, human!  Hurry and gimme those clothes!  Otherwise... I'll roast ya!”</p><p>Alarmed, the girl holds onto her red starry cloak.  She wouldn’t give this one up, ever!  Besides, why would a creature want with her cloak?  “No!  Why do you need one?  It wouldn’t even fit you!”  Mikki turns her heels, her feet moving like she was wearing seven-league boots.  She had to get out of here!  There was no time to argue with a flying raccoon!</p><p>“Nyah?!!  Come back here!”</p><p>The girl was on autopilot, her feet moving to wherever her instincts felt was safe.  <em> Run.  Run. </em> That’s all she could think of as she let herself go, not paying attention to her surroundings.  There was no one she could possibly trust in this god-forsaken place.</p><p>Her hands quickly twisted in a gesture, icicles aiming randomly at the creature while she dashed.  She couldn’t afford to look back and see if they made their target, she needed to escape.  Anywhere...just anywhere…!“Nyahaha!  You can’t get away from me~There!”</p><p>Fireballs were thrown carelessly at her, the young apprentice dodging with grace while she turned corners.  Agh, there really was no end to the hallways, was there?  Could she even get out of this place?  Plus, the creature was gaining on her, she needed to do something, anything!</p><p>Her starry blue headband.  Ah!  She still had something to channel her weak magic!  It was made of the same material as her cloak, but it funneled more magical power.  Mikki mutters, “Accel.”  Her legs moved on command as she managed to run at a faster pace.  For once, her magic was working, even just a little!</p><p>She silently cheers as her feet dashes to the next corner, leaving the creature and his fire attacks out of sight.  Thank goodness!  She didn’t know a lot of defensive magic anyway, so it was good that she escaped.  The black-haired girl sighs in relief, catching her breath.  It would be very far from where she once was, right?</p><p>Mikki looks around to see that she was in the library, a chuckle escaping her lips.  No matter what, she would always gravitate towards the library.  Her hunger for knowledge was so great that she would spend hours in a library, reading on the history of wizards or magic spells or even fairy tales.  It was a safe haven.</p><p>But still...where exactly did she fall into?  Did she even know about this?  Did the Master know?</p><p>No, surely, Master knows, she insists. He knows everything.  He’s the greatest wizard the world has ever seen.</p><p>“Did you really think you'd get away from my nose?”  A cackling voice interrupts her thoughts, making her jerk towards the direction of the creature.  He was floating above her, a malicious grin displaying his fangs.</p><p>“Oh no!”  Darn it, she couldn’t really defend herself to attack it!</p><p>“Dumb human!  If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over—”</p><p>
  <em> WHAP! </em>
</p><p>“Buwah!?” The creature shrieks, “Ow! What's with this cord?”</p><p>“This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!”  Mikki sighs in relief as she sees her savior, although the graciousness slowly melted into confusion.  The man wore a crow mask and had the most ridiculous top hat ever.  He did seem more aquilian than human.  She wanted to laugh, but the girl fought against the urge.  It was rude, and she didn’t know what the people were like!</p><p>“Ah, found you at last,” the newcomer replies, his shoulders relaxing.  He had been searching for her?  “Are you one of the new students?  You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!  Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.”</p><p>Hold the phone—so many things were going on, Mikki wasn’t sure how to process.  “I’m sorry, what?”  Student?  Gate?  Familiar?  She knew for sure she had absolutely nothing to do with it!  Familiar?  Master said familiars were for those with enough power in order to balance themselves.  She certainly had no caliber to have a familiar!  And more importantly...school?  Why would she want to be a student here of all places?!  “Wait, that’s not—”</p><p>“Let me go! I'm not her freakin' familiar!” Grimm protests, trying to gnaw his way out of the whip.</p><p>“Sure, Sure. The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.”  Crow man covers Grimm’s mouth with no hesitation, muffling the poor creature.  “My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own.  Uuuggh... How impatient can you be?  The entrance ceremony is already well under way. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors.”</p><p>Mikki was so lost with what the man was saying, even though she wanted to protest everything on the top of her tongue.  Grim wasn’t her’s, even if she wanted to!  And yet...what would happen if she said who she was and who her teacher was?  Master had many enemies going after him.  Perhaps it was best to just go along with it and then figure out how to escape later.  There was one thing she was still lost about, however.  “Wait, hang on a second.  Slow down please.  Gate?”</p><p>“It's the room you woke up in with all of the doors.  All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here.  Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but…”</p><p>“So those coffins were actually doors,” Mikki mutters to herself.  Perhaps Grimm’s fire is what got the lid off.  She shuddered at the thought.  For a door, that was pretty creepy.  She should thank the stars that she was able to get out.  “That was too creepy to wake up in…”</p><p>“So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar.  If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it.”</p><p>“No, he’s not—”</p><p>“...Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long winded.”  The man interrupts her, jostling her along while he still clamped onto Grimm.  “The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close.  Let's get a move on.”</p><p>“Just a hot second, sir,” she halts, turning back to the man.  “Where exactly am I?”</p><p>“What's this? Are you still dazed?  It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…” The man tuts at her.  Agh...she really was teleported to this place.  Mikki felt embarrassed to know she had confused a portal for a normal mirror.  She would never hear the end of it from Master when she returned.</p><p>“Well, it is fine. It happens often enough.  I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For I am gracious.”</p><hr/><p>As they walked, Mikki realized that she had zipped around the place.  The library was quite farther away from the Hall of Mirrors, and they were currently going through the courtyard.</p><p>“This is 'Night Raven College'.  Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.”  Okay, now she has the name.  But it sounded unfamiliar.  All of the books in Master’s library didn’t seem to mention anything like this.  “And I'm the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”</p><p>She wanted to snigger, of course his name had to have “crow” in it.  Everything about him did seem quite dire!  But Mikki bit her tongue, cursing how her Master’s infectious laughter had affected her.  Anyway, she had to focus.  Magicians?  There were more of them here?  But she’s never heard of such a school.  “Night... Coll...?”</p><p>“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school.  Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world.”  He points to a carriage that was passing by.  “An Ebony carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.”</p><p>“I think I would remember a horse with a terrifying face…”</p><p>“The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror.  They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy.  The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days.”</p><p>“The market? From where exactly?”</p><p>Crowley says nothing, merely walking ahead while Grimm struggles in his hands.  He juts his head up ahead.  “Come. Let's go to the entrance ceremony.”</p><p>Mikki meekly obeys, unsure of what to do at this moment.  She should just go along with it right?  No one would find out if she was an apprentice of Master’s.  They walk through the corridors, unnerved by the darkness that the school lived up to.  She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.</p><p>As they drew nearer, voices could be heard.  “By the way, where did the Dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…”</p><p>“Abandoning his post…”</p><p>“Did he get a stomachache or something?”</p><p>Crowley scowls as he grabs the handles, thrusting the doors open.  He marches in with an exasperated, stubborn tone, “Not at all!”  She sweatdrops as she watches the exchange, finding it amusing that these people would ridicule their superior so openly.  Mikki surveyed the people in the room quietly, curious to see what sorts would attend such a place.  There were thousands of students, all unique with their hairstyles and everything.  It was amazing to find people who excelled in magic.  Rather than being ashamed and inferior, Mikki felt nothing but pride and excitement.  Well, she was acting strange in this strange world, wasn’t she?</p><p>“I cannot believe you all.  We were missing one new student, so I went to find them,” Crowley moved aside to show Mikki, who awkwardly stood in front of everyone.  “You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory.  I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror.”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes were boring into her, intimidating the young apprentice.  Mikki clings onto her red starry cloak, feeling a sense of comfort despite the stifling, silent air.  What would happen if she was exposed?  What would happen if people knew she wasn’t good at magic?  It was scary.  But still, she had to mingle in.  Act normal.</p><p>But, the Mirror.  She knew it from her studies.  From the Evil Queen, who treasured her youth and beauty more than anything.  The Mirror knew everything, it was only capable of honesty and truth.  Maybe the Mirror could find her way home.  Her hands stopped trembling as she neared the magical glass.</p><p>“State thy name,” it boomed monotonously.</p><p>The girl takes a deep breath, trying to relax.  “Mikki Maud.”  <em> Please...please… </em></p><p>“The shape of thy soul is…”</p><p>The silence was even more suffocating.  Everyone was whispering as they were confused, trying to figure out what was taking the Dark Mirror so long.  Was it bad to get an evaluation that didn’t come right away?</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>Of course.  Mikki wilted, her head dropping.  She already expected it, but it was still disheartening.  To know that she couldn’t truly do magic, that she was an outsider.  “Come again?” Crowley cocks his head, looking like he was an actual curious bird.</p><p>“I sense not a spark of magic from this one...the color, the shape, all are nothing.”  The Dark Mirror explains, the masked face not making a single crack of emotion.  Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory.”  The room echoes with murmurs, doubt and contempt obvious in their whispers and stares.  Mikki felt like an animal on display, like Dumbo once had been.  That poor elephant...she understood the humiliation and sadness.  She pulled her hood even more over her head, hiding her face from the crowd.  It was a good thing she never removed it from the first place.</p><p>“An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!  In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection.   So why in the world…”</p><p>In light of that hesitation, Grimm unloosens himself from Crowley’s grip, wiggling out and races towards her.  “Pah!  Then I'll take her place!”</p><p>“Stay right there, raccoon!”</p><p>Mikki’s eyes widened at the encroaching creature, making sure to swerve out of the way.  Great, the damn raccoon just had to get in the way of her trying to figure out getting home.  But he trailed after her like bees to honey.</p><p>“Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!  If you need proof, I'll show you right now!”  The girl ducks as he makes a swipe at her, glad that she was good at dodging.  Her instincts were like a mouse, avoiding the swiping claws and snarls.</p><p>She ran into a red-haired boy, who called to the others, “Everyone, get down!”  Everyone scattered as they tried to get out of the way of the creature, who seemed to prepare fire.</p><p>Blue flames erupted, engulfing the room with the inferno.  Mikki jolts back as she is stopped by the blue flames licking at her.  She would not have that cloak burned, never!  What was that creature thinking, saying he wanted her clothes but burning them?  Agh, hypocritical.  However, as she avoided it stealthily, someone else had suffered the consequence of the fire.  The boy screamed, hopping up and down like a comical character, “Waaaah! Hottttttt! My butt's on fire!”  He ran around, smoke trailing behind him as he held onto his buttocks.  Everyone was too busy trying to save their own skins, avoiding the boy with a burning butt.  Mikki felt sorry for the boy, but it was too chaotic to settle down the situation.</p><p>“At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire!” Crowley laments, seeming to be at his wit’s end.  “Somebody, catch that raccoon!”</p><p>The girl was overwhelmed by the crowd as they all stopped trying to run away, doing their best to obey their headmaster’s command.  Mikki struggles, crawling her way out until she bumped into someone’s foot.  It was a young girl, under a black, purple cloak.  It was striking to find a girl in this place, since it was filled with boys.</p><p>“Oh!  Are you alright?”  The stranger pulls her up, dusting Mikki off.  “It must be awful, I hope you weren’t hurt.”  Her hands hovered over her, golden sparkles emitting from them.  Mikki felt relief as she was enveloped in the light.  It was comforting, like home.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it!” The girl had a sweet smile as she pats her hand.  “And don’t worry about it, someone will catch the creature.”</p><p>“Che! Suck-ups, if you ask me.” A baritone voice joins in, making the girls look up at the newcomer.  He seemed tall, tanned skin and a scar over his right eye.  But the strange thing about him was...furry ears popping out of the cloak.  It would have been quite amusing… but the man seemed to be emitting a dangerous aura, someone to not be messed with.  Mikki shivered at the sight of the man, but she was relieved as he wasn’t really trying to talk to them.  He was staring at the rest of the scurrying students.</p><p>A blonde-haired young man steps in, coming from behind the scarred man.  His lips curled into a smirk.  “Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?”</p><p>“Why me? Do it yourself,” the scarred beast barks.  Mikki and the girl watched the two fight in annoyance.  Was it really the time to be so hostile when everyone was in danger?</p><p>The girl throws a guilty smile at Mikki, as if trying to apologize for their behavior.  “Sorry about them, they’re just a bunch of brutes.  But you’ll be okay, they’re going to stop the creature.  I’m sorry but I have to go, there’s a person on fire.”  The girl waves as she runs over to the guy screaming while holding his ass.  Mikki felt more alone, the girl did give some comfort to her and it made her feel better to be with someone rather than being stuck in a sea of shrieking boys.</p><p>“Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me,” a lilac-haired man with glasses announced proudly.  “I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.”</p><p>“Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?”</p><p>Agh...noisy.  Too noisy.  Crowley shouts amid the chaos, “Are you all even listening?!”  And sadly, yes he was ignored.  Mikki cocked her head in confusion, wondering how the students were not reined in.  Didn’t they have respect for their elders?  How ridiculous could this college be?!  The fear she had before had dissipated, now holding disappointment and pity for these students.</p><p>Beast boy scowls, “If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, Teach?”</p><p>Somehow that had gotten the creature to halt, aiming his direction towards the furry-eared’s lazy voice.  “How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon!”  Grimm puffs his chest proudly.  “The Great Grimm that will become the greatest magician is me!”</p><p>“It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?”  The glasses turned to a shorter, red-haired boy for help.  Mikki did want to laugh, seeing how such a short person would be capable, but since it was a magic school, she knew he must be talented.</p><p>Redhead replies severely, “I can't overlook those who breaks rules. Let's hurry and get it.”</p><p>He manages to make his way with Grimm, pointing his pen and screaming, “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”</p><p>A heart-shaped collar materialized around Grimm’s neck, making him shriek, “Nygah! The heck is this!?”</p><p>“Woah…” Mikki marvels at the magic.  She had cowered before, thinking the spell would actually cut off the creature’s head but it was nothing of the sort.  As much as Grimm had annoyed and terrorized her, she didn’t want suffering to be inflicted on him.</p><p>“Laws of the Queen of Hearts Number 23: ‘One shall never bring a cat into a festival.’  You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.” The redhead puffed up his chest proudly.  Mikki swore he was peacocking and almost burst into laughter.  Such a tiny thing acting all proud...it was cute.</p><p>“I'm not a cat!!  I'll burn this collar right up and ... E, eh? I can't use my fire!”</p><p>“Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat.”</p><p>“Wh-what?! I'm not some pet!” Grimm retorts angrily, clawing at the collar.</p><p>“Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you.  I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown out.”</p><p>The glasses guy fawns superficially, “Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle.  I want it... No, I wouldn't ever want that cast on me.”</p><p>Sorry but did this guy sound a little masochistic to her?  She hoped she wasn’t the only one who thought that.  Mikki shook her head as Crowley made his way over to them, his tailcoat flying in the air like wings.  The masked dean bellows, “You must do something about this! It is your familiar!  Properly discip—”</p><p>“Sir, I’m telling you for the nth time, I don’t have a familiar!  I just met him today and he was terrorizing me ever since I got here!”</p><p>“Eh? It's not yours?”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you?!  Yes!  You always cut me off before I said that!”  Mikki knew she was being absolutely rude and possibly getting herself killed, but she needed to speak up at least once.  She was tired of this nonsense, she just wanted to go home.  That’s all that mattered to her.</p><p>“Y, you did?” Crowley seemed to sheepishly adk, his shoulders drooping in embarrassment.  “Ahem!  Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew. For I am gracious.  Someone help, please.”</p><p>“Gyaaaa! Let me go!  I'm going to, going to...Become the greatest magician!”  The door slammed as he was thrown out, thrashing and screaming.</p><p>“I kinda feel bad for him…” Mikki feels remorse as she sees the look on his face.  Even though he was a menace...his desperation did remind her of herself once.  She too, begged Master for days until he graciously agreed and let her work for him.  But still… “I wonder why he was so desperate, I’m sure his kind are very powerful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting to Get a Feel of This...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close.  Dormitory Leaders, please show the new students back to the dormitories!”  Crowley announces to the crowd, trying to appease the cacophony.  Everyone was still in high stress, suffering from mere burns from Grimm’s attack.  Mikki shrinks as she tries to hide behind Crowley.  This was not going well for her, and she just wanted to go home!</p><p>She sighs in relief as she notes everyone going their separate ways from the doors, the room emptying out fast.  But before everyone left, she noted how the girl from before looked back at her.  Mikki didn’t notice it before but the girl had ruby eyes, which looked at her concernedly before she was ushered away by the group she was with.</p><p>The girl did feel a bit lonely after she left, it was nice to have someone who wasn’t so “devious” looking.  She turns back to Crowley, who was busy perching around the place and trying to examine the damage of the room, tutting.  He perks up, tilting his head like a bird before scurrying over to her.  “Then, Maud-kun, I'm terribly sorry about this but...We must have you leave the school.   Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here.”</p><p>Mikki nods sadly.  It did hurt to know that she wasn’t even accepted among villains, but she cheered knowing that perhaps she could find her way home now.  That’s right, it would just be a dream and she could use this experience to grow and develop her abilities.  “There is no need to worry.  The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came.  Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind.”</p><p>She stands before the Mirror, closing her eyes and trying to envision the place she was: that warm cottage with the wishing well, the yellow hound sleeping outside, over on a meadow with farm animals.  A place where she felt she could do anything.  Then, a small tingling sensation washed over her as she concentrated.</p><p>“Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place she belongs!”</p><p>She closed her eyes tighter, hoping that the next second she would be back in the cottage before the mirror.  It just had to happen…!</p><p>Silence.  Mikki slowly opens her eyes and widens.  What…?</p><p>Crowley seemed just as confused as well.  He clears his throat and thrusts his hands out dramatically once more.  “Once more. Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this....”</p><p>“It is nowhere,” the Mirror booms ominously.  Mikki sank to her knees.  “The place they belong is nowhere in this world...It does not exist.”</p><p>Nowhere?  Absolutely at all?  It didn’t exist here...a way home.  She couldn’t go home.  And if they couldn’t find a way home, then her Master must not be able to...</p><p>She was doomed to stay here...indefinitely among villains.</p><p>“What did you say? That is unbelievable! Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today.”  The dean turns over to the girl, gently pulling her back up and facing her.  “This is the first time it's ever happened since I became Dean, what should be...Where exactly did you come from?”</p><p>Mikki felt sweat gliding down her face.  She couldn’t lie, it was a weakness of hers.  But if she told him the truth, then Master would be in danger, and so would Master’s wife and his animals.  “I-I…”</p><p>“Child, do tell me, it is important so we can find out how you can go back...that is if we can ever find it…”</p><p>Gulping, the girl nervously wrings her cloak for reassurance.  She couldn’t see his expression, but those yellow eyes did seem to convey concern and confusion.  There was no one else she could trust about this situation, and she obviously couldn’t do it alone.  Mikki sighs and fesses the truth.  About how she was from a small cottage in a meadow and all the little details of Disneyville.  She even told him about the wishing well.  But she left out the details of Master, hoping to protect her teacher.  Instead she just said that she lived with an old man who taught her about life, which was true.  Other than that, she couldn’t take any chances.</p><p>But it seemed that Crowley bought the story.  “I've never heard of that place. I have a general grasp of where all students came from but I've never even heard that name before.  Let us investigate in the library.”</p><hr/><p>They returned back to where Crowley had found Mikki, looking through every map and history book that had the description of Disneyville, but to no avail.  “There really isn't anything.  Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn't written in any history.  Are you truly from where you say? You aren't lying to me by chance?”</p><p>“No, sir.  I swear on my teacher’s honor that I am not lying.”</p><p>Luckily he nodded approvingly, that glance of suspicion washed away.  “Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet...There's also the possibility you're from another world.”</p><p>That wasn’t too surprising, but she feigned shock.  “Another world...I never thought of it that way...so I’m an intruder here…”</p><p>“What did you have on you when you came here?  Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe. You appear to be empty handed.”</p><p>She shook her head.  Her headband and cloak were the only things from home, but to identify her...it probably would be of no good.  Plus, she threw away her bracelet, the one from her childhood and served as a protective charm.  It even was worse that she had shoes that she cobbled herself with the help of elves and Master.  So yeah, she was empty-handed.</p><p>Crowley seemed to sink in depression, as if with a lost cause.  “This is concerning.</p><p>I can't just let someone who can't use magic to stay at school.  However, as a teenager, I can't just toss a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication.  For I am gracious!”  Okay, he was getting on her nerves, the old man.  Does he have to add that all the time?  Doesn’t he know that to be truly a gracious person, you do it through actions and not words?  She shook her head slightly at the dean; he held no candle against Master, who was truly a kind and giving person.</p><p>“Hmmmm... That's right!  There is an unused building on campus.  It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you can clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there.”</p><p>“It’s really okay for me to be there?  I’m sure there are some students who might use it…”</p><p>“Nonsense!  For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there!  Then I will look for a way for you to return home.  My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators.”</p><p>Agh, he was really annoying.  But she had to hold it in, he was giving her a place to sleep even when he didn’t have to.  Mikki knew when to stay quiet and accept what was happening.  She bows politely.  “Thank you so much, Headmaster.”</p><p>“Now then, let us make haste. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it.”</p><p>Oh, she wouldn’t have a big problem with that!  She lived in a humble cottage with Master, even though it was bigger inside due to magic.  But still, she could handle it.</p><hr/><p>But once she reached the front of the dorm, her eyes widened.  Charm?  It was a mansion!  What kind of dorm was this?  Mikki rubbed her eyes just to make sure her eyes weren’t playing any tricks.  Nope.  It was still there.</p><p>Crowley claps his hands at her, grabbing her attention away from the outside.  “Right, right. Please come inside.”  He guides her inside the place, leading her into the foyer.  It did seem regal and fanciful...but it was covered in cobwebs and dust.  She doesn’t bother to stifle a cough, waving her hand at the dust to move away from her.</p><p>“I can see why you said it has a charm to it, Dean.”  Mikki comments, shivering at the sight of a cobweb.  Spiders...ooh!  She couldn’t handle those creatures.  The girl slowly shifts away and hops over to a clean spot.  There was a lot of work to do.</p><p>On the other hand, Crowley made no change in his expression as he states, “Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain.  I'm going back to do more research.  Make yourself at home but don’t go wandering around the school!”</p><p>“Oh?  But why not—?”</p><p>“Goodbye!”  He scurried out of the place like his life depended on it.  The apprentice sighs, shaking her head at the receding figure off in the distance.  Was he really a reliable person?  She had no choice, but he was the best shot she had at going home.</p><p>Well, never mind that now, Mikki needed to sleep; it was a long day and she had been through a lot already.  The girl looks around the place.  She cracks her knuckles as she prepares to find towels.  While she wasn’t well-versed in magic, Mikki was proud of her cleaning skills that it was like magic.  She set off to work, whistling a merry tune while she sweeped and scrubbed every nook and cranny.</p><p>“Keep moving forward, Mikki,” she reminds herself.  “Just do your best and then take a rest and sing yourself a song when there's too much to do.”  Unknown to her, there were small creaks and groans within the dorm while she worked, bristling at her whistling and humming.</p><p>It had been a lot of effort, but she managed to clear the lounge for a good amount.  Mikki moves to her bedroom, realizing that she had to sleep in there and needed to clean up.  It was not as disastrous like the lounge, but there were moldy old furniture and dusty blankets over storage.  Also, rain was coming down hard and leaking through the roof.  “Oh dear…” the black-haired girl sighs.  “Just what I need, rain of all things.”</p><p>“Hyii! It's really coming down!”  Mikki jumps, her heart leaping at the voice that piped behind her.  Who—</p><p>She swerved around, shocked to find Grimm before her once more.  “You…!  How did you—!”</p><p>“Gyahaha! You've got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked by a water gun!”  What a wonderful comparison, she dryly thought.  Grimm puffs his chest proudly.  “For the great me, I'll have no trouble sneaking back into school. Come on, come on!  If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!</p><p>Ahh...seriously?  Again?  Any ounce of sympathy she had disappeared as he egged her on.  She just wanted to go home, she didn’t ask for all of this.  Yet, the girl stopped herself from lashing out at him, it wasn’t right and plus there had to be a reason he was like this.  Patience was a virtue.  “I’m not going to kick you out again but do tell me this at least: why do you want to get into this school?  I’m sure there are better places out there that you can try.”</p><p>“That's simple!  I'm a genius who is destined to be a great magician!”</p><p>Her eyes widened.  She wasn’t wrong, he was like her.  Those eyes were those that showed determination, willing to do anything to learn.</p><p>“I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up.  But.. But..” Grimm seemed to wilt for a bit.  Cautiously, her hand stretched out to pet him but he caught her approaching hand with those blue eyes.  “Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this.  So that's why I came here on my own.  Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans don't get it.”</p><p>As he was peacocking, water drips down and plops on his head, making the creature shriek.  “Nyah! So cold! The roof is leaking!”</p><p>It continues to fall as he cries out, water dripping harder from the ceiling.</p><p>“Egyaa! It keeps coming! My charm point, the flaming ears, are gonna go out at this rate!”</p><p>“Why are they flaming anyway?  Don’t you feel uncomfortable with your ears on fire?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business!  It’s a part of my identity as a powerful magician!”</p><p>She shook her head disdainfully at Grimm as he was trying to evade the incoming water dripping down on him.  Unfortunately every time he moved, he would get hit.  “We have to find a bucket but where exactly is it coming from?”</p><p>“Magic should fix this leak up real quick...Wha, you can't use magic? Pfft! You're useless!”</p><p>She takes a deep breath.  Patience...patience.  He would not get to her.  Mikki did know that she wasn’t great, but it always went awry whenever she performed a big spell like that.  “Can you help me?” The girl looks at him kindly, hoping that she seemed sincere in asking him politely.</p><p>“Huh? Help you?  No waaay! I'm just a regular monster staying in a rainy place.”  She eyes at him as water splatters his fur and turns into a darker shade.  He pouts, “You better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work.”</p><p>Happy, Mikki agrees as she looks around for buckets to hold the water, making her way over to the hallways.  It did seem a little eerie walking by herself, but the apprentice wasn’t scared.  She had faced dragons, fairies and mermaids before.  This would probably be okay.</p><p>CREAK!  She jumps, startled by the sound.  Standing still for a while, Mikki tries to see who was out there.  It was impossible to be Grimm, since he was behind her.  Or it could be a resident who chills out during his free time.  Only one way to find out what exactly these intruders were.</p><p>She takes a shaky breath.  This is nothing, she had to be brave.  Any moment of fear would get herself into danger, Master had told her before.  She must always have courage, and laugh even in the face of danger.</p><p>And then something cold glides behind her back, making her shiver.  “Grimm...I’m not trying to mess with you but...did something just make a noise now?”</p><p>“Eh?”  He seemed confused as he darted near her, looking around.  Then, just as he said that, three figures materialized before them.  They looked familiar, Mikki notes.  They looked like the ones from the haunted house Master was requested to exorcise.  So they must have ended up here with the Mirror and stayed ever since.</p><p>Grimm shrieks as he hides behind her, yanking at her buns.  Mikki tried to control her jelly legs as the ghosts approached her.  “Hihihihi…. We haven't had a guest in so long...I'm itching for some action!”</p><p>That didn’t sound too good.  There were ghosts with good intentions, or those with bad intentions.  Just like people, there were different kinds of ghosts but knowing that she was in a world of villains, they would not be so kind.  Luckily they didn’t recognize her but if Master was here; they would go after his life.</p><p>“Ah...no, please—lets be reasonable now!” Mikki stutters.  Damn it, she was never good under stress like this.  Her legs were wobbling and her teeth were chattering from the cold.</p><p>“Gyaaaaaaaa!  G-g-g-g-ghoooooooooooootts!!” Grimm shrieks, an unholy scream escaping his fangs and making her eardrums go numb.  His claws dig deeper into her cloak, but she didn’t mind.  It made her feel a bit better to know that he was even more scared than her.</p><p>The ghosts laugh at Grimm’s response, “The people living here got scared of us and left.”</p><p>“We've been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?”</p><p>“No thank you!” Mikki defiantly replies, her strength somewhat returning.  She wasn’t alone, Grimm would be with her.  Plus, how would he be able to face them if they were both scared.  She had to pull herself together.</p><p>“Uuuh! Grimm the Great Magician isn't scared of some ghosts!”  The tanuki concentrates, a low growling noise escaping his mouth before blue flames erupted around them.</p><p>“Where are you aiming?”</p><p>“Over here, over here! Heeheehee!”</p><p>“Shoot! Stop disappearing!”  Grimm angrily directed fire everywhere and it was concerning Mikki as she saw how large the fires were.  The place would be burned Soren if he didn’t control himself!</p><p>“Wait, Grimm, it’s good that you’re fighting them off but you’ll burn the place down like this.”</p><p>“Shut up! Don't try to give me orders!”</p><p>Quickly...quickly...how could she get him to listen to reason?  A lightbulb went off in her head.  “But if you can keep it under control, you might win the Dean's favor if you drive them out!  And I’ll even throw in some cans of tuna!  How about it?”</p><p>“Wah...!? Mmmgmm, I-I'm a genius. I can finish off these guys by myself...Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!”</p><p>“Please take care to not burn the one getting your prize.”</p><p>“Agh...got it!  Hey, you!”  Grimm barks at her.  “Tell me where the ghosts are!”</p><p>Her eyes had a weird vision, finding weak points to each of the ghosts.  What was that?  She couldn’t do magic, but she could see this!  Well, it might help.  Her finger points to the upcoming spirit.  “On your left!”  And as she cued, it was thrown to the left at some unlucky ghosts.</p><p>“Hot, hot, hot!”</p><p>“I hit it!”  Grimm cheers, giving her a high five.  “Alright, let's chase them all outta here!”</p><p>“Hee, heeeeeeee! We're goners! Run away~~!!”  All of them dissipated as soon as they saw those scary glares from Grimm and Mikki.  They left as quickly as they came.</p><p>“E-Eh?  We...won?”</p><p>“We did!  That was amazing, Grimm! Thanks for saving me.”</p><p>“Ha-hee.. That was scary...No, I wasn't scared at all!”  The bravado made the flying tanuki return back to his prideful state, putting his paws on his hips.  “This is nothing for the Great Grimm! How 'bout that that, ghosts? You done?</p><p>There was no response.  Mikki holds out another high five for him, which he graciously accepts with his paw.  He wasn’t so bad of a creature.  “That was really good, Grimm!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he playfully shoved at her.  “Don’t let it get to your head, you still owe me cans of tuna on top of this!”</p><p>“When did that ever happen?” Her voice was filled with amusement.</p><p>“Just now!”</p><p>“Good evening, I have graciously brought you supper.” A familiar, croaking voice reeled her back to reality.  Oh dear, he came back after she was in DANGER?!  Was she really going to be okay, relying on him?  Crowley had food out on the little trolley, every dish making her mouth water.  Never mind what she thought, food was important.</p><p>While she was distracted with her hunger, Crowley notices Grimm landing on her shoulder comfortably and shrieks, “You're the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw out of the school, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!” Grimm mimics Crowley’s voice, making the girl stifle her snickers.  As much  as both of them irritated her at times, it was funny to watch them have a throw down besides magic.</p><p>“Hmm?”  Crowley tilts his head in confusion.  Doesn’t his neck ever hurt at all, craning it like that?  “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Sir, I can understand the mess and the leaky roof, but you didn’t bother to tell me about ghosts inhabiting the place?”  Mikki’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, her blue eyes ablaze in fury.  “A little heads up would have been nice!”</p><p>“Oh...that—Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here so students keep away from this dormitory.  And that's why it is now empty. I'd forgotten that.”</p><p>“How convenient…” Mikki dryly remarks, watching in glee that the man had shrunk in surprise.  An adult knew when he was wrong.  But it was just sad.</p><p>Crowley clears his throat, trying to get back on topic before admitting his wrong, “However....for you two to work together to get rid of them...”</p><p>“I'm not gonna overlook that "together" comment!”  Grimm interrupts, not satisfied with how Mikki wasn't going to talk of his achievements. She promised him, after all.  “She was just standing there watching. And I did this for a can of tuna.  Ah! I haven't gotten that tuna yet!”</p><p>“I'd like the two of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts.”</p><p>“But we already got rid of all the ghosts!”  Grimm whines.  “Before that: Give. Me. Tuna!”</p><p>“I shall be the ghosts.  If you beat me, I'll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious.  Now then, Transformation Potion!”  Crowley downs it and then smoke billows around him, slowly transforming him into a crow-like ghost.</p><p>“This might be a chance to get into school!”  Mikki nods at Grimm before they throw the same attacks they did on the ghosts before.</p><p>Well, of course it was tougher since Crowley was more skilled and self-aware compared to the ghosts.  At the end, they were panting and managed a small victory against the Dean.</p><p>“I can't believe... “ Crowley speaks with utter disbelief.  “There is a person who can command monsters.”</p><p>Grimm and Mikki look at each other in confusion.  It wasn’t necessarily commanding, but more like guiding.  Crowley had a weird way of wording things.</p><p>“Hmmm.. Actually, my teacher senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony..that you have talent as an animal or wild beast trainer.  But... no matter how…”</p><p>Mikki decided to jump onto this chance.  “Could you possibly let Grim stay here with me?”</p><p>“What now? Let a monster live here?”</p><p>“Please!”  Mikki bows down, pleading him.  She understood him better now, and he did have the potential.  It was only right, since she would eventually go home and Grimm could take her place here.  “It’s only fair!  He did help me, even after everything.”</p><p>“... Hah.. It can't be helped.  Alright.”</p><p>“Really?!”  Mikki and Grimm exclaim, looking at each other in excitement.  Light was dancing off from those blue eyes.</p><p>“However.  I can't simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror.  Also, I can't let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world.”</p><p>Mikki’s shoulders slacken, her face now erased from any happiness.  Grimm grumbles, “Talk about a short-lived joy…” For once, Mikki couldn’t disagree with the creature.</p><p>“Listen until the end,” Crowley insists.  He turns to Mikki first.  “Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror.  For the time being, you'll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free.  But, other necessities you will have to provide for yourself.  Seeing as you have nothing to your name... Fufu, here is my proposition.”</p><p>Mikki gulps.  That face did nothing to put her at ease.  “What exactly are you going to make me do?”</p><p>“No need to fret, I'll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus.  From what I can see, you're pretty decent at cleaning.”</p><p>She kind of knew where this would be going.  It wasn’t the best thing to happen, but hey, anything to get what she and Grimm want.</p><p>“Would you two like to become the "handyman" of the school?  This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds.  You'll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library.  For I am gracious.  However! Only after your work is done.”</p><p>Well, it wasn’t exactly what she had thought in mind, but it was only fair.  She nods slowly to this idea, glad that she wouldn’t be left doing nothing and waiting.  Grimm however, wasn’t so satisfied with the compromise.  “Eeeh!? I'm not okay with that!  I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!”</p><p>“It's fine if you're unsatisfied. I'll simply toss you out again.”</p><p>“Ffgnnaa!? I get it! I just have to do it. Just do it!”</p><p>“Wonderful. Then, you two starting tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College!”</p><p>As they agreed to that, Mikki and Grimm were left alone to sleep.  Tomorrow would be the first day of her job, and she needed to rest.  Grimm grumbles, “Scoot over.  I may be small but I need room.”</p><p>“Got it, got it, you can have whatever half you want.”  She slides over and rests on the other side of the bed.  It wasn’t a canopy bed, but it was better and bigger than the one she had back at Master’s cottage.</p><p>“I’m sleepy...I want to move up and become the greatest magician in the world…”  Grimm slowly dozed off into sleep while Mikki covered him up with the blanket, making sure he was warm.  It was a cold, wet night and she managed to stop the leaking rain from bothering them.</p><p>The girl lay in bed, restless.  No matter how she tried, she couldn’t sleep.  She was in a different world, away from home for the first time.  Mikki missed everything about it, the lush, green meadows, the smell of Mistress’s pies, and the yellow hound.  Nothing has any trace to make her at ease.</p><p>Mikki gripped at her red starry cloak, a gift from Master himself.  He had given it to her after she came to him, asking to be his apprentice.</p><p>
  <em> “Please, I want to learn magic!” </em>
</p><p>She fondly recalled the wizard’s shocked face as she eagerly bows down to him.  He was her only family.  The one she cared the most.</p><p>How is he doing?  Mikki worries about him, he was prone to being taken advantage of with the villagers, and he would refuse to sleep at all unless she pushed him.  He may be immortal, but he still had to take care of himself.  She closed her eyes and prayed, <em> Please be well, Master </em>.</p><p>It was lonely, being in a place surrounded by villains.  Or at least, a villain school.  She remembered the stories she read from the Master's library.  Every crime that they had done...were frightening.  She knew every one of the greatest villains at heart.  They were the biggest of the bad.  Each conniving and cruel.</p><p>The warmth of Grimm made her feel slightly comforted as she resigned herself to the exhaustive sleep.  It was a long day, after all.  Tomorrow would be better.  All she could do now was keep moving forward.</p><p>Mikki felt more relieved with that thought.  She slowly lulled herself to sleep as she listened to Grimm’s snores, and found herself dreaming of the tales she had read as a child.</p><p>
  <em> “Be careful of what the fairy tales are trying to teach you...Mikki…” </em>
</p><p>What could that possibly mean?</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Mikki groans as she rolls to her side, her closed eyes scrunching at the appearance of light in the room.  It was morning now, she notes. The dream she had was weird, a voice warning her in the darkness.  But who was it?</p><p>“Heeheehee... Don't you two have to be up to clean the school?”  The ghosts that were scared off yesterday now had the audacity to approach them, dangling upside down before her as she roused herself.  Not something she would like to see every morning from now on.</p><p>Beside her, Grimm was groaning in his sleep, “Five more minutes…”</p><p>“Laze about too long and you'll never wake up again.” One of the ghosts said, his tone in a spooky moan as he whispers in Grimm’s ear.  “Just like us!”</p><p>Mikki watched as Grimm was rudely awakened, thrashing as his blue eyes opened.  His face crumbled into a fierce scowl once he saw the ghosts before him.  “Ack!  Not again!”</p><p>“Now, now.  We don’t have time for this right now,” Mikki reasons with him, changing out of her cloak and into a uniform Crowley had given her last night.  It was the same as the normal uniform but she had a ruffled skirt and ribbons to appeal to her female charm.  She did need to wash her cloak, so the girl decided to wear the uniform.  It was strange, since it was an all-boys school, but she guessed he had whipped something up quickly out of magic.</p><p>How nice...to be able to do a lot with magic.  Oh well, she was a “beast tamer,” so that didn’t sound too bad.  Mikki shook him gently, “It’s time to get going, Grimm.”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” He floats down from the bed, grumbling incoherent complaints as he leaves the bedroom, ignoring the ghosts who were teasing them.  There was no need to pay them mind after they showed them a lesson.</p><p>As soon as they were going down the staircase, Crowley greeted them at the lounge, “Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>The tanuki whines, “I was sprawled out then fell out the bottom!  Just how ramshackle did you let this place get?  Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst!”  Man, Mikki never realized this but Grimm could be quite the diva.  That was a mental note she made sure to always remember.</p><p>Mikki decided to make the air more light-hearted as she cheers, “I slept well, like a rock!  Thank you for letting us stay here, I’ll always be grateful!”</p><p>That answer seemed to please the dean, a smile on his face as he remarks, “Even though you just got tossed from another world you can still be cheeky, wonderful!”</p><p>Okay, that’s it, this rude mother—</p><p>“—I came to speak to you about your work for today.  Today you are to clean the campus....But campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic is impossible.  So I'd like you to clean Main Street to the main gate to the library.  Understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Please watch Grimm closely so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mikki reassures him.  “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“I'm counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria.  Take care of your work enthusiastically.”</p><p>“Tsk... No way I'm doing any cleaning!” Grimm groans, his tongue sticking out distastefully. “I wanna go to class and, bang! Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells~”</p><p>“I know, I know.” The girl did understand him, it was not fun but what could they do?  At least they had a place to live in.  “We can go study in the library after cleaning.”  But that only made him pout more as they went off to head towards school.  Mikki shook her head as she walked down to their destination, admiring the scenery before her.  Grimm could be quite a child.</p><hr/><p>“Uwaaaah~ Amazing. So this is Main Street.  I didn't get a good look yesterday but what's with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary.  This granny looks especially snobby.”</p><p>“Granny?”  Mikki sniggers.  “I don’t think she’s that old…but I can see why you would call her that.” She took a closer look, noting the details of the statue.  One glance and the girl knew right away, this was the Queen of Hearts.  The tyrant who killed anyone if they do crosses her in any way.  Her friend from Wonderland had told her stories about relatives in the royal court.  It wasn’t pretty.</p><p>A voice alarmed both of them as they were staring, “You don't know about the Queen of Hearts?”  It sounded young, and boyish.  Mikki turns to see a ginger-haired boy with a heart birthmark on his right eye.</p><p>“Oh, hello!” Mikki greets, alarmed by him.  He seemed friendly, but kind of the playful, wild type.  But the boy did seem to be around her age.</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>Grimm on the other hand, didn’t bother with greetings.  He asks, “Queen of Hearts? Is she important?”</p><p>The boy didn’t seem to mind so much.  He graciously answered, “In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze.  She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of rose bushes.  It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule.  Why do you ask?  Because otherwise it was off with your head!”</p><p>“That's terrifying!”  Mikki agreed, putting her hand over her neck.</p><p>“It's cool! I like it.  Nobody would listen to a queen who's just nice all the time, right?”</p><p>Eh...well he had a point but it should be balanced, Mikki thought.  One would be a weak ruler or a tyrant.  But she kept her mouth shut.  Grimm muses, “I suppose. A strong leader is better.  By the way, who are you?”</p><p>“I'm Ace, a fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha~”</p><p>“I am Grimm, a genius who'll become the greatest magician.  The dimwit over here is Mikki. She’s my henchmen.”</p><p>She nudges the tanuki, clearly annoyed with the title.  “No, I’m not, thank you very much.  I’m more like taking care of him at the moment.  It’s nice to meet you, Ace.”</p><p>“You've got an odd sounding name.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve heard weirder names,” she beams.  “Everyone here has really unique names!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true!”</p><p>“Hey, Ace. The lion over here with the scar, are they famous?”</p><p>She stiffens.  Scar: the one that gave her some frightening nightmares as a child.  He was sneaky and would toy with her immensely when Master brought her along to the Pride Lands.  The crafty, languid type.  He wasn’t exactly her favorite person to be around, but he was cunning.  Plus, he killed his brother and tried to kill his nephew.  She couldn’t fathom why the school would celebrate such actions.</p><p>Mikki didn’t need to hear the story, but it was interesting to see how Grimm thought of it.  He seemed to act like a scholar, interested to learn more.  “Who's the lady with octopus legs?  Then, what about this man in the big hat?  Oooh! This lady sure is beautiful!  Over there, what's the guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps.  And the last one, with the horns?”</p><p>Yeah, she knew every one of them.  And they were all ones she had glimpsed before.  Ursula, Jafar, Queen Grimhilde, Hades and Maleficent.  She shivered.  Maleficent and Hades was probably the worst she ever encountered.  But that was for another day to think about.  They really didn’t see what horrible things they did, instead they celebrated their ambition.  It didn’t sit well with her.  But she had to keep it to herself.  No one else knew the villains better than she did, but she would never tell anyone that.</p><p>Grimm didn’t seem to catch on her hesitant, quiet nature, cooing and admiring the statues.  “Wow…!  They’re so amazing!”</p><p>“They're all so cool~... Unlike a certain raccoon.”</p><p>Wait...what?  Her robin egg eyes flickered over to his face with alarm.  Did he just...talk even more informally to them?  And in a rude tone?  “Pfft... Ahaha! I can't bear it anymore!  Ahahahaha!”  Ace doubles over, holding his stomach as he cackles.  The image of the nice classmate had disappeared very quickly.  Well, of course she fell for such an act; what to expect when you’re in a school of villains?</p><p>“And what’s so funny?” Mikki demands, her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Aren't you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?” Ace gwaffs, pointing at her like she was a display, “You were summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can't use magic, and you, a monster, weren't called but still trespassed.  Yeahhh, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Grimm and Mikki were not pleased with this, somewhat getting annoyed.  How strange, that they would find some common ground, and it was out of shared annoyance.  “You're a rude one!”</p><p>“And now you aren't allowed in and got relegated to be a janitor? Haha, how lame.”</p><p>“You—”</p><p>“On top of that, you don't even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be?”  Those red eyes twinkled with amusement as he mocks them.  “As I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.”</p><p>Mikki threw her hands up in the air, having enough of this idiot.  “Newsflash, I’m not from here!  So excuse me for not knowing that!”  Beside her, Grimm seemed to growl, slowly getting riled up.  Uh-oh.  This wasn’t looking so good.  “Grimm, don’t.”</p><p>“I thought I'd just mess with you a bit, but you really blew my expectations away.  Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two~” Ace mockingly slips away from them as he chuckles.  Ahh…as much as she wanted to punch that mocking face, she couldn’t.  Mikki needed to go home, safe and sound.  There was no need to make enemies before she could leave.</p><p>But the same could not be said for Grimm.  “This jerk! He's just gonna say that and leave!  I'm ticked off!  Funnnnaaaaaah!”  Flames burst in the street, licking at the stone statues surrounding them.  Oh no, this would not bode well, Mikki can already envision the punishment set by Crowley.</p><p>Ace jumps as he narrowly avoids some of the stray flames after him.  “Oh! Watch out!  What're you doing!”</p><p>“Grimm!  Enough!” Mikki sternly barks.  “I get that you’re mad, but don't hurt someone after you were just able to come here!”</p><p>“Silence, henchman!  You don’t have magic to control me!”</p><p>“Grimm!”</p><p>“It's what you get for making fun of me!”  Grimm crows at Ace.  “I'm going to light up that fire-head of yours!”</p><p>Oh god, it was a playground fight.  They’re so childish.  Mikki felt somewhat embarrassed as she tried to yank Grimm away, but he always slipped out of her reach.  “Oh what am I going to do with you…!”</p><p>“Fire-head, huh?” Ace hums, a slow smirk etching his face.  This isn’t good, Mikki gulps.  “You've really got guts picking a fight with me.  You too. I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!”</p><p>“Boys enough!”  Mikki shouts, her head popping with throbbing veins.  “You’re being childish, just walk away and we can go on as usual!”  Of course, they ignored her as Grimm and Ace threw spells at each other, fire and wind flying all over the place.  People were even coming over to watch the spectacle, like it was a live event.  Their presence was egging the two on to continue throwing spells at each other.  Ugh...boys.  They only have fighting in their minds.</p><p>“Eat that!” Grimm yells as he summons more fire at Ace.  But it would be all useless, Mikki already knew.  Ace already had shown his skills with wind, so it would only be blown back and almost since her cloak.  If that red cloak burns, Ace wouldn’t have to worry about being lit on fire.  A girl’s temper is something that cannot be messed with.  “Guys, enough!  Stop it!  Grimm!”</p><p>“And I just changed the trajectory with wind like... that!” Ace confidently swaggers as he effortlessly casts the fire aside with his wind once more.  But that was a bad move…the Queen of Hearts' statue had gotten burnt.  All three of their eyes widened while their mouths dropped in horror.  Oh no...nononono!</p><p>“Oh my GOD!” Mikki shrieks, her hands over her cheeks.  This was bad, oh so bad...</p><p>Ace seemed to agree with her as well, screaming, “Aaaaaah! Crap! The Queen of Hearts' statue is charred!”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious!” Mikki glares at him.  “It’s what I’ve been telling you this whole time to stop fighting with him!”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have said it louder?”</p><p>“I did, you dolt!”  She had him by the collar now, not caring if he towered over her for a bit.  The girl was so filled with annoyance that she shook him.  “You were too busy showing off and made a fool of yourself!”</p><p>Grimm calls out, “It's because you're blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!”</p><p>“Grimm!  You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?”  Mikki tried to separate them with her in the middle, pushing them apart before they could rip each other’s eyes out.  Oh...Crowley would not be happy with—</p><p>“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!” Damn it, she cursed to herself.  As soon as she thought of him, he came just like that.  Agh, Mikki didn’t like how this day was already going.  She would have to prepare herself for expulsion and eventually be lost in their world forever.  All three of them released each other from death grip, slowly cowering together in support as Crowley neared them.  He didn’t look pleased at all once he surveyed the damage.  Grimm hushedly whispers, “He's going to tie us up with the 'lash of love'! Get outta here!”</p><p>Mikki didn’t like the sound of that.  The two were already on their way to escape, her mouth opening to warn them but—WHAP!</p><p>“Owww!!”</p><p>“Fgyaaa!” Grimm shrieks, “Hurts just as much the second day in a row!”</p><p>“This is my Lash of Love! It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!  I told you just yesterday to 'not cause any trouble', didn't I?”  He turns to Mikki, his voice somewhat softening towards the shivering girl, “And you, this is not how you supervise Grim.”</p><p>The girl meekly bows in apology, muttering softly, “I’m sorry...you are right.  It’s my fault...”</p><p>Crowley nods as he looks over at the statues, making a loud tsk noise, “Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven!  I very much would like to see you expelled.”</p><p>Ace’s face seemed to turn blue at that sentence.  He protests, “Wait! Not that!”</p><p>“My goodnesss... You, what's your grade and name?”</p><p>The boy bows his head in shame as he managers to choke out, “Ace Trappola, first year.”  Mikki didn’t want to seem evil, but she did have some satisfaction seeing him now repentant towards his actions. </p><p>The raven-masked man sighs, shaking his head.  “Then, Trappola, Grim, and you as punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around campus!”  Their eyes widened at the punishment.  Sure, she knew it was only fair, but a 100?  Her arms would get weak, and she wasn’t the most athletic girl.  Still, Mikki knew that it was her fault for not reining in Grimm better.  “Yes sir…”</p><p>Grimm didn’t like how easily submissive his henchman had become.  “Nyaaa!? It's all cause this joker was making fun of us!  Don’t take it so easily like that!”</p><p>Ace’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, confused at what the Dean had told them, “Eeeh!? Me too?”  Perhaps he didn’t think he would partake in the punishment.  Mikki did admit she got a kick out of that lost expression on his face.  At least she wasn’t Headmaster with Grimm to do the chores.</p><p>“Well, you really did blow up my expectations,” Mikki subtly gloats at Ace, enjoying that aghast face.  “This is what it’s like to be a fresh-faced first-year, huh?  Sharing cleaning duty with the janitor?”</p><p>He gulps as he turns away from her, gritting his teeth.  That little punk…!  Forget her being a girl, he really wanted to punch her.  Too bad Crowley was there, eyeing him suspiciously while Mikki went on all innocent.</p><p>“Now then!  After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?”</p><p>Ace and Mikki glance at each other once more, not wasting time to throw glares before grumbling, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Just more misery heaped up upon one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something Wicked is Coming This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And just as they promised Crowley, Grimm and Mikki made their way over to the cafeteria after cleaning up the Main Street.  The girl rotated her arms, trying to ease the pain from all the strenuous work.  How could a big place like this be so dirty?  Ah, wait—it was a villain school, how could she forget?</p><p>At least in Master’s cottage, there wasn’t too much to clean up and she always enjoyed reading from his library.  Ah, the good memories, when even Mistress would even bake cookies for her after she did work, a wonderful treat.</p><p>Oh dear, she felt sort of hungry.  Mikki swiped a cookie near her as she made her way to the windows.  It was buttery and chocolatey, the way she liked it.  Sugar always eased her mood, no matter what.</p><p>“Grimm, want a cookie?  They’re pretty good!” She offers one to the creature, a smile on her face.  He had been quite grumpy after cleaning up alongside her, probably even worse than her.  Hopefully he could feel a little better after all that happened.</p><p>Grimm swiped it in his paws, munching on it greedily, “Nom...nom…” Mikki wouldn’t dare say it aloud but he did look quite cute like that, happily eating.  He would probably throw flames at her, most definitely, so she said nothing.  “Feel better now?”</p><p>“I'm already beat from cleaning all day.. Now we have to wash a hundred windows, too…” They both eye the windows before them, the number growing bigger as they looked up higher.  Both of them sigh.  They were wrong, but it felt like a lot to be punished.</p><p>Mikki tried to cheer him up, “I’m not too happy about it either but the faster we do it, the sooner we’ll be done.  Okay?”</p><p>“That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I'm ticked off!”</p><p>“Give him time, he’s a student,” she appeases to him.  “Maybe there’s something he still has to do before coming here.”</p><p>“Agh...fine.”</p><p>Thirty minutes passed, making both of them quite wary.  Sure, Mikki could forgive if it was ten, fifteen minutes late but this was something else.  What could he possibly be gone for that long?  Grimm wasn’t too happy with the sitting and waiting, even though they did wash 25 windows by themselves.  “I don't care what happened, there is no way he's this late!  Wait, he wouldn't just skip out, right!”</p><p>Uneasiness filled her stomach.  He looked the type that would definitely do such a thing...The black haired girl felt her fist clenching.  They were all supposed to do it, it wasn’t fair that she and Grimm had to do it all alone!  He wouldn’t be able to get off scot-free!  She hops back down the ladder, taking off her gloves.  “Agh...I can definitely see him doing that...let’s go and find him.”  This damned villain school…!  That ginger would get it from her!  Just wait and see!</p><p>Grimm enjoyed that vengeful look on her face, happy to see that she wasn’t just a passive henchman.  “I'm not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us!  Let's go henchmen! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!</p><p>“Heck yeah!”</p><p>They marched all over the school to find him, but to no avail.  Everywhere they looked, it was just empty classrooms all over.  Mikki sadly looked around those rooms.  She felt like she was really back in school with her other friends back home, eagerly wanting to know more about the magical history of their world.  It felt so long ago…</p><p>But she swallows her sadness down.  In no time, she could go home, Crowley did promise he would find a way.  </p><p>Grimm foams around the room, upset to find that it was also vacant in their fruitless search.  “Orraaaa! Where's Ace! We're not gonna let you hide away!?  Besides, is there anyone even here at all?”</p><p>“No, I'm here.”</p><p>Mikki’s pigtails swished as she turned to the voice.  It was a wall portrait of a man with a monocle, his lips moving and eyes blinking.  Luckily for her, she wasn’t too surprised to see this since she had seen many magical things before.  A talking painting wasn’t so surprising.</p><p>“Fffgyyyaaaaaaaaa!!!! The picture talked!!” Grimm shrieks, jumping back and against her chest, trembling.</p><p>“Relax, Grimm!  You’re claws are digging into my jacket!"</p><p>“What now? It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school.” The painting seems annoyed with Grimm’s reaction. He gestures to other paintings in the room.  “The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak.  Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That's normal, you know?”</p><p>“Yes, you’re right,” Mikki reassures the man.  “But perhaps in other people’s ‘normal,’ paintings usually don’t talk from where they’re from. Do forgive his reaction.”</p><p>“Your 'normal' and my 'normal' differ in regards to our quirks, that’s true.  That aside, who are you looking for?”</p><p>“A guy named Ace,” Grimm says, now finally getting used to the talking painting.  Perhaps his anger was stronger than his surprise.  “He's got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up.”</p><p>“Aaaah, I know him. He's one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago…”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Mikki screeched.  Sure, she understood where he was coming from, but this was just unfair!  She had to deal with a lot of crap and this was just icing on the cake.  She shook her head, ruffling her hands through her hair roughly.  Agh, surely she was going to get gray hairs from all this stress.  It better be all worth it once she left this place!</p><p>“So he did try to get away!” Grimm exclaims, eyes boiling in anger.  “Which way did he go?”</p><p>“The entrance is behind the East Building.”</p><p>Grimm turns to her, “Hey!  We’re going after him!”</p><p>“Thank you so much for your help!” Mikki bows down to the painting before she ran out of the classroom, her hands clenched tightly into fists.  “Agh!!!  Just you wait, Trappola!”</p><p>They went directly to the Hall of Mirrors, their eyes welcoming the sight of the ginger preparing to walk through his dorm’s mirror.  “No way I'm washing a hundred windows. Gonna head home…”</p><p>Unluckily for him, Mikki smirks while Grimm charges, “Heeeeeeeeeeey yoooooouuuuu!!!!”</p><p>Ace grimaces as they neared him, their eyes glowing evilly.  “Geh!! Found me!”  He didn’t think that they would catch onto him so quickly.</p><p>“Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won't let you be the only one to escape!”</p><p>“Sic ‘em, Grimm!”</p><p>He panicked, hearing that sickly sweet voice say such threatening things, and started to run away.  “I'm not just going to wait around for you! I'm outta here!”</p><p>It became a wild goose chase, Mikki uttered easy spells to block any thrown object at them while Ace ran.  He wouldn’t get away with this so easily!  “You’re such a chicken, running away from a girl and a tanuki!  Don’t you have any pride?”</p><p>“Am not!  And if I don’t, that’s fine!”  He gains speed as he turns the corner.</p><p>“It's not fair for only you to get out of it!  I want to skip out too!” Grimm protests as he zips fast, whining through the halls.  Oh dear, maybe it was wrong to put too much hope on Grimm.  Mikki lets out a yell as she pushes herself harder, her legs now charmed to run faster.  She had to get him—she just had to!</p><p>A blue-haired boy with a spade on his left eye walks by, confused to see what was the ruckus.  “Huh?”  Ace couldn’t stop now, so he yells, “Outta my way! Outta my way!”  The poor boy is lost as he scoots away, letting Ace pass but then he sees Mikki follow up soon after but stops, her strength now seeping away.  The girl pants, “Please stop him!  He’s trying to skip out on cleaning!”</p><p>His eyes widened.  Oh thank goodness, a person with some sense!  Mikki silently cheered as she sank to her knees.  “Magic to capture someone!?”  He tries to think of what to do as they watch Ace run for his life.  “I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them?  Or I could... Uummm…”</p><p>“Any way, I don't care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!”  Grimm barks, not wanting to see Ace disappear from his sight.  He was so close to becoming a dot in their vision.</p><p>“Any way!? Any way...Eeeiii!”  The blue-haired boy takes out his pen, swishing it around as he orders, “Anything is fine, so come on!  Something heavy!”</p><p>BLAM!  They all watch when a cauldron materialized above him and slammed down on him flat on the floor.  “Gueeeeh! What the heck, a pot?”</p><p>“Get your facts right, Trappola!   It’s a cauldron!”  Mikki retorts as she gets near him, squatting down to meet his red, shocked eyes.  “You go to school and you don’t know what that is?”</p><p>“Gyahahaha! Check it out!” Grimm cackles, pointing at the squashed boy.  “Ace is as flat as a pancake under that cauldron!  So lame!”</p><p>“I didn't think I'd get a cauldron,” the blue-haired boy mused, inspecting the cauldron.  “Did I overdo it?”</p><p>“No, you did fine, thank you,” Mikki says graciously.  “You helped us catch him, I’m really grateful.”</p><p>He blushes, hiding his face with his arm as he sputters nonsense.  Ace groans as the cauldron disappears, finally getting up.  “Man, this hurts…”</p><p>“Good, it should.” Mikki crosses her arms and glares at him.</p><p>“You should be fine. Those 100 windows should be clean in a flash.”</p><p>Sapphire orbs flare in anger.  “That’s not something you can do in a ‘flash!’  These are orders from the headmaster!”  Ace seemed to wilt at her anger, shaking as she stamped her foot near him.  Even if she didn’t have a great talent with magic, he shouldn’t mess with that girl.</p><p>“Washing 100 windows as punishment…” the blue-haired boy repeats in disbelief.  “What in the world did you all do?”</p><p>“I got into it a bit with the furball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts' statue a bit.”</p><p>“Not ‘a bit!’  It was completely painted in black thanks to you two!” Mikki shouts at Ace and Grimm, who cowered at her and bowed down.  “I am not going to tolerate this, alright?  I’m in a bad mood already, so suck it up and do it!”</p><p>The blue-haired boy seemed somewhat alarmed by her anger, but decided to say nothing about it, lest he be on the receiving side of the girl’s anger.  “You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!? That's definitely something people would get angry with.  You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day…”</p><p>“Thank you!” Mikki thrust her hand out to him.  “This is what a student is like!  Thank you for making my point!”</p><p>Ace grumpily sighs, finally standing up and brushing any dust off of him.  “...Shuddup. And who are you?”</p><p>“I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade. Would it hurt to remember your classmates' faces at least?  Ummm…”</p><p>“You haven't memorized them either.” Ace throws back, grimacing.</p><p>Deuce clears his throat, perhaps out of embarrassment.  “A-Anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously.”  Oh, Mikki felt like she met an angel in this villain school.  He knows what’s up!  He’s a good person!  And Ace did seem to finally understand, so that was great.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Understood…” Ace turns to her and nods, trying to make amends.  Mikki softens, maybe she was being a bit too harsh on him.  She grabs his hand to shake.  “I’m sorry.  Then let's get it done and over with.  Nnn?”</p><p>They look around, noticing that something was wrong.  “Oh...I have a bad feeling about this...where’s Grimm?”</p><p>A familiar cackle resounded down the hall, making the trio perk up at the sound.  There he was, where Ace was heading towards.  He mockingly waves at them, hooting, “He heh! I leave it to you all!  Bye-bye!”  And just like that he vanished.</p><p>“What the heck?!” Mikki yells, marching towards the end of the hall and couldn’t find him after that.  “Dang it!”</p><p>“Dumb cat! He made me take his place!” The ginger turns back to Deuce, somewhat hesitant.  “Hey umm, Juice?”</p><p>“Ooh...nope, nope,” Mikki mutters as she shakes her head at the boy.  That didn’t sound good at all.  Deuce wasn’t amused by that either, agitatedly scolding, “I'm not Juice. Deuce! <b> <em>Deu</em> </b>!”</p><p>“You're partly responsible so help us catch that furball!”</p><p>Those teal eyes widened in surprise.  “Why me?”</p><p>Ace points at Mikki, somewhat annoyed as he explains, “This deadweight can't use magic so they don't count! Let's go!”</p><p>Okay, well he didn’t have to insult her like that!   She scowled at him before turning back to the blue-haired boy.  She bows down to Deuce, “I’m sorry, I’m asking for such a huge favor again.  But please!  You’re probably better at handling these things than that hothead.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“That’s for calling me deadweight, ginger.”</p><p>The blue-haired boy nods understandably.  “Okay, no problem.  I’ll help you.”</p><p>Then the three of them dashed off to where they could still hear his cackling voice, leading them to the gloating creature.  Ace and Deuce threw spells at the directions that Mikki points out, hoping to stop Grimm but he always managed to slip through their fingers.  Her speed spell had worn off, so she was left to running on her own strength once more.  It was tiring, but they all had to get things done.</p><p>But they did manage to corner him into the cafeteria, so hopefully they could stop him and make him work on the windows.  Ace growls, “Darn it! He's darting around everywhere!”</p><p>“Heheheh! Catch me if you can, suckers!”  He hops on a chandelier, playing around and calling at them mockingly.  They were being screwed around with.  Mikki was growing annoyed with him, she was a fool to let her guard down with him, even if they lived together.  She would be sure to keep a better eye on him from now on.</p><p>“I’m going to turn that little tanuki into a stuffed animal by the time we’re done,” Mikki swore.  Oh crap, she was starting to sound like a villain.  This school was influencing her pretty bad already.  She tries to calm herself down as she helplessly watches Grimm dance around the chandelier.</p><p>“Kuh, getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move!  We haven't learned the magic to fly yet..” Deuce tries to figure out what to do as he watches Grimm shake his tail at them teasingly.  “We need something to get up there, and also catch him..” He mutters something for a bit, maybe trying to think about any spell until his eyes shine.  “Ah, I've got it!”</p><p>“We need to think of an idea…” Ace muses by himself, trying to look at the two of them until he sees a magical pen pointing at him.  His eyes widened.  “Whoa, whoa, wait a sec!  Why are you pointing your magic pen at me!?”</p><p>Mikki could see where this was going, “Is this going to be safe?”</p><p>“Safe?!” Ace whips his head back at Mikki, trying to see her expression.  When he saw it was concerning and troubled, his stomach plummeted.  First the cauldron and now this?!  He wasn’t sure if he could trust Deuce anymore.</p><p>“I’ll just throw you,” Deuce calmly said, as if he was saying that he was going for a walk.  That scared both of them, sweating bullets as he flicked his pen at Ace.</p><p>“Eeeh?!!”</p><p>“You're joking!?” Ace’s body began to rise above the floor, three feet above the two.  Mikki hides her face in her cloak while Deuce tries to concentrate.  Ace’s face turned blue as his body follows Deuce’s direction.  “Wooaaaahaa! Don't make me float!  You're really going to throw me!? Knock it off!”</p><p>“Oh no...I can’t look—!” Mikki whimpers, pulling that red starry hood over her eyes.  “It was nice knowing you, Ace-kun!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Catch him, ya hear.  Take aim.. Fire!” Deuce made a fast movement of throwing Ace, catapulting him towards Grimm.</p><p>“AAAHHHHH!!” An ear-curling scream shattered through the cafeteria as he made a body slam against Grimm.  The creature’s eyes widened as he stopped fooling around the chandelier, screeching as he was thrown down by Ace’s body.  The chandelier crashed to the ground, an air of smoke billowing around the cafeteria.</p><p>Deuce pulls her to safety as they try to avoid any glass coming at them.  “Oh my god, the chandelier!”  Mikki coughs as she tries to clear the air around her.  “Ace-kun?  Grimm?  Are you guys alive?!”</p><p>Coughs came from the clearing smoke, Ace struggling to get up.  “I can’t believe it!”  Beside him, Grimm was groaning.  Mikki was just glad they were safe but it was a risky move to stop Grimm.  She turns to Deuce with a worried expression.  “You didn’t think to tell us beforehand?  Ace could have died!  I almost had a heart attack!”</p><p>He did seem very apologetic as he rushed over to Ace and Grimm.  “I-I screwed up! I didn't think about the landing!”  The poor boy was frazzled when he looked over them, like he was at his wit’s end.  Mikki awkwardly had to pat him on the shoulder to reassure him but she did wonder.  What kinds of people did she surround herself with?  It somewhat troubled her.</p><p>The ginger pants as he dazedly looks up at Deuce.  “Are you... AN IDIOT!?  We caught Grimm but if the Headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier…”</p><p>They all looked at the mess they created.  No excuse was going to save them from his whip.  Or worse.  They shivered at the idea.</p><p>“If I...find out?” All four of them panicked as they heard his voice behind them.  Dang, seriously, someone had to put a bell on him!  Mikki always felt like she had a heart attack whenever he appeared out of nowhere.  They slowly turned around and saw Crowley was anything but pleased. Oh they were done for.  Goodbye, way home.  She was going to be booted to the streets and left to defend herself.  Mikki made sure to say her last prayers as she dared to look at him.  They all struggled to speak, their mouths automatically shut due to the fear they shared.  Ace managed to speak up, albeit weakly, “Ah...Headmaster…”</p><p>“Just~ What ~ exactly ~ ARE YOU ALL DOING???” They all felt the air push them back as they took in Crowley’s rage.  Maybe it was better to get the whip rather than this impact.  Grimm found himself spinning as he couldn’t handle the pressure and passed out.  “You weren't satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier!?  This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she heard this.  No...even though she had certain feelings reserved for Ace, and she just met Deuce, it wasn’t right.  They did do wrong, but not enough to be expelled.  The boys screamed in unison, shocked by the headmaster’s decision.  Deuce panicked as he tried to appeal, “Please! Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!”</p><p>“You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy.”</p><p>The blue-haired boy seemed at a loss, but still insisted, “I will pay for all damages if I have to!”</p><p>Crowley shakes his head, proclaiming, “There is no normal chandelier.  This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity.  It is a masterpiece made by a legendary maester of magical tools.”</p><p>Oh crap, it was magical.  That just made them all hopeless as they all stared back at the wrecked chandelier.</p><p>“It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation…. Taking into consideration to its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion Madol.  Can you pay for those damages?”</p><p>“A b-billion Madol!?” Deuce echos horrified.  Mikki couldn’t understand how the currency was here in Twisted Wonderland, but just looking at the chandelier already made her understand that it was way too expensive for two students to pay back.</p><p>Ace pipes up, trying to be hopeful, “But, Teacher, can't you just fix it up with magic…”</p><p>“Magic is not all powerful.” Crowley lectures them.  “More importantly, the magic crystal, what we call the heart of any magical tool, was shattered. No two magic crystals are the same.  The chandelier will never be lit again.”</p><p>The boys wilted at the futility of their situation.  Ace groans, shaking his head.  Deuce mutters, “Crap.. What am I doing...What am I going to tell Mom…?</p><p>Mikki felt horrible.  All of it was her fault for not being a better caretaker, and she involved those two.  “Sir...please, there’s got to be a way, somehow…”</p><p>Crowley scratches his head for a bit, trying to think.  “...That's right. There's one way.  There might be one way to fix the chandelier.”  A collective sigh of relief escapes from all of them.  Thank goodness.</p><p>“The magic crystal for this chandelier was mined in the Dwarf's Mine.  If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible.”</p><p>Deuce steps up, “I will go find a magic crystal!  Please, allow me to go!”</p><p>“However, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine,” the headmaster warns them.  “The mine has been closed for a while and it's very possible it is exhausted of crystals.”</p><p>“I'll do anything if it means not to get expelled!”</p><p>They all looked at the headmaster with puppy eyes, begging to let them go.  He sighs, “...Fine. I shall give you one night.  Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion.”</p><p>Deuce and Mikki bow down in graciousness, “Thank you very much!”  Ace urges them, “Let's go get that magic crystal and be done with it.”</p><p>“Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs' Mine.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” Deuce salutes as he heads off first to the Hall of Mirrors.  He was quite an earnest one, that Deuce.  Maybe he and Master would have gotten along, Mikki mused as she followed after him with Ace, carrying Grimm in her arms. </p><p>As she ran, the little creature stirs finally.  “Ha! What not..? What exactly did I…”</p><p>“Agh...You might've been happier staying unconscious.” Mikki groans as she scolds him.  “I’ll catch you up on what’s going on—”</p><hr/><p>All three of them including Grimm, find themselves before the mirror leading to the mines.  Ace groans, “Aaaah.. Why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day…”</p><p>“Ditto,” Mikki replies sharply, readjusting Grimm in her arms.  He was quite heavier than she thought, what did that guy even eat?  It somewhat made her bad mood increase as she stared at the portal.  It better take her to the right place.  “Let’s just get this over with and not get ourselves booted from here.”</p><p>“That’s right!  Now isn't the time for mumbling!” Deuce tries to raise Ace’s spirit.  He turns to the mirror, “Let's go!  Mirror, mirror on the wall! Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!”</p><p>In a flash, they were transported to the mines.  Mikki marveled the place, it was filled with ores of gems, each color glinting off the walls.  It reminded her of the mines back home, where all the dwarves happily let her work with them to get all kinds of gems and whistling together.  </p><p>“<em>Though we don't know what we dig 'em for, we dig dig dig a-dig dig! </em>”  That familiar song echoed in her head as she walked past the black rocks.  Even though it didn’t seem like the time to do so, she felt relieved, finding it nice to have something that reminded her of home.</p><p>Ace didn’t seem to share her sentiment.  He shivers, “This place is haunted with ghosts, too!”</p><p>“Chicken?” Mikki asked him, giving him a sharp glance.  “Well, you shouldn’t complain when I’m the one living with them in the dorm!  I swear...”</p><p>“I’m not scared!” Ace fires back with a sneer, puffing himself up.  “Just don’t want to deal with more issues!  Hmph!”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, ginger.  You have no soul, like them.”</p><p>“We don't have time to deal with them one by one,” Deuce insists, stopping Ace from coming after her.  She did agitate him, but it wasn’t the time.  “Let's go!”</p><p>The ginger grew irritated with Deuce’s tone, retorting, “Don't think you can just order me around.  If you hadn't done something so idiotic, we wouldn't be in this mess.”  He jabs him with his pointer finger towards the blue-haired boy’s chest.  Teal eyes narrowed at the agitation.</p><p>“You wanna talk about who started it? It's because you wouldn't clean!”</p><p>“It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!”  Grimm jerked out of Mikki’s arms, floating over to Ace’s face.  “Ffgna! That's what you get for making a fool outta me!”</p><p>Mikki was growing a headache just listening to them play the blame game.  Boys.  They always acted like this.  She almost regrets going through the mirror in Master’s cottage.  Was this the true punishment she was getting and not being expelled?  “You guys.”</p><p>Deuce beat her to the punch, yelling, “All of you! Do you understand our situation right now?  We're all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!”</p><p><em>“Go away…” </em>Mikki turns around to see if anyone was around the mines.  It was abandoned, just like the Ramshackle dorm, but something else seemed off.  Yes, the ghosts were around, but she swore she could feel something wrong.  What was it?  She tried to focus, but it was hard when there were children arguing.</p><p>“So stop patronizing me. It's really ticking me off.”</p><p>Mikki turns back to the arguing three, sharply stating, “Settle down, all of you.  Listen.  Did you hear that?”</p><p>They all calmed down at her voice, curious to listen.  “....<em> on't......ive.......wo </em>..” Ace trembled, the bravado all gone as he heard that bone-chilling voice echo in the mines.  “W-who said that?”</p><p> “<em> St...one....sssss.....mine.... </em>”</p><p>She shared glances at Deuce, who pushed them all back cautiously.  “I think it's... getting closer…”. Mikki sucked in her breath as they stayed still, hoping it wouldn’t agitate the spirit.  For once, she was glad she wasn’t alone to deal with this.</p><p>A ghost appears, but the figure seemed different from the other ghosts Mikki had encountered.  It seemed off...what was it?  The ghost grew closer to them, the voice not so much feeble.  “<em> Stone.... IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!! </em>”</p><p>The force behind the roar had thrown them all back, making them panic.  Mikki struggles to get up as the boys screamed, “I-It's heeeeeeeeeeere!!!”  They all started to run, Ace and Deuce picking her up as they dashed away from the ghost.  The blue-haired boy shrieks, “What the heck is that thing!?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Mikki answers as she runs, “I haven’t seen the other ghosts like this!”</p><p>“Ffgnnnaaaaa!!  Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!”</p><p>They all pant as they put more pressure on each step.  That ghost didn’t stop following them, always on their tail.  “It's so nasty!” Ace shivers as he glances at the ghost.  “But didn't it mention a 'stone'!?”</p><p>Wait—it did!  Her eyes shone as she heard this piece of news.  They all managed to look back as the ghost bellowed, “<em> St....one, won't....give...! </em>”  They all shared a grin with each other.  Their job was now not so hopeless after all.  So there really are magic crystals left!  Mikki did feel somewhat comforted but they had to deal with this problem first.</p><p>“N-n-n-n-n-nope! Nope!” Grimm’s teeth chatter as he locks his eyes on the ghost.  “I'm a genius, but I can't beat that thing!”  She couldn’t blame him for that, since it was of bigger stature than the ones in the dorm.  Plus, they both knew the ghosts of Ramshackle meant well, even though they love to tease the two of them.</p><p>“But we'll be expelled without it,” Deuce insists.  “I'm going!” He charges straight towards it.  What?  Ace sputters, stupefied by his boldness.  No words could even say how shocked he was at his bravery or stupidity.  Mikki worriedly pipes up, “It's impossible to do it by yourself!  It’s too dangerous!”</p><p>He turns back to her, his expression determined.  Nothing was going to change his mind.  Oh, she wasn’t sure if she could be amazed or just done with him.  “I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!”</p><p>Not listening to their protests, the young student heads towards the ghost.  But that just made things worse.  The monstrous ghost screeches, “Leave!  Leave!! Leeeeeaave!!!” Spells were being thrown at him, making Mikki worried as she watched.  If only she had better skills at magic, or anything!  He was unfortunately hit by one of them, making him collapse.</p><p>“Ace, he’s going to die!”  He shoves past her, already moving to his classmate’s side.  He takes out his pen, looking down at the injured boy.  “Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I'll stop it! Haa!”</p><p>“<em>Wuuuuuuoooooohh </em>!!” Ace didn’t have much luck either, also getting hit by one of the spells.  Mikki clenched her fists.  What could she do...what was there…!  She looked at her side, noticing some dynamite. Quickly, she grabbed the flint and lit it up, the flame ready to alight the dynamite.</p><p>“Get down!” The boys did as she said once she hurled it at the monster.  They exploded like fireworks as it hit the creature, an ugly scream escaping from it but it rebounded and went towards her.  Eyes widening, she ran away before any of the spells could hit her, using a cart to hide in.  The boys looked at her in disbelief.  Why did they think of that in the first place?</p><p>“Ffgnaa! Stay away!!” Grimm summons his trademark fire spell at the monster, but it was useless.  “I-it's not working at all!”</p><p>Just as everything seemed hopeless, something caught their eye, literally.  A glint of light blinded them slightly as they continued to run from the monster.  “Did something just...sparkle?”  They turned to the direction and widened their eyes.</p><p>“Behind that thing!” Ace points out, “At the end of the tunnel, something…”</p><p>That light, is it a magic crystal!?  Deuce manages to gain some more speed as he tries to get closer.  “I think it's the magic crystal!”</p><p>“<em>GOOOOOOOOOOHHH! WON'T GIVE </em>!!”</p><p>Right, they were too hasty to be happy.  They had to deal with the monster.  “L-l-l-let's get out of here! We're done for at this rate!”</p><p>Mikki grabbed the two of them by the collar.  “Don’t just stand there!  We have to retreat, c'mon you two!  We have to escape!”  She dragged them away as Grimm led them out of the mines.  “The things I do out of my soft heart!”</p><hr/><p>They all catch their breath once they breathe in fresh air, noticing that the outside was the woods.  How strange, but Mikki found herself calming down while she squats herself down on the floor.  “I think we’re far enough from it now.”</p><p>Ace groans as he holds his hand over his injury, “Ooooww.. What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!”  Mikki had to agree with him for once.  No one had prepared them for that awful surprise.  What exactly was that?!</p><p>“It didn't seem like any old ghost,” Deuce recalls as he also slumps on the floor, nursing his injury as well.  They didn’t look like they were in good shape at all.</p><p>“Hey.  Let's give up and go home,” Ace announces to them, wincing at his pain.  “I'd rather get expelled than fight that thing.”</p><p>What?!  Deuce and Mikki shoot glares at him.  After all this, he was going to say uncle?  Then what was all the trouble for then?  What happened to the guy who was all so confident and everything?  Deuce argues, “Wha!? Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion!  There's a magic crystal in front of us and you wanna go home!”</p><p>“Ha. You talk big for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I'm done.”</p><p>“Oooh, that right? Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!” Deuce spat back, his aura growing more dangerous.  Well...that was unexpected.  Mikki thought he was a gentle, upright guy.  So he had a dangerous side to him as well.</p><p>“Huuuuh?? Coward??” Ace leans up, glaring at the boy.  “Who exactly are you talking about?”</p><p>Grimm interjects, “U-uuuh.. Deuce. Did you switch up your character?”</p><p>He gasps once Grimm points this out, covering his mouth.  The blue-haired boy clears his throat, definitely his tell for being embarrassed, Mikki notes.  He meets her gaze as he recovers his old self, “My bad. I lost my composure a bit.”</p><p>“Well, you aren’t completely wrong…” Ace glares at her jab, knowing that she had it out for him.  Mikki changes the subject, “Can magic even help in this case?”</p><p>“Like the Headmaster said earlier, magic isn't all-powerful.  If you can't imagine it, then it won't materialize.  Large-scale or complicated magic requires a lot of training.”</p><p>Ah...she remembered that Master had taught her that as well.  Good to know it was a universal thing.  She nods as she listens.  Ace continues for Deuce, “But that's why we have schools for magic.  You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind.  Bluntly, you'll screw up if you lose your cool.”</p><p>“Ah...so that’s why you all have your own gimmick,” Mikki notes.  “Like Grimm only using fire.”</p><p>“Stuff you're good at, you can go off instinct.”</p><p>“At any rate, I'm going in there.” Deuce announces, brushing off any dirt or dust on his clothes.  “I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal.”  Mikki did admire his intentions, but she did worry about him.  He didn’t know that sometimes he could be ill-prepared for things.</p><p>Ace seemed to have the same thought, but in rougher terms.  “However, judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot.  You couldn't land a single hit earlier, but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same.”</p><p>Deuce narrows his gaze at the ginger, clearly not pleased at the words.  “Come again!? You think…”</p><p>Grimm groans, “Here they go again.”  Mikki and Grimm had to listen again to those two’s bickering.  She had enough of them all.  It was understandable that they were tired, in pain, and stressed, but they had to pull it together.  She interrupts them, “Will you two knock it off already?!  Then if you continue to act like children, we’ll all face expulsion together!  Is that what you want?!”</p><p>They all jolted at her outburst, surprised to hear such anger from a small thing.  Grimm cowers, “Waah. Why are you shouting all of the sudden?”</p><p>She sternly looks at all of them, as if she was a mother scolding her children.  The attitude was probably because of watching Mistress reprimanding Master for being too soft or scolding the hound for being naughty.  It just came to her like a second nature.  “Neither of you could do nothing back there, let’s face it.  You saw what happened.  So let’s try to work together.  Understand!?”</p><p>They were too astounded by that suggestion.  What kind of mushy crap was that?  Even Mikki was cringing at such talk, but it was true.  If they stop being at each other’s throats and just work to not get expelled, they can get out of here and get the crystal.</p><p>“Guuhh.. B-but…” Deuce protests weakly, “What exactly could we…”</p><p>Now she could handle that.  She crosses her arms confidently.  “We have to come up with a proper strategy together.”  Yeah, definitely Master and Mistress has rubbed off on her.  Talks of hope had molded her into this, not that she completely hated it though.  But she did need a confidence booster, so the words just flowed out.</p><p>“Strategy? You mean get along and work together.  Ha! That's cold.” Ace scoffs.  He throws a teasing smirk at her.  “You have no problem saying lame things with a serious face, huh.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Deuce agrees with Ace.  “There is no way I'm working with this loser.”  Ahh...then there’s no way of getting to these thick-headed boys.  Mikki felt she wanted to give up and just lay on the floor the rest of the night.  She was losing brain cells being near them.</p><p>Grimm though seemed to get it.  “But..I feel like it's way lamer to get expelled on the first day of school.”  That shut them up.  The boys looked disdained at the idea, knowing how that would ruin their pride.  Mikki throws a pointed look at them.  She knew they knew she was right.</p><p>“Right?  That’s not cool at all.  I do have an idea but...you have to just do this once.”</p><p>Ace seemed the most reluctant to go along with her, groaning as he wrings his ginger roots.  “Fine! We just have to get it done, right!  So, what's your plan?”</p><p>Mikki grins, satisfied that she managed to convince them.  “Well, first of all…”</p><hr/><p>They all stood before the entrance of the mine, somewhat still nervous.  Mikki’s plan better work, or else…</p><p>“You... really think it'll go as planned? I'm sca... no, just nervous,” Grimm voices his concerns, glancing at Mikki.</p><p>She had to be strong for them too.  She may not have a lot of luck with magic herself, but this had to work out.  The girl tries to smile, “No worries, I'm sure it'll be fine somehow!”</p><p>Ace laughs, the sound making her ease a little bit as he actually reassured Grimm.  “You’re too stiff. Just go with the flow. Let's get this over with!”  They all go in, readying themselves.</p><p>“Hey, beasty! O-o-o-over here!!”</p><p>“<em>Grrrrrr.. LeaAAAAAAAAAAVVEE!!!</em>”  Grimm runs as he warns that the monster is coming.  Mikki took that cue and yelled out, “U-G-L-Y, You ain’t got no alibi, you ugly!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“It’s a song from home, never mind!”</p><p>“<em> Grrr!? There.. thief... too. Won't give ... Mine.. Mine!! </em>”</p><p>“Pyah!” Grimm latches onto her sleeve, digging his nails tightly. They watched the monster knock a whole pile of coal with a punch.  “That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!”</p><p>“Get it as far from the tunnel as possible.”  Grimm does as she bids, leading the provoked ghost monster over to where Ace would lie in waiting.</p><p>“<em>Go away! Go away!!</em>”</p><p>“It's pretty far from the tunnel now!”</p><p>There.  She calls out, “Now!”  Ace smiles as he gets her cue.  “Ok, I got this!  Let's go, Extra Large Tempest!”</p><p>“And the Great Grim's Fire Special! Ffgnnnaaaaa!”</p><p>It seemed to work as the monster writhed in pain.  Ace continues, “How's this?! I can even fan Grim's shoddy flames into an inferno!” He grins at her cheekily as he shoes off once more.  Eh, she’ll allow it, since it was stopping the monster.  Mikki did have to give credit when it was due, since it did help.</p><p>“It's not shoddy! Ugh, every word out of your mouth ticks me off!”</p><p>She chuckles, patting his head softly as she eyes Deuce in the corner.  “Now’s our chance!”</p><p>“Calm down.. Take aim.. The biggest, heaviest thing I know..Come forth, cauldron!”</p><p>“Got it! Nice work, everyone!” Grimm cheers while the monster goes down like timber.  He points at it jeeringly with a sneaky grin, “Hey, look!  The monster looks flat as a pancake just like Ace was earlier!” Mikki had to stop herself from snorting, he was right.  It did look like him.</p><p>Ace wasn’t so pleased with that response, his red eyes annoyed.  “You don't need to bring that up again! Jeez, today just isn't my day.”</p><p>“Let's go get the magic crystal while that thing can't move.”</p><p>“<em>Waaaaaaiittt</em>!!!”</p><p>“There!”  Deuce points to the light.  “A magic crystal!”</p><p>“<em>Hands oooooooooffff!!</em>”</p><p>They all turn, growing nervous as they hear the monster coming close.  Ace shouts, “Shoot! That thing is almost free!”</p><p>“Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff on it!”</p><p>“Eeeh, something heavy!?”  He seemed lost and nervous as the monster inched near.  “C-come forth! Cauldron!” BLAM!  It managed to stop it again, but it threw it off with ease.  He steps back in anxiety. “And, uuumm, ummmm, cauldron!?”  BLAM!  “One more, cauldron?”</p><p>The ginger groans, “Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire!?”</p><p>“Shut up! I'm at my wits' end over here!”  Luckily Grimm took charge to cast a flame circle around the monster, stalling it from coming closer.  “We got the magic crystal! Let's skedaddle!”</p><p>“Roger!”</p><p>She pushes them first, looking back as she urges, “Couldn’t be happier, let’s go Ace-kun, Deuce-kun!”  They dash off to the door, finally leaving the mines with their goal.  It was time to get out and go home finally.  Mikki was the last one to leave, making sure that they all were safe.  She eyes the monster, making sure it still stays down.</p><p>“<em>That. Is.. MIIIIINNNEE</em>!!!”</p><p>That roar was enough to make her run, eager to leave.</p><hr/><p>Her lungs were on fire at this point.  Mikki wheezed as she managed to catch up with the others.  They had to be safe now.  A roar said otherwise.</p><p>They all veered back, eyes widening in horror once more.  Could this day get any worse?  Ace screams, “You're kidding!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!”</p><p>The monster resurfaces, clawing at the doorway as it moaned, “<em>Uuuh.. uuughhh! Give .. it ba...ck!!"</em></p><p>“Shoot, it's gonna catch up to us!”</p><p>“But it's weaker!  Look!” Mikki declares, trying to encourage them.  A swelling emotion of hope ran through her veins.  They were so close now!  They could do it!  “Now we might..”</p><p>“Aaah, fine! Let's finish it! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!”</p><p>“I'll show off my true power!”</p><hr/><p>They managed to throw off the monster as they ran for their lives.  All of them pant, catching their breath as they found themselves in safety finally.  They were alive.</p><p>“We... did it?” Ace croaks.</p><p>“W-we won.. We actually won!” Grimm cheers, jumping around and dancing his little dance.  Smiles finally managed to grace their faces, even if they were run down and dirty, they still managed to be in high spirits.</p><p>“Hooray!”</p><p>“We did it!”</p><p>Grimm holds out his paws to both of them.  “Victory high five!”</p><p>Ace and Deuce offer their hands to her too, having her join them.  She chuckles as she claps hands with them, the boys and Grimm cheering.  This was a nice sight, seeing everyone getting along.  Master would be proud to see that she managed to tame these unruly children, but it would make a good story for when she got back.  A smirk adorns her cute face, “You’re getting along now.  That’s so cute! Friendship is the key to powerful magic, so they say!”</p><p>They all sputtered at her, blushes on their faces.  The three of them didn’t expect her to say such an embarrassing thing!  Deuce stammers, “Ah. N-no. This is nothing like that!”</p><p>Ace swipes his hand in embarrassment, hiding his red face.  Aww, he looked like a cherry tomato.  “Y-yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things?”</p><p>“W-we won, thanks to my genius!” Grimm protests.  “It's not because we pooled our strength!”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she props her head on her hands, a cheeky smile on her face.  “Sure, sure.  You’re just too embarrassed about bromance.  No need to be ashamed of it.”</p><p>“What?!  Agh, stop you’re giving me diabetes!” A peak of laughter escapes her lips, making them all stop.  It was a cute sound.  Ace softens as he hears this, a feeling of humbleness taking over him.  “I guess making excuses is pretty lame. I hate to admit it but we won, thanks to your plan.”</p><p>“True. We got the magic crystal because you gave us level headed instructions.  We can prevent our expulsion this way.” Deuce relaxes his shoulders, a gentle smile gracing his lips.  “...I'm so relieved.”</p><p>“You should also be proud of yourselves,” Mikki responds, her eyes surveying all of them.  “It only worked because of your teamwork.  I’m just glad you’re alright.”  And she did mean that.  They did give her a headache, but they were her first friends here.  That made her feel so happy.  She could dance if she could, but that was the feeling she had.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We're all relieved,” Ace cuts her off before she could say anymore mushy stuff.  “And seriously worn-out and battered. Let's go home.” He holds out his non-injured arm out for her, pulling her up.  They both share a smile as Deuce was pulled up by both of them.</p><p>“I'm starving from using so much magic..” Grimm whines, his paws over his stomach.  He leans over and sees something that catches his eye.  “Hmm? What's this?”  He lifts up a black, shiny stone.  It wasn’t the coal from the mines, but had a sheen to it.  Mikki tried to figure out if she had seen such a stone before, but it did nothing to bring up anything.  ““I don’t think it’s coal though…”</p><p>“Remnants from that monster?” Deuce wonders, eyeing the stone.  “A magic crystal..? But I've never seen one pitch black like coal before.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Mikki looks over it suspiciously.  There was no telling what it was and what it could do.  Maybe she should ask the headmaster when they come back—</p><p>“This thing smells really good…” <em>What in the world?</em>  Grimm eyes the stone curiously, sniffing it intently.  It was kind of creepy to see him so into the stone.  Mikki felt chills for a strange reason.</p><p>“That’s just so weird.  How could something like that smell good?”  She even sniffed to test it out.  Nothing but a rock from the floor, it wasn’t anything special.  But still…!  To eat something from the ground was gros</p><p>“This has to be candy the monster was hiding! oooh, I can't hold back!  Time to dig in!  He pops the stone into his mouth, chomping on it vigorously.  Eeew!!</p><p>She rubbed her hands over her arms as she tried to get rid of that creeping sensation.  Who in their right mind would eat a rock without knowing where it was and what it was.  “Oh my—Grimm!  Spit it out!  Don’t just eat things you don’t know where they came from!”  Mikki shook him by his neck, trying to force it out to no avail.</p><p>“Guaah!” He let out an exclaimed yell, making all of them jump.  What now?!  Mikki knew something wrong was happening.  “I told you so!”</p><p>“Hey, you alright!?”</p><p>“Aah. Momma Mikki is right.  That's why you don't eat things off the ground~”</p><p>His eyes widened as his lips puckered up.  “D...D-d-d-d-d.. DELICIOUS!!”</p><p>“<b> <em>WHAT?!</em> </b>”  All three of them exchanged cringed expressions, shocked at the creature’s audacity.  How could that god awful thing taste so good?  They couldn’t wrap their heads around it.  Sure, Mikki was forced to eat bugs one time on the Pride Lands, but at least they seemed to have some flavor.  This was even worse.</p><p>“It's full-bodied, but also nice, with an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth…Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!” Grimm gushed as he put his paws over his cheeks.  The other two shake their heads in disbelief.  He was a lost cause.</p><p>“Bleeeeegh. Monsters really do have different tastes than us.”</p><p>“... I guess so. But more than that...Most people wouldn't even put a mystery object in their mouth without a thought.”</p><p>Mikki shakes her head, poking at the magical creature, “That's not safe, even for you.  Who knows what it might do to you?”</p><p>“Gahahaha! Tasty, tasty!” Grimm cheers as he smacks his lips, savoring the flavor.  “Don't worry, my stomach isn't weak like yours.”  That cheeky smile didn’t do anything to reassure them at all.</p><p>“I don’t think I can trust his brain…” Mikki whispers to the two, who nodded in agreement.  But that stone seemed somewhat...familiar.  She couldn’t quite place where but she swore she had seen it.  Her thoughts were interrupted as Ace grumbles to Grimm, “Don't come crawling to me when you get sick later.”</p><p>“Why you?” Grimm questions, coming his head to the side.  “My henchman can take care of me.”</p><p>“Great, more work for me…” Mikki sighs, wanting to wring at her cloak.  It was dirty but at least it wasn’t battered.  Her headband didn’t do so good, it was dirty and somewhat torn.  She could tell there was not much magic left stored in it.  She had to be generous with it now on.</p><p>“Right?!"</p><p>“...Grimm you really need to work on understanding sarcasm.”</p><p>“Switching gears,” Deuce interrupts them, “let's get this magic crystal to the headmaster!”</p><p>Right.  They all run over to the mirror, too eager to leave the mines and find Crowley.  And then maybe Mikki can finally start searching for a way home.</p><p>
  <em> Master...I’ll be back soon!! </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Eh!? You really went to Dwarfs' Mine to find a magic crystal?”</p><p>All four of them eyed the man strangely.  What did he mean by that, of course they did!  Did the guy need to have his brain checked too?!  Deuce almost dropped the gem of it weren’t for Mikki’s fast reflexes, and placed it on the desk.</p><p>“I really didn't think...You'd not only go, but then come back with a crystal in hand.”  Crowley confessed.  “I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion.”</p><p>Ace stepped forward, wanting to throttle the ridiculous headmaster but Deuce and Mikki held him back.  They just redeemed themselves, no need for this!  “Ace-kun, I get you’re mad but just calm down!”</p><p>“Nnga! The nerve of this guy! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!”</p><p>Crowley finally perked up at Grimm’s complaint, his eyes narrowing behind the mask.  “Beast?”</p><p>Ace exclaims, “There was a monster there!  It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!”</p><p>“Could you explain in more detail?”  Great, here they go again.  Mikki had a weird suspicion that every encounter she had so far had alarmed Crowley.  What was going on?  But she proceeded to explain what had occurred when they went into the mines, how they had to work together to fight back the monster and get the gem for themselves.  “A mysterious monster living in the coal mine,” Crowley hums, trying to get the facts clear while his chin rests on his hand.  “The four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back a magic crystal?”</p><p>“We didn't really work together...” Ace awkwardly says, embarrassed.  He didn’t want the headmaster to think they were best buddies now.</p><p>Deuce nods, “It was more like our goals were aligned…”</p><p>Mikki lightly laughs at this.  Boys.  They didn’t know how to be honest, do they?  The blushes on their cheeks made it so obvious as they tried to look away from her.</p><p>Crowley sat there, lost in thought and shock.  Then all of a sudden he started bawling, scaring the four of them.  What was with the dude?  Crying so easily in front of children like them?  It was kind of pathetic in Mikki’s eyes, if she had to be honest.</p><p>“What's with this guy? Why is an adult bursting into tears!?”</p><p>“In all these years that I've been Headmaster...For the day to come that students from Night Raven College to go hand-in-hand to face and defeat their enemy!” Crowley wails some more, Mikki’s ears ringing.  God, he was like a banshee.</p><p>Deuce and Ace cringed, absolutely abhorring their headmaster’s words.  “What!? I did not hold this guy's hand!”</p><p>“I would never do that, gross! But Headmaster, how old are you!?”</p><p>“I am overwhelmed with emotion.  This incident confirms it.”  The headmaster turns to Mikki, his expression all serious.  “Without a doubt, Maud-kun, you have talent as a beast tamer!”</p><p><em>What? </em> Her blue eyes flickered in confusion.  Was that...a compliment or an insult?  She wasn’t quite sure what to say.  It was basically being called a babysitter and a mother.  That didn’t quite sit well with her but hey, Crowley seemed to be in a good mood so she let it go.  “I’m sorry…?  What sort of talent do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror.  However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered.”</p><p>“You're really not saying anything good,” Grimm notes, narrowing his blue eyes at the headmaster.</p><p>“You cannot use magic.  But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could give instructions to wizards and get them to cooperate.  Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!”</p><p>Mediocrity was echoing quite jubilantly in her ears.  It was a mocking compliment after all.  Mikki starts coming forward, only to be stopped by Ace and Deuce this time.  “Cmon!”</p><p>“He's not saying anything nice, isn't he!?” Ace yells, still restraining her.  “I got it, but like you said earlier, keep calm!”</p><p>“I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy.  So says my educator senses.”  All of them silently scoffed at that.  “Trappola, Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsion I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!”</p><p>What?  She could go to school here?  In a world of villains?  That didn’t sit too well with her, since she strictly kept to her Master’s teachings.  <em> But Master’s not here </em>.  She was all alone out here.  All she could do to survive...was trying to fit in here while she was staying.  There was no other way.  Her heart was growing a bit heavy with this realization, but what could she do?  She had no skills in magic (not that they’ll know her bad skills) and the Mirror even confirmed it.  “I...I thought you said I couldn’t do magic…”</p><p>“Yes. For I am exceedingly gracious,” Crowley admits, “But, there is one condition.  You cannot use magic. Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all your lessons.”  She nods, that was the truth.  But she already knew where this was going.  Crowley turns to Grimm.  “That is why, Grimm.  You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard.  Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together, as one student.”</p><p>“Ffgna!?” Grimm squeals, his eyes widening.  “I... I can go to this academy too...? Not as a handyman, but as a student?”</p><p>Mikki felt proud, knowing how he was feeling.  She remembered the day she was named Master’s apprentice.  The pride and joy bubbling throughout her body almost felt like magic.  She smiles as she watches Grimm barely contain himself.</p><p>“Yes. Provided that!  You don't ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Do we have an agreement?”</p><p>“Ffgnaa... Fffnnaa.. W-we can.”</p><p>Mikki chuckles as she pets his furry head.  “Let’s do our best here, Grimm.  You’ve done it.  Congrats.”</p><p>“Ffggnnnnnaa! I did it!”  That smile just made all of her exhaustion and frustration wash away.  Pure joy emulated from him, of course it would infect her as well.</p><p>“Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grimm.”  The headmaster uses another crystal and manages to fashion it with magic.  All of their eyes gleamed as they watched in marvel how the stone was being transformed.</p><p>It was beautiful.  Mikki wondered if she had been better, perhaps she would have done something like this?  It reminded her of when Master would cast fireworks in the sky, lighting up the night.</p><p>“<em>You need some imagination in order to conjure up something as amazing as this! </em>”</p><p>It made her somewhat sad but happy as she remembered this.  A bittersweet memory.  But it was alright.  She just had to live in the present rather than fear for the future.  </p><p>The glowing stopped, displaying a purple crystal choker.  It was quite fashionable, Mikki had to say.  A striped ribbon wrapped around Grimm’s neck as he gingerly touched the choker.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a 'magic pen' but,</p><p>You wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right?”  Crowley seemed a bit smug as he witnessed Grimm’s marveling.  “It's a special custom. Aaah.. I pay attention to even the smallest details!  Aren't I too gracious?”</p><p>Mikki chuckles as Ace and Deuce helplessly watch Grimm cheer, “I did it!! I'm so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar~”</p><p>All of them shake their head at this.  Crowley groans, “He isn't listening at all.”  He turns to the girl, his tone now serious.  “Do you understand? As you can see, Grimm is not accustomed to human society.  It's up to you to take the rein and supervise him to prevent him from causing anymore trouble!”</p><p>Ace chortles, “Aha! Look at you. School's just started, but you're already a supervisor?”</p><p>“I see,” Deuce thinks aloud.  “There's only the two of you in your dorm...So if you've been entrusted with supervising Grimm, that makes you a supervisor.”</p><p>Supervisor.  It did seem...somewhat nice.  It was just another name for babysitter...but Mikki liked it...being needed.  She was never needed like this before.  A smile graced her lips.  “I guess I am.”</p><p>“Pufft.. Isn't that unheard of? For there to be a supervisor student who is unable to use magic.”  Mikki throws a glare at the ginger.  Was he finally breaking the nice atmosphere?  Boys.  Ace grins, “Nice. It's cool. A supervisor student who is unable to use magic!”</p><p>“Okay, I think you’re just mocking me like Headmaster did earlier.” Mikki dryly replies as she eyes the boy.  “But I will do my best.  It’s the least I could do for everything.”</p><p>Ace brightens, clapping her on the back, “Ahaha. Good luck, Supervisor!”</p><p>“Yes, yes.  I’ll need quite a lot, thank you.”</p><p>“I see, a supervisor.”  Crowley seemed to like the naming.  He perks up all of a sudden.  “I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient... This is wonderful!  Supervisor. I entrust you with this.”</p><p>He places something in her open hands.  “This is nicknamed the ‘ghost camera.’”  It looked like an old-fashioned camera to her but in good, mint condition.  Antiques like these always fascinated the girl.</p><p>“Ghost?  What makes a camera ghost-like?  Does it catch ghosts in pictures or something?”</p><p>“Ah, I think my grandma told me about that,” Ace says as he leans over her shoulder.  “It is a super old magic tool, right?”</p><p>“It is not 'super old'...” Crowley protests weakly, coughing as he is attacked by Ace.  “It's true this may have been invented during your great grandmother's, or great-great grandmother's time.  There is a very special spell cast on it.  It not only captures the subjects' form, but also a part of their soul.”</p><p>Soul?  That sounds interesting.  She liked it even more now.</p><p>“We call this ‘Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance.’ Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and. the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!”</p><p>“Jumps out?” Her voice sounded delighted for some strange reason.  The boys balked at her attitude, what kind of girl is she?!  “That sounds cool!  You mean like it would play as if it was happening before my eyes?”</p><p>“Depending on how close the subject and the photographer are, the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?”</p><p>Heck yeah.  Mikki thought it was one of the coolest things she discovered that wasn’t from Master’s workshop.</p><p>“Supervisor Maud-kun,” Crowley’s voice brings her attention back to the headmaster.  “Please take photos of Grimm and the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy.”</p><p>Memories.  She was going to be a part of this.  Mikki faltered a bit, was it going to be okay?  To enjoy herself, even though it was a school of villains?  She did submit herself to this fate, but...still, her principles.  Would Master be okay with that?  Sympathizing with them?  Ace and Deuce didn’t seem like cruel people, so...it couldn’t be that bad...right?</p><p>“Especially, always make sure to get "Memories" when someone steps out of line.  It's a most suitable way to report to me, right?  Keep an eye on your surroundings and take memories as the supervisor.  To generously give you a rare item that can be used by non-wizards…Does my graciousness know no bounds?”</p><p>She swallows, finally deciding.  It would be okay.  She wasn’t ruining her views, perhaps she should be lenient on herself.  Master did always remind her to not be so hard on herself.  He always held kindness, no matter what.  Mikki wanted to be like that, even if her ideals were different.  So...maybe she should try.  “Thank you,” she bows in respect.  “I love it.  And I’ll do my best from here on out.  I’ll be in your care, Headmaster.”</p><p>He hums in approval, looking at the clock in his office.  “It is already late. Let's save the detailed conversation for tomorrow.  Return to your dormitories, everyone.”</p><p>They all bow before they excuse themselves, happy to finally keep themselves here.</p><hr/><p>Deuce sighs, “Haaaaaah.. Expulsion rescinded.. I'm beat.”</p><p>“Oh my, oh my…”</p><p>They were walking down the hallways, admiring the night sky.  Not too long ago, they were running away from the monster.  But now they were safe and able to stay.  All the stress and relief was weighing heavily on them now that it was over.</p><p>Well, except for one of them.</p><p>“La lala~I start as a student of Night Raven College tomorrow!” Grimm cheers as he twirls around, “I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!”</p><p>“Grimm, haven’t you heard of don’t count your chickens before they hatch?” Mikki lightly scolds him, even though her voice was somewhat weary from the antics today.  “One thing at a time.  You’ll get there though.”</p><p>“Agh, I’ll deal with it, you worry about the other things as a student.”</p><p>“You talk big for someone who is only half a full student…” Ace teases. “Anyway, it's fine.”</p><p>“We're classmates tomorrow, Supervisor, Grimm.” Deuce smiles as he looks at them both.</p><p>Mikki returns the gesture, bowing once more.  “Once again, it’s nice to meet you.  I haven’t really said my name throughout the chaos, but I’m Mikki Maud, and I’m 16 years old.  I hope we can get along, Ace-kun, Deuce-kun.”</p><p>Both of their cheeks grew rosy as they watched that smile.  Ace clears his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?”</p><p>Deuce chuckles, “Even if we don't want to, we're going to see each other everyday.”  He points to the ginger, “I'm even in Heartslabyul with this jerk.”</p><p>“Thinking about seeing your serious mug everyday, no thanks.”</p><p>“That's my line, turant Ace.”</p><p>“Sure, sure. Almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce.”</p><p>Mikki laughs, making them stop their banter.  She was actually really cute when she smiled.  They both calmed down as the girl wipes the tears away.  “You guys are hilarious, I won’t be bored here, that’s for sure!”</p><p>Ace grins, “Well, that’s a relief.  I’ll be sure you won’t get bored here.  See you tomorrow, <em>Supervisor</em>.” The boys wave goodbye as they separate from Mikki and Grimm, playfully nudging each other as they make their way back to their dorm.</p><p>It was a rough start, but they did seem like decent people.  Ace still needed some work to have her come around but he wasn’t bad.  Deuce was a nice kid, so it was easy to get along with him, even if he had his own idiosyncrasies.</p><p>Oh.  Their names.  Deuce.  Ace.  Heartslabyul: home of the Queen of Hearts.  There couldn’t be a coincidence.  The girl hummed a familiar song she heard from Wonderland.  She thought it was somewhat funny as they walked back to their dorm.  “I think despite how they’re at odds, they could be a good duo.”</p><p>“Those guys might make a good combo.  They're the ‘fight because they're so close’ type.”  Grimm notes, fondly remembering the boys.! He then perks up as they get to their dorm.  “Tomorrow, we aren't the handyman!  Finally.. Finally!  Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven College begins!”</p><p>Mikki nods as she yawns, the exhaustion winning her over as she plops onto the bed.  “Let’s get some sleep and start the day tomorrow!”</p><p>“Yessss!!!!”</p><p>The girl found herself lulled to sleep easily as she pulls the covers and closed her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Oh, painting the roses red</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And many a tear we shed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because we know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They'll cease to grow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In fact, they'll soon be dead </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet we go ahead </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Painting the roses red </em>
</p><p>Mikki recognizes the song she heard.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, pardon me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Mister Three, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why must you paint them red? </em>
</p><p>Alice’s voice rang so clear as she saw the blonde girl approach the cards, leading to the iconic moment where she would join them and paint.</p><p>
  <em> Well, the fact is, Miss, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We planted the white roses by mistake, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Queen she likes 'em red </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If she saw white instead, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She'd raise a fuss </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And each of us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would quickly lose his head </em>
</p><p>She knew this scene as she used to read the book and visited Wonderland.  But why was she dreaming of this now?  <em>Huh...</em></p><p>But before she could figure out what was going on, something woke her up.  The girl jolts from the bed, trying to figure out what woke her up.  “Huh…?” She croaks.</p><p>Next to her nestled on a pillow, Grimm rubs his eyes yawning.  She quietly shushes him, but it was too late, he was awake as much as her.  Mikki whispers, “I think someone’s at our door.  If it’s Headmaster...couldn’t he have teleported in here?  Is he being polite for once?”</p><p>“Agh...duwnno…”</p><p>The girl grabs her headband and cloak as a safety measure.  Who knows what else could be lurking around this place.  Mikki may not have too much abilities but she had to arm herself.  She slides down the banister and notes how the door was always being knocked on.</p><p>Trying to compose herself, she takes a deep breath.  There was no need to panic or be grouchy.  She just had to prepare…</p><p>“Yes?  Who is it?”</p><p>Behind the door, a familiar voice rang out, “It’s me, Ace… Can you let me in for a bit?”</p><p>Ace?  Didn’t she just see him like a couple hours ago?  What could he possibly need from her now?  She unlocks the door and greets her surprise guest.  “Hey what’s wrong?  It’s late right now, don’t you know the time?  Did you need something—?”  Blue eyes widen at the sight.  “Uhm…”</p><p>Grimm tilts his head up from her shoulder, widening as he sees Ace.  “What’s with the collar?!?!”</p><p>The ginger sighs as he scratches his head, the familiar heart collar wrapped around his neck.  He growls, “Geez! I’m never returning to Heartslabyul. I’m gonna be a member of this dorm from here on!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Done with the prologue, now off to see the Queen of Hearts Arc!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Whaaaaaaaat…?!  Is he crazy?! </em>  Mikki was at a loss of what to say.  “Wha...I mean—I can’t even...what happened?”  She ushers him inside, brushing off dust from one of the chairs to sit.  “What happened after we left?  What’s with the collar?”</p><p>Grimm inspects the ginger closely, “That collar’s the same kind as the one that the red-haired upperclassman put on me during the opening ceremony.  Why’re you wearin’ that?”</p><p>Right.  It was that guy.  She remembered when he got collared by the student.  It just seemed funny to imagine the small upperclassman punish Ace of all people.  Ace seemed to not share that sentiment, not amused at all.  He looks away, eye flitting around.  “...I ate a tart.”</p><p>Say what?  A tart?  Mikki shakes her head, maybe sleep was still getting to her.  “Pardon?  I’m sorry but did you really say tart or am I being hungry?  But that’s what got you collared?”</p><p>Ace thrust his hands in reaction, somewhat appearing justified.  “Exactly! Only that! I got hungry, so I went to the dorm’s kitchen. The tart was just sittin’ right there inside the fridge. And like, three whole ones! That’s why…”</p><p>Mikki walks over to him, looking closely at the collar.  The boy seemed a bit uncomfortable stuttering, “Uh—Mikki-chan?”</p><p>She tilts her head.  The girl may not be good with magic, but she was good at seeing the memories behind some magical objects.  The mirror from back then was something she wasn’t familiar with, so that’s why—she’s in this mess.</p><p>“I think I can figure out how it happened without you wasting your breath...gimme a sec.” Mikki unwraps her headband and ties it around his wrist.  She chants something as she holds his hand that has the blue ribbon.</p><p>“Woah…” Grimm marvels as he sees something bubble out from air, showing a video before them.  “I thought you couldn’t do magic!”</p><p>“Well, I can’t do too much of it but my ribbon can help me with it a little.”  She puts a finger to her lips,  “Let’s just watch what happened.”</p><p>
  <em> Ace lets out a sigh, “It’s only the first day and I’m so tired~ I missed dinner, so I’m very hungry.”  He pilfered around the fridge.  “ Wonder if there’s anything...Oh, found a tart! Looks delish~!”  </em>
  <em>He pulls out the tray and admired the handiwork.  “There’s a lot, so I’m not sure if I can finish it all ♪ Thanks for the food~” Ace pops one in his mouth, munching on it greedily.  His eyes widen in surprise as he beams.  “Whoa, what the heck?! It’s so good!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, it would be delicious. After all, anything that Trey makes is bound to be exquisite.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ace doesn’t seem to understand that a small figure was intimidatingly standing behind him, casually remarking, “Nah, man, this is something else! It’s better than the ones at the shops…” He stops, realizing that he wasn’t alone.  He slowly turns around and jumps.  “Wha– Dorm Head?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Quite the boldness you have there for touching something that belongs to me.  Queen of Hearts Rule #89: “You shall not eat tarts prepared for the Queen ahead of her.”  Larceny of the Queen’s tarts is a capital crime!  OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” </em>
</p><p>Ace grumbles, “And that’s what happened…”</p><p>Grimm and Mikki exchange glances, knowing what they thought of the boy in front of them.  And just when she was starting to have a good impression of him…oh dear.  “Aw...Ace-kun…” Mikki shakes her head at him.</p><p>“You’ve only got yourself to blame.”</p><p>That remark seemed to gut him, making him twitch.  He stands up abruptly from his chair.  “But ain’t it overreacting to seal my magic just ’cause I ate his tart?! It’s practically the same as tying my hands and my feet!  Plus, there were three whole ones! He can’t possibly finish all of those!  There’s a limit to how heartless he can be!”</p><p>Funny, when he was the one who said it was cool to have all the rules.  He did say it was better than having a weak ruler, and now he was paying the price.  But Mikki didn’t bother to bring that up, seeing how he was seething.  He looked at her in hope, like begging her to take his side.  They were also friends, so she might as well be kind to him.  She sighs “Yeah...well...I mean...you did do something careless, even if it was a bit much…”</p><p>“Right?!”</p><p>“Ah! Wait a second…If there were three whole tarts, they might have been prepared for the party, yanno?” Grimm suggests, “Like for someone’s birthday?  Man, I’m such a great detective, huh!”</p><p>“Birthday?” Ace echoed.</p><p>Mikki nudges him, “Well, regardless of the situation that it could be for...did you apologize for it though?  You did take what was his without permission.”</p><p>“Uh…” He scratches his head, awkwardly staring at her.  “I came here thinking that you’d agree with me about the Dorm Head being a little tyrant…”  Ace seemed defeated at the fact that she was not siding with him.</p><p>“Eating someone else’s food is not good, you know?”  Mikki crosses her arms.  “Grudges over food is a big thing.  But...I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you apologize.”</p><p>The boy seemed to soften, giving in to her advice.  “I get it. I just have to apologize, right?  You suggested it, so you better come with me, Supervisor…”</p><p>Aww...she couldn’t refuse a cute expression like that.  And he did seem somewhat remorseful, so she’ll cut him some slack.  Her hand reaches out to ruffle his crazy locks.  “Alright, if that can help you.  I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>“In the meantime, where can I sleep?”</p><p>Grimm halts, tensing up, “Wait, you were serious about stayin’ the night?  The other rooms aside from ours are still full of dust. If you’re gonna sleep here, you better clean it yourself.”</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t wanna clean at all,” Ace grumbles.  He turns to Mikki, making a pouty face, “Supervisor~ Let me stay in your room~ I’m a pretty handy guy so I won’t take up much room! Please~?”</p><p>Ugh...her soft heart that her Master always imparted on her made her weak.  Mikki really couldn’t win against lost puppies and strays.  She playfully flicks him on the head.  “Hard pass.  But you’re welcome to stay on the lounge’s sofa.”</p><p>He pouts, clearly not happy with her strong defenses.  “Boo, stingy.  Fine then. I’ll sleep all by my lonesome in the lounge’s sofa.”  The ginger throws a stray blanket next to the sofa, the dust flying around them.  Mikki coughs, glaring at his cheeky expression.  “Good night!  Have nice dreams!”</p><p>She scoffs as she walks on up the staircase.  He was really annoying at times, but he was welcome to stay.  Mikki locked the door just in case he tried anything funny though.</p><p>Ace chuckles as he hears the door slam and lock, propping his head with his arms.  He’ll try to get comfortable with this couch...</p><hr/><p><em>BAM!  BAM!  </em>Ace found himself roused from his uncomfortable sleep when he heard knocking.  He groans, “What the, who the hell’s pounding on the door so early in the morning?”  The first-year rises up, stretching his sore muscles but finds dust billowing around him.  “Ugh…! This dorm’s seriously raining dust!” Ace grumbles.</p><p><em> BAM!  BAM! </em> “Got it, got it! I’ll open the door, so don’t break it!”  He hurries to open the door, finding someone he didn’t expect to come.  Mikki comes down the staircase, yawning as she hears Ace opening the door.  “Who is it?”</p><p>Deuce sighs as he steps through the foyer, “I knew I’d find you here.”</p><p>“D-Deuce…”</p><p>“I heard about the situation from our dormmates.  You ate the Dorm Head’s tart, so now you’ve got that collar on, haven’t you?  You’re an outright idiot.”  Mikki chuckles as she sees Deuce razzle Ace.  Those two were so cute when they got on each other’s nerves.  She felt like a mother watching over children.</p><p>“Shut it! I don’t wanna hear that from you! So… Is the Dorm Head still mad at me…?”</p><p>“Not completely. He’s in an irritated mood and about three people who didn’t follow the waking up routine suffered the same fate as you.”</p><p>“'<em>Not completely,' </em> my ass! He’s totally mad!”</p><p>Mikki flicks his head again, clicking her tongue at him.  He could be quite the child.  “And that’s why we’re going to apologize, yes?”</p><p>“AgHHH!!”</p><hr/><p>All four of them were walking down the streets, noting that everyone was staring at Mikki.  She pushed any stray locks out of her face as she walked, trying to act normal.  Her new uniform was the same as the rest, but she wore a striped bow and pleated skirt.  Crowley had magicked it out of thin air, which made her grateful, since she would have other clothes rather than just her cloak and headband.  “I really feel...like a normal student,” she remarks, enjoying the feeling of the silky skirt.</p><p>“That so?  You didn’t go to school back home?” Deuce asks, curious to know about his friend.</p><p>She shakes her head.  “Nah...I stayed with my Master and his wife.  I don’t really have a family, so they were like my parents.”  Mikki tried to make herself not think about the happy memories, or else she would cry.  She shouldn’t break down now, she had to live in the now.  That way, she could move forward and try to figure out a way to go back somehow.</p><p>Deuce notices her forlorn expression, patting her on the back.  “It’ll be alright.”</p><p>Aw...the boy really knew how to make her feel better.  “Yeah.  Thanks Deuce-kun.”</p><p>Grimm yells, “Hey! Make way, make way! I, a full-fledged Night Raven College student, is passing through!”  He floats around, crowing to Ace, “Look at my collar! My collar is totally awesome compared to yours! And you can’t use your magic now, can you? Guess I can have you cleaning the schools as part of your chores or something? Nyaha, this feels so good!”</p><p>Growling, the ginger had a horrible scowl on his face as Grimm continued to jab at him.  Mikki shakes her head, “He’s holding a grudge still from yesterday...agh, I feel so bad for him.  Let him be, Grimm, don’t be so mean.”</p><p>“You better remember this when I get my magic back!” He rubs his hand over the collar, grumbling.  Mikki pats him on the shoulder kindly, trying to calm him down.</p><p>Deuce scolds the creature, “The Headmaster just scolded you for a ruckus you caused yesterday, remember?”  He turns to the ginger.  “In any case, you won’t be able to attend classes since your magic has been sealed. How about you go and apologize to Dorm Head Roseheart so he can take that off?”</p><p>“Damn it…! I still ain’t convinced…!!”</p><p>“We still have time before the next class,” Grimm peers over Mikki’s watch, which was shaped like a mouse.  A strange taste, but she always loved it.  “Plus, I’m interested in the other dorms. Let’s go observe while we watch Ace apologize!”  He has a malicious grin as he pokes fun at the grumpy ginger.</p><p>Oh great, she slapped her forehead.  These fools don’t know when to stop irritating each other.  Forget being a student, she was a daycare worker.  Ace’s face grew red as he strained himself from thrashing the naughty creature.  “I’m not some kinda exhibit, damn it!”</p><p>“Okay, children!  Enough of the nonsense, just get going!”  Mikki jostled him to move along.  If they erupted in another fight,she would be done for again.  No way on her watch.  Ahh...seriously she couldn’t catch a break just once.  It’s a world of villains, she had to be on guard.</p><p>The people were villainous, but in different ways than she thought.</p><hr/><p>They all stood before the mirror leading to Heartslabyul.  Their eyes were bugging at the emblem while Ace looked hesitant to step inside.  Mikki shoves at the boy, annoying at his dumb movements.  “Are you alive?  Get a move on, dang it.”</p><p>“Got it, got it!” Ace protests, throwing her hand off his shoulder.  He sighs as he rubs his neck underneath the collar.  Agh, it was so cumbersome.  “Let’s go.”  They all follow in suit after the boy, finding themselves transported in Heartslabyul.  It looked just like the Queen of Heart’s Maze, with all the trimmed rose trees and the colors of red, black, and white.  It was a very welcoming sight to Mikki, even if it was in honor of a tyrant.</p><p>Grimm interrupted her thoughts, his voice in awe, “Whoa~! This is super fancy! It’s completely different from our dorm!”</p><p>Mikki felt somewhat annoyed but she couldn’t disagree with him, after all, it was still a dump.  Still, they could try to make it a nice place if they tried.  “It’s still in development, so don’t speak so soon.  The comparison is making me depressed just thinking about all the dust, aghh….”</p><p>Ace hides his laugh, only to be whacked.  “OW!”</p><p>“Aish, you’re being so cheeky after I let you stay.” The girl clicks her tongue, frowning at the ginger.  “After you apologize to your dorm head, apologize to me.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.  I’m sorry, I’ll even go on my knees for you!” Ace sarcastically remarks as he dramatically bows to her, making her scoff as they walk inside the Queen of Hearts dorm.</p><p>While they walked inside the maze, she could feel herself moving automatically, as if she knew where to go.  “You sure you’ve never been here before, Mikki?” Deuce asks in wonder, amazed at how she was able to find herself through the maze.  “It took me a while to get out of the place...”</p><p>“Ah, no well...I knew a place like this.” It wasn’t the same, but Mikki felt like it was the same maze she had gone through before.  The girl smiled to herself.  She missed sneaking into the maze, playing croquet and playing hide-and-seek with the Cheshire Cat.  Ah, the memories.  She could still remember the look of the Queen’s face when she, a cheeky little girl, ran off with tea cakes to distract the tyrant from killing Master.  She shook her head.  There wasn’t time to be lost in nostalgia, she’d just mull over it.  Besides, she had to help another friend.  The familiar perfume of roses wafted in her nose, making her perk.  It felt like deja vu...like the dream she had seen.  But...cards weren’t going around the place, so she felt like something might be waiting for her.</p><p>What was this weird feeling?</p><p>“Oh, no,” a panicked voice speaks up before them.  “I gotta hurry and paint these roses red.”  An orange-haired teenager was busy trying to run along with paint buckets in both his hands.  “Whoa there~ If there are some left unpainted, it’s off with my head.”</p><p>This person seemed to be an interesting character.  The orange head looks up and notes the four of them staring at him, smiling.  “Hm? Did you guys need something?”</p><p>Okay, Mikki knew for sure it couldn’t be a coincidence, the dream was telling her something.  Those with magic have dreams not out of the ordinary.  Master had told her that dreams have meaning, but as for what kinds, it varied on each person.  But she couldn’t figure out what the dream was trying to tell her about the situation now.</p><p>“What’re you doin’?” Ace asks the new person, bringing her out of her stupor.</p><p>The orange head tilts his head toward the tree before him, “This? As you can see, I’m painting the roses red.”  It’s a bizarre thing, but it was quite obvious since he said it aloud that he had to paint them.  Deuce, who was very confused, asked, “Eh!? Why do such a thing?”</p><p>“Doesn’t it have to do with the Queen’s rules?” Mikki suggests lightly to him, prompting him to remember.  She wasn’t a part of their dorm, but she still knew more than they did.  “It’s a thing, since red is the Queen’s color.”</p><p>“Hmm~the cutie is right!”  Wait...did he just call her cute?  Mikki wasn’t sure how to accept it, since she wasn’t comfortable with them.  She wrinkled her nose instead, prompting a light chuckle from the guy.  He turns to the boys, “Your reactions are so fresh it’s kinda cute~!  Now that I look at you closely, you guys are the freshies who totally wrecked the 10mil chandelier and caused a ruckus yesterday.”</p><p>They all groaned, flashbacks of their near-death experience coming back to mind.  It was an exhaustive day, and it was only yesterday!  Too much had happened in one day, Mikki couldn’t believe it.  She thought she lived in this place for months already and it was her first day of school.</p><p>Ace moans, “I feel like they won’t let that chandelier thing go until we graduate…”  Mikki couldn’t deny that.  All of them had created a big name for themselves with that incident.  She couldn’t hide in the shadows with the rest of them, especially since she had little to no magic.</p><p>The guy turns to Ace, waggling a finger at him.  “And you’re the super sinful kid who stole the Prefect’s tart!  I’m so lucky to meet the rumored freshies so early in the morning~♪”  Was it really so lucky when he was just making fun of them in that cheery tone.  He pulls them over to his side, yanking out his phone.  Mikki almost smiled as she saw the card motif on his case.  “Hey, hey~! Let’s take a pic together! Yay~!”</p><p>FLASH!  All of them had confused expressions on their faces as they were forced to take a picture.  This dude was completely off his rocker, that was for sure.  But they wouldn’t dare say it, since they already saw what happened to Grimm and Ace with Riddle.</p><p>“Hey, can I upload this? I wanna put hashtags so tell me your name.” Deuce and Ace readily gave their names to the guy, still in their confused stupor.  This guy was super energetic so early in the morning, it was somewhat shocking.</p><p>Grimm pats Mikki’s head as he proclaims, “I’m Grimm and that’s my follower Mikki.”</p><p>“Ah...you couldn’t be anymore wrong, Grimm,” Mikki flicks his furry forehead, a squeak escaping his fanged mouth.  She turns back to the carrot guy.  “I’m this little guy’s caretaker, Mikki Maud.  NIce to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too!” He smiles as he types away at his phone rapidly.  Wow, Mikki swore that his skills were like magic, fingers flying away in seconds.  “Alright, upload done~♪  Oh, I’m Cater Diamond, a 3rd year. That makes me your senior~ Call me Cater-kun, okay? Cate’s fine, too~♡Heya, heya~”</p><p>He did seem quite nice, but his energy was too hard for her to follow.  Well, he didn’t seem as strict as Riddle, so he must be a cool person.  “It’s very nice to meet you, Cater-senpai.  I’ll be in your care.”  She bows respectfully.</p><p>“Sure, sure~you’re a good kid!” His eyes brightened as he looked at her more intently. “You’re the new prefect for Ramshackle Dorm! I’m surprised you can live in a place like that~!  It’s so dark, and I feel like something’s gonna pop out~ I feel for ya, man~”</p><p>Okay, her first impression was wrong, this dude was quite an evil person!  Why were people bashing on the dorm?  She lived in a cottage that was almost rundown for heaven’s sake!  Agh, these people must have lived off well.  Damn these rich people.  “This guy’s being pretty rude,” Grimm whispers to her, Mikki nodding slightly to him.  They had to stand by their dorm, no matter what.</p><p>“Oh, I shouldn’t be standing here and talking! The party’s the day after tomorrow. It’s off with my head if I’m late.”  What?  So there was a party after all, Grimm was right.  He turns to them cheekily, asking sweetly, “Hey, hey, freshies~ Can you help me with painting the flowers?”</p><p>“Why’re you doing somethin’ so strange?” Ace exclaims, clearly confused.  Agh...really, he said to her that she was stupid for not knowing the Great Seven, and yet he didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the Queen of Hearts.</p><p>“I mean, won’t it be more photogenic if the roses were red for the party~?  I’m really busy because I’m also in charge of coloring the flamingos for the croquet match~”</p><p>“Dying the flamingos?!” Grimm exclaims, paws over his cheeks.  “That’s a pretty weird job.”</p><p>“So, the tarts that Ace ate were to be used for the Prefect’s birthday party?” Deuce wonders aloud. “I see now.  So that’s why he was so mad…”</p><p>Party?  The queen….Alice….it would only be one thing—</p><p>“What? That’s not it.” Cater looked at the two real funny, like they were cute puppies.</p><p>“It ain’t?! Then whose birthday is it?” Ace seemed irate, annoyed to understand why Riddle was so upset and collared him.</p><p>“It’s no one’s birthday. The day after tomorrow is our Dorm’s legendary Unbirthday Party,” Cater explains happily.  “It’s a tea party that the Prefect felt like doing, so he chose a day that doesn’t fall on anyone’s birthday.”</p><p>She was right.  Mikki felt proud, knowing that it was the Unbirthday.  It made sense now, why Riddle was so upset.  However, Ace didn’t agree with her sentiment.  “The hell’s that!?”</p><p>“In any case, the reasons can wait!” Cater interrupts, thrusting paint buckets to the students.  “You just have to help me paint the roses! Deuce-chan and Grim-chan can use magic, right?  Ace-chan and Mikki-chan can’t use magic, so here’s a paintbrush~”  She salutes, making him laugh as she was helped up a ladder.  Mikki knew he was using them, but it was something funny to do on her first day of school.  She prompted a finger over her lips, signalling to Cater, who smiled back.  “Well, let’s get going!”</p><p>Deuce seemed confused, maybe even intimidated.  That was something out of his repertoire.  “Ch-change the colors with magic, you mean…?”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything like that before, yanno,” Grimm finishes for Deuce.</p><p>“It’s okay, relax~! We’ll manage! We better hurry before the Dorm Head punishes us~” Cater announces, getting his pen ready.  “Alright, let’s hurry and paint the roses red~!  Not pink, not green, got it? I’m countin’ on you to paint it a pretty red!”</p><p>“Not aquamarine~” Mikki hums as she carefully painted the white rose before her.  She had to say, she did pretty well!</p><p>“Geez, guess we can’t say no… We just have to get this over with, right?” Ace groans and he watches her paint so happily.  How could she be like this all of a sudden?  He couldn’t understand girls.</p><p>They all went with their tasks, painting them red while Cater and Mikki directed the two of them to paint certain trees.  Ace grumbled as he painstakingly painted with his hands.  “You okay, Ace-kun?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he brushes it off.  “This collar is just getting on my nerves, that’s all.”</p><p>She smiles at him lightly.  Mikki could see in his eyes how he was itching to do magic.  Even if he got on her nerves, Ace was still a good person.  “Here,” she points over to the middle of their tree.  “Can you get that one there?  I can’t reach it.”</p><p>The ginger brightens, grinning as he rolls his sleeves.  “Got it.  Watch my mad artistic skills.”</p><p>“Red, red… There! AH!! It turned blue!”</p><p>They both chuckle as they heard Deuce groan, seeing that his roses did indeed turn blue.  He seemed frazzled about it, gripping onto his dark blue locks.  The two of them continued to paint as they watched Deuce and Grimm struggle to use magic to paint.</p><p>“You will change colors~~~~~! Go!  AHHHH!!! I set them on fire!”</p><p>Ace cackles as he points to Grimm.  “AHAHA!  That’s the total opposite!”</p><p>“Why you—”</p><p>Cater interrupts, nudging Grimm, “You’re a lot worse than I thought you’d be~”</p><p>“Why can’t the roses stay white? They’re pretty,” Ace remarks as he gently pokes at a white rose.</p><p>“That might be, but I’m sure it has to do with the rules,” Mikki reminds him.  “If this is an Unbirthday Party, it’s probably all for the agenda.  Even with the flamingo and hedgehogs.”</p><p>“Oh~Mikki-chan, how did you know about the hedgehogs?”</p><p>All of the boys turned their gaze to her, waiting to hear her.  She flushed, realizing that she dug herself in a hole.  She couldn’t tell them that she was raised to interact with all magical worlds.  “Well...I figured...that the croquet balls must be animals too, so what better than hedgehogs since they can roll up?”  Yeah, it was a weak explanation, but what else could she say?  Cater nods agreeably, “Very good!  We do have to get them as well!”  He goes over to offer her a high five.  He looks at Deuce and Ace.  “You should learn from Mikki-chan here.  This is all part of tradition, okay? The roses for the Unbirthday Party should be red!  And it’s been decided that the bat for the croquet match is a 7-colored flamingo, and the balls will be hedgehogs.  Oh, but for the flower concert during spring, the roses should be white. This is all important, so remember them~”</p><p>He waggles his fingers at them, admonishing them with a  cheery voice, “This is a rule decided by the Queen of Hearts, one of the Great Seven, after all.  Riddle-kun’s a pretty straight-laced Prefect who protects the Queen’s rules to a T, got it~? Well, I do admit he goes overboard sometimes…”</p><p>Oh?  Did he just admit something bad about the dorm head?  Mikki silently searched around for the redhead, but was relieved to find he was not around to hear it.  She pokes at Ace, whose eyes had recognition as he asks, “Oh, that’s right. I don’t have the time to be standing here. I got something to discuss with the Dorm Head. Is he still inside?”</p><p>“Hm? I think he should still be there…” Cater rubs his chin.  “By the way, Acey who stole the Prefect’s tart~ Have you brought some tarts to make up for what you took~?”</p><p>Uh-oh.  Ace and Mikki shared confused looks.  Were they supposed to do that?  Ace falters in his confidence, “Eh? I came straight here, so I got nothing…”</p><p>Cater’s face scrunches up, definitely not pleased.  “Oh, man~ Izzat so?  Then, since Rule #53 of the Queen of Hearts states that<em> “You have to replace things that you stole.” </em> I can’t let you back in the dorm.” <br/><br/>Ace’s face fell, crestfallen.  Mikki didn’t know how to deal with it, she didn’t know the dorm had that many rules.  She was the one who prompted him to apologize, but she had no idea about the expectation.  The girl felt bad about it.  “Please, he had no idea.  Can’t you please let him off on this, he’s still very young and he knew he did wrong.”</p><p>Her imploring did have some effect on the upperclassman, his eyes faltering somewhat at her.  She hoped that he could listen to her request, her face pleading.  Cater lets out a reluctant sigh.  “Agh~I hate doing this, but I wish it was up to me.  You have to follow the rules if you’re staying in this dorm. If I let it slide, then it’s off with my head, too~”  The carrot top throws an apologetic smile at her, “Sorry, but I’ll have you leave before Riddle-kun notices.”</p><p>Ace flares up, “Wha—!” He swerved to Mikki, who looked at a loss.  “Is he—He looks totally serious…! You guys, do something!”</p><p>Deuce protests, “Why me?!”</p><p>“I’m begging you! I can’t use magic right now–!” Red eyes bugged as he saw Cater approaching.  He grabs Deuce’s shoulder, frantically pointing, “Ah, here he comes!”</p><p>Ace yanks Mikki back while Deuce is helplessly left behind with Grimm.  “Ace-kun, what the—!”</p><p>“Just stand by there!  We can’t do anything since we got nothing on us,” Ace insists.  “Damn it, this damn collar!”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, “You really aren’t repenting are you?”</p><p>“Agh, we just can’t get kicked out like this!”</p><p>Deuce kept throwing spells one after another, his voice growing raspy after using so many spells.  But it was useless, Cater always seemed to be refreshed and energetic every time it hit him.  Deuce and Grimm were panting, definitely defeated.  “Agh...dang it—the difference between upperclassmen,” Deuce wheezes.  Ace swore under his breath as Cater jostled them out of the dorm, calling out, “Alrighty~ Come back when you’ve got a tart~♪ Bye-bye~!”</p><p>And just like that, they were kicked out.  Ace scowls, “What’s with that guy?”</p><p>“He came standing back up no matter how much we hit him,” Deuce mused.  “Is it illusory magic, I wonder…?”</p><p>Still, Mikki felt something was off about Cater.  After seeing him in action, she could tell he wasn’t to be trifled with despite that cheery facade of his.</p><p>“I can’t get back in without a tart, right? I’ve been empty-handed since forever, man,” Ace sighs, shaking his head.  “He kicked us out after he made us help with the flowers, too!”  He kicked at the grass pouting, clearly upset and annoyed with his upperclassman.</p><p>“Well…” Mikki swallows, patting his back to placate him, “What can we do now about it?  All we can do is just follow with what Cater-senpai said.  That way you can finally get out of this mess.  Okay?”</p><p>Deuce nods, “Then, we’ll have to prepare some tarts to make up for it. After school would be—” He stops in his tracks, noticing something.  “Ah!!!!” The blueberry shrieks, making them all jump.  “This is bad!!!!”</p><p>“Ah!!!  What?” Mikki cries out, clearly surprised by the sudden attack.  “What is it?!  You scared me!”</p><p>He grabs at her wrist, her watch in front of her face.  “This is bad, it’s way past call time!  We’re going to be late!”</p><p>Oh holy—she forgot.  Blue eyes widen in fear as her mouth forms into an ‘O’ shape.  “Oh my stars—!”  It then caused chaos among the four of them.  Grimm screeches, “Uwah! The first day of my shining school life will be tarnished! Let’s hurry to the classroom!”  They all run out of Heartslabyul, their feet taking them to their class.  Ace turns to them, calling, “Speaking of, what’s your class? You’re a 1st year, right?”</p><p>Mikki nods, panic mode preventing her from talking.  She had to focus on getting to class on time!  Never had the girl ever experienced being late, since she was usually first to rise before Master to do her lessons.  Oh, Mikki was getting sloppy.  She just hoped she wouldn’t be a slacker here.</p><p>Grimm instead speaks up, “The Headmaster said we’re in Class 1-A!”</p><p>“Oh, then we’re in the same class,” Deuce reassures them.  Their running still hadn’t slackened but there was a sense of relief among them now.  They weren’t alone in their first classes.  “First period is all about Magical Alchemy.”</p><p>Alchemy...Mikki remembers how she had dealt with that alongside Master.  She tried to make water into rum but it only exploded.  Not the best experience, but she had to try.</p><p>Ace groans, “I can’t use magic, now of all times.  Am I gonna be okay…?”</p><hr/><p>Mikki had to blink a few times as she saw her professor.  He had his hair half in black and white, but that wasn’t the bizarre thing to her.  After all, she had seen people with different hair colors.  It was the fact that he was able to pull off wearing that white and black fur coat and still seem like a professional.</p><p>Dang.  He actually looked really good in it.  Grimm nudges her, making her come back to earth as she realizes what was wrong.  She was drooling on the table.  The black-haired girl wiped it quickly and restrained her ears to actively listen.  She shouldn’t be so thirsty, it’s only the first day of school!</p><p>Ace sniggers as he sees her enamored with the professor.  “Nice going.”  She shoved him roughly, glaring at him.  Says the one who had a huge collar around his neck, catching everyone’s attention!  Everyone found it hard to concentrate when Ace was parading around with that cumbersome collar.</p><p>If Master had seen her act like this...oh the shame...the shame!</p><p>“My name is Divus Crewel. You shall refer to me as Master Crewel, if you please.”</p><p>Mikki looked around to see any reaction.  She wasn’t the only one thinking that had bad connotations...right?  No?  She put her head down in shame.  Why was she so acting so weird?!  He’s a teacher!  Plus...she was sure he was supposed to be a Cruella fanatic.  But he looked more handsome and poised to be an obsessive fur collector.  Oh wonderful, she couldn’t focus because of her wandering mind.  Maybe that’s why she didn’t do so well in lessons with Master.</p><p>“First off, a few disclaimers,” Crewel warns, “I shall have your tiny brains remember hundreds of names of medicinal herbs and poisonous plants.”  Hundreds…?!  Mikki’s rose-colored glasses shattered.  Was this guy a sadist?  Hundreds?  Sure, maybe a couple she can manage but more than that?!  Not even Master was this strict with her!  Holy, she was wrong to think he was poised.  This dude was nuts!</p><p>“And mushrooms are a whole different topic. I’ll have you remember them so that you don’t accidentally poison yourself if you eat some when you go for a walk.  Dogs love to eat anything they see, after all.”  Mikki looked at Ace, who looked just as confused.  Did that guy just refer to them as...dogs?</p><p>Crewel continues, “I don’t want to see anyone getting a failing mark during the exam, so I shall be as strict as I can.”</p><p>“I see,” Deuce mumbles to himself as he takes down notes.  “By the way, what are ‘shrooms’?”</p><p>Ace groans, “Ugh… I’m pretty bad with memorization…”</p><p>Mikki couldn’t disagree.  She wasn’t so good at it either, but maybe note cards could help.  The girl kept that in mind as she jotted down notes.  On the other hand, Grimm thoughtfully suggests, “If it’s grass, we just have to figure out if it’s delicious or not, yanno?"</p><p>A quiet giggle caught their attention, turning their heads to the sound.  Next to them was a brunette girl in a purple uniform.  She looked really pretty, with ruby eyes and a sweet smile.  She laughs, “If it was that easy, you’d probably be dead by now!”</p><p>Mikki’s eyes widened.  This was the first time she had seen a girl besides her, so it was a welcome sight.  It was weird though...it was a boy’s school...right?  And also, if she had seen her before, she would have—</p><p>No, if she took a closer look—</p><p>She points at her.  “I met you before...in the Hall of Mirrors, right?”</p><p>The brunette smiles.  “At the opening ceremony, yes.  I’m Bina Fauna, first year in Pomefiore.  It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Mikki realized it now.  It was the girl who helped her when Grimm caused the chaos.  How embarrassing.  She returns the smile though, hoping to make friends with the other girl.  “Nice to meet you too.  I’m Mikki Maud...and I’m sure you know who I am.”</p><p>“Of course!” Bina seemed really friendly, not bringing up exactly what Mikki meant.  “But I’m really glad there’s another girl here!  I thought I’d be alone here, so it’s really great.  I hope we can get along!”</p><p>“Silence, puppies!” The girls stiffened at the reprimanding, focusing on the lecture.  Bina shares a grin with Mikki as they write down their notes.</p><p>Mikki was glad there was another girl.  She wasn’t so alone here after all.</p><hr/><p>Mikki and Bina were busy chatting as they moved to different classes.  Unlike with Ace or Grimm, Bina was easy to get along with.</p><p>“Really?  You’re a transfer student?”</p><p>Bina nods, “I was homeschooled before but my father sent me as a symbol of respect for the school.”</p><p>“Wow…” Robin egg eyes widened.  Bina seemed too sweet and innocent for their school though.  Well, she must be talented though, so Mikki shouldn’t really judge.</p><p>The boys shared funny glances as they watched the girls share stories between them.  It was good that the black-haired girl was integrating well, so they didn’t have to worry too much about her.</p><p>Ace flicks at Mikki’s forehead, “Sorry to interrupt your girl time, but we have History.  You barely got away with punishment with Crewel, so behave, child.”</p><p>Mikki pouts as she flicks him back.  “Says the problem child with a collar.”</p><p>“Agh!!!” Ace knew he lost the fight as soon as she pointed out the collar.  “You just had to go there…”</p><p>An amused smile was on Deuce and Bina’s face.  The two of them were quite funny when they were at odds.  Grimm floats over to their heads and yanks on their ears, making them cry out.  “Henchman, Ace.  There’s no time!  We have to go to class so that I can be the greatest wizard ever~!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ace mutters as he brushes him off, trudging inside the classroom.  He sits himself next to Deuce while Mikki and Grimm are on his other side with Bina.  He speaks low under his breath, “This class better be good…”</p><p>Their professor walks in, making them all straighten up.  Mikki notes how this man compared to Crewel seemed to fit more of a professor.  The man seemed strict and stern, especially with that dark creepy cat in his arms.</p><p>“I am Trein, the professor in charge of Magical History. And this is my familiar, Lucius.  I shall have you learn the history behind the magic that you are using now.”  The cat mewls in response, it’s beady eyes boring at Mikki.  She fights the urge to shudder as she makes eye contact with the beast.  Ugh...she liked all kinds of animals but this one was just too...creepy.  Her eyes flicked back to Grimm, who was sitting on her desk.  The girl lets out a sigh of relief, Grimm was a pain in the butt but at least he was good to get along with.</p><p>She was lucky to be in charge of him rather than that feline.  Mikki brushes her hand over Grimm’s head, who purred happily in response.  A smile graced her lips.</p><p>“I do not only grade by your reports, but also by how you behave in my classroom. I will not tolerate sleeping in class.  Now then, please turn to page 5 of your textbooks.  This is related to the magic stone that was discovered inside the Dwarf Mines.”</p><p>The man drones on and on about history in his monotone voice, making it impossible for them to concentrate.  Bina nudges Mikki, pointing at a yawning Ace.  Sneaky grins were on their faces as they planned to prank him.  The black-haired girl rolls up her paper, leans over to a drowsy Ace and whispers, “Trappola-kun…”</p><p>“YES!” He shot up, red eyes popping out as he was more alert.  Deuce had his mouth open as he saw his desk mate being weird.  Bina tried to stifle her laughter while Mikki pretended to be writing down notes.  The class was sprinkled with laughter as they saw Ace confused.  Their professor wasn’t amused by this.  He merely stared at Ace in a dry manner and went back to his lecture.  The ginger shook his head as he sat down, scratching his hair.  “Could’ve sworn someone called me…”</p><p>Mikki bit her lip in response as she continued to write down notes.  Ah...that was too funny.  Grimm whispers to her, “Ugh… I want a more explosive and flashier magic class!”</p><p>She agreed but she has to study.  Maybe she could learn how to be better at her spells.  Even if the Mirror said she had none, Mikki still kept moving forward.  There were traces, she just had to try harder.</p><hr/><p>They were now heading off to P.E. in the sports field, decked in their sportswear.  Bina turns to her new friend.  “Mikki-chan, how did you get your outfits so quick?  Where did you find them?”</p><p>The sorcerer’s apprentice peers down at her outfit.  her outfit consisted of a light yellow tee and burgundy shorts.  Crowley had given her many choices from the school store, saying that she could even ask for a redesign if she wanted.  She did request for two yellow buttons on the shorts but other than that, she liked the design.  And the material was very light, so she could move in it easily.  “Headmaster got it for me.  I’m just glad I have this rather than being in my cloak all the time.”</p><p>“It suits you!” Bina compliments, her ruby eyes shining.  Mikki peered at her friends, noticing how their outfits were organized.  Deuce and Ace has red shirts and red lining over their jackets while Bina was in a dark blue.  She guessed it had to do with the dorms.  It was cool, but Mikki preferred her own.  She did stand out but she couldn’t care anymore.  Everyone knew who she was anyway with Grimm by her side.</p><p>“Oh, the coach is coming,” Bina notices.  “I heard he’s really into muscles...and himself.”</p><p>Muscles?</p><p>A bulky man with brown slicked hair charged up to them.  “I’m Vargas and I’m in charge of watching over your physical education.</p><p>Excellent magic starts with excellent bodies! Behold…! These muscles that I train every day!”  He flexes his arms, grinning.  Mikki swore she saw light glinting from his teeth.  Deuce shields his eyes, groaning.  Well, there’s her answer. </p><p>“A magician with no stamina is unspeakable!”  Vargas bellows.  “First, do 20 laps around the field! And then, 100 sit-ups!”</p><p>Mikki’s eyes bugged.  Wait...20?!  20 straight?   He wasn’t joking!  A whistle was blown, all of them running.  The girl hurriedly glanced at her friends as she ran.  “He’s not serious is he?”</p><p>Ace groans, “Eh… I don’t hate exercise, but I can’t handle teachers like him.”  On the other hand, Deuce pounds his chest, “I have confidence in my physical abilities.”</p><p>Grimm whined, “What’s so fun about running around? I’m not a hamster, yanno?”</p><p>By the time they were done, Mikki felt like passing out.  Was she really in a school of magic?  Master did have her do some chores and exercise but never something to this extent!</p><p>Maybe she was gonna be dead by the end of the day.  Ah well—</p><p>“Get your butt moving, Mikki.”</p><p>She groans as she was dragged by Ace to do sit-ups.  There was no time for her to even breathe.  Goodness!</p><hr/><p>Finally, the moment that Mikki had anticipated: break time.  She felt sore all over her body, definitely out of shape.  But it was too much, coming from Vargas!  She groans as she takes baby steps, Bina holding her hand securely.  The brunette fared better than her, but she also seemed out of breath.  “You okay, Mikki?” Deuce asks out of concern.  She nods, trying to balance herself as she winced.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, just gotta get used to this...I haven’t exercised this much in a while.”</p><p>Bina sets her down on a chair, worriedly watching over her friend.  “Still...you don’t look so good. You sure you don’t want to go to the nurse?”</p><p>“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Mikki brushes off the concern.  She couldn’t just rely on them all the time.  She had to get stronger.  “Anyway what’s next for our class?”</p><p>Deuce looks through his schedule, muttering under his breath as he tries to scan it.  Ace sighs, “For a magic school, it doesn’t really feel that much different from a normal school, huh…It’s a lot more… ordinary than I thought…Guess I don’t have to worry much even without magic.  Dontcha think so, too, Grimm?”</p><p>He turns to face the creature but his expression turns confused.  “Hmm?”</p><p>The black-haired girl grimaces.  That wasn’t a good sign.  “Don’t tell me...I have a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>Deuce points, gasping, “Look outside the window! That fluffball running in the Courtyard…!”</p><p>Just as he said, zipping by was Grimm himself.  He sticks out his tongue, “As if I’d sit and stay in boring classes like that all day! I’m a genius, so I’ll be a great magician even if I don’t take those classes, yanno?!”</p><p>Bina lets out a whistle while Mikki groans, shaking her head.  She was getting a headache now, and on her first day.  Just when she was having a good impression of Grimm...he had to lower the expectation.  “Skipping on the first day when he wanted to go so badly...Headmaster’s gonna chew me out on this!”</p><p>“Running away on the first day… That guy just doesn’t learn, huh.”  She slaps her forehead.  Deuce couldn’t have said it any better.  Ace smirks, nudging her, “Being negligent on the first day, are we, Mikki-chan~? So, d’ya want us to help you catch Grimm?”</p><p>She growls, annoyed with him.  Did he want to be on the ‘get punched’ list?  Still, he had a point.  She was sore and was in no condition to run after Grimm.  Dang it, he had to choose the best time to run away from her.  That little tanuki was clever…!  Mikki stares at Ace and Deuce.  “Please help me, oh great Ace and Deuce!”</p><p>The ginger grins.  “I want some chocolate croissants from the canteen!”</p><p>“Then, I shall have some café latte from the cafeteria.”</p><p>Bina scoffs, “Boys.  She turns to Mikki, “Don’t worry, you won’t need to pay me.  I’ll help get him as well.  It’s your first day, don’t stress too much.”</p><p>“Thanks Bina-chan.”</p><p>“Ey!  Where’s our thanks?!”</p><p>She sticks out her tongue at Ace.  “Maybe after you catch him I will.  And you wanted food, not my thanks.”</p><p>“And that’s a deal!” He clicks his tongue at her, winking.  Ace pulls out his pen.  “Alright, shall we go help out our helpless Mikki-chan, Deuce-kun~?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Ace-kun~ I’m most looking forward to lunchtime.”</p><p>Bina shakes her head as she takes hers out as well.  “Let’s hurry before he’s gone.”</p><p>They all charge after him, quickly gaining up to Grimm.  Mikki was in awe, seeing how they were still able to maintain such energy even after the training in P.E.  She wanted to be like that.  Could she?  Would it be possible?  Mikki reaches for her headband.  It held considerable power at her command, but it wasn’t her own to claim.  She wanted to have her own to be proud of and help people.  That’s all she ever wanted.</p><p>
  <em> Master...you took a chance on me because you believed in me.  But now, I have to trust in myself.   </em>
</p><p>“I don’t get it!  I’m never going back to a boring class like that!”</p><p>Mikki sees Grimm darting around, avoiding their spells to catch him.  Those words made her remember.</p><p>
  <em> “It’s so boring!  Why should I learn about these, Master?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her Master merely had a smile on his face, he was never an angry man.  A large, gloved hand petted her.  “It may seem boring, but all things are boring in order to understand magic.  I was once like you, Mikki.  I jumped into magic when I thought I knew what to do...but even my own teacher was mad.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This lesson is to help you not become like me.  I believe you can be a greater sorcerer than I, child.” </em>
</p><p>“Now, Grim. Behave and go back to class,” Deuce lectures, as if he was a disapproving father.  It brought a smile on her face as she saw Grimm underneath a familiar cauldron, tangled up in vines.  He struggled as he tried to escape, grunting.  The little creature glared at Deuce and Ace, complaining, “Y-you guys are really in sync when it comes to tormenting me, huh…”</p><p>“It’s not torture, Grimm,” Bina says soothingly.  “Think about how you’re inconveniencing Mikki.  She vouched for you to come to school here, are you going to leave her trust behind because you got bored?”</p><p>He pouts, saying nothing as the brunette picks him up and brings him over to Mikki.  She waves at her friend.  “Got him!”</p><p>“Don’t wanna, don’t wanna!  I don’t wanna go back to boring classes!”</p><p>Mikki stalks over to him, poking him.  “No more of it!  I got it, but I don’t want to hear about it anymore!”  Her voice raised, the first time she actually sounded angry.  Ace and Deuce seemed a bit frightened as they heard her lecture Grimm, “You wanted to come here, so suck it up.  You wanted to be a great magician, so do it!  If I have to hear of this one more time and see that you run away, I’ll hold off all the cans of tuna and make sure you eat the poison mushrooms instead!”</p><p>He quivers at her, shaken by her outburst.  She was never this angry with him before, what’s up now?  “Damn it! You’re being kinda harsh today!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to be if you weren’t being so difficult!”  She breathes, trying to calm down.  Mikki didn’t like how it was taking up all of her already sapped energy.  “Look...I know it’s boring and it’s not as fun as you thought.  But everyone has to go through this too.  You’re not the only one.  So please...for me.  Just try.”</p><p>She sucks in a sob.  “Don’t turn into me. Because I did that too.  And I couldn't...no matter what...get any results...Please.”</p><p>Grimm couldn’t resist her voice almost growing teary.  He panicked, “Okay!  Got it, I got it!  I won’t anymore!”</p><p>He flies over to hug her, comforting her as she lets out a few tears.  It was stressful, but Mikki was glad she wasn’t alone here after all.  And she was going to try to change.  It was time to.  She wasn’t quite there yet, but Mikki understood.  Every lesson, no matter how hard or boring, was still a lesson.  She wasn’t going to take it for granted.</p><p>“Let’s go get some food,” Ace interrupts.  He had a smile on his face, making her cringe.  “Time to pay up.”</p><p>Bina clicks her tongue, shoving him quite roughly.  “You’re just a mood breaker, aren’t you, Ace?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now we’re in the beginning of the Crimson Tyrant!  Also, another OC of mine has appeared!  Bina Fauna.  Anyone wanna guess who she’s twisted from?  Also, did you notice a little reference from Free?  Hahaha, kudos to those who did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikki has calmed down, but she was embarrassed that they saw her crack like that.  Ahh...why did she have to cry like that?  If anyone else had seen her cry, she wouldn’t hear the end of it.</p><p>Bina offers her handkerchief to her while they go inside the cafeteria, since Mikki did promise the two boys.  She graciously accepted it and made sure to take care of it since it wasn’t hers.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s finally lunch time~~~!!!  I see a lotta delicious stuff already~!”  Grimm seemed to forget his little tantrum and was now enamored with the food.  He kept bouncing up and down as he floats to see what kinds of food were there.</p><p>The black-haired apprentice was also awed by the sight.  “It’s kinda high-class seeing a buffet here…” She swore she saw something roasted chicken or steak over there.</p><p>The creature hums, “A fluffy omelet! Grilled chicken and a bacon &amp; egg tart!!!!!!!!”  His eyes grew as he named each dish, his voice increasing in octaves.  All of them clamp their hands over their ears, sensitive to the high frequency of Grimm.</p><p>“You’re too loud!” Ace complains, his eyes closed shut.  “You’re pretty energetic even at lunch time, huh!”</p><p>“Mikki! I wanna have some grilled chicken!”</p><p>She crosses her arms.  “What’s the magic word?”</p><p>“No magic word!  There’s no spell for wanting food!  Come on, there’s only one more left!  Oh, and omelets, too!"  In disbelief, Mikki shakes her head as she crosses her arms.  He could be really cheeky with her.  She was a caretaker, not a slave.  But then again, many mothers could argue that they do feel that way.  The girl emphasized with them a lot in this moment.  He hollers, “And bread and jam! Go get them all!  Ah!”</p><p>CRASH!  Somehow, in his excitement, Grimm had bumped into someone as he kept staring at the food.  “AH!? Hey, you bastard! My pasta’s soft-boiled egg is on the floor ‘cause you bumped into me!”</p><p>Another student next to the one Grimm bumped into spoke up, “Oh, man~ The soft-boiled egg’s the best part of carbonara.  How’re you gonna pay for that, huh, punk!?”</p><p>Oh wonderful, she had to come to his rescue once more.  “I’m sorry about that, he wasn’t really looking.  I can get you another—”</p><p>“Move it, shrimp.”  She was shoved to the side by the student, bumping into Deuce, who caught her.  “Guess I’ll just have to make do with you giving me that grilled chicken you’ve got there.”</p><p>“Hey!”  Mikki retorts.  “I just said I could get you another, there’s no need to take it.  He was wrong, but don’t do that.”  Grimm stares at her with hope, glad that she took his side.  <em> Ah...the things I do for love… </em> Mikki glares at the student.  “And you pushed me when I was trying to offer an apology.  Have some manners, it’s unbecoming of a caveman.”</p><p>“Oh no…” Ace mutters under his breath to Bina, who seemed alarmed at her friend’s boldness.  Things aren’t going to go so well.  The student’s face turned red, his eyes enraged.  “Huh? That how a freshie should talk to their senior? HOW RUDE!”</p><p>“It’s not rude if you did wrong in the first place!”  Everyone seemed to be pausing, their eyes on the two of them.  Mikki could feel the dangerous aura of getting attacked but she couldn’t care.  Why would she step aside when someone was being an asshole?</p><p>Deuce hurries to placate the situation, stepping in front of her to block her from the upperclassman’s view.  “S-senpai, using magic for personal gain is against the rules…”</p><p>“Personal gain?” He whips out his pen, aiming at Grimm and Mikki.  “This is a lesson from your seniors, you punks!”</p><p>“And...that’s my cue, excuse me Bina,” Ace says as he stalks over to Deuce, whipping out his own pen.</p><p>Bina rolls her eyes at him as she follows him, getting her pen out.  Boys have no idea how bad it can be when girls get mad.  She turns to Mikki, “While they’re distracted, could you get our food?  I’ll pay you back for it!”</p><p>The black-haired girl felt at a loss as she watched her friends charge at the upperclassmen.  No, she shook her head.  She was going to get better.  And she should pick her own battles.  For now, her friends were there to help her out.</p><p>She yanks out her new wallet from the store as she orders the food.  Maybe if they take long enough, Ace and Deuce won’t have their croissant or latte.</p><p>Mikki munched on some french fries while she watched them fight, lights flashing around the place.  While she didn’t have magic to be useful at the moment...oh wait!  A light bulb went off in her head.  Using her headband, the girl chants a spell.  Cmon...cmon!  Something within her burned, but she held it.  Just a little more…!</p><p><em>POP! POP!</em>  Small fireworks blasted around the two Heartslabyul upperclassmen, bringing them to their knees and groaning.  Her friends tilted their heads to her, in disbelief.  She shrugs as she holds out their food.  “It’s getting cold.”</p><p>Grimm seemed to be in awe of the girl.  “What the…?”</p><p>She walks over to them, the food balanced well on her hands.  The black-haired girl pokes her foot gently at the groaning upperclassmen.  “Well?  Are you going to apologize for trying to threaten my friend and for shoving me?”</p><p>He growls, “Agh...you’re better than I expected…!  I thought you had no magic…!”</p><p>“I can still find ways to beat you up.” She wouldn't tell them that her headband helps channel some magic.  People would try to steal it from her.  No way, her only thing from home wouldn't separate from her.  "Do you want to let it go or do I need to give you a personal firework show?"</p><p>He lets out a groan while the other student shakily stutters, “My pasta’s getting soggy, so I’ll let you off easy!!”</p><p>They scampered off like easy villains in a cartoon, running away in the sunset, swearing their revenge.  Mikki scoffs as she looked around her, the people going back to normal and moving along.  “Hmph!  Those guys were just talk!” Grimm mocks, sticking his tongue out at them.  “And never come back!”</p><p>She whacked him on the head.  “Next time, think before you act!  You have to look where you’re going or else you’re gonna end up in these situations again!  Let’s not have anymore trouble today, alright?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Ace takes his croissant from her, trying to calm them down as they sit down at an empty table, “Well, let's just eat now.  After missing breakfast, I’m so hungry I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>Deuce sighs, “We really have no luck.  There are many people trying to get into this prestigious school and they let in guys like that...”</p><p>Bina says nothing as she takes her kale salad from Mikki, thanking her.  The young girl really didn’t seem like she belonged in this place.  Who exactly was she?  Her thoughts were interrupted when Grimm crowed, “Back to the task at hand!  Let’s eat!”  He dives right into his dishes, eating everything one by one.  Blue eyes widen and glisten.  “The egg in the omurice is light, fluffy, and the center is filled with gooey cheese!</p><p>“Vraiment?” Bina asks, her tongue rolling the words quite fluently.  Mikki found it amazing to hear French.  They knew a language from home!  Perhaps this world wasn’t so far from her own.  “Glad to see you’re enjoying it.  Eat well.”</p><p>“What’s that mean?”</p><p>“<em>‘Really.’</em>”</p><p>“Woah…” Deuce marvels as he drinks his latte.</p><p>“You’re super cool, Bina-chan.”</p><p>Grimm gobbles up more, his face a mess.  Mikki has to bring a napkin to wipe his face.  “Take your time, no one’s going to take it from you.”  She felt like he was a toddler.</p><p>“So we saw your guys’ dorm this morning, but what are the other dorms like?” Grimm asks them.</p><p>“Oh!  You stopped by Heartslabyul?” Bina sounded amazed as she turned to Mikki.</p><p>The girl nods as she explains to her friend the situation with Ace.  “And that’s why he has the collar on his neck, the dunderhead.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You know it’s true, dodo brain.”</p><p>Bina hums, a twinkle in her eyes.  “I’ll take you to Pomefiore some day, you can check it out.”</p><p>“Really?  Please do!”  Mikki sounded excited.  “But...how many of these dorms are there?”</p><p>“Eh?” A familiar voice jumped in behind them.  It sounded really syrupy and full of energy.  “You know about the Great Seven statues placed on Main Street, right?  There’s seven of them, so there’s seven dorms.”  They turned around to see Cater but they had no idea who the green-haired spectacled guy next to him was.  Ace yelps, “Ugh! You’re the dude from this morning!”</p><p>“He’s the guy who tricked us into painting the roses red!” Grimm accused, clearly annoyed.  His paws left his dishes, evidently losing his appetite.</p><p>Cater winks as he sticks out his tongue playfully.  “I didn’t trick you, you know~? It’s not like I wanted to do that either. I only did it ‘cause it’s the Dorm’s rules.”</p><p><em>But he seemed too happy about it</em>, Mikki thought in disgust. <em> At least repent!</em>  Deuce reports her exact thoughts, his expression peeved.</p><p>“There, there Deucey~ The rules don’t matter outside the dorms so, Cater here is just your very gentle senior~”</p><p>“P-please stop calling me that, senpai!” He has a blush on his face, a very cute appearance.</p><p>The green-haired glasses laugh good-naturedly, “That’s how Cater expresses his affection, you know?”  He didn’t seem to be such a bad person, unlike the teasing Cater.</p><p>Ace eyed at him suspiciously.  “Wait…Who are you?”</p><p>“Oops, my bad. My name’s Trey, Trey Clover. I’m a Heartslabyul 3rd year alongside Cater.”</p><p>Mikki nods in acknowledgement, bowing her head down.  “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>His eyes light up in recognition, “You’re from the Ramshackle—” Trey clears his throat, as if he caught something.  She raised her eyebrow at this.  “The new student who’s currently residing in the unused dorm, correct?  I heard all about it from Cater.  Sorry for the trouble our dormmates caused you yesterday.”</p><p>“I'm Mikki Maud, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  I only did what was right.  They’re my friends anyway.”  Ah, he was being polite.  She didn’t hate that, he was a nice guy.</p><p>Ace scrunches his face as Trey sits next to him.  Cater leans over to Mikki, “Come on~ We’re in the same school so we should get along~ Give me your number~!” <em> Egh...he was too close for comfort! </em> She slightly backs away, leaning against Bina a bit as she awkwardly replies, “Oh, I don’t have my phone on me…”</p><p>Besides, what was a need for it when she didn’t have much friends and family to contact?</p><p>“Oh~? Mikki-chan, are you speechless? It’s okay, breathe in and out, relax~! Oh, are you the type who uploads and sends lotsa pictures~? Tell me your account!”</p><p>Oh dear, she was gonna force Bina off her sets at this rate!  Trey notes this and lightly scolds him, “Cater, the newbie’s backing away. Keep it to a minimum.”</p><p>“Ahaha! Sorry, sorry~!” The carrot head moves back and sits himself next to Trey.  “So, you guys were asking about the Dorms?  That’s nice~! A fresh convo! Big bro here will tell you everything~!”</p><p>“I wanna know about our Dorm first and foremost,” Ace speaks up, his collar almost knocking over Deuce and Bina.  “What the heck is that [Rule # something-something of the Queen of Hearts]?”</p><p>Ah, he was still peeved with that.  All of them made sympathetic smiles at him.  Trey pats him on the shoulder, “I’m sure you’re all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right?  In order to establish absolute law and order, she made severe rules in order to oppress the eccentric citizens of Wonderland.”</p><p>Cater jumps in, “And out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, our Heartslabyul Dorm wear red and black in order to represent the dress she wore.  And it’s part of our traditions to adhere to the Queen of Hearts’ rules.”</p><p>“Oof…” Bina remarks, “That’s rough…”</p><p>“Adhering to the rules is the present Prefect’s whims,” Cater explains, stealing a pistachio from Bina’s salad.  “The previous one was kinda chill about it~”</p><p>“Compared to the other Prefects, Riddle is just a little bit more serious. That’s why he’s trying so hard to keep the traditions.”</p><p>Ace grunts, “Ugh… How annoying…”  Mikki nudges him, throwing him a look before making a gesture not to disrespect in front of his upperclassmen.  His anger was justified but he still needed to keep a lid on it.</p><p>“Hey, what kinda places are the other dorms?” Grimm asks, interested to know.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know much about the others either…” Bina comments, in awe after hearing about Heartslabyul.</p><p>Trey smiles, happy to see that his underclassmen were relying on him.  “Just like Cater said a while ago, this school has 7 Dorms dedicated to the Great Seven.”  He uses his fingers to indicate the diffferent dorms.  “First, we have our dorm that’s grounded on following the Queen of Hearts’ Laws with our entire being: Heartslabyul Dorm.  Then, there’s… Savanaclaw that’s grounded on the fortitude of the King of Beasts.  After that, we have Octavinelle that was founded on the Sea Witch’s benevolence. And then we have Scarabia that was formed from the careful planning of the Sorcerer of the Desert. Pomefiore, the house grounded on the magnanimous efforts of the Beautiful Queen. Then there’s Ignihyde whose foundations lie on the perseverance of the King of the Underworld. Lastly… We have Diasomnia that was founded on the gracefulness of the Queen of Thorns.”</p><p>Woah...that was a huge information dump.  Mikki tried to remember but it was all weird names for the dorms.  She did know the villains but the names…Agh, her tongue was gonna have issues.  “They're all too hard to pronounce!” She complained.</p><p>“Ahaha! That’s completely okay~ You’ll remember them even if you don’t want to~”</p><p>Ah, so even he had a rough time too, carrothead.</p><p>Trey continues, “Just like you’ve witnessed during the ceremony, the Mirror of Darkness decides what Dorm you’ll belong to after looking into your soul.  I guess you could say that the dorms really reflect the student’s character.”</p><p>“Ah...that’s wonderful…” Mikki pouts as she balances her chin on her hands.</p><p>“Haha, don’t take it too hard, it’s just maybe you have other talents,” Trey reassures her.  She tried not to feel bad since he was being nice about it, so she nods.</p><p>“But what did you mean by character…?” Deuce asks.</p><p>“Ah...for example…” The green-haired senior looks around.  He tilts his head in the direction.  “Look over there.”</p><p>All of them follow his gaze, noting how one student had white dog ears instead of normal ones.  Mikki’s eyes widened.  She had never seen such a thing before.  “Woah…he’s got dog ears?”</p><p>“Judging by appearance, he looks like he’s from Savanaclaw.”</p><p>“Totes~! They look like a dorm that’s got a lot of athletes and guys that’re good at scuffles~!” Cater adds, “They’re pretty brawny? Or I guess you could say, they’re all pretty buff? Either way, Savanaclaw’s colors are yellow and black.”</p><p>That would be a good way of remembering.  Like the savannah.  <strong>Yellow</strong>.  That was easy.</p><p>“Oh~ Then what about that one with the gray and uh… Light purple on their sleeves?” Grimm points to a silver-haired boy with glasses.</p><p>“He’s from Octavinelle,” Trey answers.  He gestures to a white-haired tan boy and a dark-haired boy.  “The two sitting on the table beside him with the dark-red and gold colors are from Scarabia.”</p><p>“It’s been said that both are dorms full of smart people,” Cater marvels.  “When it comes to written tests, nothing can beat those two.  Ah, but Scarabia’s Prefect’s only so-so when it comes to studying~”</p><p>“Those bright and sparkling ones over there are from Pomefiore. Their colors are purple and red.  Just like what Bina here is wearing.”  Bina puffs with pride as she pulls out her ribbon on her sleeve.  Mikki smiles as she looked at the ribbon but a cry caught her attention.</p><p>“Wha–!! There’s a really cute girl over there!” </p><p>“Eh!? Even though this is an all-boys’ school!?”  What?!  Mikki follows Grimm’s gaze and sees a lilac-haired student decked in the same uniform as Bina.  The student did indeed look cute but something was telling her that it was not a girl.</p><p>“Idiot. As if they’d let a girl pass the sorting ceremony of an all-boys’ school,” Ace scolds.  Bina and Mikki throw a dead-pan glare at him, making him gulp his drink.  They were exceptions.  They shake their heads disapprovingly at the boy as they went back tot stare at the beautiful student.</p><p>“Oh, that student?  He’s a boy,” Bina piped up.  “He’s the same year as us!”</p><p>“Huh?!”  Grimm and Deuce shriek, surprised.  The boy seemed to hear their voices, saying nothing as he trudged away.  Bina looked worried as she watched him go.</p><p>“Speaking of girls, Miss Rosalia’s portrait in the West Building’s pretty awesome,” Cater interrupts.  “I can introduce you if you’re interested~ Want me to set it up?”</p><p>“No need!” Ace declines fast.  “Even if she’s cute, she’s not really uh… 3-dimensional.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, does it~?” Cater teases him.  “Well, in any case, Pomefiore’s full of pretty faces who take their beauty routines very seriously. Their Prefect’s a pretty famous influencer who’s got over 5 million followers~”</p><p>“Well, I don’t really care about beauty though...” Bina mutters.  “Ouch…is that what the others think of us?”</p><p>Trey eyes Cater, shooting a warning expression as he overheard the brunette, “Hey, don’t judge them based on face value alone. Pomefiore’s got a lot of students who excel at alchemy and charms.”</p><p>“That’s true!”  Bina brightens up, happy to see someone siding with her.  “All of my upperclassmen are super talented with those subjects!  They’re all amazing!”</p><p>The carrothead laughs, “That’s right~ Then, there’s Ignihyde, and they wear blue and black, but… I don’t see them around anywhere.  The students from that dorm are all sorta private, so I don’t have friends there either. I guess you could call them the complete opposite of Heartslabyul?”</p><p>“You mean, they’re pretty gloomy?” Grimm asks.</p><p>“Hey, now!” Trey scolds the creature. “Don’t be rude. Though, it’s true that they all seem pretty behaved and quiet.  They’ve got a lot of members who have great magical energy and they’re pretty techy, too.”</p><p>“Oooh….” Mikki marvels at the mention.  “They sound really cool.  I'd like to work with tech stuff too.”</p><p>“They’ll be happy to hear you think that...if you ever do meet them.”</p><p>Deuce adds, “Then there’s… Diasomething Dorm, correct?”</p><p>Ace gwaffs, “Stop acting like you got it right, man. It’s Diasomnia, got it?”</p><p>“I just bit my tongue!”</p><p>Mikki sighs, “There they go again, those two.  Just get married already, you old couple.”</p><p>“HECK NO!”</p><p>“Diasomnia is…” Cater skims the crowd to find them.  “Oh, there. The guys who are sitting by the cafeteria’s exclusive tables.  Their colors are light-green and black. They’re kinda—How do I put it? Super popular? They’ve got an aura that makes it hard for us commoners to approach them. Their Prefect’s SUPER difficult to grasp…”</p><p>“Oh? They’ve got a kid with them.” Ace points out, making them all look at a short black-haired student with pink highlights.  He did indeed seem young...but something about how he carried himself didn’t seem like a child.</p><p>“Grade-skipping is allowed here, so that’s possible,” Trey explains.  “But, he’s not a child, he’s a 3rd year like us. His name is—”</p><p>“Lilia is my name. Lilia Vanrouge.” A voice interrupts, joining their conversation. <em> Wait...where did that…?!</em></p><p>Confused, they looked around until they realized a cape was falling down on them.  The students look up and then—</p><p>“AGHHHH!!!”</p><p>Mikki fell off of the chair, bringing down Bina with her while Ace clung onto Deuce. Trey even seemed very alarmed as he sees the Diasomnia student hover over them.  “Holy—wh-you, you—”</p><p>“Th-this guy teleported here!” Grimm whimpers.</p><p>“Pray tell, are thou interested in mine dorm members?”  He moves from above them to their level.  He gestured a hand out for Mikki an Bina, who cautiously accepted it and pulled up.</p><p>“Thank you...senpai?”</p><p>“Fufufu, it is true that I might resemble a sprightly and endearing young boy. However, just like that man in glasses has said, I am a child no longer.”</p><p>“Sprightly…” Trey repeats in aghast.</p><p>“Prithee, why not approach us instead of simply watching from afar?” Lilia asks.  “Are we not comrades from the same school? We from Diasomnia will welcome you anytime.”</p><p>Behind him, a silver-haired boy and a student who looked like a green onion stood stoically behind him.  Mikki felt an intimidating aura from them.  Deuce notes, “Those two completely look like they don’t want to be bothered though…”</p><p>“Fufu. Pardon me from appearing from above while you dined. We will be taking our leave now.” He waves goodbye, bringing the two along with him.</p><p>Ace pulls his senior aside, whispering, “Our seat is practically 20 meters away from theirs, but you’re telling me he heard us at that distance…?! Scary…!”</p><p>“W-well… That’s how it is. Diasomnia’s got a lot of very special students.” Trey brushes his shirt off of any dust.  “Their dorm has a lot of members that are pretty gifted. Their Prefect, Malleus Draconia, is said to be one of the five greatest sorcerers of our world.”</p><p><em>Great sorcerer? </em> Maybe he could help her find her way back home.  Mikki kept that name in mind.</p><p>“TBH, Malleus is sorta like, the awesomest of the awesome.” Cater sing-songs.  “Well, our Prefect’s pretty dangerous, too~”</p><p>“You’re telling me!” Ace retorts, slamming the table with his fists.  “He puts a collar on someone just for eating his tart? He’s the worst, no doubt!”</p><p>“Hm~? I’m the worst?”  Mikki and Bina’s face paled as they saw Riddle standing behind him.  He didn’t look pleased at all.  This didn’t bode well…  Ace didn’t seem to notice at all, continuing his rant, “Yeah. Only a tyrant will keep up with those kinda rules. Gimme a break.”</p><p>“Ace, look behind you!” Deuce stammers, pointing the direction behind the ginger.</p><p>He does so, confused as to why they were all scared.  As soon as he turns around, Ace shrieks, “GEH! Dorm head?!”</p><p>“Hey there, Riddle! You look super cute today, too~♪” Carer tries to distract the redhead, buttering him up.  Ace liked as if his soul was departing from his body.  Mikki shook him, trying to bring him back to his senses.</p><p>“Hmph. Keep talking like that, Cater, and it will be off with your head, too.”</p><p>“Come on now~ Please go easy on me~”</p><p>“Ah!? This is the guy who put that weird collar on me during the Opening Ceremony!” Grimm screeches, flashbacks making him shudder.</p><p>“You two are the ones who caused a ruckus yesterday, aren’t you?” Mikki felt as though she was being hung on display for shame.  “Would you refrain from referring to someone’s unique magic as “a weird collar”? Good grief, the Headmaster is too soft. Letting someone off the hook for not following the rules once will break the foundation. All those who don’t follow the rules should just say goodbye to their heads.”</p><p>“His words definitely don’t match his cute face…” Ace whispers to Bina, who pushed him away from her in fear of being dragged into this mess.  He already dragged Mikki, so why her?  She was innocent!</p><p>“The Headmaster may have forgiven you, but the next time you break the rules, I won’t let you off so easily.” Riddle lectures Mikki and Grimm.</p><p>“Um… By the way, Dorm Head…” Ace pipes up timidly.  “Is it possible for you to remove this collar?”</p><p>“Oh…wrong move,” Mikki hisses as she shakes her head.</p><p>“I was thinking of removing it once you’ve repented, but judging from what you said a while ago, it seems like you’ve yet to do so.  I’ll have you walk around like that for a while longer.”</p><p>Ouch.  Mikki knew this would happen.  Ace was always finding himself in worse situations, she felt really bad got him.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. The 1st years’ lessons are focused more on classroom learning rather than magic training. If you can’t use magic, then something like yesterday’s ruckus should be impossible. It’s perfect, isn’t it? Now, if you’re done eating, hurry and go to your next class. Rule #271 of the Queen of Hearts: ‘You must not spend more than 15 minutes sitting at the table after you’ve eaten.’ You know what happens when you break the rules, don’t you?”</p><p>“Agh...Another weird rule…” Ace mutters under his breath.</p><p>“Answer me with ‘Yes, Dorm Head!’”</p><p>“Yes, Dorm Head!” Deuce found himself joining in as well, but they had to do so.  Riddle smiles, satisfied with the result.</p><p>“Now, now,” Trey tries to calm him down.  “I’ll see them off, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Hmph. You’re the Vice Prefect, so you better do your job properly.” Riddle orders.  “As stated by the Queen of Hearts’ Rule #339, ‘After-meal lemon tea should have nothing more or less than 2 sugar cubes in it.’ In order to protect that rule, I shall need to buy more sugar cubes at the school store. I’ll be taking my leave now.”</p><p>He struts away but Mikki swore he was muttering, “Good grief, the sugarpot running out of sugar cubes is a capital crime…”  Geez.</p><p>“Man, that was scary…~” Cater whistles once the redhead was out of sight.  All of them heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he said this, a signal to finally relax.</p><p>“He’s really lookin’ like a bad guy now, yanno?” Grimm whispers over to the group, only to be glared at by Deuce and Mikki.  He shouldn't follow Ace’s example to be so big mouthed!</p><p>Behind them, hushed voices timidly spoke up, “Did the Dorm Head leave…?”</p><p>She turns around, surprised.  They must have thought he had come for them.  “I completely forgot to follow Rule #186: “Never eat hamburg steak on Tuesdays.” so I was wondering what he’d do if he found out…”</p><p>“Giving us a bit of freedom won’t hurt him, you know?”</p><p>Cater and Trey say nothing as they listen to the students’ complaints, their expressions dark.  The green-haired senior tries to make his voice lighter, “The Dorm Head managed to become the head one week after getting into the school.  He’s a little bit sharp-tongued, but he’s only got the dorm’s best intentions in mind, so he’s not really a bad guy.”</p><p>“I see…” Mikki weakly replies, Riddle’s sharp words still stabbing her.  She was here without permission and she did cause chaos ever since she came.  All because of her darn curiosity.  But it was alright, she would learn how to do magic better and then find a way home with Crowley’s help.  And she still had a job to do here.</p><p>“People who think like that don’t just put collars on others,” Grimm grumbles, crossing his little paws.  Cater and Trey weakly laugh, obviously uncomfortable at the fact they couldn’t deny.  She truly felt sorry for them.</p><p>But still, Riddle was incredible, being able to conjure those up with ease.  But something was weird about what he said about his spell, as she remembered from the welcoming ceremony.  Mikki clears her throat, directing the attention on her as she asks the seniors, “Speaking of, what exactly is a ‘Unique Magic?’”</p><p>“Hm? You mean Riddle’s unique magic?”</p><p>“Unique…” Deuce echoes, scratching his chin. “Meaning, it’s only exclusive to the Dorm Head?”</p><p>Trey seemed to brighten up.  That was good, Mikki wanted to divert their attention from Riddle.  It was better to see him and Cater even to smile.  “Putting aside all the other magic in the world, magic that can only be used by one person is called ‘unique magic.’  I think you’ll learn about it in detail if you pay attention in class.”</p><p>“Riddle’s unique magic is being able to seal off another person’s magic for a given time,” Cater explains, a sardonic grin on his face.  “It’s called…’Off with your head!’”</p><p>Grimm and Ace shiver at the name, obviously remembering when they got collared.  The creature shrieks, teeth chattering, “Even the name’s scary!”</p><p>“Since magicians having their magic sealed off is similar to having your head chopped off~” Cater steals a French fry from Mikki, ignoring her bemused expression and munches on it happily.  “That’s why, as long as you’re in this dorm, it’s better not to go against Riddle.”</p><p>“Ahh…” Mikki glances at Ace.  “Well, he seemed to learn that already…maybe a warning beforehand would have been better.”</p><p>“Conversely, as long as you follow the rules, he can be pretty gentle,” Trey adds, trying to soften the ginger.</p><p>Ace finally perks up, his face disturbed.  “Oh yeah, am I gonna be chased out again if I don’t come back with a tart…?”  Right, that was the agreement.  Mikki truly did sympathize with him, seeing him all like a puppy.</p><p>“Pretty much~ That’s what Rule #53 says, after all~” Cater singalongs, “Oh, and since Riddle was looking forward to getting the first slice of that whole cake, he probably won’t forgive you if you don’t bring the same thing~”</p><p>“You said you want to get along, but you won’t let me off that easily?!”</p><p>“This and that are different~”</p><p>Mikki and Bina scoff at the exchange, amused to see Ace getting frustrated with Carter’s changing attitudes.  It was too funny to see him react so fast, it was entertaining.  Deuce pipes up, “Still, isn’t a whole tart a little bit expensive?”  Silence.  Bina seemed to understand the issue better now.  She whispers, “That’s right...and if it’s in Riddle-senpai’s standards, it’s got to be really good…”</p><p>“Ugh…” Ace bangs his head on the table, totally defeated.  “I don’t have that much money though…” Mikki felt bad, she understood as well since she didn’t have much money on her either.  She awkwardly pats him on the shoulder to reassure him.  What were they going to do…?</p><p>“Then why not make some~?” Cater suggests, thrusting his hand out to Trey.  “Those tarts were all made by Trey here, y’know~?”</p><p>“Oh that’s right!” Mikki exclaims, shaking Ace to look up.  “We saw in the memory!  You can make them?  That’s amazing!  I have huge respect!”</p><p>The ginger’s eyes seem to brighten at this revelation.  “You made all that Trey-senpai?! Amazing! It’s better than what they sell here!”</p><p>Laughing, the senior tries to accept the compliments with grace.  Mikki thought he seemed really charming with that kind of smile.  Hang on, she wasn’t here to flirt, dang it.  She had to go home someday, stop being so thirsty!  First the professor and now him.  Ugh...she’d have to blame it on her inexperience with attraction.</p><p>Anyways, Trey was talking.  Right.  She focused her hearing on him: “Haha, thanks. I think I have most of the tools and ingredients here…But I won’t simply offer you my services.”</p><p>Somewhat wary, Ace asks, “You’re gonna ask us to pay you!?”  He did seem quite hesitant and scared, which she had to admit made sense since he already had a bad experience with an upperclassman.</p><p>Mikki adds, “It doesn’t cost having their head being actually chopped off, or something like that, right?”</p><p>Trey snickers at her attempt to lighten the mood.  “There’s no way I can extort money from a junior, you know?” He took off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.  “The next tart that Riddle wants to eat requires a lot of chestnuts. Would you mind gathering some for me?”</p><p>Ah, well...that was easier than offering a body part.  Mikki whispers to Ace, “Doesn’t sound so bad.”</p><p>“It’s troublesome either way…! So, how much do you need?”</p><p>“It’s going to be used for the Unbirthday Party, so about two to three hundred will do.”</p><p>All of the freshmen echoed in disbelief, “That much?!”  Did the school even have that much lying around the place?  It sounded ludicrous.  Mikki could see like fifty or something like that but in three digits?  She felt like she could faint.</p><p>But Trey didn’t seem so concerned with the tall order, waving his hand dismissively.  “I’ll have you help me with roasting them and peeling them.”</p><p>All of them shared glances, as if having a telepathic conversation.  The four of them nod, coming to an agreement.  Grimm announces, “Can I go home?”</p><p>“Same!” The rest follow in suit, raising their hands.  Bina adds, “I just met the dude, so I have to help him?”  Ace grits his teeth as they all teasingly grin at him, “You traitors…”</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war, ma cherie,” Bina offers lightly as she pretends to scan her manicured nails.  She gently scrapes at it, clearly disgusted with the color of blood red.  It wasn’t to her fancy at all.</p><p>“There, there~ Making them together and then eating them together will make it more delicious~!” Cater persuades them, the image of a tart materializing in their minds.  Mikki did think about it; she did always enjoy the desserts she made with Mistress.  She swore she could still taste that scrumptious chocolate cheesecake.</p><p>The carrothead smiles as he sees her almost drooling.  He caught one!  “It’s that making memories thing~ It might help you start a cooking blog for all we know~”</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt...right?  The black-haired apprentice turns to the rest of them.  She throws them a knowing glance, hoping they would go along.  After all, they were friends.  Bina was easy to convince, since she was a softie.  Grimm and Deuce...seemed to be reluctant but they were willing to listen.  Trey nods in approval once he sees them all on board with it.  He leans towards them, beckoning them to come closer.  “Keep this a secret from the Prefect, but freshly made marron tart is the best.  The only ones who can eat it as soon as it gets out of the oven are the ones who made it, you know?”</p><p>Ooh~Mikki could smell it.  Marron tart?  She was getting hungry again at the sound of the dessert.  Grimm cheers alongside her, “Hey, you all! Get your rear in gear! We’re gonna go pick some chestnuts ‘til we drop!”</p><p>The girl asks, “Where can we find the chestnuts?”</p><p>“There are a lot of chestnut trees right by the forest behind the school’s botanical garden.”</p><p>Just how large was this school?  And to have it’s own forest?  Damn this rich, villain school.  Mikki was interested in understanding how this school works.  “Alright, then it’s settled.”</p><p>“Then, let’s gather in front of the greenhouse after school,” Ace announces, getting nods from the rest of them.</p>
<hr/><p>“Waaah! There's so many chestnuts all over the place!”  Grimm’s blue orbs appeared to grow the same size as the chestnuts he was gazing at in awe.  “It's a forest of all you-can-eat Mont Blac..” His greedy hands reached out for the chestnut in front of him, but before Mikki could warn him—</p><p>“Guugh..  Ffgna! The thorns pricked my paw!” He floated over to Mikki, who removed the horns carefully with precision, blowing on the open wounds to make it feel better.  He was such a child sometimes.</p><p>Bina made sure to heal him with her magic, holding out his paws to cover the whole wound.  He lets out a sigh once the magic circle disappears, leaving him in relief and comfort.  Deuce warns, “We can't pick them up with bare hands. It'll also be good to get a basket or something to pull them all in.”</p><p>“The botanical garden probably has whatever we need inside,” Ace notes as he tilts his head towards the direction of the garden.  It wasn’t too far from where they were standing, so they might as well take a look.</p><p>“Alright, we can take a look,” Mikki agreed.</p><p>“Wow, it's bigger in here than I thought.” Ace marvels as they step inside the vast garden.  It was beautiful, filled with lush vegetation everywhere.  Bina exhales deeply, enjoying the smells of different florals that were around.  It smelled like home.</p><p>“I’d like to study here one day,” she comments while twirling around the path.  “It’s so nice here...so peaceful…”</p><p>“It is…” Mikki agreed as she looked around the place.  It seemed like a comforting place to be.</p><p>“There should be a caretaker of this place,” Deuce reminds them, bringing them back to reality.  “We should split up and find them.”</p><p>“I'll go right.” Ace volunteers, heading off to his chosen route.</p><p>“And I'll head left,” Deuce adds, waving to the three of them.  “Grim and Supervisor, Bina, you guys can go straight to the back.”</p><p>“Okay!” Mikki calls back.  She heads toward the direction with both companions behind her.  The girl turns to her friend, “You really seem to like this place.  You have a garden like this at home?”</p><p>“Me?” Bina gestures to herself in surprise.  “Oh, the smell of the flowers reminds me of the forests back home.  We’d have a bunch of them in patches.  My mother and I...we would usually go together to pick the flowers and make crowns out of them when I was young…”</p><p>Oh.  Mikki could tell by the look of her friend’s face.  <em>Her mother…probably wasn't around anymore.  </em>The black-haired girl tried to remember her biological parents.  There was really nothing she could recall, not at all.  All she knew was Master and Mistress and their loyal watchdog.  They were her family.  She slid a hand in Bina’s, lacing it and squeezing it securely.  Confused, the brunette looks down to see their interlaced hands and a brief smile appears.  She chuckles as she points down the path.</p><p>Mikki was glad that Bina was willing to open up to her.  As they walked down, they shared many stories left and right.  Perhaps being placed in this school wasn’t such a curse after all for both girls.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After some time, it seemed hopeless.  They couldn’t find anyone, no matter how hard they tried.</p><p>Grimm instead was fixated on other things rather than the caretaker, “Hey, hey look at this. There's a bunch of fruit! They smell so good!”</p><p>Mikki groans as she was forced to follow him.  If she let him out of her sight, both of them would be in trouble.  She throws a begging stare at Bina, who merely giggles and lets her go to join Grimm.  Perhaps if they separated and went on other paths, they would find the caretaker somehow.</p><p>Bina has a smile on her face as she walks in the opposite direction from them, merrily humming a tune.  Might as well entertain herself while doing a job.</p><p>By herself, her thoughts ran wild.  Her father has told her over and over that it was for her safety, not just out of respect for the school, that he would send her here.  His stiff, awkward voice echoed in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“Bina...this is for your sake, not only mine.  Do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>Of course...and of course not.  Her father wasn’t even around for most of her life, being the Prince of the Forest.  How would he know how to be a father?  And she was a princess?  Her mother never told her any of that.  She sighs.  Really, this was poor planning by her father.  As soon as they laid her mother to rest, he tells her to pack up and go to school to learn how to be a leader.  She wasn’t even given time to mourn.</p><p>Was this a punishment for her naïveté?  Is that what it is?</p><p>But she’ll never know, ever.  Because her father wasn’t the type to open up, no matter what.  The girl was so lost in thought that she didn’t bother to see what was in front of her and then—</p><p>“Aah!”  The Pomefiore first-year stumbles, letting out a yelp as she crashes towards the floor, only to be cushioned from her fall.  Muscles were against her, flexing as she tries to move.</p><p>“Yeowch...” a deep voice growls underneath her.  Her face flushed as she realized what was going on, leaping out of the stranger’s embrace and hurriedly getting off, bowing down in nervousness.  She had seen it briefly, but judging from the yellow and black armband, he was a Savanaclaw student.  One she shouldn’t mess with.  Her instinct of danger was telling her to hightail out of the situation.</p><p>“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!”  Her eyes remained on the floor, her body shivering.  Leave it to her to cause such a ruckus.  She wanted to die of embarrassment.  Bina should have looked where she was going instead of daydreaming like a child.</p><p>“Agh…”  the voice grumbles as movements indicate that the owner was sitting up.  “Oi.  You got some nerve, stepping on my tail without saying anything.”</p><p>“I was daydreaming, and I didn’t pay attention, I didn’t know that someone would be...napping here,” the girl explains, noticing his feet coming closer to her.  <em> No…!  No! </em>  Memories of her mother’s dead body came into mind.  She had to save herself, no one was here but her.  “I apologize for tripping over you and landing on you.”</p><p>“That so?  But you expect me, Leona, to let you go after you did this?”  His voice lowered dangerously, making her quiver.  “I was having such a lovely nap and now I'm just ticked off.”  Damn it!  She shouldn’t be this intimidated!  Her hands tried to grip themselves into fists to calm herself, but they only trembled.  Her lips were dry as she tried to speak up.</p><p>“I...I,” Bina chokes out.  “I get that I was wrong, but please forgive me.  I’ll be more aware next time…”</p><p>“Well, that’s for sure,” the stranger drawls.  A tanned hand reaches out for her chin, tilting her head up to look at him clearly.  He was handsome, in a very rugged fashion: his clothes were unkempt, his hair akin to a mane, a scar over his eye, and...he had lion ears atop of his head.</p><p>Her father had warned her about them. <em> Lions could be docile, if one didn’t rile them up, that is. </em> She cursed herself, she just knew how to bring luck on her side.</p><p>“You seem like a cute morsel.”  Bina’s spine had an electric pulse go through.  Morsel?  The girl remembered that man saying it…No!  No!  She was going to die?  Oh no...nononono!  She still had a lot left to do!  She just started at this school!  She made her first friend in school!  And it was all going to end all because she tripped on him.</p><p>“I’M SO SORRY!” Bina bows down before him, curling up into a ball, as if to protect herself.</p><p>“Ack!  You’re too loud, it’s echoing in my ears.”  His furry ears withered as they drooped, trying to cover them.  “For a small herbivore, you’ve got quite the roar.”  A smile stretched on his face.  It made him seem less threatening than earlier, but Bina wouldn’t take her chances.  She lost her mother because of her once naiveness.  Never again.</p><p>“Well, I was going to mess with you a little for waking me up from a previous nap, but since you apologized so earnestly, I’ll forgive you,” the furry eared man said with a smirk.  “Just be sure to remember next time to look where you’re going so you don’t make another accident.  I am exercising a lot of patience right now, so be aware of that.”</p><p>“Yes,” she musters out of her lips.  “I’ll be off then.”  Bina scampers off, even though she wasn’t a hybrid like Leona, it seemed as though she would have her tail between her legs.  He smirks at the thought.  She was a cute, honest girl, but he would never admit that.  Ruggie would only tease him till no tomorrow with that haunting giggle of his.</p><p>“Leona-san!” Agh, speak of the devil.  A boy with hyena ears runs over to him, “Ah, there you are. It's time for your remedial lessons, y'know.”</p><p>A scowl reaches his lips.  “Ugghh...The annoying one's here.”</p><p>“It's cause you keep failing, Leona-san. If you keep getting held back, we're gonna be classmates.”</p><p>Leona stares back at the path where the girl once was.  He never caught her name, but the lion was sure he would see her again.  That scent was not hard to forget, sweet pea and pine.  Leona shakes his head as he allows himself to be dragged by Ruggie.</p><p>Well, in due time, the prey would crawl back again.  All he had to do was wait.</p>
<hr/><p>On the other hand, Bina wanted to do everything to avoid meeting him again.  Her feet were on auto, moving without thinking.  She just needed to find the rest of her friends.  What if the lion goes after them?</p><p>She wouldn’t have it, no!  She already lost her mother, no more!</p><p>The girl hurried over to Mikki and Grimm, who were looking around for any tools.  The black-haired apprentice seems relieved to find her friend safe.  “Where were you?  You disappeared on us so suddenly.  Did you find anything?”</p><p>“N-No, it’s nothing,” Bina reassures her, a bright smile plastered on her face.  Mikki could tell it was fake, but she said nothing.  “But I couldn’t find anything useful, sorry.”</p><p>“Nyah!  We need to find it or else we won’t be able to eat the tart!”</p><p>Mikki pats them on the back reassuringly.  “It’s alright, we’ll find another way.  Let’s just go back to the others and figure out something.”</p><p>As they walk away, Bina slightly turns her head back to the direction she had been on.  Was he really not going to come after her?  She shivers.  The girl hoped she would never see him ever again.</p><p>They managed to find their way back to Ace and Deuce, who had more success on their independent search.  “We found a basket and tongs over there!”</p><p>They all seemed relieved.  Finally, they could get to work now.  As they went back to the forest, Mikki turned back to the quiet girl.  She had been silent for a while, seemingly riled up.  What had she been through?  Earlier she left it alone, but it still bothered Bina.  The girl merely just plucked chestnut after chestnut in dark silence.  She asks her friend, “Hey, did something really happen to you?  You look like you saw a ghost or something.”</p><p>The brunette sighs as she shakily explains her encounter with the mysterious student.  That piercing glare still lingered in her mind, making her shiver.  He was really someone not to be trifled with.  “He looked similar the man who...killed my mother…but it's not him...we caught the man.  But still...my instincts act up when I see someone like him...”</p><p>They all said nothing as the revelation gloomed over them.  Of course she would have been frightened, especially with a scary man like that.</p><p>But Leona?  Where has she heard that name before…?  The Pomefiore student tries to reassure herself, “Do you think he...might have been the caretaker of that place though…?”</p><p>“There is absolutely no way that was the caretaker,” Ace mutters.  “And scaring you like that?  That’s not right at all.”</p><p>“If I think back now that I've calmed down, that guy was wearing a yellow vest so he must be from Savanaclaw.” Bina shivers as she recalls his face.  It was scary, it reminded her of that hunter that went after her when she was young.</p><p>Deuce didn’t take this well, exclaiming, “Is it just me or are there a lot of delinquents at Night Raven College?”  Mikki shook her head at this, upset that her friend had to deal with it on her own.  If only she was by her side to help her out.  The girl offers more chestnuts in Bina’s basket, filling it up to the brim.  "Well, it's a good thing you told us so we can be on the lookout next time.  I'll throw a good punch at him if I ever see him." Her friend smiles gratefully as she relaxes.  There was no need to worry now, she had friends to help her out.</p><p>Ace notes the baskets were piled up.  “Our chestnut pile is pretty big. Let's get them back to Trey!”</p><p>“Nyaha! This tart is gonna be awesome!” Grimm cheers as they set off to met Trey in the school kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I changed the meeting between MC and Grimm with Leona, I have plans for Bina and Leona.  Also, I thought it would be cute since Bina is like an herbivore.  Not sure if you picked it up but we get a background of Bina's family.  She's twisted from a Disney character (wink).  Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oyster Sauce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back,” Trey greets them warmly.  He nods in agreement as he surveys the baskets filled with chestnuts.  “You picked quite a bit.”  He nudges the boys in a carefree manner.  “So you can be good gentlemen.”  They helped Bina and Mikki with their baskets when it got too heavy for them, so the boys took over.</p><p>“Is this all really going to be able to make one whole tart?” Mikki asks, her hands somewhat raw from holding the basket too tight.  Her effort better be worth it.  Dang it, Ace owed her a lot after this!</p><p>“Though, you’ll end up doing more work, but… Do your best.” Trey weakly encourages as he raises his thumb up.  So much for encouragement.  </p><p>“All of this, huh…” Deuce looks down at their baskets, their mood dropping as they continued to stare.  “I feel like we’ll be here for a long time.”</p><p>“You said it, Deuce.”  Bina nods as she reluctantly grabs a chestnut with her glove.</p><p>“Preparing beforehand is necessary when making dessert,” Trey explains, handing over peelers to Ace and Mikki.  “For you guys.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let’s just get it over with!!” Ace grumbles.</p><p>“It takes a bit of work to peel off a chestnut’s shell.  Let’s use magic to cleanly peel them off.”</p><p>“I’ll show you I’m faster than your magic!” Ace challenges, readying his peeler.  They all started grinding, their work rough at first, but as time went on, it went quite fast.  Mikki found herself with another skill she never thought she had before: peeling chestnuts at a great speed.  She snorts as she sees Ace struggle to open half of one as she was on her fiftieth chestnut.</p><p>“Forget comparing to magic, you need to pick out your other skills.”</p><p>He growls, anger fueling him to peel faster and competing with her.</p><p>Mikki whistled a familiar tune as she peeled, watching Deuce, Bina and Grimm succeed in peeling large amounts of chestnuts with magic.  It was really cool, seeing more of it in person outside of class.  All of them had different types of magic they specialized in, but it was cool to see how they all worked together.</p><p>The girl hoped that one day she could be just as good as them.</p><p>And before she knew it, they had finished peeling all of the chestnuts.  She grins at Ace.  “You owe me lunch next time.”</p><p>“Dang it,” he sighs, tugging at the collar.  “This thing was weighing down while I was trying to peel…!”</p><p>She softens, maybe it was a bit harsh since he did have a handicap.  The black-haired girl suggests, “Then...next time, could you teach me about wind magic when this is resolved?  Maybe I could learn magic by then and get better.”</p><p>The ginger threw a confused stare at her, unsure if she was serious.  She stared back at him with determination.  If she watched her friends, maybe it would help her understand how to do some spells.  Ace sighs before he offers her his hand, spitting on it.  Though disgusted, Mikki did the same and shook on it.</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Bina asks in an incredulous tone.  She seemed disgusted by the fact that they shook hands with their spit, oh no!  The brunette had an urge to wash her hands so bad.  Both of them let go and wiped their hands on their jackets, clearing their throats.  That did little to satisfy Bina.  She points at them, “If you do not wash your hands, I will smack you.  I’m not joking.”</p><p>“Yes, Mom,” Ace drawls as they walk over to the sink.</p><p>Trey laughs at the exchange, thinking that these first years were truly entertaining.  His last year wouldn’t be so boring after all.  “Thanks for the hard work. We finished so quickly even though we have non-magic users.  I’ll help take over now.”</p><p>“Thank God it’s over,” Bina sighs as she slumps in her chair.</p><p>“My arms hurt…” Deuce weakly calls out as he massages his raw muscles.  “But at least it’s over with.”</p><p>“Great work. I’m sure that your hard work will all be worth it.”</p><p>“I’m getting hungry just by the smell, yanno~” Grimm groans as he holds his stomach.  Funny to hear it from the one who ate while he worked.  But Mikki couldn’t deny it, the smell was tempting, she did want to eat it.</p><p>“The marron base uses butter and sugar,” he tells them as he dumps the ingredients in a bowl. “And then, I also added some oyster sauce as a secret ingredient.”</p><p>The first years shared odd glances.  Oyster sauce?  Was he okay in the head?  Mikki thought it was absurd to say such a thing, is anyone in Heartslabyul even sane—</p><p>Ohhh.  OOOHH!!  She realized it.  It was like a trick a mother used to convince a child to eat something.  Mikki glances at Trey, whose eyes gleamed at the confused freshmen.  “Exactly. The savory flavor of the chestnuts gives the cream a rich flavor. And then, to make it better, I use this “Walrus-brand young oyster sauce.” There’s no famous pâtissière who doesn’t use this for their tarts, you know?”</p><p>She scoffs.  Trey could be quite the rascal sometimes.  It was the Walrus and the Carpenter poem.  Quite the morbid tale of tricking oysters into becoming a meal.</p><p>“Really…? It’s a pretty salty sauce, isn’t it?” Deuce had a suspicious tone in his voice, still wary.</p><p>“You know how they put chocolate in curry, too?” Ace adds, trying to make sense out of this situation.  “It kinda makes sense…”</p><p>Trey couldn’t take it anymore, doubling over, “I was just joking! There’s no way I’d put oyster sauce in a dessert, you know? Seems like Mikki figured it out though!”</p><p>“It’s like a charm, Mistress used to do that with their dog to convince him to eat something…”</p><p>“What the heck!? Are you making fun of us!?” Ace shrieks, his expression utterly betrayed and his face red.  He couldn’t trust any of the third years, could he?</p><p>She nudges him.  “Aww, don’t worry about it too much, Acey,” Mikki teases.  “It was cute to see you so confused though.”</p><p>“Agh!”</p><p>"Haha! It’s obviously impossible if you think about it a little~The moral lesson here is that you shouldn’t believe anything you’re told.” Trey warns good-naturedly.  “Learn to doubt a bit, okay~?  Next is the fresh cream—Ah!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I got carried away with the chestnuts you picked that I went overboard with making the marron base.  We’re a little short on fresh cream.”</p><p>“I’ll go buy some,” Deuce volunteers.  “Do they sell it in the school store?”</p><p>“That shop sells pretty much anything, so I’m sure it should be there. Can I ask you to buy some other stuff while you’re at it?” Trey writes down a list on a note.  “Two packs of milk, two cartons of eggs, silicon cups, and five canned fruits…”</p><p>“I don’t think I can carry all of that alone…” Deuce muses as he recounts the list.  He turns to Mikki, asking, “Mikki, will you come with me?”</p><p>How could she say no when he asked so nicely?  She smiles, “Sure, I can do that.  But I’ve never been to the store so we’re gonna need directions first.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Trey nods, proceeding to tell her how to get there.  Mikki was quick to memorize the directions.  They were simple, so she shouldn’t have trouble navigating there.  Grimm jumps in, “I’m going, too! I don’t wanna mix more dough!”</p><p>“Hey!  You’re leaving me alone with Bina?  Selfish!”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with being with me?” Bina raises her eyebrow, clearly annoyed.  She crosses her arms as she asks him the question that he might as well have dug himself into.  “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“Nothing!  Okay, guys go!” Ace pushes them out of the door, hurriedly.  “We’ll take care of this!”</p><p>Mikki laughs under her breath as the doors shut behind them.  She points back to the door, “He’s going to get killed by Bina before Riddle gets to him again.”</p><p>“AGHHH!  DON’T KILL ME!” The trio heard behind the doors.  They all shake their heads and set off to go to the entire, praying for Ace’s quick death in Bina’s mercy.</p><hr/><p>Mikki pushed aside the beaded screen, marveling at the inside of the shop.  The outside was so quaint that she didn’t expect to see such a more modern, neon-colored place inside.</p><p>“Pardon us!” Deuce calls out, “Whoa, what an amazing shop… Crystal skulls, magical texts, and… wh-what sort of animal is this…?”</p><p>She cringed as she looked at the thing he was confused about.  Seeing those grotesque things made a shiver travel from her spine.  It was unsettling.  Mikki claps his shoulder, “Best if we don’t know.  Let’s move along now, remember what we came here for.”</p><p>“Wah~” Grimm looks at some colored jars in amazement.  “Can we really find some fresh cream here?”</p><p>“Hey!” A man decked in skeleton apparel pops up in front of them, making them jerk in surprise.  “Little lost lambs, what can I help you with?  Welcome to Mr. S’s Mystery Shop. What is it that you wish for today?  A charm against cheating? An ancient king’s mirror? Or maybe, some cursed tarot cards?”</p><p>Mirror?  They had a mirror?  But Mikki didn’t put her hopes on that.  If she could go home that easily, she would have been gone by now.  She sighs, giving up.  It was too early to keep being alert about it, but she will go back.</p><p>Deuce, who was so taken aback by the surprise, clears his throat, “Um… We would like to buy the things written on this note.”  He hands over the list that Trey had given him, the man scanning it.</p><p>“And I also want some canned tuna!”  This cheeky little—!  Mikki wanted to yank him back, but  Deuce covers Grimm’s mouth as he interjects, “No! We will not buy any canned tuna!”</p><p>“What do we have here~? Fresh cream and eggs…” Sam reads the rest of the list, nodding.  “Oh, my! What a pretty sweet line-up~OK! I shall bring them out now.”</p><p>He leaves the three to gather everything, Deuce whispering to Mikki, “Whoa… Will he really have some here?”</p><p>“It’s a store for magic, I’m sure he has simple stuff too,” she reassured him.  “It wouldn’t be too weird, considering we just saw those strange things over there…”</p><p>“Ah...right.”</p><p>Sam returns before them, two bags in each arm.  “Here, thank you for the wait. It is rather heavy, so are you sure you can carry them all?  If you act now, I can throw in a special bag to carry all of those things for 30% off of its original price~!”</p><p>Wow, he really had the talent of a salesman.  Just hearing him smoothly say those words almost convinced her, but she knew it would have been useless since she wouldn’t probably come back.  “No, that’s—”</p><p>“What did you say?” Grimm interrupts, coming closer to Sam with those big blue eyes.  “Hey, that sounds interesting~!”</p><p>“W-we’ll have to decline!” Deuce declares somewhat firmly.  He grabs one bag and gives the other to Mikki, dragging the creature by the tail.  “Let’s go, Grim!”</p><p>“But why?! I wanna play more~!”</p><p>“We didn’t come to play, Grimm,” Mikki reminds him.  “This is for helping Ace.  Remember?  Operation Reconciliation?”</p><p>“Ack!  Hmmmph!” Grimm pouts as he allows Deuce to drag him out of the store.</p><hr/><p>Once they were on their way back to the Main Street, Deuce sighs, “That store was amazing…”</p><p>“Sure, let's go with that.  But still, I’m glad we were able to get everything,” Mikki smiles as she looks inside the bags.  They could do this!  And then Ace can finally be free.</p><p>“Boo, you’re so stingy, Deuce,” Grimm grumbles next to them, clearly upset that he didn’t get the things he wanted.</p><p>“Who are you calling stingy?!” Deuce’s voice rose, his expression indignant.  Mikki raises an eyebrow, confused as to why he was acting so rough.  Blue eyes meet robin egg, the boy clearing his throat, “Mikki, the bag with the canned fruits is heavy, isn’t it? I’ll hold it for you. I’m experienced with carrying heavy loads.”  His voice returned to normal, reverting back to his polite, calm state.  The blue-haired boy takes her from her, swapping it for the lighter bag and continues to walk.</p><p>If she looked more closely, Deuce is really realizable.  Back home, he must be very popular, she knew girls who liked the type of guy Deuce is.  He may be clumsy in some ways, but he was very cute.</p><p>“You’re surprisingly used to shopping, aren’t you?” Mikki asks.  “It must have been hard.”</p><p>“Yeah, Mother always takes me with her during timed sales. She buys a lot, so I end up helping her with the bags,” Deuce explains.  “I’m the only man in the family, so I’m used to helping a lot with hard labor. Ah, I’m sorry… I keep talking about myself.</p><p>She was bewildered.  What’s wrong about talking about himself?  Mikki wanted to know more about him.  “Why be sorry about it?” Mikki asks, cocking her head.  “There’s no need to be sorry, you’re just sharing about yourself.  I’m fine with it, I want to know more about Deuce.  And it’s amazing that you’re helping out in your family, your mother must be proud!”</p><p>He falters, looking down at his bag as a sad smile stretches his face.  “No… That’s not true at all. I… Mother was…Ouch!”  Deuce had bumped into something hard, and Mikki knew since she heard a suspicious crack from the bag as he fell.  Her eyes widened.  The eggs.  They were ruined.</p><p>“Damn it! All the eggs in the carton broke! The plastic bag’s now reeking with eggs…!”</p><p>She rushes over to him, looking for injuries.  “Are you okay?  You’re not hurt anywhere?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…”</p><p>“That hurt!” They both turn towards the culprit, who was also on the floor groaning.  “Where the hell’re ya lookin’ at—Wha—You’re the guys who ruined my carbonara’s soft-boiled egg during lunch today!”</p><p>Oh no.  Of all coincidental meetings, this had to happen.  Mikki wanted to just bang her head.  Today was not going well at all for them.  Were they cursed or something?</p><p>“Damn, it’s you guys again. Ya better give us a break~”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Mikki was aghast, how could they say such a thing when they were the ones who did it this time?  Deuce was quiet for a bit, obviously seething as he looked at the carton of broken eggs heartbrokenly.  “Aren’t you the ones at fault for bumping into me? Even during lunch. The egg wasn’t really that badly harmed, but you made a huge scene out of it.  Our carton of eggs is totally ruined, though.”</p><p>Huh?  Was it her imagination or was Deuce’s voice growing a bit...lethal?</p><p>“The hell? You sayin’ it’s my fault, then?”</p><p>“Yes, please pay us back for the eggs,” Deuce declares, thrusting the carton to show them.  “And also, please apologize to the chickens.”</p><p>
  <em> Chickens?  What about the chickens?  Deuce?  Did seeing the broken eggs traumatize him or something?  Shouldn’t it be us they apologize to? </em>
</p><p>“Hah~? Makin’ a ruckus over eggs, are we?”</p><p>“Huh?!” Mikki yells in frustration.  “Says the one who made a huge ruckus in the cafeteria today about his eggs!  So yeah, you should apologize!  We did last time, but you were too prideful to accept it!”  Yeah, maybe she was digging a grave for herself but she didn’t care.  This was for Ace, her friend, and two petty idiots were getting in the way?  Heck no, not on her watch.  </p><p>“It didn’t hit the ground so you can still eat it. Stop makin’ a fuss over little things.”</p><p>“Ya better be thankful they broke inside the plastic bag!”  The two do them start laughing at them, mocking them while they looked down on Deuce and Mikki.</p><p>Her blood was boiling, and Mikki clenched her small fists.  Did they want another taste of her firecrackers?  Is that what they wanted?  Thick heads.  She slowly makes her way towards them, but Deuce was faster, his stride impatient.  “… mess with me, will you…” he mutters under his breath.</p><p>She wasn’t mistaken, his demeanor really did change.</p><p>“Huh?” The prideful student asked, confused with his incoherent muttering.</p><p>“I told you to stop laughing, damn it!!” Deuce’s eyes were enraged, his voice rough.  Even the way he spoke was changing.  “You ain’t got no choice but to apologize for something that’s your fault!  These eggs will be used to make a delicious tart in place of turning into chicks, bastard!!  Do you understand me, huh!?”</p><p>Holy, Deuce.  Was it Jekyll and Hyde?  For the first time, Mikki felt afraid for the two students, even though they ticked her off.  Deuce really seemed to mean pain for them.  Actually no, she was lying.  They deserved it.</p><p>“Wh-what’s with him all of a sudden…?!” Their voices were filled with fear.  It was sick but Mikki felt glee as she saw them cower before Deuce, finding it funny that a first year was scaring them.</p><p>“If you’re not gonna pay me back for the 6 eggs, I got no choice but to beat the hell out of you six times.”  Okay, that sounded pretty fair.  Mikki hollers, “Best if you comply now, or else...we’ll, he’s off his leash so I don’t know what he’ll do.”</p><p>“Grit your teeth, you little bastards!!” He throws himself at them, the attack one-sided as he throws punches at them.  Mikki on the other hand, reaches over for the carton and inspects it.  They were indeed damaged, but it wasn’t unsalvageable.  She somewhat cheered for that.</p><p>Grimm tugs at her sleeve, whispering, “H-Hey...Deuce is—killing them?”  She looks back up to see the blue-haired boy knocking some sense into them.  Mikki hums, “Nah, he’s not that crazy.  Let them have it, they did wrong.  Also, I’m really annoyed right now, so...yeah.  Let’s keep lookout so Deuce doesn’t get in trouble.”  Grimm shivers.  He never thought his supervisor could be so scary too.  He was glad she was patient with him.  Never again would he rebel completely against her.</p><p>“Th-this guy’s a total madman!” The prideful student shrieks, holding onto his bleeding cheek.  “That was more than 6 hits, you liar!”</p><p>Mikki clicks her tongue.  Deuce didn’t go as he promised but she couldn't say they didn’t deserve it.</p><p>The student’s friend grabs his hand.  “Oh, crap! Let’s run! I’m so sorry, Mr. Chicken!!”  They dash off, panicking as they avoid looking at Deuce, who was unscathed.  He hollers, “Apologize to the eggs a hundred times before you stuff your faces next time, dumbass!!”</p><p>She almost spit, even if he was serious, it was too funny.  Mikki clears her throat, trying to get his attention.  “It’s okay, calm down now.  So you can do more than just badmouth people…”</p><p>Grimm, on the other hand, shivers as he shrieks.  Deuce finally turns to them, a gasp escaping his lips, returning to his normal self.  His eyes finally registered his friends, making the boy cower a bit and lower his head.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Grimm timidly asks, hiding behind Mikki’s shoulder.  She gently nudged him away from her, forcing him to stand by her.  Why was he getting all nervous about?  He didn’t do anything wrong to him at the moment.</p><p>“I-I did it again… I promised myself that I’d be a model student for sure this time, and yet…!”</p><p>“Sorry…?  Model student?” Mikki echoes.</p><p>Deuce has a sullen expression as he looks at her.  He sighs as he picks up the bag gingerly.  “I wanted to be different from who I was back in middle school… I always skipped classes, and I got into fights every day.”</p><p>Really?  She could see Ace doing that, but Deuce?  That was hard to see.  Besides, Deuce was always super straight-laced, so that image didn’t really match the little shy boy.</p><p>“I didn’t show respect to teachers and I hung out with a bad bulk of seniors. Even my hairstyle was pretty wild back then, too.  I fought with anyone who I could fight with…I used magic even on guys who couldn’t use magic.”  He eyes at Mikki, scared to approach her. Deuce seemed really afraid for her, as if she was made of glass.  “I was an overall bad person back then.”</p><p>“It totally doesn’t look too obvious now, though,” Grimm comments.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mikki agreed evenly.  “I can’t imagine it at all...maybe from Ace but not you…”</p><p>“But one night while I was hiding myself from view…I saw my mother cry and talk to my grandmother about it.  She was asking her where she went wrong with raising me, and about whether she was a bad parent for how I turned out.”</p><p>Oh.  Mikki could see better now about why he was reluctant to agree with her earlier.  Because of his past.</p><p>“But that’s not it at all. She’s not to blame!  Everything’s my fault!  That’s why, when the black carriage from the prestigious Night Raven College came to pick me up, I made sure that I will never take that smile away from my mother again.  I made up my mind to become a model student that my mother can be proud of.  And yet…” His face scrunches up, almost ready to cry.  “Damn it…!”</p><p>“But, yanno…” Grimm pipes in again, “Is enduring all of that part of being a model student?”</p><p>Deuce seemed confused, bringing his face from his hands.</p><p>“If it were me, I’d have punched those delinquents ten more times, yanno?” Grimm puffs his chest out, looking proud.  “But you took care of it before I could.”</p><p>Mikki thought it was quite a sweet sight, seeing Grimm being nice to the ever considerate Deuce.  She smiles at him, coming closer.  “He’s right.  I’m glad that you opened up about this, truly.  And I don’t think it’s part of being a model student.  That stuff is really cliche, so you don’t have to be so hard on yourself.  But you’re doing your best to be the version you want to be.”  The black-haired girl pats him gently on the shoulder.  “And I think that’s really cool, Deuce.  I dig it.”</p><p>“You guys…” His eyes seemed to get misty.</p><p>She playfully shoved at him.  “Even model students have the right to be angry sometimes.  It’s okay, and today was totally justified, so thank you.”</p><p>“I see…” A small smile graced his face, making him seem much better.  A small tear was coming out of his eyes.  “Hehe, the chicks will probably feel at ease now, too, huh?”</p><p>Oh this sweet, innocent, soft boy.  How was she going to break this to him…?  Mikki looked at Grimm, who gave absolutely no guidance.  She sighs, staring at Deuce in reluctance.  “Actually...this is going to be hard to say but...Those eggs aren’t fertilized, so they won’t hatch into chicks in the first place.  So...when you said that, it was kind of cute.”</p><p>The light in his eyes died, his face morphing into betrayal.  “Wh-what?!?!?! You’ve gotta be kidding me!!!!!!”</p><p>And so, Mikki has destroyed a small part of innocence within Deuce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s a little short, I haven’t updated in awhile: quarantine blues.  Plus wanted to post this since I start school this week, T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unbirthday Party!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace notices the door opening, seeing the three of them.  “Oh, they’re finally back. What took you guys so long?”  His hands were growing tired from stirring, and his hair was still matted from the head boogie Bina had endowed to him.</p><p>“You got everything?”  Bina asks, her face wrinkling in confusion.  “What’s going on with Deuce?”</p><p>“Uh…” Mikki looks back at the blue-haired boy, who appeared as if his soul had left him—no, as if the world had betrayed him.  “It’s a long story.”  Bina gives her a questioning look but the black-haired apprentice shrugs as she mouths that she’ll explain later.  She already did enough damage to the poor boy.</p><p>“Well...now that we’re all here now,” Trey gathers them together, “let’s get this over with, shall we~?  All that’s left is to mix the marron cream into the tart.”</p><p>“Will we be able to eat after this!?” Grimm asks, drool spilling from his fangs.  “I’m getting excited already~!”</p><p>Bina smiles as she joins her friend.  “Let’s do this, Mikki-chan!”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>They had gone at it, mixing the eggs (to Deuce’s disappointment) and then whipping the cream on the tart.  It was messy, but Mikki loved every part of it.  Bina and her had small bits of flour and cream on their faces but it was worth the effort.  Maybe when she came back home, she would make this again.</p><p>“Alright, the last step is to sprinkle some powdered sugar on top and then…”</p><p>“We’re done~!!” Grimm cheers, happy with the result.</p><p>Ace, Bina, and Mikki cheer, giving each other high fives, flour flying everywhere.  Deuce on the other hand, let out a dispirited, “Yay…” and sulked.  The ginger points to the blue head, “What’s up with him?”</p><p>Mikki shakes her head, “Leave him alone for a while, he just received shocking news about unfertilized eggs.”</p><p>Bina gapes at the news, peering at her classmate in curiosity.  “Oh dear...I feel for that.  That’s awful.  Sorry for your loss, Deuce...”</p><p>“What in the world did I believe in for 16 years…?” The blue haired boy asks himself in disbelief, wringing his locks.  He seemed to be having a crisis.  Bina and Mikki look at each other as Deuce bangs his head against the counter, utterly defeated.  Hands awkwardly pat his shoulders, hoping to placate him.</p><p>Ace shakes his head at his classmate.  He sighs, “But who knew that making desserts would take this long? I’m so tired…”</p><p>“Right?”  All of them groan as they lay their heads down on the counter, the cool feeling of stone making them relax.</p><p>“Nice work~ ♪” A cheery voice interrupted their moment of brooding.  All of them grumpily look up to see Cater, who was missing for some time.  “Did you finish the tarts?” He peeks at the tart that stood proudly before them, circling around it like a hawk.  “The decoration looks so cute~!  It’s totally ‘grammable! Let me take a pic~”</p><p>“Agh...are you sure you’re not in Pomefiore, senpai?” Bina complains, her face smooshed with flour on her cheeks.  “You’re more into this than I am.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m from the Land of Pyroxene, the same as your dorm head!”</p><p>“Forget that!” Ace finally sits up, alarmed by the carrot head’s random appearance.  He points at him accusingly, “Where were you all this time?”</p><p>Cater strikes a cute pose, grinning cheekily at him.  He looked as though he had been caught stealing cookies from a jar. “I came to check on my cute little juniors ‘cause you were doing your best~ Ahaha, you look dead tired!”</p><p>“Thank you...Captain Obvious…” Mikki groans as she waves half-heartedly.  Making food really took out a lot of energy.  How did Mistress do it all the time, tirelessly making food for her and Master?  She really had mad respect for her now.  “You came conveniently when we just finished...coincidence?”</p><p>“Eh~you doubt me, Mikki-chan?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Cater doubles over, laughing at her bluntness.  That part of her was always cute.  Trey smiles as he sympathizes with the young first years.  “Doing things you’re not used to can be tiring.  In any case, sweets are the solution for a weary body.  Have some of our freshly made marron tart.”</p><p>All of their eyes widened, the tart only in their vision.  Was it really okay?  It looked really scrumptious...were they going to eat all of them before they gave it to Riddle?  “W-We can?  It’s okay?”</p><p>“Sure, we made a couple of them to see if they’re to Riddle’s standards, so it’ll be fine.”  A fork was offered to her.  “Go on,” Trey prompts her with a smile.  The first years’ eyes grew greedy as they stared back and forth between the tart and the fork, tantalized by the gleaming silver and the fluffy cream.  Hands swiped the utensils.  Alongside Mikki, Cater slides over to grab a piece, humming.  She throws a sideways glare at him, annoyed that their shoulders were touching.  Look, she didn’t hate being touchy but this was a bit much.  “You’re going to eat with us as well, Cater-senpai?”</p><p>“Sure!  Why notz?” He winks at her.  “I wanted to see the tart that the precious first-years worked on!”  Oh, but make sure you don’t cut it yet before I take a picture and post it on Magicam!”</p><p>Ace groans, sliding the plate over to the carrot head.  Cater grins apologetically as he snaps a picture.  “Looks great!”</p><p>“Whatever!  I’m hungry!” Grimm digs into his first bite, his paws teetering the fork as he greedily ate his share.  Blue eyes widened and a smile spread.  “Wow~it’s so fluffy!”  The others followed in suit, their reactions the same as Grimm’s.</p><p>Mikki closes her eyes as she savors the flavors exploding in her mouth.  Ah...it was so creamy and smooth, she felt like she was drifting away somewhere.  Chef Remy would have loved to make this delicacy, she knew.  “Wow,” she exclaims, “Did we really make this?  This is really good!”</p><p>“Right~?” Cater squeals, nudging her playfully.  “This is so good!”  It was more than that.  It’s better than the ones in the stores or other bakeries.  Homemade food really had a thing where it tastes so much better.  Mikki smiles as Bina whispers under her breath, “I’ll probably gain weight, but this is <em> so </em> worth it.  What Vil-senpai won’t know, won’t hurt him!”</p><p>“Is your dorm leader strict, Bina-chan?”</p><p>“Vil-senpai?  He’s not all that bad, but he really takes the beauty part very seriously.  One of the classmates had a hard time getting used to all the rules of etiquette and eating...I guess he can be bad…” Bina seemed a bit glum as she realized this.  “Yeah I guess he’s like Riddle-senpai but with beauty.  Dang, how did I get sorted into that dorm rather than Cater-senpai?  He’s probably better propped than I am.”</p><p>Mikki chuckles, patting her back.  “If you ever run into trouble like our little Ace did, you’re welcome to stay at my place.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mikki-chan!”</p><p>Ace pouts while he munched on the tart, “So you’ll welcome her with open arms but with me I have to plead and kiss ass to get the couch?”  A cheery smile is given back to him in return, along with a finger heart.  “Ah, screw it!” Ace grumbles as he takes another bite, his grump expression not lasting long since the sweets made him feel slightly better and forget he had a collar around his neck.  “This stuff is the best.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Cater perks up, realizing something.  “Do that for them, Trey-kun.”</p><p>“That? Oh, you mean ‘that.’”</p><p>Mikki perks up, not noticing that cream was on the sides of her lips.  “What’s ‘that?’”  Ace snickers at her appearance, also having a beard of cream.  The black-haired girl sticks out her tongue while she wipes her face and then shoves the dirty napkin in his.  He was a messy eater as well, she just realized.  That was...something to know.</p><p>Trey smiles at them, a suggestive look on his face.  What?  What was that look on his face for?  But it disappears as he asks, “What’s all your favorite foods?”</p><p>Say what now?  Was he going to conjure up food from the air?  Mikki and the rest of them shared confused glances, wondering if it was a weird joke of Trey’s again.  But he didn’t seem like he was.  She hesitantly looks at her friends before she slowly pipes up, “Jalapeno bacon cheese waffles.”  Mikki squirms, knowing that it was an odd thing, but she did like it a lot.  The texture of the waffle, the savory, salty taste.  It reminded her of home.</p><p>Bina takes a note of her friend’s embarrassment and speaks up, “Apple pie and pesto pasta.”  Her hand laced with Mikki’s, the girl sharing a reassuring smile on her face.  There wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about.  The brunette nudges the ginger to follow after.  “Mine’s…cherry pie and hamburger” Ace mutters in confusion.</p><p>Grimm on the other hand didn’t need any prompting, listing, “Mine is canned tuna. Oh, and cheesy omelet, grilled meat, pudding, and~”</p><p>“That’s enough, enough!” Ace groans as he covers the creature’s mouth.  Trey chuckles as Grimm’s cheeks grow red, puffing up like balloons.</p><p>Deuce hums, “If I were to choose, I’d probably pick omurice.”</p><p>Cater sing songs, “Mine is grilled lamb meat with diablo sauce.”</p><p>Trey nods, memorizing the list of foods in his head.  He pulls out his pen, pointing it at their tarts, “Alright, here we go. Doodle Suit!”  Sparkles emitted from his pen and circled around the tarts.  They looked at it, confused to see that nothing had changed.  A bluff?  What was the point of asking for their favorite foods?  All the first years turned to Cater and Trey for an explanation.  “Take another bite of the marron tart, if you’d please.”</p><p>Everyone stared at Grimm.  The creature did take a bite from a rock, so maybe it would be best to use him.  But they couldn’t do that with Trey watching them so enthusiastically.  It was a long staring game among them.  Cater smiles amicably as he digs in eagerly.  If he was okay, then...Mikki takes a deep breath and scoops up a small bite.  The rest follow suit.</p><p>Her eyes widened.  This was the marron tart...right?  It tasted really savory, the cheesy melting, the crisp dough of sweet waffle, and the small bits of bacon.  Mmm…!  Just like she had told Trey, it tasted just like the waffles at home.  “Wow...”</p><p>The others were just as amazed.  Cater nudges her with a smile.  “It’s interesting, right?! Dontcha think this’ll fly well if you do this at a tea party with girls~?”</p><p>Bina nods in agreement as she scoops another bite.  “It would!”  Grimm especially had a grand time, eating bite after bite just to get different flavours of his favorite food.</p><p>“Is changing something’s flavor your unique magic, Trey-senpai?”</p><p>The green-haired third-year nods.  “To be more precise, it’s the ability to “overwrite things with what you imagine.” I can do it with color and smell, too, not just taste.  It’s not a permanent effect so it’s sort of like a sketch only, that’s why I call this magic ‘doodle.’”</p><p>Mikki thought that was clever.  Who would’ve thought?  It sounded really cool too.  <em> I hope I can get to that kind of level. </em>  She liked Trey, he seemed like a really cool and nice guy.  “Trey-senpai, that’s so cool!  I’d like to learn something like that...if I can even get magic properly...”</p><p>He throws a sympathetic expression, unsure what to say to her.  But Mikki didn’t mind, it was the truth.  But that wasn’t going to stop her from trying.  Grimm adds, “If we use your Doodle Suit magic, then having an eat-all-you-can canned tuna isn’t just a dream now!”  All of them chuckled at the creature’s enthusiasm, of course he would go bananas over tuna.  Maybe he was more like a cat rather than a tanuki.  “It’s a lot more amazing compared to that bully Riddle’s magic!”</p><p>Trey’s good-natured smile slips, a frown on his face.  He seemed to be...troubled.  He hesitates before humbly responding, “No… My magic is merely a toy when compared to the Prefect’s magic. Our levels are just too different.”</p><p>A toy?  How could it be a toy when it was that cool?  Mikki could imagine overwriting things like an illusion, but this was more real.  Trey was more amazing that he let on.  Still...Riddle did seem very strong, but it seemed more strict and harsh.  The black-haired apprentice didn’t feel the same warmth as she did from Trey.</p><p>He notices that she was staring at him with a concerned expression.  Trey brightens up and claps his hands, “ Alright! The night is deep. Let’s give the tart to the Prefect tomorrow, okay?  Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party.  Don’t be late, got it?”</p><p>Mikki nods as she sets the time on her mouse watch.  They shouldn’t be late, or else all of their heads would be off.  Ace leans over to her, “Mikki, can I sleep over again~?” She wrinkles her nose at the sound of his begging voice, it sounded super sugary, it didn’t suit him.  “Yuck, don’t get cute with me, ginger.  It’s not working at all.”  She shoves him away from her.  He tilts his head towards Cater, “Aww...It’s only because this mean senpai won’t let me back in yet~”</p><p>“Oh, my~ What passive-aggressive wording~”  Despite being insulted, Cater didn’t seem offended by Ace’s jab.  His expression made him seem like he was adoringly watching a child speak gibberish.  Mikki sighs, even though she was playing around, she wasn’t going to let him sleep outside in the cold.  Bina complains, “Ace, you leech.”</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>“Hey, Ace,” Deuce had a reprimanding expression.  “Don’t rely on Mikki too much.  Think about how she feels, you're burdening her way too much.”</p><p>“He’s right!” Grimm jumps in, hopping onto Mikki’s shoulder and wagging a paw at Ace, “You better pay rent if you’re gonna stay with us again! Ten canned tunas!”  The black-haired girl smirks as she hears Grimm come to her defense, amused that his selfishness was quite nice.  She could be soft at times, but it was good to have Grimm with her.</p><p>She grins at Ace, “That’s an easy price, right?”  Her smile seemed akin to a demon as she laughed at his aghast expression.  They probably rubbed off her in a bad way, the sweet girl was becoming quite scary.  “Eh?! Am I supposed to sleep outside then?”</p><p>Trey watches their exchange, his eyes lightening up as he realizes something.  “How about we have Deuce stay over in Mikki’s dorm, too, to help keep an eye on Ace?  I’ll give you permission as the vice dormhead.”</p><p>“Aren’t you being too soft on them, Trey-kun!?” Cater pouts, his cheeks all plump, “How nice~ Hey, Mikki-chan, can I stay with you guys, too?” He leans closer to her, making his face all cute.  Mikki laughs at the third-year, finding it funny that he would resort to using cuteness to appeal to her.  But still, the dorm wasn’t that large to fit that many people and Deuce coming in was quite enough.</p><p>Trey yanks his friend back by the collar, narrowing his eyes, “You’re not included.”</p><p>“Awww~” Bina smiles as she watches Cater fake cry against Trey’s shoulder.  She says encouragingly, “There, there.  I haven’t gone either, but we have to get this done.”  She pats him on the back.  “Let’s go back to our dorms and we’ll be back tomorrow to hang out with you.”  The brunette waves at her friend, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mikki!  And behave, Ace!”</p><p>“I got it, get off my back!”</p><p>“Nyah!  What about my tuna?!”</p><p>While the chaos went on behind them, Trey turns to Mikki, his expression apologetic, “Then, I’m sorry for leaving our two boys in your care again, Mikki.  But I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Now how could she refuse when he was being so nice about it?  Trey was really kind and considerate...even if he had a crafty side to him.  Still, not everyone was fully good or bad, Mikki knew that by now.  She smiles, “Of course, it’s not a problem!  Leave it to me to keep Ace on a leash!”</p><p>“Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party…” Ace mutters, his face all focused.  “I’ll definitely make him remove this damn collar! Just you wait, Dorm Head!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, but first the tuna!!!”</p><hr/><p>“Now, get even a foot near me, I’ll whack you,” Mikki threatens Ace as she places a pillow down next to her.  Her hands make a slicing effect on her throat while she stares at him.</p><p>The ginger groans as he nods, “I got it, I got it!  Relax!  Don’t even know when to take a joke…”</p><p>Deuce places his cards down, throwing a glance at his fellow dormmate, “Ace, you’re probably the one she needs to be wary of when you always try to act all flirty with her.  I’m done.”</p><p>“No!” Grimm throws his cards down, obviously the person who had the old maid.  They were all in the common room, with their pillows and blankets all plastered the place.  It wasn’t that big of an effort to do that, since the ghosts helped her out.  She felt giddy as she gathered the cards, shuffling them up before they started a game of trump.</p><p>“Here,” she hands it over to Ace.  “You deal the cards.”  Mikki lays on her stomach, trying to get comfortable, somewhat happy to be hanging out with friends.  Back at home, she didn’t get to hang out with others since they were merely older than her and came over to study under Master.  Being like this was...new but she welcomed it warmly.  “Even though I acted big about it, I’m actually glad you guys are here,” Mikki comments.  “I’ve always been alone but...it’s really fun.  Never had a sleepover before.”</p><p>“Really?” Grimm curls up next to her, his warm fur comforting her.  She gently strokes him, receiving purrs from the creature.  Even though the memories of home were bittersweet, she was glad that she had friends here in this strange land.  The black-haired girl smiles.  “But I’m glad I got to do it now.  This is fun.”</p><p>“Well,” Ace proudly stands up—or at least tried if it weren’t for the collar—and crows, “I’ll teach you all the fun stuff you do at sleepovers.  I’m going to teach you how to live!”</p><p>Deuce, Grimm and Mikki shake their heads at the boy, all of them agreeing he was a lost cause.  “It’s a long day tomorrow, good night, Ace.”</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>Mikki claps her hands together, “Lights out!”  And then, the ghosts materialized and blew out the lights.  Soon she heard snores from all of them, making her shake her head in amusement.  What else did she expect from boys?  She settles under her makeshift bed, making sure Grimm had room.</p><p>Once she closed her eyes, the black-haired girl found herself floating away into her dreams.  She almost forgot that she had weird dreams once she heard a booming voice, “<em> How dare you defile my roses! You better prepare yourselves! </em>”</p><p>Roses...ah, the Queen of Hearts, the monarch of tyranny herself.  She remembered the last dream she had, the cards must have gotten caught by then.</p><p>“<em> Oh, please spare me, my Queen! The one to blame is him–!  2 of clubs! </em>”</p><p>“<em> It is not my fault, it’s Ace’s fault! </em>”</p><p>Oh dear, of course the whodunnit.  No wonder the Queen was annoyed and killed them all.  “<em> Enough </em> !” She screeches, her face growing red.  “ <em> Off with your heads, the three of you! </em>”</p><p>The 2 of diamonds accused 3 of spades as they were dragged away, “<em> We have no other choice because you got the colors of the roses wrong </em>.”</p><p>“<em> Mistaking white for red was a foolish mistake </em>.”</p><p>The word “mistake” kept echoing in her ears as her blue eyes slowly opened.  It was the common room, and she was on the floor with Deuce and Ace.  She lets out a sigh of relief, but she still felt unsettled.  She kept having those dreams...it was strange.  They weren’t exactly foresight, but it had a significant meaning to what was happening.  Mikki tried to recall anything her master had taught her in her studies.</p><p>What was it again…?  A seer?  The black-haired girl shakes her head.  She couldn’t exactly remember what it was that she learned.  It was buried in the memory inside her brain, but she had so much stuff stored in there, she couldn’t possibly pull it out so easily.</p><p>But still, no matter how simple the issue was… “Why does no one stop the Queen?”  Surely the King could have, since he had as much power.  But she remembered he had no desire to rule.  Mikki had a bad feeling about the dream.  Nothing bad would happen...right?  After all the work they did, it has to go well.</p><p>Her eyes grew heavy once more, noting the clock said that it was too early to get up.  That’s right...it was too early to worry.  She should just sleep a little more…</p><hr/><p>Something was shaking her awake gently, but firmly.  “Wake up, Mikki.”  It was Deuce.  “Today is the Unbirthday Party, remember? It’s off with our heads if we’re late.”</p><p>“Mmh…? She twists her body, turning to him.  Sleep still coated her voice as she woke up, flexing her sore muscles.  “That’s right, we have to meet with Bina-chan today…”</p><p>Deuce blushes as he sees her spaghetti strap rise, her belly showing, turning away.  “That’s right!” He stammers as he whistles, trying to look anywhere but her.  A knock resounded at the door, making him silently cheer at the distraction.  “It looks like someone’s here.  I’ll go get it!”</p><p>“Sure!  I’ll go get changed in the meantime!”  She hurriedly slides on her uniform, knowing that they had to get going.  Or else their necks would be collared.  “C’mon, cmon!”  She neatly tied her headband, making a bow at the top.  Perfect.</p><p>“Hurry, Supervisor!” Grimm calls out, making the girl resort to sliding down the staircase.  She hops off, brushing any dust off as she greets them.  “Hey!”</p><p>They all stood amazed at her, but it only lasted a second.  Mikki noticed that Cater and Bina were at the door, a warm smile on her face.  “Good morning!”</p><p>“Morning, Mikki-chan!” Bina had a cheery expression on her face, but the black-haired girl could tell her friend had signs of exhaustion.  What happened?  She points at the carrothead, “This dummy barges into my dorm and sings in my ear to get up.  I would smack him but my dorm leader was there so no can do.”</p><p>“That hurts, Bina-chan~!” Cater puts a hurtful face.  “Why are most freshmen so cruel to their senior?”</p><p>“I’d respect you more if you didn’t rudely wake me and the rest of the dorm with your screeching.”  Bina shakes her head as she moves her gaze at her friend.  “How was it last night?  Did they cause you any trouble?  I would’ve come over yesterday but my dormmate was having issues so I had to help him out.  Feeling a little out of place, it seems.”</p><p>Bina was so sweet, Mikki could hug her if she could.  “No, they were well behaved.  We played card games all night, it was fun.  Next time you should come over and we can play!”</p><p>“Of course!” The brunette hugs her.  “I’d like that a lot!”</p><p>“Well, sorry to break this sweet moment up,” Cater interrupts as he beers closer to them teasingly.  “Then, shall we hurry and bring the tarts we made to apologize to Riddle? Oh, actually, I want you to hurry and come with me because we’re lacking man-power for the party.”</p><p>They all exchanged glances.  Manpower?  <em> Don’t tell me... </em></p><p>“You don’t mean…”</p><p>Cater swerves away, trying to hide his face from the freshmen.  “It’s nothing, I was talking to myself~ Let’s hurry and go to the Unbirthday Party, all~!”</p><p>Ace whispers to them, “Probably going to use us as slaves to help set up!”</p><p>They couldn’t deny, Cater seemed to be the type to not do things alone.  That would be dangerous if he did.</p><p>“I’ll go get the tart, it’s in the fridge.”</p><hr/><p>They all managed to fit through the mirror together as they arrived at Heartslabyul, the familiar scent of roses filling their noses.  Bina lets out a satisfied sigh, “Ahh...flowers, it’s so nice.”</p><p>“Don’t you have flowers at Pomefiore?”  Bina scrunches up at the question, her pretty face now twisted.  “It’s more like the scent of medicinal perfume.  Not my cup of tea.  This is better.  Smells like home.”  Home.  Mikki smiles at that, but it was somewhat sad.  Bina could go home whenever she wanted.  She couldn’t.  But it was better to not think too hard on it since there were other issues.  Like Ace.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll head on and bring the tart to the Dorm Head so I can apologize…” Ace grits out.  He stops as he sees a figure waiting for them, making the rest of them bump into each other.  “Nyah!  Ace?!  Why did you stop?”</p><p>It was Cater in front of them, but he was wearing his PE uniform.  Wait—but wasn’t—</p><p>Mikki looked back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.  There were two Caters.  Oh no, the world was going to end: more Caters multiplying.  Bina breathes, “What the…?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re finally here~! What took you so long, me?” PE Cater whined cutely.</p><p>“I’m home~! Sorry for the wait, me~”</p><p>Ace sputters, “You're a twin?!”</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m the only male sibling. This is my unique magic, Split Card. I can make clones of myself using magic~!”</p><p>“So this is the reason why we couldn’t beat him at all yesterday…” Deuce was left agape, now understanding why the two of them couldn’t hold against Cater.</p><p>Mikki grumbles, “Ah, it’s over.  The world is ending, there are too many Caters.”</p><p>“Too many?”  More popped out, all decked in different uniforms, calling out, “Hi, Supervisor!  Mikki-chan~!”</p><p>The PE Cater spoke up, “By the way, the real Cater is me~ Cloning myself is pretty tiring, so I don’t want to prolong this.  In any case, it’s off with our heads if we’re late.”  All of them cringed as they thought this.  Riddle’s temper was not pleasant.  “Come on and give us a hand, please~I’ll take you to Riddle after we’re done.”  One of them picked up the tart from Mikki, reassuring the girl, “Let's keep it in a safe place while we work!  Let’s goo~!”</p><p>They knew it.  Grimm retorts, “You’re gonna make us paint roses again?”  Deuce shivers as he recalls the last time.  All the roses were blue, so how could he possibly…?  Bina also seemed annoyed with this, muttering, “Obstruction of nature, I swear…!”</p><p>“Obstruction?  No, no, Bina-chan!” Cater exclaims.  “We’re not killing them, it’ll come off when the event is over, so don’t worry.”</p><p>“It better,” she tersely gritted out.  “Waking me up early for this…!  Roses are to be enjoyed by their natural scent and appearance...ridiculous.  My question is why did you just plant both red and white trees?”</p><p>They all halted.  Yeah, why didn’t they have that?  It would’ve just made things easier.  Cater shrugs, making them groan.  Ace drags over paint buckets for Mikki and him, “Well...heigh-ho.”</p><p>“Heigh-ho,” she echoes as she takes it from him.  It’s off to work they go.</p><p>Bina managed to help Deuce, although grudgingly since she didn’t like they were painting roses.  Her plant magic had the roses close into a white bud and bloom into red, vibrant roses.  “There!  That’s a pretty flower!”</p><p>All the Caters oohed and ahhed at her magic, amazed that she still helped out when she was strongly against it.  Ace groans, “I’m really tired of all this manual labor, y’know…?”</p><p>Mikki waves her paintbrush at him, “It’ll be over if you use your hands and zip on the lips.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>She looks over the ladder to see Deuce straining with his pen, “Red, red, come on!”  With sparkles, red roses popped out.  Mikki smiles, he finally did it!  “Good job, Deuce!” the girl called out to him.</p><p>“Lookin’ good!” Cater hums, “We’ll be done before the party starts at this rate~!”</p><p>It felt like seconds, but they had done quite a lot and it was 30 minutes before the party started.  The black-haired girl wipes sweat from her forehead as she finishes another red rose.  “Phew!  My arms hurt!”</p><p>“Really?  It’s no big deal for me, piece of cake!” Ace teases.  She scoffs, how dare he.  The girl fires back, “And how much did you do?  Only 25%?”</p><p>“No!” He pouts as he tackles another rose.  “I’ll get more than you, for sure!”</p><hr/><p>“Last one!” Deuce calls out, focusing his pen on the last white rose that remained in the tree.  It stained the color of red perfectly, making all of them satisfied.  Bina lets out a sigh of relief as she sits down, all burnt out.  “Finally!  Thought it would never end!”</p><p>“Nothing to complain about this now, right, Cater-senpai?” Ace drawls, annoyed with his free-spirited upperclassman.  The carrot-haired young man grins, winking at Ace.  “Hm, let’s see… You all did great! Gold stars for all of you~! Thank you for the hard work, freshies~”</p><p>He gets rid of his clones, finally reverts to his lone self.  “Now then, let’s go and help Ace-kun apologize!”</p><p>“Oh right, that was a thing,” Bina grumbles as she walks away from the red roses.  Mikki nudges her as she picks up the tart, which managed to remain unscathed in their work and gives it to Ace to hold.</p><p>Cater guides them all to the Tea Garden, which was decorated with colorful paraphernalia.  Mikki’s eyes widened, decadent desserts glistening before her.  It was a diabetic’s nightmare, but her sweet tooth dream.  Everything she could think of was there: cookies, cakes, tarts, and custards.  Her mouth watered immediately as she saw each plate.  “Woah~!”  Her shoulder felt wet, making her give a sideways glare at Grimm, who sheepishly closed his mouth.</p><p>Bina also found herself amazed as she looked around the garden, a smile on her face.  “This is amazing!  But where is Riddle?”</p><p>Luckily, her question was answered, “The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party.”  They all turned and saw Riddle in a red, white, and black attire with a small crown atop his red hair.  He really did live up to the tyrant look.  He sniffs, “The Dormouse is sleeping inside the teapot just as planned, correct?”</p><p>Trey was beside the dorm head as he confirms, “Of course. The jam to put on one’s nose is ready, should the need arise, too.”</p><p>“Well done,” Riddle nods in agreement.  He seemed quite pleased, which could play well in Ace’s favor.</p><p>“Whoa…! What’s with that get-up?” Grimm exclaims,  “He looks so cool!”</p><p>“It’s totally fashionable and very ‘grammable~!” Cater agrees in a hyper mood.  “I’m gonna go get changed, too.”  He pulls out his pen and twirls it around himself to change his outfit.  His uniform disappeared in sparkles and the red, black, and white outfit replaced itself on him.  “The Queen of Hearts states that a dress code is necessary for party days, after all~ I’ll coordinate your clothes for you as a special service for today~”</p><p>He gestured them all to line up together and swished his pen with a smile.  Mikki mutters, “Bibbidi bobbidi boo.”</p><p>“Exactly!  You know what’s up, Mikki-chan!”</p><p>In a flash, they all wore the same outfits as Cater and the rest of the dorm.  Mikki marveled how her hair had turned into pigtails with a heart pin, her frilly skirt and checkered stockings.  It was really cute, she just hoped she could keep these clothes.  She looked to Bina to see what she looked like.  “Bina-chan!  You’re really pretty!” Bina even had her hair in a fishtail braid, her skirt decorated with roses and hearts.  The brunette blushes as she plays with the organza on the skirt.  “You’re embarrassing me…”</p><p>“Bina-chan is cute though!” Cater encourages her as he takes a picture.  “See?”</p><p>“It’s really pretty!” Mikki smiles brightly.  “Thank you, Cater-senpai for the outfits!”</p><p>Cater looked so touched, “Mikki-chan!  You smiled!  Oh~got to take a picture of this!”  She snickers as she was being bombarded with flashes from his phone.  She was glad she didn’t bring the Ghost Camera with her, or else Cater would have gone nuts with it.  The girl turns to the boys, finding them amazed with their outfits.  “You look cool.”</p><p>All of them flush at the compliments until Cater clears his throat, “Don’t forget to offer him the tart, got it~? Alright, off to the party!”  He pushes them off to the center of the party, handing them teacups.</p><p>The black-haired girl smiles as she raises one up, excited to be in such a big group and have fun.  Riddle announces in a loud voice, “Let us toast before we proceed with the croquet match. Does anyone have their tea cups already?”  They all thrust their hands with the cups up.  “Now then, a toast to a day with no birthdays. A toast to the Unbirthday Party!”</p><p>“CHEERS!” Mikki clinks her cup with Bina as they all cheer with everyone.  Even though they had a mission, this was quite fun.  She would like to come back for another party if it was allowed.  The black-haired girl sips her tea, letting out a relaxed sigh.  Earl Grey with a tad bit of milk and a sprinkle of sugar.  It twisted nice.  “This is cool!  I think the parties here would be fun!”</p><p>Cater winks, “Maybe if you come by more often, you’ll be able to know!”  He then turns to Ace, “Acey, now’s your chance, look.”  Pointing at the now lone dorm head, Ace nods.  It was time.  He looks back at them in encouragement, receiving thumbs up from everyone.  The ginger nods as he swallows, walking up to Riddle.</p><p>“Dorm Head...um…”</p><p>Riddle looks up, his grey eye brightening in recognition, “You are… Ah, the 1st year who stole my tarts.”  His voice was blunt and unforgiving as he said this, making Ace twitch.  Mikki grabbed Bina’s hand for support, hoping it could alleviate her for a bit.  <em> C’mon, Ace! </em></p><p>“I was thinking of apologizing for what I did, so I uh… I made a new batch of tarts.”</p><p>His face showed a little hint of interest once he heard “tart.”  “Hm? I’ll ask just to be sure, but what kind of tarts did you make?”</p><p>“Thank you for asking!” Ace seemed to cheer up a bit, his confidence growing.  “It’s a marron tart made with lots of chestnuts!”</p><p>Unfortunately, Riddle’s face soured once he heard this.  What?  What was so wrong about marron?  Was he allergic to it or something?  Mikki knew the bad feeling she had wasn’t for naught.  “Marron tart, you say!? How atrocious!”</p><p>The festivities stopped, everyone focusing on Ace and Riddle.  The group all gulped as they were forced to watch this scene unfold.  Riddle declares proudly, “Rule #562 of the Queen of Hearts: ‘Refrain from bringing marron tarts for the Unbirthday Party.’ This is a capital crime! What have you done!?  You’ve wasted a perfect Unbirthday Party!”</p><p>Excuse me?!  Mikki couldn’t hide her shock, too flabbergasted to say anything.  Bina looked between them, “What?  Did you know this, Cater-senpai?”</p><p>“Just how many rules are there to remember?” Mikki exclaims, finally finding her voice.  “Isn’t it ridiculously insane to memorize that many?!”</p><p>He met her gaze the first time during the party, his expression somewhat cold.  Why was he like this to her?  She didn’t do anything to warrant his disdain, she never really ever talked to him before and yet he was hostile towards her from the beginning.  But he still answered her, “There are a total of 810 rules and I’ve memorized all of them. A small feat for a Dorm Head, I must say.”</p><p>A small feat?  Just what in Riddle’s definition was “tough” then?  Mikki felt as though she would faint.</p><p>“Oh, man…” Cater lowers his voice and turns to Trey, “This is bad… Did you know that, Trey?”</p><p>He had a guilty look on his face as he whispers, “I’ve only managed to memorize until Rule #350. I completely let my guard down. Who’d have imagined there would be rules regarding the tarts, too…”</p><p>It was all over.  Their efforts were for nothing.  Grimm snarled as Mikki felt everything turn grey around her.  Unfair.  It was unfair.  Why were there rules about what kind of tart?  That was drawing the line of abiding to the rules, it was too much!  Poor Ace…</p><p>“As Heartslabyul’s Dorm Head, I cannot simply turn a blind eye towards this appalling rule-breaking.  Get those marron tarts away from me at once! And throw this group away from the grounds at once!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cheshire Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What?!  Mikki felt as though someone had splashed tea in her face.  Did he seriously say that?!  All of their work was for naught, just to be thrown away by Riddle.  She looked at Bina in shock, “He’s not serious...it can’t be...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace protests, “Wait a sec! As if I’d listen to a ridiculous rule like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, if that was the case, then she’ll just take the tarts herself to take home.  If Riddle wasn’t going to appreciate them, then he didn’t deserve them.  Forget the apology, he was a jerk.  Grimm seemed to agree with her as well, growling, “ If you’re going to throw the tarts away, then I’ll just eat them!”  She felt pride flow into her veins, knowing that both of them were thinking the same.  She would have to give him cans of tuna later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey jumps in, trying to pacify the situation, “Dorm Head, I’m so sorry. I’m the one who suggested making the marron tarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! We didn’t think that there’d be a rule against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow...Mikki felt as though she had heard them say that before.  Her eyes shone, it was the dreams.  She was right, the dreams were warning her about what would happen.  For some reason, even though she wasn’t well adept with magic, she had some ability.  But it was hard to appreciate that gift now that she was in this situation.  How can she help quell this and make sure nothing goes wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosehearts-senpai,” she calls out gently, cringing as his cold grey eyes landed on hers.  He was really a jerk, but she had to do this to get Ace out of it.  Her friend was suffering.  “Please forgive Ace.  He’s still a freshman, and they’re usually the ones who get lost when it comes to being in a new environment.  Now that he knows what’s wrong, he won’t do it in the future.  It’s okay to make mistakes, right?”  Her voice somewhat cracked as she asked, making her feel like she wanted ot die of embarrassment.  How could she act like a coward?  Mikki mentally beat herself.  Her blue eyes remained serious, managing to finally meet his gaze firmly.  She didn’t want to cause a disaster like with the real Queen of Hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out an exasperated huff, shaking his head at her.  “Of course, you wouldn’t know, you outsider.  Also, why is there a Pomefiore student here in our festivities?”  Bina stiffens as she was called out by the dorm head, making heads turn to her.  They eyed at the girls like they were a zoo exhibit, the girls feeling uncomfortable.  Mikki hides Bina behind her, protecting her.  She dragged her into this mess, her friend shouldn’t get in trouble for her meddling.  Riddle continues, “Well, I’ll get back to that later.  The fact that you made them isn’t the problem! My issue is the fact that you brought them here!”  He stomps his feet to emphasize his point, a clear frown etched onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was acting like a three-year-old!  Mikki couldn’t understand him at all.  What was so important about all those rules?  She remembered reading the book with Master, complaining about how irrational the Queen of Hearts was.  “Master, why does the Queen of Hearts kill when it was obviously not that big a deal?  Why doesn’t anyone stop her from killing so many innocent people?  And why don’t they ever leave if they’re afraid of her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teacher sadly chuckles at her curiosity, ruffling her hair affectionately.  “My dear, sometimes we cannot do what we truly wish for.  We sometimes sacrifice our needs for the benefits of others.  The Queen of Hearts may not be satisfied with her position, since being a leader may not be a liberating thing.  I am not excusing her for her behavior, but perhaps...there is another side that we do not know about this queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t understand what he meant, merely declaring that she hated the Queen of Hearts and closed the book.  No one should be able to sacrifice anything to endure such childish behavior.  Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger was all she could feel rumbling in her brain.  Nevermind the dream, Riddle was already making the bad premonitions come true with his attitude.  She wanted to destroy his childishness.  And her lips fell open, “That’s a rude thing to say to someone who did his best to make that for you.  Ace tried so hard because he knew you loved tarts so much, and now you’re just going to punish him?  You’re stupid for obeying absurd rules like that, you tyrant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air grew cold as she says this, but she couldn’t stop herself.  It was too late, and she finished her words.  Bina gaped at her with bulging red eyes, shocked to hear such nasty words escape, even if it was to defend Ace.  But Ace agreed with her, nodding, “She’s right.  I’ve had enough of hearing all those ridiculous rules. Aren’t you being kinda stupid?”  Everyone started to whisper anxiously, looking back and forth at Ace, Mikki and Riddle.  This was not going to end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Hey!” Cater waves his hands out to stop Ace and Mikki, his eyes panicked.  He grips them both firmly on the shoulders, whispering intensely, “Listen, you two.  That’s an absolute taboo word…!  Don’t say it again unless you want to regret it, trust me!” He turns back to the redhead, calling out in a concerned tone, “Also, Riddle, these guys are just some freshies who got accepted to the school.  Go easy on them, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other.  Why should they hold back?  Everything was already ruined, so might as well go all the way to the end.  Mikki focused on her Pomefiore classmate, the only one who thought that it was crazy.  Red met blue.  It took a while, but Bina sighs, “Ah...well, I don’t agree with the name-calling but I don’t think it’s right either.  I won’t stand for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater seemed pained as his last person of reasonable mind goes against his advice.  Ace grounds, “Yeah, forget about it.  I’m gonna say it. Only an idiot would listen to a rule about tarts.  Don’t mess with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce finally speaks up, “I’m of the same opinion as Ace. Of course, I admit that breaking the rules is not a good thing, but…This is too much already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s eyebrows raise suspiciously.  He was definitely going to make them all wear collars, but that was fine.  Mikki already asked for it when Ace came up at her door.  His hand grips at his teacup handle tightly.  “How bold of you to talk back to me, especially the outsiders.  But, listen well: breaking a small rule will result in an even bigger problem in the future.  Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How?  Sure, Mikki had broken some small rules before with Master, but she learned slowly with every mistake on how to be better.  She used to be quite a rascal, but she learned.  Mikki even learned from Master that some rules were not meant to bind you, one can take the liberty to interpret them.  </span>
  <span>Ace turns around, waving his hands out to the crowd, “All the other guys, too! They’re just scared that they’re gonna get collars so they’re not saying anything, but I’m sure they’re thinking the same thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed uncomfortable, getting dragged into the argument.  True, Ace’s words hit the spot, but they couldn’t risk getting their Dorm Head angry.  They could hold it in a little longer if possible.  They just didn’t want to speak up for their own sake.  Besides, little freshmen couldn’t do much against the second-year.  “I don’t really...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Riddle’s hawk-like glare shifts to his fellow dormmates, his aura definitely scaring them all.  “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!  We do all we can to follow what you say, Dorm Head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I don’t find it much of a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicked voiced joined to appease him, a grin growing on his baby face.  Mikki knew it would happen, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed.  It was just like when she asked Master about why no one spoke up against the tyrant.  And she still couldn’t understand what Master meant by that.  She growls, “These cowards...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running away, huh,” Ace scoffs.  “How lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since the year I became the head, not one student from Heartslabyul has ever repeated a year nor was anyone expelled.” Riddle sits up even straighter in his throne-like chair.  “And that’s counting all the dorms in this school. That means that I am the most exceptional and the strongest!  That is why I am the only one who’s always right!  There is nothing wrong with following what I say!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no.  Nothing can move him at all.  Mikki felt helpless: she had no magic or the wit to change anything.  Everything was going accordingly to the stories of the villains.  “But that’s just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m doing this because I enjoy it. Aren’t you the ones at fault for breaking the rules?”  They all say nothing, adamant in their stance.  Bina and Mikki hold each other’s hands, lacing it tightly.  They were ready to get punished.  There was no turning back, now.  The girl meets Trey’s gaze, who seemed somewhat...remorseful?  He had been quiet during their back-and-forth with Riddle, so making eye contact made her see what he truly felt.  He was the vice dormhead, so didn’t he also have a say?  It seemed like he didn’t, looking at his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she guessed even those with some power still couldn’t do what they wanted.  Whatever.  That was that.  Nothing she could do about other people.  But she could try to do something for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not going to obey me, then it’s off with your heads!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater panics, pulling all of the first years together.  “Everyone, come on. Just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, Dorm Head~’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he urges them.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do this, and no one will get hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his eyes seem to read.  But they didn’t want to turn the other cheek, especially when it affects them.  So of course, they stood their ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not,” Deuce reaffirms.  Mikki makes no move to change her mind, even if she was glad that Cater cared.  He was actually not a bad person after all.  But maybe in a different situation, she would listen to him.  “Me too.”  Bina nods along with them, making the carrot-haired third-year wilt.  These kids were too bold for their own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough playing along with this selfish tyrant!” Ace declares, crossing his arms in defiance.  It was settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say…?” Riddle was not pleased, noticing how they all firmly stood without a sign of remorse.  They should beg, they should plead forgiveness.  They’re only little things who didn’t even know how to use magic properly, and they want to go against his word?  Him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm pipes up, “He said that you’re an irritable and selfish little tyrant whose unreasonable with trivial things like food!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all torn their sights off Riddle, their mouths agape.  They didn’t calculate for this to happen!  Sure, Mikk and Ace called him a tyrant but they didn’t go that far!  Mikki covers his mouth but it was too late, it was already said aloud.  Deuce sputters, “H-hey! He didn’t go that far…!  Grimm what was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...we’re totally done for,” Bina mutters under her breath.  “Dorm Head Vil is going to have a cow when I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s face grew red, his hand whipping out his magic pen.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce and Grimm screamed as the magic fell over them, the clicking of locks heard.  Mikki could feel something wrapping around itself tight on her neck, the girl letting out a gasp.  It didn’t hurt, but the heaviness is what shocked her.  She looked at her friends to see them and Grimm donning the collars.  She whispers to Bina, “Sorry Bina-chan.  I’ll go with you to your dorm head to apologize...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I need a vacation from there so it’s a good opportunity.  I hope you don’t mind me coming over, don’t want to get my eyebrows threaded,” Bina tries to sound upbeat, yet the girls both knew it was anything but good.  Their plan to resolve Ace’s issue failed, and they got an upperclassman mad at them.  Plus, none of them could use their magic now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey! Cater!” Riddle points at them angrily.  “Throw them out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki flared.  They obviously didn’t want to, so why was he asking them anyway?  But they subserivently answer in defeated tones, “...Yes, Dorm Head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai…?” Deuce asks in a betrayed tone.  He didn’t like how they didn’t take their side on the problem.  But they didn’t seem happy to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Cater tries to uplift his tone to lighten the mood.  “We can’t go against the Dorm Head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of his lips were trembling.  It wasn’t good to see him forcing himself.  She knew they were having a hard time, so she let them approach her and Bina.  Everything was already a mess, might as well let Cater and Trey take them away quietly.  Besides, she didn’t want to be in the Heartslabyul Dorm anymore anyway.  “I’m sorry,” Trey murmurs to the girls.  They shake their heads.  They were sorry, they let their anger get to them and ruined Trey’s and Cater’s efforts to help.  But they didn’t regret going against Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace, on the other hand, didn’t stay still.  “Oh, is that so?  I’ll take you on—OW!”  He sees Mikki yanking on his ear with a stern expression.  She merely shakes her head and eyes Riddle before returning back to Ace.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s just let Cater and Trey-senpai lead us, they’re having a hard time too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he couldn’t really fight against her, he sighs and lets himself get dragged away by Mikki.  He throws an “I’ll-be-watching-you” gesture at Riddle.  “This isn’t over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, shut up!  Do you really only have one brain cell?  How did you get into this school?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They were quietly (except for Ace) lead out of the garden by the elder students, Cater reverting to his cheery personality, “Alright, Acey and friends.  See you soon~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...see you soon...” Though, Mikki wasn’t so sure if they could hang out since they worked with Riddle.  Trey notices this and offers a kind smile.  “It’s okay, we will see you all soon.  I’ll try to calm him down before you can apologize and come back again.  You won’t have these collars on for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least Trey was nice about it.  She nods.  “I’m sorry, Trey-senpai.  I owe you one.  But thank you for helping us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Mikki,” he ruffles her hair, chuckling at her pigtails coming loose.  Even though she had left the party, she was still in the party wear.  “Take care of everyone, alright?  You’ll be able to apologize to Riddle  soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAMN IT!!” Ace seethes, wagging his fist at the retreating upperclassmen, “I’m never apologizing, got that!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, what can you do, they’re gone,” Deuce reasons with him.  “We just gotta deal with these collars now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way out on their own, going through the Rose Maze.  Ace would continuously cuss and mutter under his breath, “Damn it! I’m so pissed off! That little red-haired menace! Does he plan on turning into the Queen of Hearts himself?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce moans, “Getting thrown out for disobeying the Prefect… I’m slowly drifting away from becoming a model student…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki looked confused, “What do you mean?  We talked about this last time, you weren’t doing anything wrong.  You stood up for what you thought was right.  So you’re not the model student you dreamed of.  Your personal feelings are different, nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” He seemed close to crying at her words, she must have made him feel touched.  Seriously, this cute cinnamonroll!  How could it be possible he was once a delinquent?  Mikki smiles as she offers her headband as handkerchief.  She could always wash it later, no big deal.  Deuce takes it gratefully and dabs his tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina lets out a sigh, “Well, all of this sucks!  But one good thing came out of this!” She takes out something from her pocket.  It was the marron tart.  The Pomefiore girl smiles sneakily, “I swiped it before Trey-senpai and Cater-senpai led us out.  Even if he didn’t want it, he would have probably taken it for later.  So why give him the pleasure when he gave us a hard time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm howls, “Gimme!”  Bina gladly gave it to the creature, who gobbled it down quickly.  “Ahh~so good!  It helps distracting me from this suffocating, heavy collar, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh~?” A voice nearby calls out to them.  It sounded very sneaky and playful.  “What’s up with all of ya~? Wearin’ all those collars like that~”  A head materializes out of thin air, a boy with purple hair and cat ears.  Mikki was shocked, but she realized that this boy must be like the Chesire Cat.  Geez, so every iternation of the villains was within the students here?  </span>
  <span>The boys screamed, Deuce jumping into Ace’s arms with a girly scream.  Bina fell down in the shock of their screams, landing in a bush of roses.  “What the—!  Where did you come from?!” the brunette shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where~?” The cat boy’s head grins.  “I came in normally, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm shrieks, “GYAHHHH!!! A HEADLESS GHOST!!”  The head looks down and notices his lack of a body.  “Oh, oopsies~” That smile did not look apologetic at all, in Mikki’s opinion. He seemed just as troublesome as Cater, maybe even worse.  “I forgot to show ya my body.”  His body slowly materializes, giving the head a neck to stand on and allowing the rest of them to let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what the…” Deuce is at a loss for words.  “So you’ve got a body, too… You are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat stranger bows.  “I’m Alchemi Alchemivich Pinkaa.  I got kitty magic, but also human magic. I’m sorta a weird guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the ears didn’t exactly give it away...oh well.  Ace tried to say the name, but it felt too hard to pronounce, “Alche—Come again?” The cat guy chuckles at his mistake, “Ufufu everyone calls me Che’nya~ At the very least, I’m super different from those guys in there~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was much easier to say.  Plus, Mikki kind of liked how it used “nya” like a cat in there.  “Different…?  You mean, you don’t belong in this dorm?  Then, where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Che’nya leans closer to her, his golden eyes gleaming with mischief.  “Try guessing~!”  Okay, well he wasn’t much help after all.  She was right, he was much more troublesome than Cater.  But Grimm went along with it, “I got it! You got cat ears, so you’re from Saba(Mackerel)… Savanya Dorm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savanaclaw, Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever!”  A thumbs down propped in front of Grimm.  “Boo, boo, wrong~! Mackerel live in the sea, remember? I’m a cat, so I’m not a mackerel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce nudges Grimm, “Hey.  There are people who have different ears in the other dorms, too, you know?  Savannaclaw just happens to have a lot of them in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve never seen you around before,” Bina thoughtfully adds.  “I’d say you’re right in place here in Heartlabyul since Alice in Wonderland but you don’t seem the type to follow any rules.”  Ace beside her grumbles, still annoyed that the interruption ruined his ranting.  He tersely grounds out, “Who cares about where this guy’s from?  Do we even have time for games?  I’m in a bad mood ‘cause that little tyrant was being unreasonable. Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace,” Mikki throws a disapproving look.  “That’s rude.  I know you’re mad, but just take a deep breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Che’nya didn’t seem offended with Ace’s harsh words.  The smile never left his face.  “Riddle’s a tyrant… Fufufu, well I guess there’s some truth in that~That guy’s been a little stickler for the rules since he was little… Fufufu~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all balked at the news.  Riddle was always like that?  But more importantly, this guy knew Riddle?  “You know Riddle?”  Che’nya nods in response, clearly pleased to acknowledge this fact.  “So...what made him like that?  Do you know why, if you don’t mind me asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say that I do, but then at the same time I can say that I don’t~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was clearly just playing with them, but Mikki was persistent.  She always tried how to find a way when something was difficult.  “I think you do know, you said so yourself,” she answers him with an even smile.  “So, could you tell us, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...we just met and you already really want to know about Riddle?  Feisty little one you are.” Che’nya chuckles.  “Then I’ll tell you this, talk to the glasses guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That guy’s known Riddle since he was a kid. If I were you, I’d go ask him if I wanted to know more about Riddle~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they’re childhood friends? But those didn’t give off that kind of atmosphere from what she saw.  Huh.  Well, you never know in life.  “They’re that close?  Didn’t seem like that to me,” Deuce comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you think, then maybe that’s what it is~ I guess ya don’t need me anymore, so I’m going.” Che’nya salutes before he disappears, a smile left behind.  Mikki snorts, he could have just told them if he knew Riddle.  Why bother being so hard?  Well, Trey seemed to be a beter person to talk about this to.  So that’s why he seemed so uncomfortable when Grimm said he was better than Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a very weird dude,” Grimm grumbles at where Che’nya once stood.  She couldn’t agree more, he just was there for the shits and giggles.  There wasn’t much help from him except that Riddle had always been the uptight little brat.  Well, she shouldn’t say little since he was older than her but the collar that was on her neck said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce shakes his head, trying to refocus after Che’nya left.  “We can’t go to classes properly if we keep wearing these collars. Let’s go ask Clover-senpai about it. Plus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s super lame to go and apologize, so I’m not doing that!” Ace stomps his foot into the ground.  “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys are so stubborn,” Bina shakes her head, but she also complies, following after them.  As they walk off to the library, Mikki thinks about her dreams.  Ever since she got here, she had been getting them.  But why were they tales of the villains?  She mumbles, “Curiouser and curiouser.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They find Trey easily in the library, since they knew he didn’t return the recipe book when he helped them.  “We’ll lie in wait and talk to him,” Ace whispers to them, receiving compliant nods.  The green-haired third-year seemed really down as he came in, letting out a sigh.  He looked even worse than earlier, what happened when they left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trey-senpai!”  He turns to see the collared group approach him, a practiced smile on his face.  They still wore their party outfit, making everyone stare at them, to Trey's amusement.  “Oh, you guys.  Are you doing okay?  What are you here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce announced, “We figured that we’d meet you here in the library because we assumed you’ll be returning the recipe book you borrowed.”  The green-haired man chuckles.  Of course they would know that.  They had him where they wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still can’t be convinced with the way the Dorm Leader does things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey sighs, “I thought so.”  He was exhausted with how everyone was starting to fret and worry after the fiasco at the Unbirthday Party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace scoffs at this, completely annoyed.  He wasn’t going to give in so easily, not when Riddle was being so uptight.  “What do you really think about him?  Don’t lie to us about it now or try to dodge it.  Have you always been enabling him like this since you were kids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did you hear that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From someone called Che’nya.  He said you knew Riddle since you were little.”  Trey’s confused, panicked expression relaxes at the explanation.  He lets out a forlorn sigh, “Him, huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm pipes up, “Hey, you’re older than Riddle, aren’tcha? Why don’t you get mad at him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do that if there’s a need to, but…” Trey has a sheepish expression as he explains, “There’s nothing I can do against him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that Riddle is right now is because he was raised with very harsh rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them looked at each other before they all voiced their confusion.  “What?”  Is this some sob backstory they had to listen to?  Mikki found that cliche but she heard him out, since the little king was hard to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey explains, “His parents are very famous magicians that there’s no one in town who didn’t know their names.  His mother is especially well-known that she wished for Riddle to be the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeesh.  Mikki could see where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why everything from what time he wakes up to what time he goes to sleep, and even what academic programs he’ll do is decided for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes...Everything, </span>
  <b>
    <em>everything…</em>
  </b>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he can eat, what he should wear, and what sort of friends he can make were all decided for him. In order to answer his parents’ expectations, Riddle kept quiet and did his best. And by the time he was 10 years old, he had perfected that unique magic of his.  </span>
  <span>It’s been determined that he should always get 1st place in school ever since he was in elementary. I can’t even imagine how difficult that could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki mutters, “So basically, your dormhead acts like that because of his parents?  I mean, that’s kinda… harsh…but that shouldn’t be enough to excuse him.  There are kids who had harsh treatment but they still manage to work their way around and go on fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey nods, “Riddle thinks that being harsh will benefit everyone in the long run. He believes that being bound to harsh rules and obeying them out of fear will make people grow…Because that’s how he was raised. And he thinks that breaking the rules is a bad thing because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if he overlooks the rule breakers, it’s as if…” Ace meets his gaze, finally speaking up.  “As if he’s denying everything that he was made to be… Right…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you’d think of him as a tyrant, and I understand that the way he does things is a little wrong, too,” Trey heaves a sad sigh, looking tired.  “But, I…I still can’t find it in myself to go against him at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first years said nothing, feeling a small bit of pity for Riddle.  Sure, it wasn’t the greatest excuse, but not everyone was raised the same way.  Mikki knew, Master was always firm but kind with her, giving her freedom.  She happened to be lucky to have him as a parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the Dorm Head endured all that…” Deuce trails off, his eyes filled with misty.  Bina nods, her ruby eyes now somber with regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Now that I know a lot more, I understand completely now,” Ace looks into Trey’s eyes evenly.  “The reason why Dorm Head Riddle is like that… It’s all your fault…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was not where she thought the flow of the conversation was going.  Mikki whacked him on the shoulder.  “What the heck, Ace?!  Read the room!  Trey may not be innocent but you didn’t have to be like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, why did you hit me?  You know where I’m going with this, damn…that hurt,” Ace rubs his shoulder, she packs a punch harder than she looked.  Dang it.  “Look, back to what I was saying...Dorm Head can’t do anything about his parents because he didn’t choose to have them as parents.  But at the very least, you’ve always thought that the way his parents treated him was unfair, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…”  Trey didn’t seem to be able to fight back the response, his shoulders sagging in defeat.  Ace hit the target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think that the Dorm Head’s making the same mistakes as his parents, then tell him off directly. Fix your mistakes.  What’s gonna happen to him if you just feel sorry and spoil him?  So you’re just gonna watch everyone hate him and alienate him from a distance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki agreed, finally seeing why Ace said those harsh things to Trey.  He did stand by, with that expression on his face when they got in trouble with Riddle.  The green-haired third-year clearly didn’t like how Riddle was acting, but he did nothing to change it completely, quietly standing on the sidelines.  </span>
  <span>“Or what?” Ace’s voice seemed to rise a bit, getting really impassioned with himself. “You’re keeping quiet because you’re scared of that collar? You’re super lame!!  You call yourself his childhood friend, but the way things are, you’re not even his friend at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU BOYS!” All of their heads whipped at the loud noise, cringing to cover their ears.  Crowley had magically appeared next to Mikki, making her jump into Bina and crashing heads.  “THIS IS THE LIBRARY, SO KEEP IT DOWN, PLEASE!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow...Headmaster, what the heck!  My head and ears are hurting...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re the one shouting here, yanno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swerved his head around to see that he was indeed catching everyone’s attention.  The librarian threw a nasty glare at him, not sparing him since he was the headmaster.  He bows his head in shame.  “Oh, pardon me, do go along now.”  He clears his throat to appear professional, everyone’s heads turning away and going back to what they were doing. Crowley drops his voice to a whisper, “Good grief, the library is meant to be a quiet place where people can study and enjoy reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki lets out a huff, annoyed with this man. Does he usually do this, popping out of nowhere for laughs? Was she right to rely on him for help?  She was starting to doubt his capability.  “Not to be rude, but why are you here, Headmaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is rude!  I was researching ways on how to get you back to your own world. I didn’t forget it at all, see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so?  Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how kind of me~ Research starts at the library, after all.”  Him and that big-bird brained ego.  “However, I’m not actually here because I wanted to read the latest addition to a certain novel earlier than anyone else, no sir, not at all.”  </span>
  <span>What the hell?  He was so not honest at all!  That’s it, Mikki was going to research on her own how to find a way home.  Geez, everyone left and right had no idea on how to deal with things.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. So, what is everyone doing here all gathered with such troubled faces?”  Deuce reluctantly explains to Crowleyabout why all of them had collars on their necks.   The headmaster nods, “I see, so that’s what happened… You don’t want to apologize to have the collar taken off, but you know that convincing the Prefect will not go smoothly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you dislike the way your Prefect does things, you do have the option to switch dormitories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Bina asks in curiosity.  “I’ve never heard of this before.  It’s possible to do so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, the Mirror of Darkness is the one that judges based on what it sees in your soul, so it is actually quite a herculean task to transfer dormitories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transferring, huh…” Ace thinks aloud, scratching his head.  “I feel like I’d lose to him if I did that, so I don’t really wanna go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nods in approval, glad that he talked him out of that option.  “Very well. Then how about challenging little Rosehearts to a duel and then take the title of Prefect for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!??” All of them screeched, shocked that he would say such a thing.  Wasn’t using magic for other purposes besides class not allowed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley whispers in a hushed voice, “I said, please keep it down!”  They all calm down, bowing apologies to everyone else before settling themselves.  Ace whispers back, “It’s because you said something weird, Headmaster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, nothing strange in it at all, my boy. Little Rosehearts himself got the position by doing the same thing, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait..How is the head position decided here in Night Raven College?” Bina asks.  “I wasn’t told much about this school when my father told me I was going here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bina, really?” Ace throws a surprised glance.  “Isn’t that kind of sneaky of your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...well, it’s kind of an agreement between my father and I.  Long story short, if I want to take over his job in the future, I have to go to a school of his choosing.”  Mikki found that odd.  But she was curious to know how they assigned the heads of the dorms.  Based on strengths?  But different dorms had different kinds of definitions of strength so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley announces, “They can either be appointed by the previous Prefect, or they can win a duel against them. However, there are also other ways.  A duel is one of the simpler ways, I’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I thought that using magic for one’s own benefit was forbidden…?” Ace reminds their headmaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For personal gain, yes. However, a duel appointed and approved by the Headmaster himself due to official and valid reasons is another story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.  That’s interesting.  Kind of like Harry Potter, one of Mikki’s favorite books.  “A duel, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly,” Trey adds, “it’s forbidden to enforce a handicap on your opponent before a duel starts, so you can have the collar taken off without apologizing to Riddle. Ah, but…” he turns to Crowley for affirmment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, new students are given the right to challenge their dorm head should they want to. What will you do, Trappola-kun? Will you challenge him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace took no hesitation, nodding, “Alright, then. I’ll show him who’s boss.”  Deuce claps his back in support, “I’ll do, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was settled.  But Grimm pipes up, “Me, too!”  Mikki chuckles a bit, shaking her head helplessly at the creature.  She was sure he wanted to fight Riddle out of spite rather than help change the rules.  “Is that even allowed when we’re not from there?”  Although she did want to get the collar off too, so there was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you’re from a different dorm so you can’t participate, Grimm-kun.  And I wouldn’t get any ideas Mikki-kun, since you have no magic.”  </span>
  <span>Well, there went that shot.  Mikki gave in to that (not without a pout though) but Grimm wasn’t so pleased.  “Wha–!? Then who’s gonna take my collar off?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace grins, nudging at the two, “If I become Dorm Head, I’ll order that Riddle to take it off for ya~How do you like that?  You’ll be in my debt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki scoffs, no thanks.  She didn’t like being in one’s favor.  Grimm agreed as well, “Damn it… This was a chance for me to show off my skills, too…”  Bina chuckles, scratching his head in encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey was the only one who was still left dumbfounded.  These guys were going to take Riddle on?  Hey didn’t even have much time in school yet to properly learn magic!  “Are you guys serious?” He turns to the blue-haired boy, “I didn’t think that you’d agree with them, Deuce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? As a man, wouldn’t it be good to aim for the top at least once?” Deuce puffs his chest with pride.  “I’ll do my best if we’re gonna go ahead and challenge him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he goes with his bad boy speech again.” Ace teases, making the blue-haired boy flush.  His delinquent side was coming out finally, Mikki mused.  It was kind of funny to see it now, since he wasn’t actually beating up two guys with his bare hands.  Plus, Deuce was kind of an airhead—in a good way.  But she was never going to tell him, it would be embarrassing for him and her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley clears his throat, “Well, now that it’s all settled with, I shall inform you of the proceedings of the duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina thoughtfully says aloud, “We have to strategize first.  You guys sure you’ll be okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw~is that concern I’m hearing?  You’re sweeter than you let on, Bina~” Ace drawls, receiving a grimace from Bina who swatted him away from her.  He chuckles, used to the two girls being annoyed with him.  “It’ll be fine!  So, do you guys have any good ideas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I feel like the Dorm Head will win if we go with magic,” Deuce acknowledges, but his eyes brighten up.  “If we go physical, then we have a chance of winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he did look like a twig but Mikki was sure that wasn’t going to end well at all.  Plus, it didn’t seem fair, despite the fact that everything Ace and Deuce had gone through was anything but fair.  Luckily, Crowley spoke up, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Any attacks aside from magic is forbidden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce and Ace’s mouths dropped, the girls laughing.  They couldn’t see that coming?  It was obvious it wouldn’t have worked out.  Mikki shakes her head at them.  “Well, good luck. You’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha! Let’s have a fun duel while playing by the rules~!  I shall finish telling you everything tomorrow, so please inform me when the duel will take place. Now then, please excuse me.” Crowley makes his leave, floating away from the library and his jacket swishing with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sputters, “Yeah, A-alright…! I don’t have the confidence if it’s magic, but… We’ll manage somehow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina and Mikki share a concerned glance. They had a lot riding on this, so it better go well.  Grimm grumbles, “My neck’s on the stake here, so you better do your best!”  Trey seemed a bit shocked, merely watching them make their plans on what to do.  Mikki noticed...was he starting to look a little hopeful despite the doubtful glance?  She hoped it was.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give you a piece of my mind. What kind of a queen are you!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...Alice.  She was in trial.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl found herself somewhat annoyed that her dreams were showing her these stories when she knew them by heart.  Mikki recalled how Alice was the only sane person in Wonderland to call out the Queen of her tyranny.  It didn’t end so well, since the Cheshire Cat egged the Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just a selfish and evil tyrant who does what she wants.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps it was good to hear the story play out again since she was dealing with a similar issue.  Mikki continues to merely observe what happened, even though she knew.  The Queen’s face grew red like her dress, her cheeks rotund.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you just say, girl?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was warning, ready to burst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar purple and pink cat materializes next to the fuming Queen, tittering, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She called you a selfish tyrant~ ♪</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And~everything just goes downhill.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“OFF WITH HER HEAD–!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the Queen’s orders! Off with her head~!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does no one stop the Queen?  If only someone stopped her before she turned out like that…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Her lips drop into a frown, making her notice that she was waking up.  Great, she woke up in a bad mood.  Blue eyes blearily open, the light blinding her as she slowly sits up.  Ace and Bina looked over her with curious eyes.  That’s right, they all stayed over since they didn’t want to come back to their dorms in shame.  Deuce must have already made his way over to Heartslabyul, the punctual boy.  Grimm cheers, “Oh, you’re awake, Mikki~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace rips her sheets away, “Today is the fated day! Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, shaking her head.  It was time for the duel.  Things were not going to end well, no matter who won.  The girl ties on her headband, tightening it over her head for good luck.  For what exactly, she wasn’t sure.  But something told her that her dream was warning something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Riddle Overblot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikki and Bina wait alongside the crowd, forced to watch Ace and Deuce as they get ready for the duel. The black-haired girl sighs, “This is so going to be bad.”</p><p>“You’re telling me.” Bina fiddles with the collar on her neck. “It’s not going to end well, no matter who wins.”</p><p>They watch as Crowley announces, “Now then, I shall be watching over the duel about to take place here in the Heartslabyul Dormitory. The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade.”</p><p>Mikki, Bina, and Grimm quietly cheer for their friends, ignoring the glares of ire from the rest of the dorm. It didn’t matter if they were hated, they wanted to support the two boys. Besides, the people knew that Ace and Deuce were right.</p><p>“The one who accepted the challenge is the current Prefect Riddle Rosehearts.” The rest of the dorm roaringly show their support for the dormhead, making the boy smirk. Ace and Deuce grit their teeth, but look at each other to remind themselves what they were doing this for.</p><p>“Scared, Deucey-chan?”</p><p>“You wish, Ace-chan.”</p><p>“Now then, please remove the collars in order to start the duel with no handicaps for both sides.</p><p>Riddle had a bored expression as he complied, waving his staff to remove the collars. Ace sighs, “The damn thing’s finally off…!”</p><p>“It will be back on you in a little while, so I’d say you best enjoy it while you can.” Ace glares at his dorm leader, the boy ignoring the seething gaze. “I almost doubted it when I heard that you had challenged me to a duel. Are you really serious?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“We will never challenge you as a joke.”</p><p>The red-haired boy tilts his chin up in contempt. “Hmph, never mind. Let’s get started quickly.”</p><p>Mikki fiddled with the hanging ribbon of her bandana, rubbing it nervously. She just hoped they wouldn’t get hurt too badly. “Oh dear...please...” Her hands clasp in a prayer.</p><p>“Riddle,” Cater calls out to his dorm leader, “what should we do about our afternoon tea?”</p><p>He wrinkles his nose, throwing a pointed glare at the orange-haired boy. “No problem. Afternoon tea always has to be at exactly 4 PM.”</p><p>But the time was already past 3:30…how was it possible for him to finish that quickly?</p><p>“Do you think I’ll be late for anything in my life? I’m pretty sure this will be over quickly. As you can see, I don’t have enough time. Taking you on one at a time will be time-consuming, so come at me, both of you.”</p><p>The students of Heartslabyul cheer, “You can do it, Prefect! Please settle it quickly~!” Mikki and Bina cringe at this while Grimm growls. It sounded so fake, their muscles twitching as they kept those smiling masks on their faces. It just seemed so wrong.</p><p>Deuce shakes his head disapprovingly at his fellow classmates. “They sound confident.”</p><p>The ginger didn’t seem so confident as the cheers overpowered the duel area. “We didn’t come here without a plan, you know! What should we do?”</p><p>His hands shook, his pen feeling slippery. Bina and Mikki glance a knowing gaze before they shout, “Beat his ass, A-Deuce!” The boys whirled around to see the girls with grins on their faces, similar to Cheshire Cat. “You can do it! C’mon!” They slowly relaxed, the girls were really nice enough to encourage them, even if they dragged them into the mess.</p><p>It’d be great if they won, but they weren’t going to go down without a fight.</p><p>“Headmaster,” Riddle calls to Crowley, “please begin at once.”</p><p>“The moment this hand mirror falls to the ground is the signal to start. Ready… Fight!”</p><p>Ace and Deuce charge at Riddle, throwing their spells. Riddle was quick, dodging them easily or deflecting it with a swish of his staff. Mikki watched in awe. This was the power of a dorm leader. Dread tied her stomach in knots as she regretfully watched Riddle point his staff at the two, yelling, “Off with your head!!”</p><p>Just like that, they didn’t even have a chance to really go at him. Bina deflates beside her. They fought so hard and long only to be cut off like that. It felt unfair to see that happen.</p><p>“AHHHHHHH!!!!” Both of them clutched onto the collars that went right back over their necks, just as Riddle promised. Ace groans, “Damn it…! Can he do nothing else but seal other people’s magic?!”</p><p>“To think that we couldn’t even do anything…!” Deuce laments, tugging at the collar helplessly. It was over like that.</p><p>Mikki gaps at the result, she wasn’t sure if she saw what just happened. “It went by so quickly, I didn’t even see what happened…”</p><p>The headmaster explains, “One’s magic strength comes from strength of the imagination. The stronger he imagines the results of his magic will be, the more successful it will turn out. Little Rosehearts here has shown how much he has polished his magical skills.”</p><p>Grimm shivers on her shoulder, “Ah… The difference in their levels is just too much…!” She agreed. This didn’t feel so good, even though it made sense why Riddle won. But what about the heroes who didn’t have magic yet won against the villains? Prince Phillip? Aladdin? Flynn Rider? Did their stories have nothing to reality? Mikki felt so lost, she didn’t know what to believe in anymore.</p><p>“Hmph, that didn’t even take 5 seconds.” Riddle sniffs at the two boys, “I’m surprised that you went and challenged me with your skill level. Aren’t you embarrassed?” The redhead shakes his head at them disapprovingly. “I knew it. Anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing. It is as Mother said.”</p><p>Deuce speaks up, his voice gruff, “It’s true that rules should be protected. But, strictly implementing every single nitpicky rule you can find is called oppression!”</p><p>“Huh? There is a punishment for rules that are broken.” Riddle declares. “And I am this dorm’s absolute rule. That’s why, those who break the rules have no right to complain to me!”</p><p>Her hands ball into fists. That was it. Mikki shouts back, “You’re wrong!!” Riddle looks back with indignance, who would dare defy him again? She takes a deep breath, knowing that she already was in deep water but she had to tell him off. How else is he going to learn not to follow the footsteps of the real Queen of Hearts? “You can’t keep using the rules as an excuse to do whatever you want! That’s not fair to anyone! You’re being too much!”</p><p>Riddle lets out a huff, “No one will follow rules that are lenient! What sort of lessons were you given that you can’t even understand something so simple as this?”</p><p>“What…? What do you mean by that?” Mikki was at a loss at where he was going with this. What about her upbringing? That had nothing to do with it.</p><p>A sneer spread on his face, his voice turning even more nasty and cruel, “You were born from parents who can’t even use magic.”</p><p>Stop. You don’t have to go this far.</p><p>“I’m sure that you didn’t receive any good education before you stepped foot in this school.”</p><p><em>No. Master was always good to me, Mistress was kind to me. They loved me and taught me to the best of their ability, despite my faults. They were never harsh. That’s not true, Riddle…! Please!</em> Tears were held back as she took a shaky breath. It would be over soon, but it still stung. She makes sure to meet his gaze evenly, despite her watery eyes.</p><p>“How pathetic, truly. You think you belong here? You’re nothing but a <strong><em>weed</em></strong>.”</p><p>That made her resolve drop. She knew she didn’t belong here. But where was she right for? At home, everyone knew how to use magic perfectly but her. Master and Mistress were kind, but they would get tired of her too, right? Just like how her parents tossed her aside—</p><p>“Mikki-chan!” Bina calls out horrified, the girl looking at her friend to realize that she was ready to cry. No. No. Nonononono. Deuce turns to the sound of the brunette’s voice, noticing the black-haired girl’s frozen state, growling, “Damn you…! How could you—”</p><p>Ace says nothing, seeing a tear finally fall down her face. His eyes were covered by his bangs, making his expression unreadable. He takes a deep breath, “I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!” The ginger charged towards Riddle.</p><p>“Eh…?!” <em>BAM!</em> His cheek was red and smooshed, a gasp escaping his mouth. Gone was the sneer and mocking expression. Ace huffs as he processes what he had just done. Cater and Trey yell out, “Riddle!?”</p><p>“Rosehearts!?” Even Crowley was shocked. The students start to murmur, filled with shock and fear. “He… He punched the Prefect?!”</p><p>Grimm cheers, “That was a pretty clean right hook!”</p><p>“A-Ace!?”</p><p>Mikki watched with horrified eyes when Ace punched Riddle, restrained tears now falling. It was all a mess now, everything. She just wanted to help her friend apologize and now everything was messed up. And now he even punched his dorm head. Why? It wasn’t worth it, she knew Riddle didn’t know anything about her and that he was speaking out of anger. She herself had been quite mean to him. Still, it stung when he mentioned her parents. Was she unruly and rebellious because her parents abandoned her? But Master and Mistress were the parents she chose, and they taught her the best, with patience and love.</p><p>It hurt, but watching Ace go off hurt even more.</p><p>“Ace…”</p><p>“Mikki, are you okay?” Deuce asked, Bina moving aside so he could see her. He seemed really concerned with her wellbeing after he saw the neverending tears falling. “Oh—! Mikki…”</p><p>“I didn’t want this to happen...I shouldn’t have added anything to the argument...it’s my fault, I—”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Ace looks back at her, throwing a firm expression. “Don’t think that way. You’re not at fault, you do belong here. So don’t cry in an pitiful manner over someone stupid like him, got it?” Mikki sniffs, wiping her face to show him that she was going to be okay. He nods in content before turning back to Riddle. “Ah, I’m tired. I don’t care about you or this duel anymore. Forget pride, you just insulted Mikki. Scum.”</p><p>Riddle was busy clutching his cheek, somewhat bloody. “Ouch… Eh? You… punched me…?”</p><p>Ace scolds, “Kids aren’t their parents’ trophies. Your parents aren’t the ones who get to decide what you’re worth. You don’t know what goes on in Mikki’s life, so don’t you dare project your issues on her like that. I thought someone as strict as you would know how to treat girls better than that.” He points to his leader accusingly, “I finally understand that you being a trashy person isn’t your mom or dad’s fault at all! You’ve been in this school for a year. And the one to blame is the bastard you call a friend who did nothing but turn a blind eye to your selfishness!”</p><p>“What are you saying…?”</p><p>“And I understand that your mom raised you the way she did, but is ‘Mama this, Mama that’ all you can say?! You’re not capable of thinking for yourself!?” The ginger glares at Riddle. “To hell with that “Red Ruler” bullshit! You’re just a baby who happens to be gifted with magic!”</p><p>Oh...no...it was just like the dream. Ace was Alice. Mikki took in a sharp breath. Riddle. He wouldn’t take it easily. Especially since his mother was brought into the argument. It would turn into a bloodbath, like the one in Alice’s story.</p><p>Riddle’s expression was hard to read, his voice trembling, “Baby, you say…? Me…?!” Gray eyes glinted like the storm. “You know nothing and yet… You don’t know anything about me and yet…!”</p><p>Ace is Alice. He would trigger him, no matter what. There was no outsider who was going to egg the Queen, no Cheshire. It was Ace. It was meant to be. Mikki shivered, her body suddenly seizing up. Something cold ran through her nerves, and her mouth started to open, muttering, “<em>I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head...why is a raven like a writing desk? No one ever loses and no one can ever win.</em>”</p><p>Bina swerves, her eyes alarmed. She hurries to her friend’s side. “Mikki-chan! Mikki-chan!” She shakes her urgently by the shoulders. “Get a hold of yourself! Mikki!”</p><p>Grimm pokes at the delirious girl, “What’s happening to her?” They watched in anguish as Mikki muttered more nonsense, her body twitching and her blue eyes glowing suspiciously. Crowley moves over to her, observing her mad actions. “Maud-kun, can you hear me? Get a hold of yourself!”</p><p>Once he touched her forehead, the glowing disappeared and the black-haired girl let out a shaky breath. What was that? She could feel anger, pain shooting through her body. Like someone was taking over her body. “W-What did I say…? That wasn’t me...”</p><p>Crowley says nothing, scratching his chin. “Maud-kun...are you sure—”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t!” Ace’s loud voice brought back their attention, Mikki realized what was happening around them and forgot to hear what the headmaster was going to ask her. “I don’t know a damn thing! Do you think I’d know anything with that attitude of yours? Don’t be stupid.”</p><p>“Shut up…” Riddle mutters, his cheeks puffed. “Shut up...SHUT UP!! QUIET!!!” His face was completely beet red. “Mother is right! That’s why I am also right!!”</p><p>Trey runs over, finally intervening and knelt over to his side, “Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!”</p><p>“Clover is right. Any attacks done outside of the duel will nullify your victory!” Crowley declares, “If you continue to do any more than this, you will be breaking the rules!”</p><p>“I agree with the newbie!” A voice calls out from the crowd of students. Mikki looked confused. Where was it coming from? “I’ve had enough of this, too!”</p><p><em>SPLAT!</em> An egg was thrown at Riddle, barely missing him with the yellow yolk staining the green grass. Trey’s eyes widened. The students were…</p><p>“Who threw that egg at me!?” No one dared answer that question, everyone’s expressions unreadable. The mood darkened as the silence continued.</p><p>His shoulders quiver with ironic laughter, “You’ve had enough? I’m the one who’s had enough!!” Grey eyes grew stormy as he bellowed to the crowd, “No matter how much I warned you, no matter how strict I’ve gotten, you all kept breaking the rules! Every single one of you…You’re all just idiots who think about yourselves!” Bina flinches as the voice echoed, the wrath dripping out like poison from Riddle. He was finally unleashing his feelings. “Very well. If no one will admit to the crime, then I’ll have you all take responsibility! Off with all your heads!” He points to all of them with his staff threateningly, “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!”</p><p>Everything was thrown into chaos, everyone scrambling in different directions. “AHHHH!! RUN AWAY!!” Bina and Deuce shield Mikki and Grimm from the crowd, protecting them from anyone who might wildly run their way. They all cringed as they heard the familiar lock sound on everyone. “Urk…!! The collar is…!!” All of the Heartslabyul were matching with the collars on their necks. Mikki did feel somewhat bad but they did hold back after so long. Misery loves company. It served them right to understand that Riddle was wrong.</p><p>“Well...we all match,” she mutters unenthusiastically.</p><p>“Ahahaha! How’s that?!” Riddle crows madly, a devious smile adorning his face. “Now none of you can raise a hand against me! I knew it. I’m the only one who’s right because I protect the rules!”</p><p>“Enough of this, Rosehearts!” Crowley booms, taking action to stop this madness. “Not following the rules is unlike you at all!”</p><p>Cater and Trey were the only ones who didn’t get punished with the collars, luckily for them. The orange head whispers to the vice dormhead, “Trey, this is looking bad… If he uses any more of that magic, he’ll…”<br/>The forest green-haired vice dormhead’s expression darkened. He had to step in, he could talk to Riddle the best. Ace’s words were echoing from earlier. It was time to stop looking the other way. “Riddle...enough!”</p><p>But his call was ignored when Ace spoke louder, “Hey, you! Not everything will go the way you want, you know!? You throwing a tantrum like that is exactly why I called you a baby!”</p><p>“Take that back right now this instant!” Riddle seemed to become unrefined in his speech, his voice dropping into a bratty tone. “Do you want to get skewered!?”</p><p>Ace sticks out his tongue. “Hell no. Never. Just as you called Mikki a weed, I’m calling you a baby. Live with it.”</p><p>Bina and Deuce groan as Ace brazenly continues to stick out his tongue at Riddle. “Ace!” Mikki retorts. “Enough with it, I’m fine! Don’t goad him on like that it’ll—”</p><p>“Hgh….AHHHHH” Riddle screams in frustration, his face now the color of the painted roses. Uh-oh. This wasn’t good. She could see something oozing from him, something dark.</p><p>Cater notices this as well, shouting, “This is really getting bad! You guys, get out of here!”</p><p>Mikki wasn’t sure what exactly was happening but all of a sudden the bright blue sky turned grey and the rose trees were no longer fresh and were they uprooting themselves?! “What?”</p><p>Grimm clung onto her sleeve, shivering, “All the rose trees in the courtyard are floating…!”</p><p>“What distorted magic…!” Deuce gaps, his eyes widening, “Does he plan on using that on Ace!?”</p><p>Riddle points at Ace with a sneer, “Rose trees, tear that man’s body to shreds!!!”</p><p><em>This is bad! ACE!</em> Mikki screams, “Hurry up and run away, Ace!” But he stands before her, covering her to protect her from the coming tree—</p><p>But it never came. They both dared to turn back, seeing cards were floating around them. “H-huh…? I’m alive…? What are these?! Cards…!?” All the rose trees turned into cards! This is…</p><p>Trey speaks up firmly, “Riddle, enough already!” Trey’s Doodle Suit? But he said it wasn't as powerful than Riddle’s magic! Was he...lying to be considerate? Mikki wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter, they were all safe. She runs over to Ace, “You’re okay...”</p><p>“Of course I am—OW!” He rubs his arm, hissing. “What was that for?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot! If Trey-senpai didn’t get there in time, you would’ve…!” She glares at him. “You got me worried. Don’t do that again!”</p><p>Ace relaxes, his arms wrapping around her and pulls her into a hug. “Okay...it’s okay. I’m alright.”</p><p>“Well, if you guys are done, the collars restricting our magic are gone!” Grimm cheers, making the girl realize that indeed they were freed from it, allowing her to breath air normally. Bina even touched her own throat, making sure her neck was free. She smiles as she meets Mikki’s gaze.</p><p>“I told you, right? My Doodle Suit can change any given situation for a short amount of time. That’s why I changed Riddle’s magic to be replaced with mine.”</p><p>Cater was the most shocked out of everyone, totally struck by how his friend was more powerful than he let on. “No way… Is that even possible?! That’s like a cheat, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Ugh… Off with your head! I said, off with your head! Why are cards coming out!?” He stomps his foot in a petty fashion, like a child upset with not getting candy.</p><p>“Stop that, Riddle,” Trey says tersely. “You’re only setting yourself up for destruction. Look at everyone’s faces!”</p><p>They were indeed frightened, shivering in huddles. The whispers were filled with fear and distrust. “He was serious about skewering him…”</p><p>“That’s going too far…”</p><p>“He… He’s a monster…!”</p><p>Riddle couldn’t believe it. They saw him as...a monster. Everything he did, what he thought was right… “Hah…? My magic was overwritten by Trey’s…?” He meets his childhood friend’s gaze with doubt. “Does that mean that his magic is stronger than mine…?”</p><p>“There’s no way that’s true! Riddle, calm down and listen to what they’re saying.”</p><p>But it was useless, his words rubbed Riddle in the wrong way. His face was stricken with betrayal, “Are you saying that I’m wrong, too? Even after I did my best to protect all those strict rules?! Even after I’ve endured so, so, so many things! I won’t… I will never… I will never believe it!!!!!”</p><p>“You mustn’t, Rosehearts!” Crowley scolds, “If you use your magic further, your magic jewel will become tainted with Blot!” Blot? What was that? Mikki wanted to ask but she knew with the flow of things, it would be saved for later.</p><p>“I am…!” Riddle shakes, his eyes wild with a mix of anger, grief, and betrayal. “I ALONE AM–!!! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS RIGHT!!!!” Mikki shivers with the vibrations of the echoing yell, clutching onto Grimm who came to her for support. Something wicked was coming their way...she could feel it radiating off of her bones.</p><p>“RIDDLE!!” Trey screeches at his friend, desperate to reach out to him but it was too late. Mikki’s eyes widened. There was a miasma surrounding them, the roses shriveling into the smell of death. Not only that, Riddle seemed to slowly get wrapped into the ink substances, his appearance changing. “Holy…! He’s emitting a really dark aura! What is that? What’s happening to him?”</p><p>His complexion paled gray, his outfit more reminiscent of the Queen of Hearts outfit, but it was more torn and darker. A black veil covered his right eye, which had now transformed into red rather than the familiar grey eyes. “HAHAHA!!” A creepy, mad cackle escapes from his mouth. Riddle sneers, “I do not need anyone who defies me in my world. I am my world’s absolute ruler. My world itself submits to me! I will not tolerate any answer aside from, ‘Yes, Lord Riddle!!’”</p><p>Mikki gulps. They were so done for now. This was what her dream warned her about. She wasn’t sure if they could beat him now like this. He was like the villains she read in the stories, the ones she met as Master jumped through worlds.</p><p>“It’s off with the heads of everyone who defies me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”</p><p>There had to be something. What did Master do when the villains seemed to be too much? She tried to scan her memories. Stars...fireworks...flashes...what, what was it?! She remembered finally. His hat. It gave him powers to call the stars. But she didn’t have it with her nor did she have the ability to use it. Mikki felt so screwed.</p><p>“Ah, how could this happen?!” Crowley despairs loudly. “How could I let a student go into Overblot while I am here?!”</p><p>Okay, seriously, what was it? Grimm beat her to the punch, “What’s Overblot? That guy’s turned completely evil now, look…!”</p><p>“Overblot is the one situation that all magicians should avoid,” Crowley explains in a hurry, trying to figure out what to do with his student. “Right now, he has been enveloped by so much negative energy that he’s lost control over his emotions and magic.”</p><p>Negative feelings gave birth to evil. So she was right, it was dangerous to be here. In a school of villains, of course there would be a lot of negativity. Mikki wasn’t sure if she would be able to safely return home at this rate.</p><p>Grimm and Deuce were left confused, “I don’t really get it, though!?”</p><p>Cater groans, “Ah, geez! In other words, it’s like an evil villain berserker mode!”</p><p>“Oh no...” Bina shakes her head. “Father didn’t let me know about this.”</p><p>“Never mind that, but if this goes on, Riddle’s life will be in danger!” Trey exclaims, fear written all over his face.</p><p>His life!!?? Mikki was really sure she wound up in a horrible place. No wonder some villains were amplified with sinister powers in the stories she heard and saw. It was something like this that made them break. “What do you mean by that?!”</p><p>“The other students’ lives takes more priority. I’ll go help with the evacuation! Rosehearts must come to his senses before his magic consumes him. Losing his life is an absolute bad scenario, but even worse is…In any case, you boys go get the rest of the staff and dorm heads to help control the situation–”</p><p>“TAKE THIS!!!” Ace hollers, his pen shooting out strong maelstroms at Riddle, who was thrown off by surprise.</p><p>All of them screamed in shock, “EEH?!” After all that, he was still going to agitate Riddle? How crazy was Ace?!</p><p>“COME FORTH, CAULDRON!” BANG! A cauldron drops on top of Riddle, flattening him like Ace once was. It would be funny if it weren’t for the tense atmosphere. Deuce stood beside Ace, his stance stiff. What was going on?</p><p>Bina slowly steps up, leaving Cater in shock as she points her pen at Riddle, her voice somewhat warbling, “Spring’s Awakening!” Sedgeflowers bloomed, wrapping around Riddle and yanking him back. She makes her way over to the boys, her ruby eyes more confident than Mikki had ever seen.</p><p>Mikki wanted to help so bad—but she couldn’t. It was impossible. Her bandana didn’t give her much magic anyway for her to use, and she lost her firecrackers somewhere...it was hopeless. Impossible.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing is ever impossible. Impassable, perhaps!</em>
</p><p>Where was she hearing that voice from? Was she going mad like Alice was? She couldn’t tell anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Now then, I’m sure you never noticed that your bandana still manages to work? My dear, even if it has a reserve of some magic, it doesn’t mean it will stop working! Perhaps if you hope enough, help will come to those who need it. All you need to do is wish for it.</em>
</p><p>Even if everything she once believed in was no longer true? Could she still? Everything she had witnessed told her that the stories she grew up with were lies. Those powerless couldn’t really win. There was no true love. No happily ever after. Look at her, for example. She didn’t even have a beginning for her story. But there wasn’t much of a choice and her friends were in danger. Plus, as much as she was hurt by Riddle’s words, she didn’t think he deserved to be stuck in this state. <em>Please...help me. I don’t have anything special about me...I have to rely on my friends and my Master. But I want to have the power to save them. Please.</em></p><p>She could feel her bandana loosening, gliding down her head and to her hand, wrapping around it tightly. A warm aura emitting from her hand, Mikki feeling something hard as she clung onto it. Her eyes open. It was the vorpal sword that slayed the Jabberwocky.</p><p>“Maud-kun? What is that?” Crowley seemed alarmed to see his magicless student summoning a weapon. “What did your bandana just do?”</p><p>She couldn’t answer, she was just as confused. Why this? No. She didn’t want to kill. That wasn’t what she asked for. <em>Why must you think in the practical ways?</em> The voice seemed to mock her, like she was a child. <em>You’re in a strange land of wonderland. There are other ways to use a jam knife, wouldn’t you agree?</em></p><p>JAM?! WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH HER MIND? It was obviously a sword! How could—She needed help. Being here had a bad influence on her.</p><p><em><strong>Keep your temper.</strong></em> The voice turned stern, somewhat annoyed. Mikki seized up, even if she couldn’t see who was speaking to her, she didn’t want to make them mad. So she listens, taking a deep breath and inspects the sword once more. It was quite sharp, making her cringe about how she could accidentally cut herself.</p><p>
  <em>Just try to remember...who are you?</em>
</p><p>Who? She was a hopeless apprentice, unable to cast spells properly to even have the capability. She was—</p><p>A Prefect to help students. The caretaker of Grimm. A student at Night Raven.</p><p>Mikki steps forward, ignoring how her friends and Crowley were calling her back. She had the power to do something, she wasn’t going to stop. It seemed really impossible, but whatever!</p><p>“You insolent little…! What are you doing!?” Riddle bellows at her as she charges at him. Silly, yes. But she had to attack in order to protect. Mikki found herself slashing away at his magic, her feet moving faster and managed to slice some rose trees away.</p><p>“Woah...” She looks down at the sword. “Did I really just do that…?”</p><p>“Mikki!” The girl turns to see her friends coming with confused faces. “What was that? I thought you couldn’t use magic?!” Grimm pouts. “You owe me cans of tuna for that with your bandana!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know!” She was flustered as she held out the sword. “I heard a voice to ask for help and I did...and the sword came out...” Mikki meets Crowley’s gaze. “Headmaster…do you have any idea...?”</p><p>“No...but that is strange. The Mirror said you have no magic and yet this happens...could it be a mistake?”</p><p>The voice in her head didn’t give any answers, leaving her frustrated. Why didn’t Master tell her about her bandana? He said it would help her channel magic, what was this?</p><p>“H-h-hey, what are you guys up to!?” Cater freaks out, finding it nuts that the freshmen were daring to agitate Riddle. Didn’t they just lose to him earlier? Where did they get all the confidence when they were just scared not too long ago? And Mikki too, she didn’t have magic but a sword just appeared? And it was the vorpal sword on top of it!</p><p>“That guy will be in danger if we leave him like that!” Grimm crosses his paws. “It’ll rub me in the wrong way!”</p><p>“I don’t really want him to go out that way,” Deuce reasons somberly, his eyes flickering with guilt. “Plus…”</p><p>“I still haven’t heard him say “It’s all my fault, I’m sorry” to me!” Ace proclaims, his chest puffed with pride. He was going to beat him back to normal so he could finally hear it. And for Mikki too.</p><p>Bina fiddles with her necklace, the velvet antlers being tossed around. “Losing someone is horrible...I don’t want anyone else to suffer the same way my mother did...” They grew quiet. Obviously it wasn’t a story she wanted to talk about aloud, but it made more sense why she would help.</p><p>Trey nods, “Got it! I can overwrite Riddle’s magic for a short time. When that happens, I’ll leave it in your care. Headmaster, please escort the others to safety.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, you all!” The Headmaster was distubed with how the turn of events evolved. “That is dangerous! Do you know what you are dealing with?”</p><p>“He’s right!” Cater jumps in anxiously, “What are you saying, Trey? There’s no way you can win against Riddle!”</p><p>They all looked at each other. It was tiring to hear it. Sure, they were the most inexperienced, grit wouldn’t probably help them out. But it still didn’t matter to them. Riddle had to come back to normal. Ace retorts, “It’s too lame to keep losing to people we challenge!”</p><p>“It’s totally not cool at all!”</p><p>“Yeah...for once you actually make sense Grimm...”</p><p>“This is the only way I can think of to make him come back to his senses.”</p><p>“Unless you have a better way, I’d like to hear it, but until then I think we should run him down until he goes back.”</p><p>Cater groans. They really had the combination of one brain cell.</p><p>Trey nods, siding with the freshmen. “Yeah… I can’t lose him yet. I… There’s something I still have to tell him!”</p><p>“So let’s combine our powers and stop Dorm Head Riddle!” Mikki stares at the two. “You don’t want this to go out to the public that a student is causing a ruckus, right? Cater-senpai, you want to let this be?”</p><p>She stares at him intently. He had to cave in, what other way was there? The orange head sighs, “Ah, damn it! I get it already. There’s really no other way, huh! I’ll help, I’ll help.”</p><p>Good. One down. All of them glance at Crowley in expectation.</p><p>“Ah, good grief… I’ll return as soon as I escort the others to safety, so please stay safe until then, all of you!” He calls out to the students, making sure they follow him out of the area. Finally, they were left alone. Creepy, in a destroyed garden like this but it was better than having a huge audience getting in the way.</p><p>“Every single one of you is getting ahead of yourselves… Off with your heads!”</p><p>“Riddle’s body won’t last much longer,” Trey calls out to them, “We have to stop him quickly or else…”</p><p>They all nod. Mikki yells out, “Whenever you’re ready!” Another charge of collars were thrown at them. This time, she didn’t cower. It was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh it was painful to write Riddle being a jerk.  Honestly he's one of my fav, but I had to make my MC cry...dang.  Anyways...</p><p>What's up with Mikki with her going in a trance?  Hearing voices?  And her bandana has a weird kind of magic that she didn't know about?  Note: kind of made it like the Sorting Hat to summon the weapon in need.  Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Battle of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Again…! You’re getting in my way again, Trey!” Riddle seethes as he tries to throw collars in frustration.</p><p>“Alright!” Grimm cheers, “Riddle’s magic-sealing collar is off!”</p><p>“But the effect won’t be for too long,” Cater warns them. “We’re still in deep water.”</p><p>Trey agrees, “Yeah. Finish it off while my Doodle Suit is still active!”</p><p>All of them run, throwing their specialties in magic. A bunch of cauldrons flew in the breeze followed by flames and forest trees. Mikki slashed at the rose trees that might get in their way, clearing the path. Confidence was flowing through her veins. She didn’t know she had the ability to utilize a sword. She felt like all the heroes in the stories. Maybe it was because the user would make lucky strikes with the sword.</p><p>It felt like hours had passed when they kept playing their game of cat and mouse. There were many close calls, but they managed to cause some damage on Riddle.</p><p>“Eat this: fghnya!” Grimm threw flames at the redhead, a satisfied smirk on the creature’s face. “Have a taste of the great Grimm’s fire!”</p><p>“Get off of me!” Riddle throws Grimm off of him roughly. Bina points to the ground, unleashing a starflower to cushion Grimm. Mikki sighs in relief as she shoots a grateful glance to her friend. She swipes up at a rose, chopping it up before the thorns could stab her.</p><p>“AGHH!” Riddle shrieks, raising his arms free from the ground ivy. “How dare you?! One who doesn’t have magic dares to face me? Get lost!”</p><p>“Watch out!” Ace blows wind her way, pushing the spell away from her. “Is there a limit to this guy’s magic?” he groans. “Thought we made a dent or something!”</p><p>“I’m the only one who’s always right!!” Riddle roars. “If not, then all that I’ve worked for was…!!” He cries in anguish, ripping at his red locks.</p><p>“Riddle…” Mikki turns to see Trey faltering, not preparing to use his Doodle Suit again. He was hearing his thoughts for the first time. She couldn’t blame him for being shocked, it was a lot to deal with all of a sudden with the Overblot.</p><p>“Trey, concentrate!” Cater calls him back to reality. “If you let your guard down, this won’t end!”</p><p>“Sorry!!” He straightens himself out. “Get ready! I’m going again!”</p><p>Cater splits himself up to help them out, throwing more offensive spells. One of them helps Mikki from tripping on an uprooting rose tree. “Thanks, Cater-senpai!” She cuts down the tree sneaking behind him. The girl grins. “Now we’re even.”</p><p>Deuce shrieks, “Cauldron! Cauldron!” More of the pots dropped down on Riddle, gaining his rage. He jumps back and runs, his face stricken with fear. “Crap...crap...crap! RUN!”</p><p>“Deuce...it’s just you...” Bina calls out to him, dodging him perfectly as he runs towards her. “Darn it, don’t come at me, go somewhere else! Flower Chain!”</p><p>“How do you know that many spells, Bina?” Ace shouts, struggling to blow any attacks away. He helps halt a tree from hitting a panicking Deuce. The blue-haired boy nods in gratefulness, taking his hand to stand up.</p><p>“I really don’t, I’m just desperate!” she yells back. “You’re breaking my concentration, Trappola!”</p><p>Mikki hefts her sword up once more, slicing more critical hits at Riddle and his attacks. She had to figure out how to bring him back. The Vorpal Sword had to be given to her for a reason...even if it wasn’t to behead. She would not become an executioner.</p><p>Bina pants after restraining Riddle once more, “He’s almost getting tired...I think one more hit and he’ll be okay. Just has to do with where’s his blind spot though...I blinded him with poppy seed powder but it won’t last long.”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Mikki speaks up.</p><p>“WHAT?!” all of them scream. She throws them a glare. “I’ll do it. Trust me. Please.”</p><p>They all look at each other before dodging another attack. There wasn’t much time. They did try everything and their magic was running out. Mikki, as crazy as she was, was probably the most still standing and the sword seemed to hold some sort of power. They just didn’t want her to get hurt.</p><p>She nods, knowing by the looks of their faces that they had to agree.</p><p>The girl takes a step towards Riddle while the rest cleared the way. Mikki notices a small light. There...on his chest. She cringed, no way was she going to take his heart out. But something was clinging onto it. The girl prays, <em>please get rid of the thing on his chest, don’t slice him in half…</em> She scurries her way over, avoiding every blast of magic, rose, cauldrons heading her way. It had to work. The girl’s eyes widen as she foresees a tree about to pop up from below, her feet automatically jumping up. There, Mikki could do it. She was so close—</p><p>“Time to wake up and smell the roses, Riddle-senpai!” she screeches as she cuts through the ink blot at his chest. “Off with the crimson tyrant!” It was a clean strike, cutting the heart that was on his outfit, his veil falling down with a shocked expression.</p><p>He seemed to take that hit badly, finally sinking to his knees. “I was… wrong…?” His voice croaks, the ink slowly starting to peel off of him. “That’s not true… Is it…? Mother…”</p><p>Trey hurries over to catch Riddle, who fell asleep and was free from the Blot. Mikki lets out a sigh, dropping her body to the ground. The Vorpal Sword flickers before her, disappearing before her eyes in twinkles. Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat...How I Wonder…</p><p>The girl wrinkles her nose. What exactly allowed that to happen? She had to investigate her ribbon further. But later. They had to focus on Riddle. She slowly approaches Trey, settling down to hold out Riddle’s limp hand. Blue eyes meet gold. “Can I…look inside his mind?”</p><p>The green-haired vice dorm head nods, Mikki then wrapping the bandana around Riddle’s hand. “Reveal yourself...the memories and the truth.”</p><p>The blue bandana glowed, a screen popping in front of her. A woman was towering over a young Riddle. “Is that…?”</p><p>“His mother,” Trey replies quickly.</p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations on your 8th birthday, Riddle.” The woman proudly proclaimed. For this year, your birthday cake is a sugar-free one filled with nuts. It’s made from soy flour with lots of lecithin since it’s good for the brain.”</em>
</p><p>The boy tried to show his enthusiasm but it was evident he was anything but happy. “Thank you, Mama. But, um, I…Just once is okay, but… I want to eat a tart filled with lots of red strawberries…”</p><p>Mikki cringed. She could already see where this was going.</p><p>
  <em>“My, how can you say that! Desserts filled with sugar like that are basically like poison for the body. Just one slice will make you exceed your quota of calorie consumption.” The mother shakes her head as she clicks her tongue. “Come now, this one is filled with docosahexaenoic acid and icosapentaenoic acid. It’s much healthier. Ah, but the recommended calorie intake for an 8-year old is… It’s only 600kcal for one meal, so don’t eat more than 100 grams, understood?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riddle says nothing in reply, sullen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Am I understood?”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young Riddle slowly nods his head, his voice small. “…Yes, Mama…”</em>
</p><p>Sheesh. Ace grimaces as he sits down next to her, watching the memories unfold. It was that bad, huh?</p><p>
  <em>I’ve always wanted to eat tarts filled with red strawberries. Just like the one displayed on the shop window of the bakery that we pass by.</em>
</p><p>So that’s why he’s so fascinated with his tarts. Well, she had to blame Ace on that, it was kind of wrong for him to just swipe it without thinking. Ace huffs when she made a sympathetic face.</p><p>
  <em>I was always surrounded by lessons I had to finish. If it was possible, they would have extended my lessons longer. But, something like that was “normal” for me.</em>
</p><p>Trey’s face looked pained as he saw a younger version of himself along with Che’nya. Mikki says nothing as she watches the two children coax Riddle out to play. She knew what would happen, but the girl did hope for the little boy to finally reach out and do whatever he wanted. Still, it was only a reflection of the past, there was nothing she could do.</p><p>
  <em>Playing with Trey and Che’nya was very fun. We played a lot of things I didn’t know how to play. The both of them taught me a lot. During my one hour of free time, I always snuck out of my room without my mother’s knowledge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bright red strawberry tart on top of that white plate…To me, it looked more dazzling than any kind of jewel I’ve seen. The one bite I took was so sweet, and it was so delicious unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before…I finished the entire slice while savoring every bite. I lost track of time…</em>
</p><p>She couldn’t look, but she had to. It was the only way to get through this issue.</p><p>
  <em>“How could you! Not only did you skip your self-study, but you also ate something so sugary!? So those two tempted you into doing it? I shall never allow you to play with the both of them again!”</em>
</p><p>Everyone grimaced at the yelling woman, lashing out on the young Riddle, who apologized over and over for forgiveness.</p><p>
  <em>“Quiet! You’re the one at fault because you broke the rules. Ah, I knew I shouldn’t have given him time for himself. He must be trained more to become more perfect…”</em>
</p><p>“What?!” Bina gasps. “That’s...horrible! Isn’t it obvious he’s just a kid? What in the…!”</p><p>
  <em>I broke the rules, so even those fun times were taken away from me. That’s why, I had to listen to every rule that Mother said. Because my Mother, who was known by everyone in town, will always be right.</em>
</p><p>Mikki looked down at the unconscious Riddle. That’s why...he was such a stickler, because of his mother. It was wrong. She wanted to give him a hug. Tell him it wasn’t his fault, that he could do what he wanted. That he wasn’t just the son of a prestigious woman.</p><p>
  <em>But, you know, Mama…I wonder why? His voice seemed to break, trembling. For some reason, my heart feels so heavy…I want to eat a lot of tarts even if it’s only on my birthday. I want to play outside a lot…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to make lots more friends. Please tell me, Mama… What rule should I follow to make this sadness disappear…?</em>
</p><p>Mikki clutched onto Riddle’s hand tightly, the projection now fading. Rules were all that he had. He didn’t want to follow all of them. She felt sorry for thinking badly of him, that he was a tyrant. It wasn’t his fault...but he could have tried to get out of that cage. He just didn’t know how.</p><p>“Riddle!!!” Trey calls out to his friend, shaking him firmly. The young man’s eyes slowly fluttered, blinking a couple of times before he opened to see everyone looming over him.</p><p>“He’s awake!” Ace says relieved, Deuce and Bina finally going on their knees to relax. It was over. Mikki gives Grimm a high five. He really did prove himself to be strong, she was proud of him. Cater lets out a sigh, groaning. “I totally panicked…I don’t know what we’d have done if you didn’t wake up…!”</p><p>The red-haired dorm head pants, still trying to recover what had just happened, “What in the world… have I done…?”</p><p>“What a relief, you’re all safe!” Crowley returns, running over to them. “I did doubt you for a bit...but turns out you were fine. Anyways! You’ve gained consciousness again, Rosehearts. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>All of them frowned at Crowley. He really had no trust in them at all. Well, it was over and they were all tired. Trey gently pats Riddle’s head, a smile on his face, “You don’t have to think about anything right now. Sleep.” It was almost like a mother bird shielding her baby bird, Mikki mused.</p><p>Ace scowls, “It’s ‘cause you spoil him like that that he throws tantrums when he gets scolded! What he did was no joke, y’know? I almost died there! Are we going to forget he almost tried to kill me, twice?!”</p><p>Deuce gripes, “Indeed, it was no joke.”</p><p>Grimm shakes his head, clicking his tongue, “Geez, you can’t go wild just ‘cause you need to release stress, yanno?”</p><p>The redhead seemed to tremble, his grey eyes misting, “…I…I really wanted to eat that marron tart, too…”</p><p>“Eh?” All of them squawked. It really didn’t seem like it to them back then! He really wanted it?! For real? Mikki looked at Ace. He wanted to eat it! Ace did his job right...it just didn’t go the way they all wanted though.</p><p>“I like white roses, too,” he confesses, his voice growing more melancholy, “And pink flamingos are totally fine…And I prefer honey over sugar in tea. I actually like milk tea more than lemon tea… I wanted to talk with everyone after meals a lot, too…”</p><p>“Riddle…?”</p><p>“I’ve always…Always wanted to play with you more, Trey…” Riddle sniffs, hiding his face as he starts to bawl like a baby and curls into Trey’s chest. The third-year slowly brings his arms up to hold him close to his chest, rubbing the crying dorm head’s back soothingly.</p><p>“Hey!” Ace whistles, trying to get his attention. He didn’t look so pleased at the sight. The girls sighed, he really couldn’t read the room. “Hello? We’re here too, you know! Sorry but not sorry to break this moment but don’t think that I’ll forgive you just because you’re crying!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, too. I always knew you were suffering but I kept quiet…” Riddle burst into more tears as he heard this, clutching onto his back tightly. Trey smiles, “That’s why I’ll say this now. Riddle, you were wrong. You should apologize to everyone here.”</p><p>The redhead turns around, his face blotchy with tears. He sniffs, looking at them all, “… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…!!”</p><p>Ace sighs in defeat, “I actually wanted you to say sorry for everything you’ve done, Dorm Head, but…” His face twists in a frown, “As if I’ll be satisfied with a single sorry!! I’ll NEVER forgive you EVER!!!!”</p><p>“Eh!?” Bina shouts, slapping him and ignoring the red mark on his face. “You’re saying that even in this situation!? After everything we just saw?!”</p><p>“Duh, of course I would! What’s with the mushy mood around here?! Yuck! I experienced a lot of trauma! And the marron tart I worked hard to make was thrown like garbage!” He glared at Riddle, “I won’t forgive you easily even if you cry.”</p><p>“...You’re scary, Ace.”</p><p>“This guy’s a lot pettier than I am,” Grimm mutters. Bina giggles while Mikki lets out a snort. Leave it to Ace to be stubborn. He wasn’t the type to soften so quickly. Well, at least things were all good, so she let it go. Plus, she was too tired after all the adrenaline left her and the sword disappeared.</p><p>“No way…” Riddle falters, unsure of what was the best thing to do. “Then, what should I do…?”</p><p>Ace crosses his arms, “My birthday’s not for a long while yet.”</p><p>What was this all about? All of them threw confused glances at Ace. What was so important about knowing his birthday? Mikki perked up. Oh—!</p><p>“That’s why…” He smiles at Riddle. “Let’s have a do-over of the Unbirthday Party. We weren’t even allowed inside the party last time.” Ace pouts, still remembering how they were sorely forced out. Mikki smiles. So he was going to forgive him. “Also, bring a tart that you made next time. Ah, you can’t ask Trey-senpai for help either! Make it yourself from scratch!” The ginger’s voice then softens, “If you do that, then I may or may not forgive you…”</p><p>Mikki teases him, “Even though you’re the one who got Trey-senpai’s help? You’re not honest at all, are you~?”</p><p>Ace scowls, trying to tone down the flush on his cheeks, swatting at her playfully, “Outsiders, keep quiet. And you should apologize to her too. She did try to help with the tart too.” A soothing head pat was given to her, making her close her eyes. It felt really reassuring, her body relaxing. He turns to the confused dormhead. “You got all that?”</p><p>“Yes, I got it…”</p><p>Crowley hums in approval, “Indeed, indeed. What a beautiful turn-out this has been. Let’s say things are settled for now, shall we?”</p><p>“Wait...sir,” Mikki interrupts, “What about…?”</p><p>“Ah...” Crowley leans closer to her, his mask gleaming ominously. “We’ll save that for another time. I am curious to see your explanation for this when we have the time. For now, let us be content with this ending.”</p><p>Her shoulders sank. More questions were being added as she stayed here. Nothing was being answered at all, how frustrating. But what could she do when there was absolutely no proof yet to get her home? She had to go along with Crowley for now. But the problems still haunted her. He pats her on the shoulder, moving to leave them behind now that it was over.</p><p>“Alright!” Cater’s cheery voice interrupts her thoughts. He claps his hands, “Let’s start with cleaning up the garden! The garden I worked so hard in is in shambles…Boohoo…”</p><p>All of the first years cheer unenthusiastically, “Yay…”</p><p>“I’ll help you out,” Trey offers kindly, only to be rejected.</p><p>“You go and take Riddle to the infirmary, Trey. He just went into Overblot, so I think you should have the doctor check on him.”</p><p>“It’s as Diamond says,” Crowley agrees. “I’ll accompany you.”</p><p>Trey nods, picking up Riddle with ease in his arms. The redhead flushed at this, embarrassed that he was easily held in a princess hold. “Yes, sir… Thank you very much. Then, we’ll be going.”<br/>They all watched them leave, smiles on their faces. It was over now, Riddle was safe and the problems were solved.</p><p>Grimm complains, “I’m so hungry after using so much magic…” He squats on the ground, his blue eyes enlarging as he sees something. “Hm? This is…” The creature picks it up, showing all of them what caught his eye. “This is the same as that black magic jewel we saw in the Dwarf Mines!?”</p><p>“For real?” Mikki leans over to observe it. It was indeed the jewel they saw. It wasn’t charcoal? “You’re right…” Deuce looks at it closer. “Where did it come from?”</p><p>Ace deadpans, throwing a stern look at Grimm, “Don’t eat it this time.”</p><p>“It’s a taste I can never forget, so I’ll dig in!” WHAT?! What did Ace just say right now?! Mikki watched it in horror as Grimm swallowed it whole with a smile on his face. What was wrong with the people she was going to school with? Could they even hear with their ears? Bina cringes as she watches Grimm lick his chops as he eats it happily.</p><p>“Eh?” Cater shrieks, “He can eat stuff like that with no problems?!”</p><p>“Hm~! It’s got a rather sweet taste, but there’s also a good kind of bitterness mixed in~! It’s a totally different taste from the last one I had!”</p><p>Mikki gags, “Is your stomach really okay? You’re going to get addicted to eating garbage…! Don’t do that! We have food at the dorm, I’m not poor!”</p><p>Ace sighs, “Ah, he’s a monster so he’s probably made differently from us. Maybe he’s all good.”</p><p>“Even so,” Deuce seemed doubtful. “I don’t think that doing this constantly would do him good.”</p><p>“Thank you! Someone with common sense! Deuce, you’re a miracle!”</p><p>“Hm, it’s got a really refreshing and soft kind of taste, yanno?”</p><p>They all gag. He got that from a pebble? “Hey!! Don’t eat anything you just picked up! You have all the food you want at the cafeteria, why eat that?!”</p><p>Cater shakes his head in disbelief and amusement. “Really now…” His voice drops into a whisper. “Thank you, guys.”</p><p>The girls look up at the orange-haired boy, who had a bright smile on his face. It wasn’t the usual sunny grin he had, so it must be quite serious. They smile back at him.</p><p>“Did ya say something?” Ace calls out to him. Cater stiffens, the girls giggling. Of course, the boys won’t catch on quickly.</p><p>“Nope, I didn’t~”</p><p>~</p><p>Mikki returned back to the dorm, laying down in her bed with a flop. She unties her hair to see her bandana. Inspecting it carefully, her hands traced the starry pattern on the blue cloth.</p><p>Master said it was given to her for training, that it served to reserve magic in case she was in trouble. Yet, it held a lot more power than she thought. What was going on? And what was with the seer-like powers she was having? The dreams...saying things that didn’t seem to come out of her own control. She didn’t experience them before. So why now in this place?</p><p>The girl sighs. If only Master was around for her to talk to. She was all alone and no on knew about her land. More than ever she felt like an outsider as she held the ribbon close to her.</p><p>
  <em>Master...what am I going to do…? Can you even reach me out here…?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we're almost done with the Crimson Tyrant arc!  Told you Mikki was going to be badass, even though she doesn't have magic...or does she?</p><p>Mikki just realized that things have gone strange with her ever since she came here.  What is up with the bandana?  Her Master gave it to her when she started training, but it seems like it's more than just that.  She's going to have a hard time figuring it out when no one from home can help her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Jolly Party of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days passed, giving them all time to help recuperate from the accident and prepare for the new Unbirthday Party.  Mikki and Bina smile as they hold hands into the garden with Grimm following them.  They had come from their own dorms and met up at Heartslabyul to celebrate, even if they weren’t in the same dorm.  Besides, Riddle wanted to extend his apology to them too, so it was a good excuse to dress up and eat the food they weren’t able to last time.</p>
<p>“Funny that we’re back but as welcome guests,” Mikki comments as she marvels at the garden.  It was as if the garden wasn’t disturbed to begin with.  Everything was exactly the same as she last saw it.</p>
<p>“And it’s good that we don’t have the collars anymore,” Bina sighs in relief as she rubs her neck in appreciation.  “Dorm Head Vil was having a fit when I had that for days, he wanted me to try on some colorful ribbons he recently got.”</p>
<p>The black-haired girl hums, “Maybe that was a blessing in disguise?”  Both of them giggle, trying to imagine Bina wearing a bunch of ribbons with the collar on top.  They waved at Ace and Deuce, the boys busy painting the trees.</p>
<p>“It’s really not a punishment to do all that?” Grimm wonders as he sees the two making sure the white roses were plastic red.  The girls couldn’t understand either but it wasn’t their place to touch on that subject.  Riddle probably had a lot to deal with during the few days.  For now, they were going to get their apology and enjoy the party.</p>
<p>“Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Prefect Riddle!”  Everyone cheers around them.  “Three cheers for Prefect Riddle!”</p>
<p>Mikki was relieved to see that Riddle had a healthy complexion on his cheeks, recovering fast from the Overblot.  She had been worried for the last couple days that he was suffering from aftereffects of the blot, but it seems her worry was unneeded.  Bina smiles, “He seems much happier.  It’s good to see he’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>Riddle hums, his eyes sparkling.  “Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white.  Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party.”  He opens a teapot near him, looking inside.  “And the Dormouse is inside the teapot like planned… Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter now.”</p>
<p>Trey smiles, “You don’t have to change so suddenly, you know? And we can just use the jam on the scones, if you’d like.  We don’t have to stop altogether at once. We can take things slowly.”  His hand hovers over Riddle’s, gazing at him proudly.</p>
<p>The smaller hand laces with his.  “Yes, you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Agh!  Finally!” Ace groans as he joins them finally, wiping his hands from painting.  “In the end, we did all the cleaning up and preparations for today’s party…what’s up with that?  Tch.”</p>
<p>Deuce and Grimm pat his back affectionately.  “There, there,” the blue-haired boy soothes.  “It couldn’t be helped since the Dorm Head had to recover.  What could we do about that?”</p>
<p>Cater cheers, “The garden’s back to being its photogenic self, so I’m already satisfied~Bina-chan, Mikki-chan!  You both look cute as usual!”</p>
<p>The girls smiled at the ever jovial Cater.  They hoped he never changed, though it seemed like he didn’t really help much with the painting of the trees with his doubles.  “I wanna hurry up and eat~!” Grimm’s loud voice interrupts their thoughts, bringing them back to reality.  Mikki laughs, he would probably never change as well.</p>
<p>“Okay, then—”</p>
<p>“Wait a second!” Riddle’s voice thunders.  They all stiffened.  What?  What could have possibly happened?  His hand points to a tree.  “That white rose…”</p>
<p>Uh-oh.  They saw that starking white rose stand out from a red painted tree.  The mood fell fast as everyone panicked.  “Eh! Did we forget that one!?” Ace whispered to Deuce, his eyes wild with worry.  It was all over now.  They were definitely going to get punished again!</p>
<p>“Aaahhhh!!” Cater shouts, “Acey, Deucey, you said you painted them all red!”</p>
<p>Bina and Mikki cringe.  Just had to start up another issue?  Well, they should probably get used to it since the school would be boring if nothing happened.  Deuce stiffens, his eyes widening in fear.  He could see the collars going to come at him again.  He mentally cried, it was over. “You’re blaming us!?  No…!”</p>
<p>“Ri-Riddle, this is…”</p>
<p>Mikki weakly calls out, “Please overlook it!  What one doesn’t know won’t hurt them!”</p>
<p>A small chuckle escaped from his frowning lips, Riddle trying hard to smother his grin.  “I’m joking~” He throws his head back good-naturedly. “I won’t get mad over every little thing again…”</p>
<p>“R-really!?” The orange-haired boy sighs in relief, “Three cheers for Riddle!”</p>
<p>The atmosphere returned back to jovial once more, everyone excited and happy to see their dorm head was starting to change bit by bit.  “What a relief,” Mikki lets out a breath, calming her beating heart.  She was afraid the cycle would start up again.  All that hard work would have been for nothing.</p>
<p>“Mmm...but it will be quicker if we all painted it, after all,” Riddle suggests.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ve changed?” Ace asks incredulously.  Deuce and Mikki throw a rotten look at him, making him cower.  They just got this issue over with and he wants to start it up again?  Not on their watch.  Trey even steps in, placating him.  “Now, now. Even so, it’s really… Yup, you’ve changed, huh, Riddle.”</p>
<p>Grimm exclaims, bouncing on Mikki’s shoulder, “I can’t bear one second of this any longer! Let’s hurry up and start the party!”</p>
<p>Bina laughs as she pulls out her pen.  “Let me help out too!”</p>
<p>“You’re a guest,” Trey insists, gently pushing her back in her chair.  “There’s no need—”</p>
<p>“I want to get along with other dorms too,” the tawny-haired girl smiles.  “It's boring just sitting around and doing nothing.”  He gives in, helping her out of the chair to walk with everyone.  Mikki laughs as she follows them, bringing a can of paint with her.</p>
<p>They stopped before a tree that had a couple of white roses.  “Alright, everyone,” Riddle announces, looking back at them.  “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“How long has it been since you last helped paint the roses, huh, Riddle?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember. Ever since I became Prefect, I always left it to the other students.”</p>
<p>“Doing it yourself is fun, too~” Cater hums, “Though we have quite a rowdy group of 1st years here with us.”  Says the one who dragged the first years to do it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ace sounded accused.  “Are you talking about us?”</p>
<p>“I’ve done this a lot, so I’m definitely gonna be better than Riddle!” Grimm boasts, his chest puffed up.  Mikki scoffs as she climbs the ladder to paint.  He shouldn’t be saying such things in front of the guy.</p>
<p>But Riddle seemed to find it funny, “Fufufu, shall we put that to the test, then?”</p>
<p>Bina points at the ground, “Hm...maybe I can grow a red rose tree?  Well, if you wanted it painted, I guess it’ll do.”  She waves her pen and produces pretty red roses from her trees.  Mikki marveled at the girl’s magic, it was very pretty and lovely to watch.</p>
<p>“Hmm...it looks passable,” Riddle nods.  “It sounds nice to grow red roses, but I prefer to paint for the occasion.  It’ll be sad to uproot the trees just to change the color.”</p>
<p>Ace rolls up his sleeves, “I’m not going to be beaten by someone not in my dorm!”  He aims at another rose, focusing on making the color bleed on the white.  Deuce struggles, his stance somewhat faulty as he focuses on making the color vibrant as the rest.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing well enough!” Riddle snaps. “The red needs to be a lot deeper than that!”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, sir!” Deuce stammers, readying his stance once more.</p>
<p>“See, he’s still strict! I thought he’d be softer on us by now!”</p>
<p>“There, there~” Cater comforts them, his doubles also helping them out. “This is our Prefect’s trademark, after all~”</p>
<p>“If we’re doing this, then we have to do it perfectly. I won’t go easy on you so we can have a great party afterwards.”</p>
<p>Mikki delicately painted the roses red, happy to find it perfect like the red of her dress.  Riddle gives a nod as she waves her hand for attention, approving of her rose.  Even if she didn’t have magic, she still had talent.  “How would you paint all of these?” Mikki pants.  “There’s so many of them...I wonder if you could do all of them at once in one sitting.”</p>
<p>As soon as she said that, Riddle waves his scepter and points it at a couple of trees, dying the white roses red.  “Alright, that should do it.”  Everyone’s mouths dropped.  The power of the dorm head was amazing.  How they were able to tire him out was a miracle to think about.</p>
<p>“Riddle’s got special training in magic, after all~!” Cater brags to the first years, chuckling at their wide eyes.</p>
<p>Now the trees were all matching in crimson.  They all sighed in relief, it was a lot of work but they couldn’t deny they had fun together.  Riddle nods in approval before turning to everyone.  “Now then, everything’s ready. Let us begin our Unbirthday Party!”</p>
<p>Ace wiggles his eyebrows at the redhead, “And?  What happened to the tart you made, Dorm Head?”</p>
<p>“I-I made some properly. Here, I made this strawberry tart.”  They all stood around to see the tart glistening red with the strawberries shining like jewels.  Mikki salivated, it looked so good.  She was surprised to see that he managed to do all of it himself, it reminded her of Trey’s sweets.</p>
<p>“That looks so pretty!” Mikki marvels at it.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Looks good,” Trey reassures him.  “The shape looks a little bit out of sorts, but the nappage technique really brings out the shine in the strawberries.  It looks pretty good considering it’s your first time.”</p>
<p>“There he goes spoiling him again~” Ace teases, the blush on Trey’s face was so obvious to them all.  “Let’s take a bite then!”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’ll take a pic first so don’t slice it yet!” Cater snaps the picture for his social media.  “Okay, done~!”</p>
<p>“Alright, time to dig in!”  They all took a bite, their taste buds ready for the sweet—</p>
<p>“Mgh!?” Mikki’s eyes widened as she looked at her friends, who also stared at each other.  “Th-this is…!”  All of their faces soured, their tongues sticking out, “IT’S SALTY!!!!”  Bina coughs while she runs for water.  Mikki almost fell over from the taste, overwhelmed by the saltiness.  Oh god… Riddle gasps, “EH!?”</p>
<p>Ace hacks, beating his chest to breathe, “Agh…!  What the heck…!? It’s so salty! What’d you put in these?!”</p>
<p>“I bought all the ingredients and followed the recipe book to the last letter,” Riddle insisted.  “There’s no way it could’ve—Ah!”  His face turned into fear as he realized something.  “Don’t tell me… it’s because I put some oyster sauce in it…?”</p>
<p>All of them choked.  So it was that?!  The stupid oyster sauce again?!  Deuce coughs, Bina helping him pound his back. “Could it be the secret ingredient that Clover-senpai told us before…?”</p>
<p>“I mean, Trey told me before that even though it’s not written in the recipe, a delicious tart always has oyster sauce as a secret ingredient…”  Everyone glared at Trey, who chuckled with a guilty smile.  Of course it was Trey.</p>
<p>Grimm complains, “Why would you ever tell that story at all, Trey?!”</p>
<p>“As if it would make it delicious…!” Ace gratefully takes a cup from Bina, chugging the water down his throat.  He gasps in relief, before scolding, “You should’ve figured out he was lying if you think about it for a bit!”</p>
<p>“Pfft, even though you fell for it yourself,” Mikki laughs at Ace, who flushed at the exposure.  She grimaces slightly as she washed her throat down with water.  “Agh...a new taste coming from the combination of oyster sauce and strawberries…”  She licks her chaps, the residue taste still remaining.  “Though...I’m not sure if it works so well…”</p>
<p>“Still, it’s too salty even for a recipe that uses a ‘secret ingredient,’” Cater clears his throat, trying to get his voice back.  “Just how much did you put in?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know since it wasn’t in the recipe. I figured I should put a lot considering I was making many batches…”</p>
<p>“Hahahaha!” Tears were coming out from golden eyes.  Trey struggles to breathe as he doubles over.  “I didn’t think that you’d take that joke seriously! Hahahaha!”</p>
<p>Riddle’s shoulders relax, a small smile spreading on his face.  “Ahaha, you’re right. It was really foolish of me.”</p>
<p>Deuce joins in, his chest trembling with laughter.  “It’s so bad it’s making us laugh now, huh?”</p>
<p>“Guess we have no choice but to laugh at it, y’know?” Ace laughs alongside Deuce.  Bina and Mikki looked at each other, their faces breaking out into grins and soon they joined the rest of them, laughing as heartily.  It was silly, but they were all having fun together.  Mikki really felt at this moment...she belonged here.  No thoughts about home bothered her.</p>
<p>“But, yanno,” Grimm pipes up, taking another bite of the disgusting tart.  “It’s kinda delicious in its own right, too.”  All of them cringed at Grimm gobbling it up, even Riddle seemed confused at the sight.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can kinda understand~!” Cater brightens up, snapping his fingers. “It’s not completely inedible~!”</p>
<p>“Are you turning into Grimm now, too, Diamond-senpai!?” Deuce and Bina looked betrayed, shocked to see Cater having the same tastes as the creature.</p>
<p>“No, not at all~”</p>
<p>“The tart is delicious because it’s not sweet, right?” Green eyebrows were raised, wiggling at the orange-haired third-year.</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>Trey’s voice lowers for Cater and Mikki, who was nearby, to hear.  “You hate sweet things, after all.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mikki looks at Cater in curiosity.  “Is that so?  But...you’ll still eat them, right?  Since last time you ate the tart…so then…?”</p>
<p>“Trey, how did you know that…? I’ve never told anyone that I didn’t like sweet things though…”</p>
<p>The green-haired young man sheepishly admits, “You always ask me to change the cake’s taste with my magic, right? It doesn’t show on your face at all, but I figured that you didn’t like sweet things too much.”</p>
<p>“Ahh!  I’m so embarrassed…!” Cater hides his face behind his hands.  He peeks out to look at Trey.  “You know, this might work for Riddle, but I don’t think that saying what you think of all the time is good at all~”</p>
<p>Trey flushes at the remark, promising, “I’ll make you some quiche for the next Unbirthday Party, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you. Make them look ‘grammable like a cake, got it?”</p>
<p>At least things started to change, Mikki muses.  People were finally being open to the change, and while it was small, it was a start.  She was excited to see what kind of dorm they would become with the new Riddle.</p>
<p>“Fufufu~” Mikki turned to see a floating head next to her, taking a sharp intake of breath.  Che’nya hums as he pops a tart in his mouth.  “All of Trey’s sweets are so delicious no matter how much I eat~ Munchiemunchie~”  Everyone stopped in their festivities to look at the intruder.</p>
<p>“Woah!” she shrieks, jumping back into Ace and Deuce.  “When did you come in?  You’re so sneaky, you almost gave me a heart attack!”</p>
<p>Riddle walks over to the newcomer, asking in a disbelieving tone, “Che’nya!? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Hm~? I came to celebrate your Unbirthday Party~! Congratulations, Riddle~”</p>
<p>“The Unbirthday Party is a tradition exclusive to the Heartslabyul Dorm. It doesn’t concern you, does it?”  What?  He wasn’t a part of their dorm?  But he looked so at ease in this place!</p>
<p>“Hmm?”  He juts his chin towards Bina, Mikki, and Grimm.  “The same goes for those guys,  y’know~?”</p>
<p>“They were special guests...I bent the rules a bit since they did help out...”</p>
<p>Grimm points out, “The nya-nya guy from last time! Speaking of, what dorm are you from anyway?”  That’s right, they never did figure out where he was from.  Mikki did want to know.</p>
<p>“Che’nya’s not a student of our school in the first place,” Trey explains, “He’s a student from Royal Sword Academy, Night Raven College’s fated rival of old.”</p>
<p>“Eh?!” Deuce shouts.  “He’s a student from another school!?”</p>
<p>“And from Royal Sword Academy of all places!?” Ace adds with a shocked face.</p>
<p>Mikki’s eyes widened.  If this school was for the villains, the other school must be for all the heroes.  “So, there are other magic schools around here.  That name sounds so cool!”  Why she wasn’t dropped there instead, she had no idea.  But somehow...she really did like being here at Night Raven.</p>
<p>“Did he just say Royal Sword Academy?”</p>
<p>“Some of those guys are here!?”</p>
<p>“What’d you say!? Where is he!? I’ll chase him out!”</p>
<p>Che’nya winks at their table, saluting comically.  “Whoopsies~ I already had my tart, so I’m outta here~ Fufufufun~”  His body faded once more, leaving everyone confused with his departure.  But that didn’t stop everyone from chasing him.</p>
<p>“He got away!”</p>
<p>“After him!”</p>
<p>The rest of the Heartslabyul dorm chased after the retreating Che’nya, leaving Ramshackle, Bina, Ace and Deuce.  It was much quieter, leaving the rest of them unsure of what to do now. “Well, would you look at that…” Grimm marvels awkwardly.  “Everyone just kinda uh… up and left…”</p>
<p>“Night Raven College students basically treat Royal Sword Academy students like enemies,” Riddle sighs, taking his teacup to sip.</p>
<p>“It’s a rivalry that’s been going on for 100 years, after all…” Trey trails, trying to keep a smile.  Dang, the schools of villains and heroes.  Mikki felt conflicted, who would she root for?  Obviously her friends were here but she did want to know more about the Royal Sword Academy...</p>
<p>“Well, well~” Cater claps his hands, “Let’s not talk about something gloomy on such a happy day~! Let’s just enjoy our own Unbirthday Party~!”</p>
<p>“Nyaha!” Grimm crows, “I’ll eat my fill until I drop! Hooray for Unbirthday Parties!” The rest that was left cheer along with the creature and grab other desserts that were lying around.  Riddle and Mikki were left behind.</p>
<p>They both share awkward smiles, enjoying the jubilant atmosphere of the Unbirthday Party.  “It’s amazing…” Mikki marvels.  “I was nervous about being in a new environment but...now seeing all this, I don’t feel so bad anymore.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Riddle’s face had blush dusted on his cheeks.  “You like it?”</p>
<p>“Of course!  It’s just like the tea party from the Mad Hatter,” Mikki compliments.  “Thank you for letting me be a part of this.”</p>
<p>Riddle sits before her, unsure of what to say.  They were both uncomfortable, but the two of them knew they needed to talk.  Mikki decides to speak up to break the tension.  “I’m sorry for calling you such rude things, Riddle-senpai.  I didn’t think about how you felt and merely insulted you in front of everyone.  Please forgive me.”  She hands over something she had hidden in her dress.  It was a lovely-made apple tart.  “It’s a recipe from my foster mother, it might not be good...but I did the best I could from what I could remember.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened.  She was apologizing to him and giving him a gift?  Why?  He was the one who disparaged her and insulted her parents.  That was a lot worse than what she did.  “No, I must apologize.  I also said something very cruel to you.  I shouldn’t have said your parents were horrible people or the fact that you didn’t belong here.”  He bows his head sincerely.  “I’m sorry I said horrible things to you when you were just trying to help out.  And it’s not your fault that with magic...”</p>
<p>She remains calm, clearly not offended.  “...Riddle-senpai, did you know?  I don’t know who my parents are.”  The redhead grimaces at the fact, knowing it now made him feel even worse about his comment.  But Mikki sadly smiles.  “So maybe I am just as unruly and awful as them, but I wouldn’t know.  But I do know that my teacher and his wife took me in and raised me.  They were adept in magic but they were always patient with me.  It’s my fault I don’t really have the aptitude for it.  But I am proud about who I am and the people who loved me.”</p>
<p>The redhead felt even worse that he said those words mindlessly, the apology he gave her was quite subpar in comparison to hers.  Mikki tried to brighten up, “There's no need to feel sorry for me though.  I’m happy that I had someone who cared about me and let me figure out what I wanted to do.  If it weren’t for them...I wouldn’t have been able to live.  And even though I don’t know how long I’ll be here...I’d like to be your friend, Riddle-senpai.”</p>
<p>He was dumbfounded, he expected yelling, shouts.  But to be asked for friendship?  Her hand is out, offering to be held with a bright smile on her face.  Was it okay to be friends with someone like her?  But he couldn’t hear any voice in his head that sounded like his mother telling him what to do.  Riddle relaxes.  He could make his first step into becoming his own person.</p>
<p>Her hand is wrapped in another’s, warmth spreading all over it.  “If you’ll allow me, please be friends with me, Mikki.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now the Crimson Tyrant is over!  I added an apology scene between Riddle and Mikki cuz I didn’t like how they glossed over that in the game.  I also wanted Mikki to see that there was another dimension to these students in this school for villains, that they’re also human.  And at the same time, they would be humanized more as Mikki influences them.</p>
<p>The next arc is my fav cuz I really love Leona.  Bina’s going to have a big part in this arc!  Cant wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Breaking Point for Mikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ah.  There it was again.  A dream, the cheers of animals and a voice singing: the circle of life.  A lion, his mate and a monkey carrying a cub for the pride to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the circle...the circle of life</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved this story: a cub who would grow to be king.  His father had been killed by a plot set up by his uncle, who wanted to be king of the Pride Lands.  Mikki had an inkling that something would happen once more.  She just recovered from Riddle’s Overblot, but it would not be the end of it during her time here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll have to figure out how to survive before I go home, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Until she can go back, she would try her best to redeem these people.  Mikki knew that the villains weren’t completely bad, but after learning about Riddle, she realized there was more than what she had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boooommm!! And crash~~!! Nyanyaaaa~~!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki jumped, alarmed by the outbursts from the creature sleeping next to her.  “Holy—What in the world was that roar?”  She turned around to face Grim, whose eyes were closed and body twitching about lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gunyaaa~ How’s that… D’ya finally know how strong Grimm is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes.  Of course, he was asleep.  “Grimm, wake up.  It’s time to get up.”  Mikki gently shakes him awake, avoiding his claws.  She wasn’t going to have a claw slashed tattoo on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, the creature smacked his lips, confused blue orbs meeting hers.  “I defeated that tyrant Riddle~ Wha—Huh? Ramshackle Dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, you’re back in reality.  But it sounded like a nice dream.”  Even though he made some scary noises, she wasn’t going to tell him that.  Instead, the girl provides a kind smile.  “You must have slept well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, it was just a dream…” Grimm deflates, his mood down.  “I thought I could make Riddle my lackey now… How disappointing."  </span>
  <span>Mikki tried her best not to laugh at his disappointment.  He was able to show off some of his magical skills but it really was Trey who reached out to him in the end.  Still, she was quite proud of Grimm.  “That incident was very rough, huh.  You did really good though, I’m proud of you.  But if you wanna get better, I guess we still have to train more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to cheer up immediately at this, his blue eyes widening.  “Alright! Then, let’s go to the school so we can learn more about being great magicians!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs as she lets him drag her out of the dorm.  Right.  All she had to do was just fit in.  There was no need to worry about it for now.  Plus, they could fix the issues later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she would hear from Crowley soon about her headband/bandana.  Hopefully it can help find a way home.  Mikki ties it properly to her head, patting it with reassurance.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Well, she sort of took it back.  Mikki would rather figure out how to make out of her dream rather than deal with class.  Grimm complains, “Ugh… I think the only magic Professor Trein can cast is one that makes his students fall asleep.  No matter how hard I struggle, I still end up sleepy!”</p><p>
  <span>Deuce scoffs, “You were asleep 5 minutes after class started. You didn’t struggle at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina laughs, amused at the boys’ antics.  She seemed to look even happier nowadays.  Mikki wondered what she did when the girl didn’t hang out with them sometimes.  Did she find another thing to make herself at home?  She would ask her in private later so she can also integrate herself well in school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sighs, “It’s finally lunch~ What should I eat~?”  He looks at the crowd before him.  “Huh… Looks like there’s a lotta people in the cafeteria today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria ghost materializes, announcing in a slow voice, “Today is a once-in-a-month special day! The famous bakery from the foot of the mountain is doing business here for the day!  Early bird gets the worm, so go now if you don’t want the goods to sell out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have 3 chocolate croissants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Score! I managed to buy some! This shop’s egg sandwich is seriously good~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them really were flocking around to get the food.  Well, Mikki didn’t turn down good food, so they might as well get it.  Even though it was a long line...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The egg sandwich is now sold out!” The ghost announces, “And there’s only one more deluxe minced cutlet sandwich left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh~ They all look good,” Ace muses as he looks at the labels.  “I wonder what I should buy~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina hums, looking at the menu.  Her tongue licks her lips hungrily as she eyes a cream red bun and a roast beef sandwich.  “I’m so hungry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce agrees with them, “It looks very popular. What will you buy, Grimm  and Mikki?  He looks back at them, his eyes quirking in surprise.  “Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.  Please, after everything.  Mikki groans as she sees that the creature was not next to her as she thought.  “Great...We’ve lost sight of that starving beast again…” the girl sighs, shaking her head.  Of course he wouldn’t stay still when something like this happened.  “I’ll go get him...dang it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out, get out!” Grimm hollers as he floats over the students up front.  He swipes at the last cutlet sandwich, smirking, “That deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agh...it was too late.  Mikki just knew from the students’ faces that another fight was going to happen.  She hides her face behind her eyes, “Tell me this isn’t happening again!  Is he not taking this seriously?  Did last time not teach him anything at all?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cut in line!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A freshie cutting in front of his seniors won’t fly here! Get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce groans, “That guy forgets we exist when food is involved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki wanted to sink down to the floor and ugly cry.  Her job was never going to be easy, was it?  “Let’s go stop him!  Grimm, c’mon!”  He hops behind her, clutching onto her for support while Ace clicks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just had to be from Heartslabyul too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them seemed annoyed at this turn of events.  They just finished resolving the issue of Riddle becoming Overblotted, they didn’t want to cause another issue with their dorm.  “Ahh…” Ace whines.  “This is got to be the worst.”  He flicks his wand to summon wind, blowing the classmates away from Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!  What the heck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger scowls, “Don’t be ridiculous.  I’m not taking that tanuki’s side, just don’t want Dorm Head to get fussy again about causing a ruckus."  </span>
  <span>The raging student stiffened.  They remembered how bad it was when Riddle had Overblot.  Ace knew he hit the nail right.  “So let’s just all calm down.  Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The student calmed down, complying reluctantly.  Huh, maybe she did misjudge Ace—no.  Mikki stopped herself.  She saw him eyeing a sandwich, meeting his mischievous eyes.  This asshole was going to take advantage of the situation!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d ya like that!?” Grimm clutched onto the sandwich, jeering, “The last deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine! Nyahaha! And these yakisoba bread and cream bread are mine, too~~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce growls, “Grimm, stop that!”  He bows in apology to the Heartslabyul student.  “We’re so sorry, senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older classmate clicks his tongue and walks away.  Bina and Mikki sigh in relief, it would have been bad if it escalated.  Next to them, Ace pipes up to the cafeteria ghost, “Ah, I’d like some grilled roast beef sandwich with lotsa lettuce~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce protests, Don’t just start ordering, too!  Oh, what a mess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki pats his shoulder in reassurance while Bina politely allows others to go before her.  Then a biscuit brown-haired boy with furry ears dashed up to the line, letting out a groan once he saw Grimm holding the sandwich.  “Aw, man~ I’m completely late for the cafeteria food wars, huh…The deluxe minced cutlet sandwich Leona-san asked me for is completely sold out now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still bragging, Grimm shakes the sandwich in the stranger’s face.  Mikki cringed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t going to go well...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did Grimm find it necessary to irritate people?  No matter how many times she disciplined him, he would still act up.  “Nyahaha! I’ll indulge myself in the taste of victory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that…” Mikki mutters in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furry-water boy shakes his head at her, a smile on his face.  He turns to Grimm, “Hey, you’re pretty amazing~! I’m surprised you managed to buy a deluxe minced cutlet sandwich~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Grimm clutches onto the sandwich tightly, throwing a guarded glare at the stranger.  “Who the heck are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I really have to buy that bread today, but they’re all sold out. So, I came here with a proposal.  Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!? No way!  Finders keepers, losers weepers!  No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki tenses, she didn’t want him to start another fight.  She was about her open her mouth to protest, but the stranger pats her before coming closer to Grimm.  “Aw, come on, don’t say that~ Here you go~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Grimm’s paws raise out to the stranger, offering the sandwich willingly.  “Wha–!?” He squeaks, his voice cracking. “What’s this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki’s eyes widened at the sight.  “That gluttonous Grimm is exchanging his bread for a mini red bean bun!? Are pigs flying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furry eared stranger grabs the sandwich, gleefully cheering, “Alright, trade complete~ Shishishishi~♪. I’m so glad I found someone nice to trade with! That mini red bean bun is delicious, I swear! Thank you, bye-bye~!”  He winks as he dashed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My deluxe minced cutlet sandwich!!!!” Grimm wails, his paws gripping on the red bean bun tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re that mad...why did you give it to him then?!” Ace asks, exasperated with the creature.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is the worst day yet…” Grimm gripes as he munches on his bread.  “My bread was taken from me…” He aggressively chomps hatefully on the red bean bun, his eyes wild.  Mikki pets him softly as she offers the leftover roast beef sandwich to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just ate like, three breads already,” Ace dryly comments, throwing the trash down on his tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki found it somewhat funny. He didn't like it but he still ate it.  The girl wipes the creature's face with a napkin, feelin like she was his mother or something.  This wasn’t in the job description!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, what happened a while ago?” Bina pipes up.  “If you didn’t like it that much, you shouldn’t have traded with him in the first place, wouldn’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm shrieks, “You got it wrong! It’s—How do I explain it… When he moved his hand, it’s like my hand moved on its own, too…And before I noticed it, he had my bread already…”. Moved on its own?  Mikki perks up at the sound.  Yeah, he wasn’t the type to be fully giving, that just wasn’t Grimm.  Something seemed odd.  Was it that guy’s convincing skills made him unconsciously give the sandwich?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Ace interrupts her thoughts, smiling cheekily.  “You just went with the flow, huh~ Don’t worry, that kinda thing happens to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean. Ugh… I can’t explain it properly! Geez, I don’t get it so I’m gonna eat my sadness away! Deuce, give me some of your pasta, too!” His paws swipe at the blueberry’s plate, only to be grabbing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce frowns, completely annoyed with the creature.  “This doesn’t concern me! Stop that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Bina comes to the rescue, taking the plate away from Grimm’s reach while throwing a frown at him.  The creature sinks in his seat as he was denied the food.  All of them shake their heads at the irrational sense of Grimm.  Bina mutters, “You know, I feel like I’ve seen that guy that took the sandwich somewhere before…”  Her face scrunches as she tries to remember but it was too hard to recollect.  She shakes her head.  Maybe she’ll figure it out on her own time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Ace suddenly pipes up.  “Headmaster told us to come see him after school, right? I wonder what he’s gonna talk to us about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if I were to guess, it probably concerns the incident with Dorm Head Rosehearts the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the evil villain berserker mode, huh. That might be it, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki shoves all the trash on her platter, getting ready to leave.  “Then let’s get going.  I’m curious as to what exactly that is...and about my bandana...I want to know if I can go home with this as a clue...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl peers down once more at her bandana, eyeing it.  Was Master lying to her this whole time about what it could do for her?  Why would he do that?  She shakes her head.  This doubt was getting her nowhere.  And why would she blame Master?  He took her in when she had nothing, caring for her and taught her everything even when she couldn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the anxiety of not going home.  That’s all.  Blue eyes train their gaze on the blue starry material.  But she had to figure out what this headband did…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikki?  You coming?” Ace hollers, annoyed that she was taking her time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Tearing her eyes from it, Mikki ties her bandana and runs after them.  There was no need to worry until she talked to the Headmaster.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Pardon the intrusion, Headmaster…” They all poked their heads through the door, seeing the Headmaster waiting for them.  Bina nods in greeting, formally bowing, “Hello, sir.  You called for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all gathered here, I see. Now then, I’d like to get started quickly.”  He clasps his hands firmly as he gestures at them all to sit down.  “As you know, this will concern the incident that happened in Heartslabyul Dorm the other day, but I figured that I should thoroughly explain it to you. As fellow magicians, there is a need for you to be fully aware of the consequences that could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, the Overblot, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nods, “I’ve heard about it from my big bro before, but… I didn’t expect that that’d happen during Overblot.  It really was evil villain berserker mode, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Evil villain...then what did they think this school was?  For saviors?!</em>  Mikki bit her lip, trying not to make a snappy comment about it.  “Hey, so what does “Blot” mean in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right. I have to explain starting with that for you all.  Then, let me tell you. Oh, how kind of me~”  All of them raised their eyebrows, clearly annoyed with his constant self-praise.  Didn’t he know it was kind of...embarrassing to hear that aloud?  Well whatever.  Better to just hear him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aware of those disdained glares from his students, he clears his throat awkwardly, straightening himself.  “Blot is akin to ‘wasted material’ that accompanies each magic use.  Let’s take this for example. An automobile needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct?  And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time… Would that be easier to understand in that sense?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki understood.  She pipes up, “So...in other words, it’s kind of like an exhaust pipe for magic?  That way it’s not good for the body…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods in approval, proud that he was able to communicate with these little children.  “Exactly!  Thank goodness I made it easy for your small minds to understand!”  All of them felt like throttling their deadbeat Headmaster.  “There have been present and older historical records of research being done about it, however it’s still largely a mystery. There is only one thing we are certain of.  It is highly toxic and once it is used too much, it can greatly harm one’s mind and body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina’s soft face hardened, her hands clenched into fists.  She knew this already, but it was still hard to hear.  Mikki noted this as she heard the knuckles crack.  It must have affected her badly when Riddle had gotten Overblotted.  The black-haired girl understood her friend, she also had a hard time facing reality after dealing with Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember my granny telling me: ‘Don’t use your magic so willy-nilly if you don’t want to Blot!’ or somethin’ like that?” Ace adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With great powers come great risks,” Crowley gravely reminds them all.  “Not even the greatest magicians have an unlimited supply of magical energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki felt alarmed for her Master.  He was the most powerful sorcerer at home.  He never seemed to have any issues, always resting.  Did Overblot exit in her world?  She worried for him, wondering if he found her bracelet by the Mirror.  Was he panicking?  The girl felt worried as those thoughts sunk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm hums, “In other words, the more you use magic, the more it becomes bad for the body!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley denies, waving his hands.  “No, not completely.  Hm… I feel like it would be easier to understand if I showed you a demonstration rather than just explain using words.”  He claps his hands, the sound ringing throughout the room.  “Oh, ghosts! I have a little job for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three ghosts from Mikki’s dorm materialize before them.  Her eyes widened.  She didn’t know they could leave the house, she thought they were bound to the dorm.  “Oh-ho, did you call for us, Headmaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing here?  I thought you guys stayed in the dorm?  And what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turns to the ghosts, instructing, “Please help me teach these young ones a small lesson.”  </span>
  <span>What?  They were all confused as to what was going on.  A lesson?  They came all the way just for a lesson?  Odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, children. Ready your magical pens. Headmaster’s special lesson is far from over~”  </span>
  <span>All of them shared glances, the three of them pulling out their pens.  “Ready...and go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghosts started attacking them with magic spells left and right.  Bina managed as defense, dispelling the attacks effortlessly while Ace blew wind at every aimed shot.  “What the—I’m not sure about the lesson except for a beat down, Headmaster!” Mikki says to Crowley, who stood by her as they watched Grimm throw fireballs at the ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wait and see.  It’ll be afterward where you’ll see the meaning behind this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped he was right.  He had been disappointing in every other aspect.  Deuce desperately used his ace in the hole: the caldron against his enemies.  Mikki covered her mouth as she sees his shocked face that the ghosts avoided them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amusing...but she watched in awe of her friends.  They were amazing to utilize spells, almost effortlessly.  And she...didn’t have the same skill.  The dreams though...the voices in her head and the magical items from her bandana made her wonder.  She could foresee things, hear things, and summon.  If she didn’t have the aptitude as a witch...then what were all of the things she was experiencing?  Mikki couldn’t ask Crowley, he probably didn’t know as much as her since her world was virtually nonexistent in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need an end to the duel or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh heavens no!  Just a little exercise and then I’ll show you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is he always so vague?  She wanted to rip her hair out of frustration.  God she wanted to attack him sometimes but it was useless to.  Especially since he was trying to teach them about Blot.  So...for now, she’ll just wait on him and see the point of all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone dropped on their knees, gasping as they exerted their energy.  The ghosts halted in their assault, watching over them.  “Hey, Headmaster!” Grimm complains, rolling on his side.  “That training with the ghosts didn’t help me understand Blot one bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than take offense, Crowley orders, “Grimm, please look at the magical jewel on your collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling under his breath, the creature follows begrudgingly, his blue orbs widening at the sight.  Mikki looked at it closely as well.  Something dark stained on the jewel.  “Wha–!? My magical jewel’s got some dirt on it! It won’t come off even if I rub it with my paws…!” Little tiny claws fail to brush off the imperfections, the jewel too hard to crack open.  So this was how someone would Overblot.  It looked...kind of scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a black ink that taints the magical jewel. That’s the ‘blot’ that happens after using magic excessively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…!” Deuce shouts, following Grimm’s example.  “Now that I look closely, my magical pen has a faint ink stain, too…!”  They all peered at it, there certainly was.  They shivered, it was scary to know that they could get it easily.  Bina grimaces as she pulls her own out, finding it somewhat faintly stained as well.  She didn’t like how it marred the jewel, but it was inevitable that it would not remain perfect.  Grimm hovers over them, exclaiming, “Eh?! It’s kinda dirty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki bites her lips.  This wouldn’t be good.  There had to be a way to stop it.  She asks, “Is it a permanent effect?  You’re telling me that there’s no way to make them clean again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not completely.”  They all sighed in relief.  Crowley continues, “If you take a proper rest, and given enough time off, the Blot will disappear on its own.  A magical jewel does not exist simply to be an outlet for one’s magic. One other purpose it has is to accumulate Blot that could directly affect the caster.  To an extent, it is a wonderful item that can carry such a huge burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Deuce pokes at his magic pen, trying to see if the ink would move.  “In other words, once our magical jewels have become hazy, it’s a sign for us to rest our bodies, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. Blot disappears if you eat, sleep, and rest properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm perks up at this solution, cheering up immediately.  “That’s good!! Then, that means I can rest assured about using my magic when I become a great magician!  I mean, I eat and sleep a lot already~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magical energy comes in all sorts of varieties. With the exception of a select few, the maximum permissible amount of magical energy is not really that large.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Mikki inquires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words, the more magical energy a person has, the more careful he has to be about accumulation of Blot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is: if we keep using magic stupidly without even thinking of the consequences, it’s easier for us to accumulate Blot, you mean?” Ace sums it up, trying to piece all the information together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To an extent, yes,” Crowley nods in approval, Ace was being a good student!  “Though, considering your skills with magic for now, I don’t think you have to worry too much about Blot yet.  Good for you, huh~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger grimaces, annoyed with the insult hidden underneath the reassurance.  “It’s kinda hard to be happy about that, y’know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If our magical jewels turn darker the more we use magic, will we all turn into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle?” Grimm shivers at the thought.  “I was so scared when I saw a huge monster behind him, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magician’s overall state and well-being actually plays a huge influence on their magical limit before experiencing Blot,” Crowley corrects them.  “Anger, sorrow, terror, confusion…Experiencing constant negative energies like that makes it easier for Blot to accumulate.  It becomes easier for one to go into Overblot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negative energy, huh?  Kinda scary… Mikki remembered when she came close to Riddle when they tried to bring him back.  She did feel like she was being sapped out of all her happiness.  Like all was gone in the world.  Quite a heavy feeling.  To think it could be easy for anyone to be like that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gigantic shadow similar to the one Rosehearts had when he went berserk.  I guess you could call it the manifestation of all the negative energies and all the Blot that Rosehearts has accumulated.  Though to be honest, I know not much more than this.  From what we know, there are multiple ways a magician can experience Overblot. However, there really aren’t that many examples out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not having enough examples is good,” Ace comments, brushing invisible dirt from his clothes.  “I, for one, don’t wanna experience that ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fortunate that you were able to make Rosehearts come back to his senses as soon as it happened, but if he were left alone then…AHHHH!!” They all jumped at his outburst, the man was crying rivers.  “I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!! HOW FRIGHTENING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d just be bad on your reputation as the Headmaster…” Mikki sums it up for him, making the man choke mid-screaming.  He knew he was caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, I’m sorry. I suddenly lost my cool.  It was quite the long explanation, but magic use comes with equal danger, is what I’m trying to point out.  Everyone, please do not forget my warnings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, they all reply, “Yes, sir.”  It wouldn’t be good for them to turn chaotic.  Good for them to know now how to handle themselves before it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a satisfied hum, his lips curling.  “And that is all for your ever so kind Headmaster’s special lessons! Everyone, please head back to your classes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait!  He forgot about what he promised to tell her last time!  “By the way, have you found a way to help me get back to my world…?  Like with my bandana?  You said you wanted to talk about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Ah… Uh… Oh, a way for you to go back home, yes?”  He was blinking constantly.  She felt a vein pop.  He forgot, how convenient of him.  Crowley was such a freaking—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve been doing my research. I didn’t forget it at all, no sir. But you see… I’ve been so busy nowadays.  But yes...let me have a look at it.  I have been curious about it ever since I saw Maud-kun summoning the sword.”  He gestures for her to hand over the bandana.  She slowly and reluctantly hands it over.  He inspects it carefully through his mask, humming noises coming from his mouth.  Mikki felt nervous, could it help her way home, somehow?  But why was she able to use some sort of magic with the help of the bandana?  And it seemed really powerful, more than just an assistant tool for magic reserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange...I sense no magic at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  She sits upright in her chair.  “But that’s...you saw what happened back there, Headmaster.  I pulled a sword from that piece of cloth.  And it <em>faded</em>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, but perhaps it is a magic that is unknown to this world...how strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deflated.  She thought it was a clue but back to square one.  Was she ever going to go home?  It worried her.  Mikki lets out a sigh, taking back the bandana.  “I guess I’ll never know then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...again...is there something you have not told me that could give a clue about your home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?  She shook her head.  Mikki had given everything she knew about her home, save for a few small details.  Crowley hums, shaking his head as he tried to think.  </span>
  <span>“If that is the case...I’m sorry,” he pats her on the shoulder.  “You are welcome to stay here longer but I am nice to keep trying, oh I am so kind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a heavy sigh, the girl sinks lower in her seat.  What was she going to do?  Her leads were practically useless.  If only she had known more about the mirror at Master’s lair.  Ah…Still, she could try to find ways, it wasn’t hopeless.  The girl nods.  “Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But back to what I was saying before, I’m not lying. I am very busy with preparing for the intra-dorm Magical Shift tournament for this coming October.  And there’s still the Dorm Leaders’ meeting after this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magical Shift Tournament?” Grimm and Mikki echo, confusion obvious in their tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t know about Magift, Mikki!?” Ace sits up straight, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a world-famous sport,” Deuce insists.  “They have a professional league and even world competitions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina eyes at them weirdly.  “You guys forget that she’s from another world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magical Shift… also known as Magift, is a sport played by two teams made up of seven players.  To put it simply, you try to take a disc from each other and try to shoot it at the goal positioned in the opponent’s territory. The team who scores the most points is the winner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s kinda like American football,” Mikki enthusiastically comments, her eyes shining.  How fun!  “That sounds super cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“American football?” Deuce echoes, the words sounding alien on his tongue.  What was that?  “Is that a sport from your hometown, Mikki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a really popular sport, too.  I had fun playing it with some apprentices with Master.”  Mikki fondly remembered how she along with other great magicians would play together as equals.  No magic would be involved and they had fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley runs his chin, thinking hard.  “I don’t think I’m familiar with the term… I’ll research it in the library next time. It might provide me with a clue, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile stretches on her face.  “Please do.  It would be good if there was a book here about it!”  Of course, Grimm could see her body trembling.  Would there be a way?  They didn’t seem to recognize American football.  Mikki clenched her fists underneath the desk as she smiled. “Anyway, now that we have that covered...” she deflects the conversation, her friends noticing the saddened aura behind the smile.  “The game sounds like fun!  I wish I could play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all eyed her suspiciously.  Why was she still so chipper?  It was obviously upsetting that she couldn’t go back home, there wasn’t a need to hide her feelings. Before Deuce could speak up, Ace nudges him roughly.  Red eyes glare at cerulean and veer to meet sky blue, “Hm… But I think it’d be difficult to have Mikki appear in a Magift tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm climbs up in her lap, demanding, “Why?  What’s wrong with her being in it?!”  Bina tries to calm him down, rubbing his head affectionately.  Small purrs escaped from his mouth and he curls in Mikki’s lap comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magical Shift is a sport that uses magic,” Deuce explains.  “You carry the disc with magic, and all attacks and defenses used require magic as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sing songs, “Part of the player’s appeal is when they exhibit super flashy magic, too~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! That is why Night Raven College is a world renowned powerhouse when it comes to Magical Shift!  A lot of our school’s alumni play in professional leagues now!  Even more, Magical Shift is a sport that tests not only physical skills but also one’s magical skills.” Crowley explains. “Professional teams will be observing our school’s intra-dorm Magift Tournament.  A lot of renowned magicians around the world will come to watch.  There will be a lot of shops lined up during the tournament as well, and they will be exhibiting products from all over the world.  It is a very important and exciting event that’s broadcast via television worldwide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s televised!?” Mikki whistles loudly.  “Whoa~ Amazing~That’s really cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm perks up on her shoulder, his eyes enlarging.  “People around the world will be watching!? Then, if I win that tournament, everyone in the world will know about me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, players who do exceptionally well and win in the tournament are invited to join professional teams, so it is a given that it comes with popularity, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki could see the cogs in Grimm’s brain click.  She could see where this was going… Deuce chuckles.  “In Grimm ’s case, people will be surprised to see that a monster is participating in the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me about it,” Bina giggles, trying to imagine people getting alarmed at a tiny creature floating around the field.  Mikki did think that was amusing, adding to their laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright~!” Grimm pumps his little fist in the air, cheering.  “I’m gonna go train starting now and aim for victory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Crowley snaps his fingers, finally remembering something.  “But Grimm can’t participate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The happiness melted from his face, growing more twisted and pouty.  Mikki knew it would happen, sighing.  “Why not?” He whines, tugging at the Headmaster’s sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve mentioned multiple times that it’s an intra-dorm competition, have I not?  Your dorm doesn’t have seven people, right? That is why you can’t participate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! No way….!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm...I’m sorry,” Mikki sympathized with him.  She knew how it felt to be left out.  More than once, actually.  But she tries to cheer him up.  “I’m sure one day you can do it with others and show off that fireball of your’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna, don’t wanna!! I want people watching to say ‘Kya~ Grimm’s so cool!’ or ‘Did you see that amazing play!?’ That’s what I wanna hear!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them sweatdropped.  That...was quite the imagination he had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce clears his throat, wanting to move on and appease Grimm.  “You can’t do anything about it since you don’t have enough people.  You can only hope that more people join Ramshackle Dorm next year, but for now you have to give up on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  There are a lot of other things you can do during the tournament, you know?” Crowley convinces them, glowing eyes glinting behind the mask. Oh no...she knew he was going to make her do dirty jobs again.  Sneaky old crow.  “There’s handing out drinks and helping prepare the grounds.  The players standing on the field aren’t the only main characters, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean for making me expect something…” Grimm whimpers, his short-lived dreams crushed once more by Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki drawls, “Well, well.  Why am I not surprised?”  The rest of the group hum in agreement.  Crowley coughs, caught in the act.  Shaking her head, the black-haired girl sighs.  “Anyway...I guess I have to wait and figure out a way home still...if that’s still possible.  But I will wait on you, Headmaster and continue my duties here.  You’ve helped me that much, I can do that for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she swore she saw tears coming out of that ghastly mask of his.  He sputters, “Maud-kun~you’re a good child!  If only you had magic, you would have been a wonderful witch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinching, the girl nods.  Whatever, she would have to face that fact every day.  She couldn’t use magic, not at all and yet she had a magical item to help her when she needed it most.  Strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear!  Look at the time!”  Crowley blows his nose excessively before handing it back to Bina.  The brunette grimaces as she holds it with her fingertips.  She...wasn’t going to be using that anytime soon.  The Headmaster straightens himself up.  “Maud-kun, do not fret.  I will continue to help out, so long as you do your duties as a Prefect and make sure Grimm doesn’t get too excitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I know.  Thank you.”  Mikki puts up a thin smile.  The trio noticed her dark mood, sharing worried expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley leads them out to the door.  “Now then, I shall excuse myself! Ah, so busy, so busy.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey...you okay?” Ace turns to Mikki, who was quiet.  They were going back to their dorms now that the meeting was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm gripes, “That cheater of a Headmaster, always getting my hopes up…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you, Grimm!  I meant Mikki!”  All of their eyes landed on the girl.  She shifts, her posture now defeated.  There was no hiding it when they could see it.  She lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”  The black-haired girl replies honestly.  “I mean, I knew nothing would come out from it, but I still had that sliver of hope...you know?  And I really...am upset that I messed with magic when I know that I wasn’t good with it.  All because I wanted to prove to Master I can do it...but I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce emphasized with her.  He knew what it meant to be a disappointment.  “Mikki...don’t beat yourself up like this...you know you’re doing great.  You teach me all the different theories and techniques for spells and potions...it’s amazing that you know how to all this.  And I...am still not sure if I’ll ever be great but...I have to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotions were bursting from her chest.  And she let go.  Mikki whirls to them, finally facing them.  “That’s just the thing!  I did!  Multiple times I did!  And...it manifested to nothing…!”  Deuce flinches at her outburst, but it was understandable.  Mikki never really broke out in rage like this, and she was growing more hopeless.  </span>
  <span>Her posture slackens in defeat, hopelessness washing over her.  Her voice grows small.  “What even is the meaning of my life if I can’t do the thing I always wanted to do?  I-I’m so lost...and I don’t even know how Master had a mirror to here—Like...with the bandana too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm clings onto her tightly, his small body trembling along hers.  Mikki swallows, trying to calm herself.  “I’m scared,” she breathes out.  “What if everything I knew...was a lie?  I’m trying to figure out my lifelong questions here too, and I’m so lost and so scared.  There’s no one to tell, I can’t trust Headmaster.  Master isn’t here to guide me and he can’t even defend himself if I accuse him.”  Blue eyes tremble at the sight of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if I can trust...anyone...and that scares me...” Mikki starts to feel hot tears well in her eyes.  “I try to smile...move on ‘cuz that’s the best way but...I still worry at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams and the voice in her head too.  Her saying weird things.  No one could ever think that was normal.  She couldn’t sleep at night sometimes because she was scared about what would happen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a while.  All of them bowed their heads down, unsure of what to answer.  They didn’t know anything of her world and she theirs.  It was scary, what if she was lying to them?  But then again, it made sense why she would doubt them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina was the first to speak up.  “Mikki-chan...no one knows that answer but you.  It’s harder than it sounds, but that’s all I can say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right...of course it was.  She knew it, but it was frustrating to hear.  Mikki nods.  “Right...you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you still don’t know...you know that you have us to talk about it.  Don’t keep it in, just tell us,” Bina continues.  “You heard about Overblot today.  I don’t want that to happen to you, too.  And I do think about it...because no one can have the ability to fight against an Overblotted person and survive like you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm tugs at her sock, “If you’re going to watch the Great Grimm become the greatest wizard, you have to be here!  I need you to feed me and keep me on a leash!”  She chuckles at that.  He was willing to say such a thing, huh?  Mikki rubs his head, gaining purrs from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was really crazy,” Ace adds.  “SO don’t be such a Debbie Downer, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina and Deuce nudge him hard in the ribs, gaining a yelp from the ginger.  “OW!  What?  I only said what I meant!”  He only received glares from the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki watched the three argue, her body relaxing.  Yeah, she was being irrational.  But she was glad that she told them about her worries.  That way...even if they didn’t completely understand, she didn’t have to hide everything from them.  A laugh bubbles from her lips, making them stop arguing and turn to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her infectious laughter was back, smiles growing on their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles back.  “I'm sorry about all those words earlier but thanks, guys.  I really needed it.  You know you guys are the best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Lion and the Doe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bina goes to see someone...a friend?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little look into why Bina was so happy at the end of the first arc.  I really loved writing this, I thought it would bring more background to Bina and also show her point of view, not just Mikki's!  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leona sighs, still annoyed with the meeting.  He scowled, Headmaster was a fool.  They wanted to give Malleus an award?  How ridiculous.  Just because he was all cool and won all the time in those trivial games?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he knew it wasn’t trivial.  And that’s why he was pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well...This plan better work, or else it would have been for nothing.  He was a failure.  Well, not that he didn’t consider himself as that anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  Leona-senpai?” A voice calls out to him, making his ears twitch at the sound.  It wasn’t irritating like the others; rather, it was a comforting kind that wanted to reach out to him.  He relaxes a bit as footsteps approach him.  The lion-eared man knew who it was that approached him.  “Oh great...it’s the herbivore with a loud scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl pouts, her cheeks adorably inflated.  He would never tell her, but she really was a charming, cute thing.  “It’s Bina, Leona-senpai.  Don’t you remember names at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.  It’s too much of a hassle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, shaking her head in mock disapproval.  “Oh my goodness...how do you even make friends at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who needs friends?” He scoffs, throwing away the blade of grass between his fingers.  “I’m a grown man, damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.  Bina tried to remember when all of a sudden she was talking casually with this man when not too long ago she was afraid of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the spectacle of Riddle’s Overblot and before the new Unbirthday Party, Bina looked for the lion man who she met last time.  She felt scared that she irritated someone, and she promised her father she wouldn’t get into trouble.  The girl barely got away with the Overblot incident, so she had to make amends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple weeks ago...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona rolls his head back with a long sigh, wanting nothing more than to just nap in the botanical garden.  It was a long day and he didn’t feel like going back to classes.  Not like it was a big deal, all the troublesome stuff can be worried about later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke too soon.  The lion prince peers down to see that little doe before him, her head bumping into his chest.  Her ruby eyes widened as she met those green eyes, immediately putting her hand over her forehead.  “Oww….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you’re the one who bumped into me first, herbivore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ack!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was caught.  Bina put her hand down, slowly meeting his face.  He was quite handsome, she didn’t get a good look before when they had the ceremony and when she bumped into him last.  But still, who cares about looks when she bumps into him at the moment?  And he didn’t look pleased at all.  “Sorry about that…”  She didn’t have the best luck whenever she bumped into him, literally.  He did threaten her last time, so who knew what he would do this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, you’re a troublesome girl,” he complains, his scowl deepening.  Uh-oh.  He didn’t seem pleased at all, she couldn’t escape this situation.  Bina bows constantly, the hairs on her arms standing up.  Her instincts were making her want to run, but she appeased that urge.  She wanted to know him better, and he was probably just a grumpy guy in general.  There was no need to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...I actually came back here to apologize for last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I stepped on your tail…” the girl shuffles her feet nervously.  “I didn’t make a real apology and I ran away.  It was wrong of me to not notice anything, and I’m sorry I got scared of you.  You were the one who deserved to get mad.”  She bows down in respect.  “Please forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh.  The first time he met her, she was cowering and shivering.  Now she was looking at him head-on with a determined expression.  A slow smirk grew on his face.  What an interesting little herbivore.  “That so?  Then first you have to let me use your lap to sleep.  You ruined the nap I had last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was flushed in the color of a strawberry.  This lion was quite...forward, wasn’t he?  But she complied, since it was her apology to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Bina Fauna, a first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” he mumbles, confused that she was disturbing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name.  Senpai’s name…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona lets out a sigh, deciding not to growl at her.  “Leona.  You better remember it next time, herbivore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, they managed to meet up once in a while after class, Bina finding herself getting closer to the lion.  She learned that he was the second prince of the Afterglow Savanna, he could fall asleep within three seconds, and he liked playing chess.  For such an intimidating lion, he was actually quite languid.  But she was very interested to find out...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You have a nephew?”  Bina looks at the photo he handed to her one day in the botanical garden.  A bright little boy with orange tufts and a big smile made her chuckle.  How cute. Leona scoffs next to her, “That brat’s going to be the next king after my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The tawny-haired girl returns her gaze to the photograph.  “He doesn’t seem like a bad boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I guess.” Flopping down next to her, Leona lets out a sigh.  “All brats look innocent and next thing you’ll know, they’re biting your ear and jumping on your stomach like it’s a trampoline.  And it seems like he likes me more than his old man...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cute!” Bina teases, her eyes bright.  She holds the picture tenderly while looking at it once more.  “That sounds nice...to have a big family...” Her voice sounded cheerful but there was a hint of wistfulness in her voice.  His ears perked at that.  What about her?  She never really talked too much about her family...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what about you?  You rarely talk about your family.  Something going on with your old man?” Leona lazily looks up at the girl.  She stops in her activity, meeting his gaze.  What about her father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say he has responsibilities that he doesn’t have much time to look at you.  What does he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina continues to knot her flower bracelet, her fingers deftly stringing the stems in the botanical garden.  So he never heard of her home before.  Her kingdom wasn’t as large as his, but she thought people would have known the Fauna Forest.  “...He’s the Great Prince of the Forest.”  Sure, the title sounded weird but that was who her father was.  It was more of an honorary title rather than one holding huge power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than hearing him tease her, he simply says, “Heh...that so?  So you’re his only kid, huh?”  His voice sounded solemn.  Maybe even...jealous?  But she couldn’t be too sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my mother and him married when they were young.”  The flowers were almost fraying at some parts but they still remained linked.  “They were trying for another child...but my mother died, along with my unborn sibling before she was due.”  Her hands trembled.  “I might as well have killed them...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up in curiosity.  It was quite strange to hear such a dark confession from an herbivore.  “Oi, what do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I wasn’t happy that my mother was having another child.  So I ran away, thinking that I wasn’t important to her, you know?  Silly ideas for a silly child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows, her breath shaky as this was the first time she ever told anyone this story.  Why to him, she wasn’t sure.  She would’ve thought Mikki would be the one she told this to.  “Apparently, there were some inhabitants who didn’t like my father...they Overblotted and well, you can imagine what happened next.”  Bina takes a deep breath, trying to calm her shaky hands.  She could do this.  It was going to be okay.  “But my father couldn’t come right away since he had other affairs to attend to.  So my mother came to help them...and negotiate for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run, do not look back, Bina!  My child, run!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, the memories were coming back, her mother yelling at her to run, run.  And she did without looking back while the magical guns shot off.  The horrifying feeling when she turned after running far away, noticing that her mother wasn’t there anymore.  And a trail of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We made it, Mama!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Mama?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MAMA!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She called and called for hours.  And nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were finally falling, the girl shamefully sobbing.  “My mother sacrificed herself for me when we ran from the hunter.  I never saw my own father’s face before until he came to pick me up and raised me as the next protector of the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother can’t be with you anymore, child.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Her father seemed to be very intimidating, towering over her like that.  But he did have some awkwardness to him, so she managed to understand the man behind the protector.  “I came here, in agreement with Father.  He said that in order for me to understand what it means to be a leader...I should go to school.  But apparently it was a deal for me to represent his alliance with Night Raven, so...here I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona says nothing as he turns away, staring at the sunset.  Bina wipes the tears away, sniffing.  The flower chain was loose at the end, but it was alright.  She redid the end of the chain, her shaky hands still not focusing.  Right, he would never understand what it was like to be her.  What it was like to live with the guilt of losing a sibling she actually did look forward to meeting, despite her moment of jealousy and betrayal.  Left to a parent who had no one else left and solely devoted to his duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth.  Leona may have not liked his brother and cursed his fate, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quietly sat together, the only sounds were her hiccups while Leona sighs.  “It’s really cold,” he comments flatly.  The sun was setting, the orange glow reflecting on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffs, “Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy material flaps over her head, the girl jolting at the sudden action.  What…?  She tugs at it to see a big leather jacket.  “It’ll warm you up, little doe.  A lion has enough heat to withstand the mere cold.”  His voice sounded rough…but somehow, Bina felt as though there was less edge in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh…so that’s what he was doing.  Bina buries her face in the jacket, her tears spotting the material.  It faintly smells like sandalwood and earth, somewhat comforting.  She welcomed it gladly as she hid under the jacket while Leona watched over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one ever expects anything from me.”  She questionably tilts her head, eyes poking out of the leather jacket.  If this was another time, he would’ve laughed at the sight.  But he wasn’t.  Leona continues, “I’m the Second Prince...but no one ever recognizes me.  I’ll never be king.  I don’t know what I am because of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina wasn’t sure what to do, her view obscured by his back.  The lion’s back was firm, prideful, but something about it made her sad.  She was wrong to think he was a lion who preyed on people, it was her fault.  He did seem rough, but she knew by the jacket he threw, Leona was a warm, sad person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned against his back, comforted by that warmth radiating off him.  Somehow, it made them feel even closer without saying any comforting words aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably when Bina started to see him in a new light.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And before she knew it, the girl had grown comfortable around him.  It was strange to see that she managed to strike a friendship with him so quickly.  Also, she just realized it, she was talking up with a 20-year-old.  Was it legal?  Bina tried to think about it, she was 16, starting school later than others her age but she had been homeschooled by her mother back then.  She was going to turn 17 in a few months.  Also, he didn’t treat her any different since Leona was very respectful to her, albeit the lazy, blunt remarks he would make.  Still, it didn’t sit well that he had no social skills and he was an adult in a school for young men.  Then again, there were faes at school that lived way before her times, so she guessed he was much younger than those who lived more than thousands of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to nap if you’re done lecturing me, herbivore,” Leona announces.  He plops himself before her, laying down on her lap.  “That dorm leader meeting was complete trash.  Let me borrow this for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, ask me before you do it.”  Even though her words were annoyed, the smile on her face said otherwise.  Bina softly combed her fingers through his mane, adoring those chocolate curls of his.  It felt so soft and sleek to the touch.  She let out a giggle as he twitched a bit before relaxing.  She would never say it aloud but Leona was cute at moments like these.  “Leona-senpai?”  She pokes at his tan cheek, marveling at how he grimaced at the soft touch.  “Oh!”  He was softer than she thought the sun-kissed skin was, recalling how he didn’t care about his face after looking at the Pomefiore students.  It was nice to know something different from his rough image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina let him be, knowing that he would get grumpy like a cat and turn away from her if she bothered him.  She remained leaning against the tree while she watched him sleep in her lap.  It reminded her of her darling fawn curling in her lap and sleeping peacefully.  She missed the little thing, how was she doing on her own with her father back home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah...her father.  How was he doing?  While the man was always busy trying to maintain their kingdom of the forest, Bina knew he loved her.  After all, he taught her everything she needed to know.  He may be cold and may not probably forgive her for losing his wife and child, but he was still there for her.  And she treasured the antler necklace he gave her—a momentum of her mother’s.  Her fingers rubbed against the velvet-like texture, fond memories only on her mind with the brief moments of parent-child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered how Leona’s relationship was like with his parents, since he was also royalty as well.  But even though she had gotten closer to him, she could tell from the way he spoke of his nephew was not completely kind, so Bina wasn’t so sure if she could freely ask.  Regardless, she could tell there was tension involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl instead focuses on stroking his ears, a low purr escaping his lips.  “Hmph...lay down too…” An arm tugs at her shoulder, yanking her down to the ground with him.  Bina yelps, finding herself in front of a tan chest.  “Geez...you really do live by ‘hakuna matata,’ don’t you Leona-senpai?  But...you have the potential to be more...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh...you smell nice…” His head nestled around her neck, his lips grazing her skin.  It tickled her, making the girl squirm.  Why was he doing that?  It was making her unsettled.  Was the perfume that Vil sprayed on her that was nice to Leona?  Usually Leona would grimace at the makeup and perfume she was forced to wear...but maybe this one was something he could handle.  He mutters, “So soft...Like a body pillow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh..?”  She felt antsy in his arms, wanting to worm out just so she could curl in a ball and hide.  How could he blurt out such a line?  It was embarrassing!  But his grip was like iron around her waist, so it was difficult to move without him waking.  “Um…wait Leona-senpai—!...Leona-senpai? You’re squishing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion man says nothing as his head droops once more, his breathing still even.  His face was really close to hers, allowing the girl to see the scar over his eye.  Her hand ghosts over it, outlining it.  It was long, but his bangs covered it up to be almost unnoticeable.  “Mm...I can’t...second best…”  Her ears jolt at the sound.  He groans, “I...need to be...the best…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffens.  What?  What happened to him today?  She knew he had to go to the dorm leader meeting since Crowley was in a hurry to get there.  But what did they talk about…?  Was it Malleus?  Leona usually spoke ill of him, his green eyes glowing poisonously at the mention of the dragon fae’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something seemed a little more than just that.  Bina tried to shake off the unsettled feeling as she looked outside, noticing that it was time to go to her next class.  The warmth of his body was comforting but she couldn’t break her promise with her father to do well.  Reluctantly, the girl crawled away from him, and looked back at him.  He was going to get held back again if he continued to nap.  Bina cast a spell on a sunflower nearby Leona, it would wake him up easily.  It would, she had tried it before on him.  Her shoulders relaxed, her mind at ease before she made her way back to class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks were still warmed when she made it to class with her friends, but she wasn’t sure if she was able to pay attention.  There were a lot of scoldings from Crewel, but it didn’t really affect her as she was dazed.  Mikki and Grimm eyed her curiously as Bina’s face was flushed and her expression soft.  Even Ace pranked her by leaving a sticky note on her head, but she didn’t notice.  She couldn't stop the feeling, even though she tried to keep Leona out of her mind.  Was his laziness rubbing off of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried recovering, her mind now clear but the ruddiness of her cheeks remained for the rest of the day.  The Pomefiore girl sighs as she slowly walks towards her room and flops into her bed in a daze.  She didn’t know why...but her mind was filled with him.  How he was doing, if he was alright, if he did make it to class were questions that bubbled in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina wasn’t so sure of what she was feeling, it was weird.  Why was she acting all weak and everything?  She got distracted and couldn’t focus in class!  She groans, hiding her face in her pillow as she recalled all the mistakes she made today.  Darn Leona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to figure it out the next time she saw him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really loved the idea of Leona being kind of a reluctant softie with Bina around.  She's sweet and kind, the opposite of Leona (no, I'm sure he is a nice guy...sometimes lol but I still love him).  This relationship is kind of important in this arc, and I didn't want to just copy the plot word for word in the episodes, so hope you liked this!  And we'll see what happens with Bina with what happens next...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Searching for Targets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a while, honestly quarantine blues got to me and I had no motivation to write, really sad about that.  But here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah… I can’t feel motivated at all…” Grimm laments, laying on the couch while Mikki was cleaning up the living room.  Since they were going to live for the time being, might as well clean up.  “I can’t even participate in the Tournament...the worst.  Absolutely the worst.”</span>
</p><p>She sighs, “You haven’t given up on that yet, huh?  I’m sorry, Grimm.  I don’t think Headmaster meant to do that...but what can we do?  We came out of the blue and he let us stay here for the time being.  Maybe there will be an establishment for this dorm to be another addition to the school...if there is another legend to represent that is…”</p><p>
  <span>The ghosts noticed the two of them chatting, materializing before them.  “Oh?  What’s wrong, little Grimm? You haven’t been energetic at all lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki smiles at them, “Ah...he’s sulking ‘cause he can’t join the Magical Shift Tournament, Headmaster got his hopes up again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three ghosts nod in agreement.  They all knew Crowley was quite the crafty man sometimes.  It was nice to have other allies, even dead, to agree with them.  Somehow Mikki felt more secure as she got to know the ghosts better.  They weren’t so bad after all.  Another ghost pipes up, “If you want to try playing so badly, we can be your opponents.  Back when I played 90 years ago, I was quite good and everyone cheered for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mikki asked in astonishment.  They were ghosts of alumni?  That was...pretty wicked!  It was nice of them to cheer Grimm up too.  “That sounds awesome!  What do you think, Grimm?”</span>
</p><p>“But...but...it’s impossible without 7 players.” Grimm’s hopeful eyes were now crestfallen.  Damn it, Crowley really did a number on Grimm, she was going to pluck every feather off of Headmaster the next time she saw him and she was sure the ghosts would kindly join in as well.</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if it’s not an official match,” the ghosts usher the two of them out of the dorm.  “Come on, let’s go.  Mikki needs a break, you’ve been cleaning the living room for hours now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she guessed she needed one.  And she was curious to see how they played it.  Smiling, the girl allowed the ghosts to drag her along with a now cheerful Grimm.  It was nice to have the ghosts around, they knew how to deal with Grim as well.  Mikki sits herself down, knowing that it would not do any good if she tried to play.  It was something that she didn’t quite see with bitterness, since she was slowly coming to terms with her ability with magic.  Besides, this was more for Grimm, and she needed time to think about her own problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Untangling her bandana, the girl stared hard at it.  Just what did it do?  Her teacher never told her about how it worked, just that it provided an extra magic reserve for her to use in emergencies.  And it couldn’t explain how to get her home, the voices in her head, or the dreams she was having.  The black-haired girl frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t Master just tell her more about it?  It obviously had other uses.  And Crowley didn’t seem to be of much help so far…was she right to trust the guy?  He had so many alarms that went off in her head when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running her hands down the ribbon, she tried to sense a feel of the magic.  In her ears, whispers of voices passed through, echoing and mixing.  There were lines she recalled from the stories she read and the heroes she met in person.  But nothing useful to properly explain to her about these strange things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Patience, young one.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>An old voice seemed to echo in her ears.  She tried to hone in on it.  Who was it?  This crony voice didn’t seem to bring about memories.  Maybe she was really going crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, bah! Everybody’s got problems. The world’s full of problems.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes twitched.  Like she didn’t know that already…if only she knew who the voice was she would give the fool a whack on the head.  Every voice would only tell her how to act in the crucial moment but why not in the moment when she arrived? Even though she was adjusting alright to Twisted Wonderland, all she wanted was to go home.  Where she would be with Master and Mistress.  Mikki sighed, feeling alone.  Everything was just working so well.  Why wasn’t the bandana not working?  Why couldn’t she go home?  And why didn’t Master tell her about the bandana’s magic?  She really doubted that the voice would tell her what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bah!  I’m just an old, ugly man!  What do I know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl felt sheepish, knowing that her thoughts were still able to be heard by this invisible force.  But still, the voice didn’t leave her.  All she really wanted to know was how the bandana worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Yen Sid is full of mysteries that I do not even know!  But he had given me a piece of this cloth to provide help to those who need it! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes brightened.  So the voice did know of Master!  The cloth, finally explained how she was able to hear voices and summon weapons like back then.  There were others with the cloth.  Allies, that’s why the voices were whispering in her ears.  Relief filled her veins.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then perhaps…he could explain how she had the strange voice or the dreams...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t do any good to tell you everything now!  You won’t learn from it!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice harrumphed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Develop your brain! There’s the higher power!  That can help you grow as a person and a witch...and perhaps your way home, dear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How?  She has no magic, no one to lead her home properly and she was a glorified errand girl for the Headmaster.  Although she made friends, she was sure they had no idea on how to get her home.  So how can she trust in something that had fruitless results?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do have innate power that is not considered the same magic as the rest of them, trust me.  Your master is a wise man, which is something that I, Merlin, have trouble admitting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh...Merlin?  As in the advisor to the King Arthur?  Her eyes widened.  How did this all happen to her?  It was crazy!  A powerful wizard was guiding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice chuckled.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re starstruck, aren’t you?  Do not fear, there are many others out there who will be at your side whenever you need it.  All you need to do is have faith and ask for help.  Help will always come to those who ask it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her own hands.  They held nothing that could emit magic.  The voice was no more, not providing her with any more advice.  There were many things that were uncertain but...sometimes there are times where she just had to accept them, just like how she accepted staying here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, to know one little thing was good.  She finally knew the voices in her head, how the sword was summoned.  Others were with her.  Mikki heaves a sigh of relief.  She had to now decipher the dreams and her voice that said ominous things before Riddle’s Overblot.  Although she didn’t quite find a way home, it did make her feel a bit better.  Now she had to make herself stronger somehow and figure out her strength that wasn’t magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm cheers in the background as he scored a point against the ghosts, a brief smile stretching her lips.  That was good, he seemed much happier.  “Are you having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!  These old ghosts actually know how to play!”  Behind him were three groans from the ghosts, annoyed that Grimm had low expectations of them.</span>
</p><p>“Oh, are you playing some Magical Shift?” Mikki grimaced.  What now?!  She turns to see Crowley clapping while sitting on a rock.</p><p>“Ugh…The source of my disappointment has arrived…” Grimm grumbles.  Honestly, Mikki felt that she wanted to sucker punch him so bad.</p><p>
  <span>He slowly gets up, brushing his jacket.  “It looks like you’re getting along well with the dorm ghosts. How magnificent~the power of friendship~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s skip the mushy rainbow stuff and get to it, Headmaster,” Mikki interrupts, finding glee in the wilting Crowley.  It felt nice to finally win against the raven-like man.  “So, what’d you come here for?  Another broken pipe?  Cleaning the stables?  How bad could it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather than a chore, I came here to ask you for a favor.  Excuse you very much!”  Crowley pouts.  He was more of a child than she was, how embarrassing.  The headmaster jerks his head towards the dorm.  “Talking outside won’t do, so let us head in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki nods as they all follow him inside the dorm, the ghosts bobbing after them.</span>
</p><p>“What favor do you want?” Grimm growls, clearly annoyed that his funtime was interrupted by the cause of his frustrations.  “We’re not your errand dogs anymore, yanno?”</p><p>
  <span>If it was possible to see, Mikki swore Crowley raised his eyebrows behind the mask.  “Oh? Have I not told you that I have not yet guaranteed for your permanent necessities for graciously living here?  Manual work is a very wonderful thing, Grimm and Maud-kun.”</span>
</p><p>She groans.  Of course he would use that against them.  “Well, it looks like we have no choice but to listen when we’re being threatened…”  The black-haired girl sits down on her just cleaned couch with Grimm in her lap.  “So?  Let’s get to it, then.  Get it over with.  What would you like us to do?”</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there has been an increasingly concerning amount of people being injured in accidents around the school. I want you to please investigate this matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows quirked.  “People getting injured?  What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well...let’s see…” Crowley counts off with his gloved fingers.  “Falling down from stairs, getting scalded by boiling water, etc…The reasons vary, but the fact that more people keep visiting the infirmary due to accidents still stands.  There was another incident by the staircase yesterday. That makes him the 10th victim.  Unfortunately, there were very few witnesses…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghosts mutter among themselves, worried expressions on their faces.  Were they thinking of how they might have died as well?  Mikki wondered how old they were when they passed away.  That must have been horrible to relive that memory.  Grimm plays with her cloak, tangling his nails in it.  “Aren’t they just being clumsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Magical Shift Tournament is coming up and it’s true that students are getting restless,” Crowley agrees.  “Even so, the amount of accidents compared to last year’s is too much.  Even more alarming is that all the people that were injured were the top candidates to compete for the Magical Shift Tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange...she had a bad sinking feeling that this was a set up.  “In other words, it’s not a simple accident?  Somehow something is causing all of these students to act up all of a sudden and make them not eligible to compete?  Magic involved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley hums in approval.  “Excellent deduction, Mikki. You may not have magic, but you are quite resourceful!”  She scoffs.  Hey, she may not have it, but she understands how things may work, what did he take her for?  “However, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise.  All the accidents happened with at least one witness. And all those who are victims all say the same thing.  None of the ones injured were acting differently before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm complains, totally bored with the request.  “Then, that means they were just being clumsy. Alright, solved~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Grimm,” Crowley simpers at the creature.  “You’re being too hasty, don’t you think so?  What if it wasn’t just clumsiness?  The whole school would fall and it’d be on your own hands—or paws, in Grimm’s case!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really?  Guilting tatic?  That was new, but to use it on a child and a creature… Grimm pouts, “I mean, this doesn’t concern me! I won’t even be able to participate in the competition either way, so see if I care about what happens to the tournament!  Take that!”  He had a satisfied smile on his face while crossing his paws proudly.  Mikki approved, he was being a lot more forward about his disdain towards the Headmaster.  Even though she did feel sorry for the situation...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster merely sighs, not truly disappointed.  “Is that so…? And here I went all the way to prepare a special reward for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki had a sick feeling in her stomach.  <em>No...no! </em> Not when they finally were able to make a stance!  <em>No..!</em>  “You don’t mean you…do you?”  She glares at Grimm, they couldn’t!  Not when they finally made a stance!  He balks, understanding what was at stake.    “Hah! I’m not falling for that again!” Grimm proudly taunts, his chest puffed up.  “I won’t cooperate if you don’t give me at least a hundred canned tunas.”  Mikki nods, throwing a high five to the creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley rubs his chin, those two were becoming harder to deal with ever since they began school.  “Then what about… allowing you to participate in the Magical Shift Tournament?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Oh no...What?</em>  Both Grimm and Mikki exchanged shocked glances.  Did they just hear that?  She could see the cogs moving in Grimm’s blue orbs.  <em>No...it was starting and he was taking the bait.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin grows on the Headmaster’s lips.  He had them right where he wanted them. Grimm was the easier one to convince.  “Should you manage to solve the case, I will provide  your dorm special rights to participate in this year’s tournament.  How about that? Oh, how very kind of me, is it not~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what did you just say?  We can play?”  Beside her, Grimm’s eyes were shining brightly.  She didn’t like the look in his eyes.  It was over...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The winner of the tournament will be shown on TV internationally. It’s a chance to be showered with praise and applause~You might even get the chance to announce what a great newcomer you will be~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm whimpers in Mikki’s ear, “Th-this is bad… I’m getting lured in by the image alone…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, fight it!” She urges him, her eyes blazing.  “We can’t give in that easily!  Look what he made us do, dangling the carrot just to take it away from us.  If we do this, we’ll just be going back to his lackeys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiie!  No!  But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However,” Crowley drawls, trying to look sympathetic.  “You said you won’t be cooperating, did you not? How unfortunate. Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything about the matter.”  Mikki lowers her head, Grimm would eat it up in seconds, it was only a matter of—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second! I’ll do it! I’ll help out!”  Mikki groans, knowing that it was over.   Grimm would never do well in poker, he would break easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my? You will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm cheers, “If you’re gonna let me in the tournament, then it’s obviously a yes! Right, Mikki?”  That face..!  The cheeky little beast had absolutely no integrity!  She felt betrayed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand...the girl did understand that he wanted it badly.  He wanted to be just like everyone else at school, so she shouldn’t deny that for him.  Even if it was bait for the job...Might as well just go along with it.  Mikki sighs, nodding.  “Okay, let’s catch the culprit and join in the Tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as the Headmaster, I will perform a very magical miracle and do something about the remaining five players.”  The girl doubted it, he would conveniently forget while she and Grimm scurried around the school doing his dirty work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mikki. Don’t worry ‘bout the small things for now! Let’s go and head these guys out, hurry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans, allowing herself to be dragged by the creature out of the dorm while Crowley waved at them brightly.  When this was over, she swore she would pluck all the feathers from the guy…!  Mikki threw a disgusted “I-am-watching-you” look at him before she left.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They reached the infirmary when Grimm barged in and announced, “I heard that the injured people are all here. We’re coming in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mikki hushedly called out to him.  “Don’t disturb the others and make a scene, let’s be more discreet about all this, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it and I promise to give you ten cans of tuna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seated on a bed was a Heartslabyul student, who curiously eyes them and asks, “Who’re you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! They’re from Ramshackle Dorm,” the other student sitting next to him reminds him.  “Remember, they were at the Unbirthday Party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki flushed, not knowing that they remembered them!  She clears her throat, going back to business.  She had a job to do.  “Yes, it’s nice to see you again….but unfortunately under different settings.  I’m sorry if it may seem intrusive but is it possible for you to please tell us about what happened during the accident.  We’re here investigating the security around the staircases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The injured student wilted, but he complied nicely.  “Ah, I see.  Well, I don’t really get what happened either. I was walking while talking with this guy… And before I noticed it, I fell down the stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” the other student pipes up, “It’s kinda different from him just tripping or slipping…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Mikki tilts her head in confusion.  “How so?  Did you feel anything strange, like pressure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “It’s like my body just floated and moved on its own… I can’t really explain it well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sympathetically nods,  it was difficult and he must be dealing with it hard.  She understood.  The girl pats him gently on the shoulder.  “That’s okay, thank you for your cooperation.  I hope you’ll have a safe and healthy recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up Grimm, the duo moved on to another classroom, looking at the list that Crowley gave them.  A Pomefiore student...Mikki wondered if Bina knew about this.  They step inside, scanning to find the student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you got injured the other day, right? Tell us what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seriously can’t stop that blabbermouth, could she now?  Mikki groaned, they were lucky with the Heartslabyul student because they knew her but everyone else would take offense to it.  “Seriously?!  You got to be a lot less up front like this!  Balance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pomefiore injured student was indeed upset.  He barked, his pretty makeup crinkling under the glare, “Who in the world are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend, also in Pomefiore, irritably snarls at them, “His feelings are hurt right now because he trained so hard for the Tournament but now he can’t even participate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki cringes, knowing that it was too late.  “We’re really sorry about it, please just ignore him.  He doesn’t know better and I’ll try to discipline him more.”  She bows down in apology.  “I understand it’s a hard time for you due to your injury but I would like to know more about what happened: I’m trying to investigate the issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her apology, the Pomefiore students were irate.  If only Bina was here to help!  She would know how to deal with them.  “How insensitive of you two! You come here asking without even a shred of sympathy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no!” She nervously laughs, seeing them standing up and coming near her with dark expressions.  She was in danger. “It’s not that at all!  Please let’s all just relax—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I challenge you! Pick up that glove and fight!”  He whips out his pen, and points at them.  Mikki groans, knowing that it wasn’t going to be enough to convince him.  She turns to Grimm, eyeing him with a knowing look.  A smirk grows on his face, fire summoning from his paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”  The creature hollers, throwing blue fireballs at the injured student and his friend.  Kinda crazy to see this image but...Mikki guessed that the only way to get through these thick-skulled guys would be through fighting.  “Eat this, ya dummy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they were first years, Grimm managed to hold themselves against the Pomefiore students.  Mikki grins as she also manages to throw a firework at the students, making the sparks fly and make them jump from the hot sensation.  Dang, she was getting a little sneaky now, was she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students were cornered, their clothes singed with the combination of fireballs and fireworks.  It was their win, they both knew.  “V-very good job,” the injured student gasps, his back against the wall.  “You leave me no choice. I’ll tell you what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” the black-haired girl smiles, straight up being her posture.  “Leave no details out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Pomefiore student explains, “It happened in the laboratory.  The cauldron he was using to prepare some potions suddenly slipped from his hands and it caused an uproar in the classroom!  To top it off, the potion spilled all over that even the desk was so soaked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki rubbed her chin, trying to see if anything was off with the story.  Looking down at her notebook, she finished writing all the stories of all she interviewed.  “I see…” She would have to rethink about it after she looked at her notes later and found a connection.  The girl nods, wanting to end it there.  “Well, thank you very much for your cooperation.  Please take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the classroom, Grimm perching on her shoulder.  “You owe me cans of tuna!”  She gives a nod to him as they walk away.  They had to go back to the dorm and figure it out together.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Yanno… For some reason, they all just sound like they’re clumsy.  Maybe we’re overthinking the situation, yanno?” Grimm paws at her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, trying to figure out what to do.  “But something seems wrong about all of this…there’s probably magic in play...” Mikki tries to focus.  Sure, it did seem like an accident but something really felt off.  And she was having those dreams again, especially about the Lion King.  So something has to be going on.  She just had to decipher what her dreams meant this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Who’s that?”  She looks up to see a familiar ginger.  Her frown softens, it was quite a surprise but not an unwelcome sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya!” Ace waves at them from their door.  “Oh, Grimm’s feeling better?”  Bina also pops in, her familiar tawny hair poking from the door.  “Checking up on you!  How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you,” Grimm dismissed them, not noticing the pointed glare Mikki threw at him for his manners.  “I’m busy right now, so I have no time to play with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy? You’re not done with your homework yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki shakes her head.  “No, not that...Crowley gave us a job to do.  Apparently there’s a lot of incidents with the people participating in the Magical Shift tournament and he wanted us to do the dirty work.  What kind of adult is that puffy raven doing, making a teenager do the work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Ace scratches his head, definitely feeling sorry for the girl.  It sucked that she had a responsibility even though she had no luck with magic.  “Investigating all those accidents, huh.  Must be tough, I’m sorry.  Did you get anything when you talked to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki shook her head.  “Nothing, it seemed like it was out of clumsiness but the way they were acting seemed a little more than that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, there’s a problem!” They all turn to see Deuce running towards them, panting.  The boy had an alarmed expression as he tried to regain his breath.  He must have been looking all over for Ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’re you panicking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce pats his chest to recover, clearing his throat to let our, “Clover-senpai fell down the stairs and was injured…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me…!” Grimm asks in shock, “Even that lanky glasses Trey was hurt!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all wrong.  Trey wasn’t the kind to make any blunders at all.  She frowned.  There had to be magic involved.  “It’s hard to imagine the nice, collected Trey-senpai being careless.  Something doesn’t seem right with this issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True… Trey-senpai doesn’t give off that vibe…” Bina and Ace exchanged worried glances.  They had to see what was going on.<br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>All of them lean out from the door, hoping to see if Trey was there.  Ace calls out quietly, “Pardon the intrusion.”  They walk into the room, all five sympathetic faces.  Trey was seated on a bed, his leg wrapped up in a cast.  Despite the hurt leg, he seems to be doing okay.  Mikki munches on her lip, unsure of what to say due to this situation.  It wasn’t just interviewing, it was a friend she was seeing get hurt.</span>
</p><p>Luckily (or was it?) for her, Grimm speaks up first, cheering, “Hey, Glasses! We came here to check on you!”</p><p>
  <span>Cater, who was talking to the bedridden Trey, turns around and greets them with a smile.  He seemed to be in low spirits until they arrived.  “Oh, it’s the A-Deuce combi~ You even brought Bina, Grimm, and Mikki with you~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello~” Ace greets Cater, then frowning, “Wait, what’s with the ‘A-Deuce’ thing, Cater-senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina and Mikki exchange glances, knowing that Cater was the kind of guy to mess with them.  They grin.  “Probably your ship name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Ace and Deuce exchange horrified faces at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both have ‘-ce’ at the end of your names, so I just combined them~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call us by our complete names!” Deuce protests, his cheeks red from Bina and Mikki’s comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget that!” Ace exclaims.  “More importantly, what exactly happened to Trey-senpai?”  They all looked at the cast, which was covered in scribbles, probably the courtesy of Cater.  Trey smiles at them, trying to maintain the chaotic atmosphere.  Guess there was no time to rest for him.</span>
</p><p>The green-haired vice leader casually explains, “Ah, I missed a step on the stairs.  I tried to be cautious during the fall, but my right leg ended up getting the worst of it. But I’ll have to be in crutches for a while.  It looks like I won’t be able to participate in this year’s Magift Tournament.”</p><p>
  <span>Mikki felt sorry.  He would have definitely done well with his Doodle Suit to counter opponents.  She remembered how helpful he was in getting Riddle back, so it was a shame she wouldn’t be able to see it for the tournament.  “I’m sorry, Trey-senpai...I would have liked to see you play...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Mikki,” he pats her head softly with an affectionate expression.  “The fact that you wanted to see it was enough.  I’ll be okay though, so don’t worry.  I’ll get better but just not in time for the tournament.”  She hated the fact that her words made him comfort her rather than the other way around.  But what could they do?  It was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm hops off of her shoulder to land next to Trey, pawing his arm.  “I thought of letting it slide if it was just a small injury, but…” He yanks out a can of tuna from Mikki’s pocket.  “Here, have some canned tuna as a get-well present. Get better soon, ‘kay, Glasses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, thank you.  I appreciate it, Grimm.”  Even when he was injured he seemed to be in a better mood than all of them.  It made Mikki feel even worse.</span>
</p><p>Cater sighs, “Geez, give me a break. It’s already tough without our star player Trey, and now we’ve gotta redo the player selection.”</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!? Player selection!?” Deuce and Cater perk, their eyes filled with happiness.  Bina scowls at them, how rude, especially in front of Trey.  They had absolutely no tact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously you two, read the mood,” Bina grumbles.  “Your vice leader is injured and you care about the player selection?  Boys, honestly…” She shakes her head at them, unsure of how she was friends with them, or Mikki for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could get into a fight, there were knocks on the door.  All of them turn to see Riddle standing at the entry, frowning at Ace and Deuce.  “Goodness now. What are you all doing gathered in an injured person’s room?”  He turns to the non-Heartslabyul members.  “Good to see you, Bina, Mikki, Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Riddle-senpai,” Bina bows in respect.  The poor boy seemed to have cried, his eyes all red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Riddle!” Mikki waves at him, hoping to cheer up.  He really did not look good at all.  He must have taken the news about Trey hard.  Luckily he nodded good-naturedly and comes in the room, getting closer to them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm shrieks, hiding behind Trey, “Ah–!! It’s the irritable Riddle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm, that’s rude!” Mikki scolds harshly.  “Riddle will be </span>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <span> that you said that!  Don’t add rude labels on people or they will get mad!”  She turns to Riddle and bows down apologetically.  “I’m sorry, I’ll discipline him to be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nods in agreement to her words, not upset with her.  He knew she had a lot on her plate, they had become close friends over their duties and their love for sweets.  “Just as Mikki says, I won’t get mad as long as you don’t break the rules.  I wouldn’t get irritable about it now...” His annoyed expression softens as he turns to Trey.  “Trey, how’s your condition? Is there something you want to drink or eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, “You don’t have to be so worried. I told you, I’m feeling okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… You got injured because of me and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki perks at the sentence.  Trey wasn’t supposed to get hurt?  “What do you mean?  What happened, Riddle?!”  She had horrible images of Riddle hurt on the floor.  Her eyes widened at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to go to the 3rd years’ classroom because I had business with them. But then…He covered for me when I fell down the stairs and he got injured himself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey reassured his childhood friend, “I think you would have been able to break your fall.  I covered for you on my own, so don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…” Riddle looked really crestfallen, hurt as he saw the cast before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace whispers, definitely finding the story off.  “Mikki, this is like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, finding it suspicious.  Riddle and Trey were not the types to flub up like that.  Riddle especially.  Her blue eyes narrow.  Something was going on, and she had to find out.  “Yeah, I can’t imagine it’s just simple carelessness…it’s very suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater slings his arm around Riddle, “Come on, Riddle-kun~ No need to be so gloomy!  I feel bad about Trey-kun’s injury, but we just have to do his best in his place~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glances at Trey once more, a forlorn expression on his face.  Was she tired or did Riddle seem to be heartbroken?  “Y-yeah, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s give the injured a chance to rest.”  Cater pats his shoulder affectionately.  He looks at the others, waving at them with a shooing gesture.  “We should all clear out, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all walked out of the room, Mikki shooting a sympathetic smile to Trey before heading out.  It didn’t make sense, not everyone was that extremely clumsy to actually hurt themselves that badly.  Something wicked was tingling in her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Cater, Mikki,” Riddle crosses his arms, his expression grave.  “There’s something you couldn’t say in front of Trey, isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As expected. You’re quick on the uptake, Riddle-kun~” The orange-haired boy turns to Mikki.  “You know something about why Trey-kun got injured, don’t you, Mikki-chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “Actually…the Headmaster told me to look into the accidents and try to see what was going on with all of this.  But now seeing Trey-senpai just confirmed it.  It’s not just accidents after all.  Magic has got to be involved with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nods as he processes the information.  “The Headmaster asked that from you, huh…I see you have a lot on your plate, Mikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...my duties as a dorm leader and a helper of the school, what to do...” the black-haired girl sighs.  “But I never really encountered such a thing before with accidents that happen out of nowhere...unless you think its a hex or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all tried to think.  Perhaps...but wasn’t that wrong to do?  Riddle voices his thoughts, “Actually, I thought that something was wrong, too, so I asked Cater to gather some information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mikki felt relieved.  It was so nice to have friends help her out, she couldn’t shoulder all of it alone to find all the students.  “Thank you…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mikki,” the Heartslabyul leader assured her.  “It’s also my duty to take care of my students.  You can rely on me as well as a friend.  I will not let anything besmirch the integrity of the dorm leaders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater waves his smartphone at her with a smile.  “And because I was asked so nicely by Riddle~we found out that the only targeted people are the top players like Riddle-kun or Trey-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, definitely a trap, they all thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true that I hadn’t slipped nor had someone pushed me from behind that day,” Riddle muses, trying to recall back to the incident.  He couldn’t believe Trey took the fall for him like that, how pathetic of a dorm leader as himself!  The redhead could’ve tried to protect his friend!  “However… I don’t know how to explain it, but it felt like my body just moved around on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other guys who got hurt said the same thing, too.” Mikki tries to think.  “So was my prediction...right?  Someone can actually manipulate people’s movements?  That’s...a frightening yet powerful thing to be able to control...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood darkened.  It could have happened to anyone in the room besides Riddle.  They all shivered at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIddle steers the conversation back to the issue.  “I think it would be a good idea to narrow our list down to the tournament players.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to say that they’re injuring strong players so that they’ll have fewer rivals for the Magical Shift Tournament?” Ace sums it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a competition that will be viewed worldwide.  The tournament is connected to a guaranteed way to secure one’s future, so it’s not unthinkable that people will use any means necessary to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Still, it’s very strange.” Cater taps his chin questionably.  “It’s not like you were pushed by some kind of wind magic, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shakes his head, “No, I didn’t feel any sort of impact at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all scratched their heads.  What could it possibly be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just have to extract that statement from the culprit themselves,” Riddle turns to Mikki, “You must be having a hard time trying to find every person targeted.  We will help you search for him.  As the dorm leader, I order it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin grows on her face.  “Oh, really?!  Thank you, Riddle!” She goes over to hug him.  Everyone could see the flush on his face as he awkwardly returned the gesture, patting her reassuringly.  “Of course, anything for a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping to the opportunity, Ace crows, “If that’s the case, we’ll lend a hand, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving him aside, a blue-haired boy adds, “We’ll be avenging Clover-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina shook her head at them, knowing their agenda.  “You guys are so obvious…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater nudges her, his eyes twinkling.  “Ah, I get it! You guys are aiming for the open player position, huh~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace blushes, scratching his neck sheepishly.  Of course, the girls scoffed.  He wasn’t the type to hide Behring his agenda, he was as simple as that.  “Whoops~” He winks to lessen the impact.  “Was it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you were laying it a bit thick, Ace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much, read the room, damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting at the girls’ response, Ace crossed his arms and declared, “Hey, I’m not alone in this!  Deuce has the same thought as me too!  Right?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, I wasn’t thinking that! We do want revenge!”  But like his fellow dormmate, Deuce had a dusting of pink on his cheeks, a sign of shame.  Riddle eyed the two girls and Grimm, all of them shaking their heads in disapproval of the duo.  Cater was right to call them in one name, they shared the same brian cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartslabyul leader sighs, “Good grief, honestly the two of you... Well, I will take it into consideration if you manage to apprehend the culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces lit up with beams as they cheered, throwing high fives to each other.  A match made in heaven, Mikki dryly thought.  But it was good to see them getting along more often nowadays, ever since the incident with Riddle, the two of them were growing closer and more alike each other.  But whether that fact was a good thing was still something she had to think about...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting back to the topic, I think that we need to take the initiative if we’re ever to catch the culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina asks, “What do you have in mind, to find them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For example, let’s try to guess who will be the next victim so we can secretly be their bodyguard,” Riddle explains.  “We’ll be able to secure the student’s safety should an accident occur. At the same time, we’ll be able to scan the surroundings for anyone suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki nods in approval.  She was glad that she had friends to help her out.  “I see. It’s an ambush plan.  That works out, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quick, Mikki-chan~Actually, we already have plenty of ideas as to who can be potential targets among the students~I’ll share the info via group chat, so go check the group album out, ‘kay?”  Their phones except for Mikki (who didn’t own one) went off, making the three first years check the texts.  Bina’s eyes widen as she sees Savanaclaw added in there.  Luckily, Leona’s name wasn’t on there but she still couldn’t relax just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she thought this to herself, the group decided to go off and find the potential targets.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Cater points out, “First up, we’ve got Pomefiore Dorm. After checking my info, I think we should pay the most attention to the 3rd year Rook Hunt.”</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Mikki turns to Bina in excitement.  “I’ll finally get to see what your dorm is like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiles, even though the situation was not as lighthearted, it was good to see they could see her dorm.  She already been to Heartslabyul and Ramshackle.  It was her turn to wow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” Grimm marvels the castle-looking mansion of a dorm.  “That’s crazy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina puffs her chest with pride, “It’s to model after the castle the Beautiful Queen reigned over!  But inside, we have a lab and a dance room.  Cool, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace shrugs, “Eh, I guess.  Too fancy and pretty for my taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, says the one living in a rose garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki and Riddle share amused smiles as they enter the dorm, ignoring the looks from the Pomefiore students.  Dorm students visited other dorms, especially Octavinelle.  What was so wrong with their image?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what does this Rook guy look like?” Deuce asks while separating a fighting Bina and Ace.  She settles down and nods her head towards a particular direction.  “The golden bobbed hair with a hat.” Bina points out to them.  “It makes sense he would be a target.  Rook-senpai is one of the players we’re looking forward to in the tournament.  He’s pretty tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Rook-senpai is a very capable player who was vital to the competition in last year’s tournament,” Riddle notes.  His face then scrunches strangely, “But he is a little bit… Odd, should I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In what way?  Mikki wasn’t sure she wanted to know though...She looked at the guy and observed him.  He seemed to be a sleek dude, very suave...but something felt like there was a catch to this guy.  She knew that people weren’t always as they seemed in this school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uwah…!” Ace covers his eyes with his hands, his face in a tormented grimace.  “They all look like they’re sparkling…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina chuckles, understanding the concern.  “Yeah...you get used to it in this dorm.  Took me a while to not whip out sunglasses whenever they walked around.  Especially Dorm Head Vil.”  She looks at the trio before them, pointing out, “Rook-senpai is pretty good though, I dunno if anyone who try to get in his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki looked confused.  “Why say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette tilts her head towards Rook with an odd expression.  “Well, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non, non, little Epel,” a silky voice croons to the lilac haired boy.  It was Rook.  “Holding the tea cup without your pinky sticking out is not elegant at all, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy that Grimm and Deuce thought was a girl must be Epel.  Ace and Deuce’s eyes bugged at the sight.  He was really pretty…!  But far away, Bina could hear Epel shakily apologizing in a soft voice, “Ah, yes… I’m so sorry.”  Oh, he was trying to hide his dialect again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina points to the lilac-haired boy.  “That’s the one who I’m close with.  He’s in a different class from us, but he’s also in his first year.  Poor kid’s having a rough time adjusting to all this.  The guy with the blonde and violet highlights is the dorm leader.  He’s really cool but...very into the image of beauty, so both of them clash a lot on the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki couldn’t see two beautiful people like those two clashing.  Maybe like what was cute or pretty?  She couldn’t imagine that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vil shakes his head, picking up a compact to examine himself.  “I’m so very concerned about what to do for our tournament make-up.  Aren’t you curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha! Oh, lovely Vil, our King of Poisons!” Rook cheers.  All of them had quizzical looks on their faces at the title.  Their attention went to Bina, who merely shrugs at them.  It was just Rook’s personality to provide titles.  “Your brilliance is not determined simply by the quality of cosmetics, is it?”  All of them closed their eyes as they covered them with their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. However, we have to be prepared if we aim to rank higher, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That initiative of yours, I like it! How truly marvelous!”</span>
</p><p>“Hm… He totally doesn’t look like he’d be strong though,” Grimm mutters.  “If I were the culprit, I won’t target that dude.”</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously…?” Bina deadpans, annoyed with the creature’s blunt comments.  “You can’t be too sure if he is or not...but I do agree that he probably can handle it on his own.  He’s quite sharp, despite what you see right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if Bina-Chan says so!” Cater nods at the girl’s commentary.  “Then let’s go check the others out~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one disagreed with that decision, eagerly leaving.  Bina made sure to wave at Epel, sending an encouraging smile as she walked away.  She could listen more of his troubles when she came back, he seemed to have a hard time again.  As outsiders, they grew to be quite close friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, no one knew her as well as Leona did...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The master is Yen Sid!  I was originally going to make it Sorcerer Mickey but it was debunked when I found out Mickey was meeting MC in the mirror.  But now Mikki understands how the bandana works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Entering the Elephant's Graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Bina and Leona!!! THAT'S IT YALL!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They found themselves walking through the courtyard, their eyes caught two similar looking people.  Mikki thought she was getting tired but she noticed that one was wearing the jacket buttoned up while the other had the jacket out loose. “So...who are these guys?”  Her eyes landed on the lilac armbands, immediately going to Octavinelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those second years, Jade and Floyd Leech.  My info says that their strongest point is their coordinated playing. I’ve heard that anyone who plays against them are always at a loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uwah…!” Grimm cowers behind Mikki’s hair.  The girl twitched at the itchiness of his rough paws.  “They both have the same face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...they’re twins, right?  Of course they would have the same face, Grimm.”  She looked at them again, letting out a shocked eep.  “They’re so tall that the students around them look puny…that’s pretty crazy.”  Mikki looked at her legs, they were quite long but she couldn’t imagine having stilt-like legs like the Leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce eyes at them curiously.  They did seem like they were a force to be reckoned with.  It might be a bit hard to approach this somewhat menacing pair. “Well...should we keep an eye out for them, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle hums, “Hm… If I were the culprit, I’ll go after them last.  Those two are, well… I especially would not want to get too close to Floyd.” His face srinches in a cringe as he mentions the name of one twin.  Mikki didn’t know that someone could make a straightlaced Riddle grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~~~~~~ It’s Little Goldfish~~~!” One of the twins spotted Riddle from their hiding place, a tangy smile spreading on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uff…!! He saw me!” He hides behind Mikki and Bina, both didn’t really seem to mind that he was cowering behind girls who were around the same height as him.  “I just can’t with him…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Riddle?  What did he do to you?” Mikki was confused as to why he felt threatened by the guy.  She tried to look more clearly at Floyd and then realized.  Yeah, he did seem the type to tease you and never let you out of his sight.  Before Riddle could say anything though—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd approaches them, singsonging, “Little Goldfish, what are you doing here? Playing hide-and-seek? That sounds like fun~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Floyd, how many times have I told you not to call me by such weird nicknames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh~?  I mean, you’re small and red, so obviously you’re a goldfish~” With that logic, she had to admit that he did somewhat look like one.  Not that she would ever tell Riddle that though.  Mikki tried to remember what Octavinelle was about, recalling the statue of Ursula.  Ah, so he must be like Ursula’s henchmen, since his eyes were mismatched and his hair was teal similar to the eels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm shivers from Mikki’s shoulder, “He seems like a strange guy.”  Mikki clamped his mouth with her hands, hoping they wouldn’t get eaten alive.  Honestly how she was still standing was a question she asked herself at night before the nightmares came to her.  And this dude seemed like he would really sneak in the dorm and attack her at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s a talking cat!” Floyd coos, reaching out to touch him.  Mikki had a blue face as she saw him creeping towards them.  This didn’t bode well.  “You look interesting~Hey, hey, can I hold and squish you~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-strangle me!?” Grimm scrambles away from her shoulder, trying to hide in her arms while avoiding those grabbing hands of Floyd.  He shrieks, “No!  Don’t!  Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww~” Floyd drawls disappointedly, turning his attention to Mikki.  “Ah~you’re a little thing, aren’t you?  Just as small as Goldfish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if it was a compliment, only letting out a sputter.  </span>
  <span>“Oh, my,” a voice interrupts their conversation.  Jade sounded more formal, yet something felt cold about his voice.  “What is everyone from Heartslabyul doing gathered here?  Are you perhaps observing the enemy for the coming Magical Shift Tournament?”  His golden eye seemed to glow menacingly at them all, making even Cater shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  No—um, we actually have a lot of reasons, so uh…” Cater uses Bina and Mikki as a shield, making the girls irked.  Why would he sacrifice them?!  They fought against his grip, squirming while Ace and Deuce slowly started to walk backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We simply cannot let spies go, can we?  Can we hear in detail the reasons why you were observing us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace whispers to them, “Uck!  This guy looks so zen, but his eyes are not laughing at all…creepy..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so sorry for the intrusion!” Cater yells, jerking his head to signal running.  Not hesitating, all of them broke out in frantic running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uwah!” Deuce squawks, turning back to see something following them.  “They’re chasing after us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait up~” Floyd calls out, smiling.  All of them shivered and sped up even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, why was everyone so freaking scary here?!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luckily, the band managed to throw the twins off their trail, panting when they were in the clear.  “That was scary…” Mikki gasps, trying to calm herself down.  Her running back then was probably her personal best.  “What’s up with those guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me,” Riddle pants, “Those two have always been so difficult to grasp that I can’t really understand them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two seem like they’ll target you for revenge if you hurt them,” Cater wipes his head, his face all sweaty.  “Whooh...what a workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace declares, “If that’s the case, then I probably won’t go after them!  They’d probably scare the perpetrator away easily with the way they are.”  Mikki couldn’t disagree with that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, the sun’s setting so the next one’s our last observation for real,” Cater announces, all of their shoulders relaxing.  It was quite a long day trying to chase after people.  Everyone felt bad for Mikki doing it all by herself earlier.  “It’s Savanaclaw’s Jack Howl. He’s a first year.  He’s pretty athletic and there’s a rumor that he got a flurry of invitations from various athletic clubs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce looks at the sun setting before them.  “Ah...then he might be back in the dorm around this time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time?” Riddle checks the watch on Mikki’s wrist, noticing the time.  “Oh, it’s already 5 p.m. According to Rule #346 of the Queen of Hearts, ‘One must not stay and play croquet in the gardens past 5 PM.’  I’ll return to the dorm for now. If I take my eyes off them, there will surely be people breaking the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...so soon?” Mikki laments.  It was reassuring to have Riddle by her side, but she knew he had other responsibilities.  She didn’t want to burden him with her own problems.  “You should get going then, I’m sure you have a lot to do.  Thanks for helping me out, Riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm pouts, “I thought you’d gone soft, but you’re still the same as always, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey eyes widen with fear as his voice somewhat trembles.  “I-I think I’m being a little bit lenient on the rules lately, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki nudges Grimm softly.  Riddle still was coming to terms with his issues, which was impressive since he managed to change his ways slowly.  “That could be the case...but don’t pressure him like that.  Sometimes change can take a while.  I’m sure Riddle is doing his best.”  Riddle throws a grateful look at her, the girl smiling in response.  He was willing to change, and she was glad to see he was being more lenient to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Riddle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, yup~” Cater agrees amicably, “He’s been a lot nicer lately~ But his seriousness is one of his charm points, too~♪  Alright, then. Good luck back there, Riddle-kun~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them wave goodbye to Riddle, watching him leave.  Despite the situation, Mikki was glad to bond more with Riddle.  Besides from the strict ruling, he was a bright person. She was happy to be friends with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ace nods at the rest of them.  “Then, let’s head to Savanaclaw’s Dorm.”  Bina stiffened at this, her face somewhat pale.  Mikki noticed this and turned to her friend.  “You okay, Bina-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” The girl jolts, shaken out of her trance.  “Oh, yeah.  Just...there’s a lot of tough guys there...an instinctual thing for me.  They’re not all bad, I know.  It’s just something with my nature as a doe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A doe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?” Bina points to herself.  “I have traits of a doe, but I don’t have the obvious traits like the ones from Savanaclaw.  From my home, everyone has the nature of a doe, stag, you name it.  It’s just a part of the instincts that make us nervous around our ancestral predators, but times have changed.  They’re not all bad.  And yet, my instincts can’t help but react…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki didn’t realize, but no wonder Bina was so docile and playful like a doe.  She seemed even more beautiful now that she realized her friend was a deer.  The girl had the grace of one and she did have that deer-in-the-headlights whenever the boys acted up.  Or with what happened recently during class… “It suits you, Bina-chan.”  Mikki smiles.  “It’ll be okay, we’ll make sure you won’t get eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina pouts.  “I may be nervous, but I’m not completely useless.”  She pulls out her pen.  “I do have some mean thistles that can take down some of those guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Mikki agrees.  “But just in case, I’ll be there with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls smile as they follow the rest, going into the mirror of Savanaclaw.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Whoa…” Deuce marvels at the dorm once they are transported there.  “So this is Savanaclaw’s Dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm jumps in amazement, “Their dorm looks like it’s made from really scraggy rocks! Hey, what do you think those bones are from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina shakes her head.  “I don’t think I want to know, Grimm.  Lets just acknowledge they’re decorations and that’s it.  I’m shivering just thinking about it now though...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace peers closely at a skull nearby him, whistling, “Dang, but the atmosphere’s completely different from our dorm.  It’s a little...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater nods, “Ain’t it~? It feels completely rough, doesn’t it? I guess it’s got a wild image in general~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Jack, was it?” Ace speaks up, trying to recall the name.  “What kinda guy is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tanned and got silver hair. It seems like wolf ears and a tufty tail are his trademarks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, maybe that guy?” Bina points out to a passerby, noting the details matching Cater’s description.  “The one jogging by himself over there, seems to fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo!” Cater snaps a finger gun and a wink at her.  “Nice eye you got, Bina-chan! Right on the mark. That’s him, alright~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace whistles, “First the tall twins, and now we’ve got another dude who’s so macho!?”  The school was indeed filled with different kinds of students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the reason why he’s being scouted by so many sports clubs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce nods in agreement, “Yeah, someone with his build will probably do well with any martial arts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki shivers behind Bina, “I get why you were scared back then, Bina-chan.  This dude...he looks kinda scary…don’t think I want to mess with that…!”  The brunette smiled, happy to see her friend shared her worries.  But she wasn’t completely full of fear, her hand wasn’t shaking like it usually did whenever she bumped into the Savanaclaw students.  Perhaps Jack was a nice person, just like Leona was with her.  First impressions weren’t always correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater pops up in front of the girls, “Are you nervous, Mikki-chan, Bina-chan~? It’s gonna be okay, just relax~I’ll protect you both if he suddenly bares his fangs at us~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you. Spiky-head!” All of their heads quickly turned to see Grimm had wandered off on his own, calling out rudely to Jack.  Their faces turned blue.  Why was it that he always managed to slip out of their sight within one second?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki cringed.  Of course he would use that crass style of calling people out.  And she was sure this guy would flip since everyone else practically did around him today.  “Grimm,” she hissed.  “Come back here and don’t shout…!  Let us handle this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Grimm pouts.  “It’s annoying to have them take the reins!  I wanna do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately before she could say anything, Jack turns around with a deep scowl.  Those wolf ears tweaked menacingly at them.  “Hah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Mikki calls out nervously.  She hoped he didn’t deck her.  “He’s a big mouth, just ignore it!  But, we did want to call you for a reason.”  Jack scowls, clearly annoyed that she wasn’t getting to the point.  “Right, sorry,” the girl sheepishly notes.  “You might get targeted by someone who wants to sabotage the Magift games.  There’s accidents going on with other students who happen to be in the teams for the Magift tournament.  So, to avoid that, we’re offering to protect you, which can hopefully avoid an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater jumps in, holding a covered up Grimm, “To put it simply, we’re looking at potential targets in hopes of finding the culprit.  How ‘bout it? Will you cooperate with us for a bit~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white wolf glares at them, those golden eyes menacing.  Bina tries to not balk, knowing that she was acquainted with the leader of the dorm.  He huffs, “…I refuse. I can do something about it on my own. I don’t need your protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure there’s no denying that,” Mikki agrees, “but there’s also just a better guarantee in numbers, isn’t there…?  Just...think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I don’t need it. Plus…I probably… won’t even be targeted. See you.”  Jack tersely ends the conversation, stomping away from them.  Mikki tried to reach out, but Cater shook his head, gently pulling her back.  “There’s nothing we can do if he doesn’t want it, Mikki-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!  Whatever, who cares about him?!” Grimm harrumphs, tilting his head up.  “He seems blunt and gives me bad vibes, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace glares at the creature, poking at his tummy, “Hey, anyone would get annoyed with how you talk to them.  You have a talent for pissing people off, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Humans are so nitpicky about so many things!”  Before Mikki or Ace could retort, a yell echoes through the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’re you guys doing over there?” Students were climbing out of caves, making Bina stiffen.  This wasn’t good.  They seemed...very predatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re from Heartslabyul, man.” Ace and Deuce stick close, Cater standing in front of them all.  That didn’t sound good from their hissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe! They’re followers of that Red Spoiled Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her wariness, Mikki’s patience explodes.  What..?  “Excuse me?  Brat?!” Mikki spat at them.  “What do you think you’re yapping about?!  What’s wrong about Riddle-senpai, huh?!”  No one was going to badmouth her redhead friend in front of her.  She growls back at them.  “You wouldn’t be saying that to his face if he were here!  You want to be turned into house pets with a collar?!”  The students growled.  Uh-oh.  Ace whimpers, scared that the usually nice Mikki was not so forgiving this time.  Grimm gulps.  Was she ever this scary?  Mikki was amazing, even without powers.  It was even scarier than Deuce’s switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’ll get home in one piece after stepping in our territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce’s face turns blue at the threat.  “This turn of events is…” Hurrying, Ace covered Mikki’s mouth and glared at her.  This wasn’t good.  He chuckles weakly, “Ah, we’re going back! Sorry for disturbing you~!”  He drags her away towards the entrance, only to be cornered by the Savanaclaw students.  Crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on. Play with us a bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe! Let’s play a hunting game! ‘Course, ya guys’ll be the prey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.”  Everyone turned to the new voice, a tall tanned lion with green eyes.  Leona Kingscholar.  “Why are you all howling like a bunch of hyenas?”  He scans the source of the commotion, his eyes landing on the Heartslabyul gang with Mikki, Grimm  and Bina.  “Oh…?” He smirks.  The brunette flinches, catching the attention of the lion.  She didn’t seem to want to acknowledge him in front of everyone.  Well, whatever, not that he cared.  A lot of people didn’t want to associate with him, the little doe was no different.  Leona couldn’t desire it, but his mood immediately soured at that thought.  So she didn’t want anyone to know they knew each other...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she was here with that no magic prefect and that floating creature in his turf.  That girl was friends with them too?  Ridiculous.  Well, birds of a feather flock together. He could really care less, just as long as the little doe didn’t get in his way of the upcoming event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bina-chan?  What’s wrong?”  Bina couldn’t answer, remembering how his expression was the same as when they met in the botanical garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorm Head Leona!” Their interlocked gaze broke, making him return back to the situation.  “These guys were trespassing on our turf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make them pay for it, hehehe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” A familiar hyena pops up behind Leona, pointing at them.  “You’re the guys I saw at the cafeteria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm  shrieks, pointing a paw at him, “Ah, you, deluxe minced cutlet sandwich!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t just make my name sound delicious,” he chuckles.  “I’ve got a manly name, y’know? It’s Ruggie Bucchi.”  It only sounded like the word “rugged” and did she hear…“Gucci?”  Well, whatever, Mikki guessed did sound somewhat cool but that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona sneers, “Ah, now that I look at you closely…” He leans closer to Bina, a fangy smile on his face growing as she tries to avoid his gaze.  “You’re the herbivore that stepped on my tail in the greenhouse the other day...isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! She stepped on your tail, Dorm Head?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unforgivable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?  She had been avoiding him because she wasn’t sure about how she felt about him lately.  He got her dazing off in class!  But what was with this attitude?  Why was he pretending that he didn’t know her?  Wouldn’t it have made their situation easier if they said they knew each other?  Bina hushedly whispers to Leona, “I already apologized for that incident…why bring that up again when we resolved it?!”  She didn’t get any help from him, a smirk plastered on his proud face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki remembered how her friend was trembling that day, her eyes all wild with fear.  So it was this bastard…!  He scared her!  She took the initiative to pull her to her side, hiding Bina behind her.  She wasn’t going to let her friend get taken down by these assholes.  The black-haired girl glares at him, turning to the rest of the rude crowd.  “Hey, she didn’t mean that!  What would you know?!  She’s apologized, so it’s no problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If sorry solved the problems, we wouldn’t have police around!” A Savanaclaw student yells at Bina.  She shrinks, her eyes still not leaving the dormhead.  He does nothing but keep that smirking grin on that face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie hums, his eyes twinkling as he observes Bina more up close.  She stiffens, feeling uneasy with this guy.  “Ah, I see. I thought I’d seen you before… So that was you back then, huh.  Interesting, interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was that look he was giving her?  She couldn’t tell since Ruggie slinked away to Leona’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-san, Ruggie-san, let’s knock ‘em out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop yapping, you idiots.” Leona broke his eye contact with Bina, throwing an annoyed glare at his fellow classmates.  He couldn’t tease that little doe when those idiots were yapping. “We’ll be disqualified from playing in the tournament if you get in a fight. Do you want that to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying we should let such tasty prey go, sir?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one said anything like that,” he drawls.  “Let’s treat them to some Magical Shift then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Magift?  Mikki looks at their group, their faces bewildered.  Seriously?  That seemed kind of random…  Leona laughs at their expression, explaining, “Using magic all we want during a practice match isn’t against the rules.  You agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie cackles, “You’re such a bully, Leona-san~ These wimps won’t last one game, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them clicked their tongues in annoyance.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare he—!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Trying to rein in her rational side, Mikki tries to calm them down, but it was too late.  Grimm  was a loose cannon.  “We won’t back down after hearing that, yanno!” Grimm  yells back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them groan, knowing that they just dug a hole for themselves.  Deuce sighs, “It looks like we can’t go back if we refuse.”  He nods at Bina, who reluctantly takes out her pen.  She eyes Leona, but he only had a smug expression on his (darn it) handsome face.  They were going to go all in now.  “Alright, let’s settle this, then,” Ace pulls out his wand.  “Cater-senpai, don’t forget to watch us, got it~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, for real~ You leave me no choice~” Cater also goes along, pulling out his pen as well.  He turns to Mikki, “Watch from somewhere safe, Mikki-chan. Tell us if the other team’s about to do something strange so we can learn~”  The carrot-haired third-year winks at her before he runs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused with the fast pace of events, Mikki was left alone to watch the play.  She sighs, knowing that it would have been more burdensome if she tried to join in.  It was frustrating, being able to understand the theory of magic but not executing it well.  The girl rubs her bandana, feeling the small trace of magic within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you eat my dust!” Grimm crows at them, his eyes wild.  He was raring to fight them that bad, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly grin grows on Ruggie’s face, seemingly warped in evil.  “Bring it on!  Now’s your only chance to say stuff like that.  Won’t be fun if you can’t put up a fight.  Shishishishsi~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know you’re spunky,” Leona grins, his green eyes glowing dangerously as he meets Bina.  The girl grimaces, annoyed with the cocky attitude.  “Alright, try and score a point, you herbivores.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm yells at them, rolling his paws, “Alright! We’ll have them cornered soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki was in awe when she saw the ghosts play with Grimm, but seeing an actual (well, mock) game did make her feel a little...excited.  She could see how other dorms were like, even though she did seem to hate Savannaclaw’s leader.  But it would be nice to see how actual people would play.  She didn’t hesitate when she called out loudly, “Go, you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the snarls around her, Mikki glares back at the rest of the dorm.  But they were really amazing, Cater managed to throw the Savanaclaw team at bay with his spells, even on a broom, while Ace, Bina, and Deuce provided backup.  Flashes of fire, wind and plants explode like fireworks before her.  She watched in amazement, seeing Grim even aiming a fireball at Ruggie, who oddly was dangling upside down from a Savanclaw’s broom.  But it managed to throw the hyena off, so he did the job well.  Probably out of revenge for the sandwich, she supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that amazement turned into worry as she noticed that Leona kept his cool and fought back against all the flurries of attacks.  Their team was losing while Savanclaw didn’t seem to break a sweat.  Couple of times, Mikki noted some cheap shots but no one called them out.  Her teeth grit as she clenched her hands.  They were being unfair...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These guys keep on grinning…” Ace grunts, “I have a bad feeling about this…”  He pushes Bina out of the way to aim a wind spell at Leona, who managed to avoid the attack.  “Damn...we gotta keep pushing on against these guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good going, Acey!” Cater cheers, “You’ve got a sharp intuition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tawny-haired girl growled as she sees Leona smirking at her.  What the hell?  Was he seriously going to try to knock them down?  Forget about the disk, he just wanted to beat them down to the ground.  She mutters under her breath a spell, a cactus popping up from the ground and piercing Leona’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ah, he would be fine</em>, Bina dryly thought to herself.  She had seen him endure worse during physical education.  She grabbed the disk and led the rest of them away.  “Let’s go!” she hollers, running towards their goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tables have turned, now she was a force to be reckoned with.  Lucky for her, she had good instincts that allowed her to avoid any shot aimed at her.  The doe hopped, slid, and retaliated while holding the disk.  A smile grew on her face, things were getting good.  Sure, she wasn’t on the team for Pomefiore, but she was glad to know she could hold up on her own even against Savanaclaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made a point, the girl made sure to aim her smug grin at Leona.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>See</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she seemed to say.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like I’m not a tiny herbivore anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Her chest puffed with pride.  That’ll teach him to take her more seriously.  Plus, Bina was still pissed he caused this whole mess.  And this was the best way to get under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Bina-chan!” Cater cheers, giving her a high five.  Even Grimm seemed impressed with her, his paw tapping against her leg.  It felt nice...being showered in praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away, Ruggie notes, “They’re putting up quite the fight, Leona-san~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes never left the sight of the laughing girl.  She seemed really too comfortable with those rose idiots.  What the hell…?  Anger boiled within as he watched her smile so brightly around those herbivores.  Was that smile freely given around to everyone?  Pissed him off when she didn’t even acknowledge him.  “Yeah…” Leona grit out.  “A lot more than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, he’ll teach her.  Not to ignore him.  And he knew just how to do it.  Just as she had been observing his moves, he was very observant of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away, Mikki saw the glare Leona was sending her friend.  What the heck?  She sat up more straight.  A couple of times, he did seem to aim at Bina a lot, she wasn’t imagining it.  It was weird.  Sure, he may have been confident to avoid Deuce’s cauldrons and Grimm’s fireballs, but he always sent after the Pomefiore girl.  </span>
  <span>They never really hit Bina, since she would shield herself against them fast, but it was still concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater had control of holding the disk, the team running closely to defend.  More flames were thrown at them, easily deflected with Deuce’s and Ace’s shields.  Bina grits her teeth as she threw sunflowers as shields at a flying Savanaclaw, the attacks getting more intense.  They were hiding this kind of strength this whole time, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard, but they all managed to push through, like Ace said.  Grimm helped a lot, throwing even hotter flames at their opponent and let out a shriek of happiness when it threw the Savanaclaw team back.  But it wouldn’t last long because with every attack, they seemed to overwhelm them even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon, they were losing against Leona.  One after another, he scored points until his team was one point ahead of them.  Right, Bina remembered.  He did mention that he played for the club at school, of course he would be that skilled at it.  She cursed under her breath, she shouldn’t have underestimated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns after scoring another point, enlarging the distance between their points once more.  “This is boring...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishi~where did your spirit from earlier go off to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce growls, “This isn’t over!  We’re just getting started!”  But she knew it was only a bluff, seeing the sweat on the blue-haired boy’s head.  Even Cater seemed to be winded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph...moving your mouth isn’t going to win you points,” Leona casually remarks as he crouches in position.  He looked as if he was ready to pounce on Bina rather than the disk.  The girl shivers at the intense stare, knowing that they were going to be in a world of hurt soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to attack again,” Cater warns.  “Get ready guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs moved, faster than she thought.  Even though it was a lame game, Bina wanted to just mess with them.  Leona, especially.  He was messing with her mind, and just once she wanted to do the same.  She levitates the disk to her side, a victorious smile on her face as she dashes past Ruggie, yelling, “Let’s go guys!”  The boys and Grimm cheer, pulling their last energy to get the point.  They were close…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little more, just a little more!  Bina insists to herself as she ran, letting a sound wave confuse all of the Savanaclaw members.  The loud screech made them all cover their ears, grimacing as her team marched on.  Yes!  Yes!  She could see the goal right in front of her—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small victory of theirs would be cut short when in a split second, Ruggie snuck up and grabbed it in her blind spot.  A gasp escaped from the girl, they were so close!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Deuce exclaims, finally noticing the flow had changed, “The disc got stolen from us! We were so close to the goal, too…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disk levitated from Ruggie’s grip and landed in Leona’s hand.  Damn it…!  They all cussed under their breaths.  It was over.  They were too tired to fight back now, being totally out of breath and out of strength.  So that’s what Leona planned this whole time, to overwhelm and tire them out.  “You still don’t get it? We were just messing with you.”  Leona drawls.  He grins a savage smile before tossing the disk from where he stood.  “There!”  It was effortless, zipping past Bina’s tresses and hitting the goal.  The tawny haired girl glares at him.  He did that on purpose!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion-eared dorm leader smirks, making her fume even more.  She had the biggest urge to tug on his lion ears!  Bina growls as she runs closer to Ace and Deuce, whose mouths were wide open in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with that long shot!? That’s some amazing playing right there…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion smirks over them, “You small fries still wanna continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on their knees, out of breath.  Even Grimm couldn’t even stand on his little paws, heaving.  Ace gasps, “No way… We couldn’t even score a point…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an impenetrable formation…” Deuce groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-kun’s always been a formidable player,” Cater reminds them, panting.  “We can’t win against him with these members…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amused with this spectacle, Leona mocks, “Hey, what’s wrong? Already giving up?”  Bina finally looks up at him, panting as she tries to meet his gaze.  That smirk of his was really infuriating—!  He did all of this just to mess with them!  She was going to give him an earful later, just wait!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishishi! What happened to your attitude from a while ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, herbivores. Stand up. Let’s play one more game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki had enough of this, standing up and marched over to them.  All of the Savanclaw members hissed at her threateningly, only to get hissed back by the girl.  It was ridiculous, but she didn’t care.  That was the last straw.  She knew that her stature wouldn’t be intimidating, but someone had to tell off that asshole.  Pointing an accusing finger, she yells at Leona,“Enough!  This is already past the point of bullying! Stop it!  You made your point already, alright?  You don’t have to slam someone when they’re already down!  That’s just bad sportsmanship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Leona leans down to meet her face.  “That’s big, coming from someone who doesn’t have a scent of magic on her.”  Mikki grit her teeth.  This guy was really infuriating to deal with.  Her body was filled with rage, she couldn’t stop herself.  Even though in the back of her mind, Crowley’s warning about Overblot was faint as she glared at those acid green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You evil, vile son of a—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing?”  The black-haired girl whips around to see Jack before them.  He was still around the dorm?  She sighs in relief, he was a sight for sore eyes.  Hopefully he could convince their mean leader to stop the bullying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah? We were just playing around with people who trespassed on our turf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t seem to agree with him, looking at the defeated team before him. “What’s so fun about bullying helpless people?  Especially newbies?”  He bent down to help Bina up, who graciously accepted it.  The two didn’t notice certain green eyes narrowing at the sight, a low growl escaping his lips.  Hearing something, the brunette noted his displeased attitude, but she wasn’t sure from what exactly.  He just whooped their asses, why was he so mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie teases, “What~? Look at you playing the cool hero of justice, Jack-kun~ Shishishishi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just saying that I can’t stand looking at this any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Leona remarks, “…Hah, listen to yourself.  Trying to make us into the bad guys?”  Mikki huffed, yes that was exactly what was going on.  He was seriously a jerk.  No, scratch that—asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jack! Stop being snarky, ya first year brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking. Is this something an upperclassman would do?” Jack bares his teeth threateningly.  He seemed like a feral person as the rest of them, but Mikki was glad he was taking their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you say!? Ya wanna end up like them, huh!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona interrupts, sighing, “Hah, you sure have guts, you first year brat.  Forget it. I’m bored already.”  His eyes flick to Bina, who had her gaze set on him.  He shrugs it off, turning back to Jack.  “There’s no meaning in fighting against you.  Let’s go, Ruggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students growled at the group. “We won’t letcha off easily the next time you come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki growls animalistically at them.  How dare they…!  Such brutes!  They weren’t playing fair with them, especially Bina!  That dorm leader was an asshole, nearly missing her every time he made a goal!  “Are you guys okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina nods, her pulse still high.  She had to calm down, otherwise she might just pounce on him and punch him in the face.  How could he act like that, he could have just quelled the issue by acknowledging her presence. Why did he have to act up all of a sudden?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater weakly chuckles, trying to reassure the concerned girls.  “Ahahaha, you sure saw us look uncool, huh.  Oh dear...after all that big talk I made earlier…” He allows himself to be pulled up by Bina and Mikki, gratefully shooting a relieved glance at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were cool, Cater-senpai,” Mikki reassured him.  “They were just being brutal to you guys.  I can’t imagine what they’d be like in the actual tournament...But that guy, Leona?  He’s an absolute jerk.  What was up with him, trying to hurt Bina?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tawny-haired girl wasn’t sure if he wanted to mess with her or trying to keep a front.  Even this far in their friendship, she still couldn’t understand his motive sometimes.  She swore she would get to the bottom of this later.  But for now, Bina shrugs, “It doesn’t matter.  Jack came by the help, so it’s okay now.”  She meets the white wolf’s gaze evenly.  “Thanks for helping us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack merely shrugs back at her, huffing, “No need. I didn’t really come here to help you.”  Mikki shakes her head, why is it that boys can never be honest?  She could see the blush on his cheeks when Bina thanked him.  Goodness, this guy was a tsundere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace groans next to her, brushing dust his jacket.  He was starting to match the floor with his dirtied uniform.  “Ah, I’m so dirty. Let’s go back to the dorm now, call it a day.  We can continue tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, they were all tired and beaten up.  It was enough for one day.  Mikki felt bad that they were going so far to help her out, it was her job to figure things out.  Nodding, she helps Deuce and Ace to leave.  “Tomorrow,” she echoes in a resigned tone.  “Sorry, you guys...it was such a mess...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Deuce reassures her.  “It’s not your fault.  What are friends for?”  A slight smile grew on her face, leave it to Deuce to always make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting hungry, too.” All of them smile at Grimm’s complaint.  Of course he would, and they didn’t go to the cafeteria just yet.  Mikki picks him up, knowing he would be weak from hunger.  “Then, let’s go.  We all should eat, it’s been a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater nods at Jack once more.  “Alright, Jack-kun, we’re going back now, but be careful not to get hurt, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I don’t need your concern. Hurry up and go.”  He eyes at them suspiciously when they depart, none of them noticing since they were in a hurry to leave.  Something was up with all this...and he was going to find out himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After dinner, Bina didn’t go back to Pomefiore like she promised Mikki.  Instead, she waits impatiently, her foot tapping with no end as she stands in the botanical garden.  When was he coming?!  She needed to talk to him!  The girl managed to slip forget-me-not in Leona’s pocket, a sign of when they needed to meet up.  He should be soon, but it was taking him longer than usual!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you pouting for, herbivore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowls, annoyed that he finally arrived.  She points at him accusingly, “You!  Why would you act like that in front of everyone?  It could’ve helped with the situation if you just said you knew me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, what was her issue?  Wasn’t she cowering and everything when she saw his face?  “I thought you didn’t want anyone to find out you're fraternizing with the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie!  I know you don’t care about that, so tell me the truth this time.  Why didn’t you just say you knew me and we could’ve had the situation settled!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m lying?  I thought your little friends wouldn’t like that the ‘monster’ that scared you is friends with you,” Leona spat.  “Was doing you a favor.  Everyone acts like they don’t want to associate with me.  At least they know I’m someone to be feared, and you’re no different, little doe.  Plus it’s annoying for those idiots to know that I talk to you...tch the teasing would never end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, Bina scoffs.  He just liked messing with prey—so, her.  Bina shakes her head, he was a hopeless person.  “It’s not that...I was avoiding you because I’ve been trying to deal with stuff...a lot of stuff right now.  But I promise you it’s not because I don’t want to associate with you.  You’re my friend, even if you don’t think we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light dust of pink grew on his cheeks, making him stagger.  What?  So she wasn’t...trying to avoid him?  How cute.  Green eyes notice ruby ones observing him quietly.  Clearing his throat, Leona huffs.  “What were you doing, sniffing around my territory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you—sniffing?” Bina repeats.  “Mikki’s been busy trying to figure out what’s going on with the contestants for the Maglift game.  Headmaster put her up to it since it’s her job to help out with the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then why are you and those rose herbivores doing there then?”  He could still smell the scents of all the Heartslabyul herbivores on her, wrinkling his nose.  It was an unwelcome thing to pick up, knowing that she was in close contact with them.  He hated it, the lion preferred the floral scent that matched the flowers in the botanical garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing her arms, the girl glares at him, thinking it was out of annoyance rather than reacting at the scent.  “Is it wrong for someone to help out a friend?  What else would be the reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...” Leona snuck up closer to her, green eyes twinkling in amusement.  “Or maybe you just really wanted to see me?  Do you really like seeing me that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, her face turned red, a sight Leona liked to see.  She was easily embarrassed, and so much fun to tease.  A peal of laughter rumbles from his throat, a cheeky smile on his face.  Bina pouts, she had fallen right into his trap once more.  Geez, when could she ever get a break with him?  She wasn’t sure of what she was feeling for him nowadays and he was making her even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Bina’s voice grew more serious.  “You heard of what’s going on with all of those people getting hurt.  We’re just trying to make sure it doesn’t happen anymore to people like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow rose.  “Oh?” Leona drawls.  “If someone was trying to mess with me, they wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl crossed her arms, ruby eyes glaring at green ones.  “Riddle-senpai was targeted, if it weren’t for poor Trey-senpai who caught him and got hurt instead.  Who knows if you or any other dorm leader will get hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t happen to me,” he firmly responds.  “You don’t need to worry about useless things, herbivore.  You have such little faith in me, don’t you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...but...we’re friends, aren’t we?”  He says nothing as she looks at him expectantly.  Sighing, Bina shakes her head.  “I know you’re strong, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.  The person doing this could come out of nowhere to do that.  It’s weird to worry, but I can’t help it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.  That wasn’t alarming for Leona, since he preferred sleeping over talking—or being awake for that matter—but this was somewhat concerning.  The expression on his face was somewhat unreadable.  Bina tilts her head up to meet his, those emerald eyes flickering.  What was he thinking about?  Was her question that hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could speak up, her vision was blocked by a patting hand.  “Ack!  Huh?”  Bina tries to peek through the shadow looming over her face, only to be obscured by the warm, soft hand.  It wasn’t roughed up like she thought it would be, since he did play Magical Shift a lot.  But it felt...comforting.  Her cheeks burned once she realized this, closing her eyes in shame.  Why was she acting like this?  Her heart was even fluttering…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbles out.  Was his voice always filled with softness?  Only with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much, doe,” Leona murmurs in a smug voice, but she could tell it had a hint of teasing.  “You’re being weird.  Just like earlier, why didn’t you speak up when you saw me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know...” Bina admits.  “It’s weird, but I just froze when I realized...you’re the leader of a dorm.  That you...actually are in charge, and that made me see you in a different light compared to when you’re with me.”  She flushed at the confession.  She wasn’t sure what the feeling was, she never experienced it before.  But she was in awe to see him in his role, taking control with that crass attitude.  Odd, she had to agree with herself, but it was a different Leona than what she was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t mean it in a bad manner.  Leona could tell from her voice.  Her scent also showed no nervousness or lies.  “I see...Next time, don’t stiffen like prey the next time you see me before you.  Otherwise you’ll get eaten up.” He says nothing more as he ruffled her hair affectionately.  Soft, silky like a doe’s fur.  It suited the owner.  She was too innocent for her own good, honestly.  If she knew that he was behind all this...would she still worry and be this close to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Bina worried if he would ever understand what she felt for him?  Would they still be in close contact like this...or worse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to imagine the worst case scenario, the two of them said nothing as they stood under the moonlight, taking in the warmth they were receiving from each other.  That, at least, was enough for now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Mmm...did you see my super shoot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki chuckles, shaking her head at him.  Of course he would dream of those wonderful things.  At least one of them should.  It was quite a long day and they still needed to figure out what was going on.  “My muscles hurt, I can’t sleep…” she sighs, rolling her arms to stretch.  “I won’t be able to relax with Grimm  sleep-talking…” Outside seemed quite nice to go out.  Plus she never really took a good look at the place surrounding her dorm at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl slowly slips out of bed, quietly trying to avoid waking the snoring cat creature.  Some fresh air would be nice, since she needed to relax.  She grabs her star cloak, the only price of clothing from her own world, and steps outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” she sighs in relief, breathing in the fresh cool air.  It felt so nice.  “It’s getting colder, huh.  Though...I wonder when I can get back to my own world…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who goes there?” A voice called out in the darkness, making her jolt.  Someone else was here, at this time of the night?   She swore the outline of the stranger had horns and was very, extremely tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  The horned stranger turns around, noticing her shock.  She did a double-take.  What was up with these students?  They were all super handsome!  He was a handsome, tall man.  NO, not handsome—this guy was beautiful.  It made her go crazy about how good looking everyone was.  His aura seemed very powerful, dark green smoke emitting from him.  Something seemed familiar about him, even if it was the first time she met him.  Those horns…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t there something she read as a child, as a bedtime story?  It was hard to recall, since it was a long time ago.  Mikki removes the irritating thought of concentrating on the memory and instead focuses on the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”  His baritone voice rumbles, a total surprise from his appearance as an ethereal creature.  The man towered over her like those monsters her master would spook her when she was younger.  But the man did seem quite intimidating if it were not for his expression of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...are you an intruder?”  She steels herself into a protective stance, but her hands were trembling from the cold.  “This is where I live...if you’re here to vandalize it…” Her hands raise up, but a gust of wind blew, making her give up and covering her shivering arms instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger takes no offense, merely smiling at her as if she was a little child.  He seemed less intimidating with that expression, but still, she couldn’t let her guard down in a school that praised villains.  “Well this is a surprise.  You’re a child of man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…?  I’m pretty sure I am…but aren’t there a lot of students here like me?” She cocks her head as those horns really bothered her.  Where had she seen them before?  She definitely recognized it somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you live here?  This building has been abandoned for a long while.  I’ve been quite fond of the place since it was a place where I could be left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m sorry—w—who are you?  I understand that you’re taking a stroll, but to leer at my dorm like a stalker is quite worrisome...unless you’re the Headmaster, but I doubt that.  So...who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those acid green eyes widen in shock, his expression dumbfounded.  He echoes, “Who am...you really don’t know?  Now that’s exceedingly rare.”  He blinks a few times before relaxing into a small smile.  “And who might you be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How frustrating, the strange horned man wasn’t responding, letting out a huff.  But she had to be polite, after all she must have startled the man.  “I’m Mikki, Mikki Maud.  I currently live here as of now,” she bows down in respect.  “You probably heard of me...I’m the magicless person freeloading in the rundown dorm here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...have I?” He scrunches, trying to recall.  The stranger shakes his head.  “Well...Mikki...that’s an unusual name.  I’m…” He gazed at her in amusement, her expectant expression quite funny to look at.  “No, never mind.  I won’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  W-wait, why not?”  What was wrong about giving your name to someone else?  She didn’t pose as a threat, she was totally much smaller than him!  “Did I do something wrong for you not to give your name?  I’m sorry about being rude from earlier, really.  But is it enough for you not to tell me your name, I might just give you a dumb nickname if you won’t give me it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for your own benefit.” He smiles.  “If I did, you would probably shake in fear the next time you hear my name.”  He still seemed very polite, despite his rudeness.  What was up with this dude?  “But for your ignorance, as an exception, I’ll let you call me whatever you’d like.  Though you may come to regret it someday...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki swallows down the suspicion she held towards the horned man, unsure if she had anything to say to that somewhat rude, weird statement.  He chuckles, her face expressing her thoughts.  “It’s good that you exercise caution, young one.  But since I’m the one encroaching on your property...I shall find another abandoned area where I can be alone.”  He bows down respectively in a flourish.  “Well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, already?  Wait—” She reached out to stop him but green sparkles flew everywhere, his figure now gone.  Mikki gaped in amazement, she had seen Master teleport in stars, but this was even more impressive.  It did bring back memories of something...but she couldn’t place it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd...why was he in such a hurry?  I was actually fine with getting to know him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could try to gather her thoughts, it had gotten colder now that the stranger had left.  The girl shivers, wrapping her cloak tighter as she retreats back into the dorm.  She could figure him out once she told someone about him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mikki was exhausted from the short meeting of the horned man, flopping in her bed as soon as she went back inside the dorm.  And once more...the dreams came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Animals?  Oh—is it…?  Scar?  And the hyenas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And where do we feature?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just listen to teacher.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah...this song. The plot to kill Mufasa.  How could a brother plot to kill his own blood?  Mikki couldn’t imagine that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We will kill Simba together with his father.  And then I will be the King!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All hail the King!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But connecting it to what she usually saw in dreams and reality...could it be something to do with Savanaclaw?  That jerkass who beat up her friends in a game?  But who exactly would he have a grudge on?  Sure he did seem as lazy as Scar but what did he have to do with the dreams?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted something that would have told her about who was behind the injured people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared.  Be prepared!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was missing.  What was she not piecing together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki slowly opens her eyes once the echoing of cackles and maniacal laughter disappeared.  “What a wild dream that was.  Why does he want to be that kind of king?  He should’ve tried talking to everyone first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm notices her body shifting from the bed, “Oh, you’re awake, Mikki! Breakfast is already starting, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, following after him to eat their breakfast at the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I noticed you were gone when I went to go get a drink of water last night,” Grimm  notes as he floats next to Mikki.  “Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...well, you see, I went out for a walk.”  She told him about the stranger she had met, describing him to the curious creature.  Maybe the stranger was a species Grimm  was familiar with?  She didn’t know much of this world, so perhaps the tanuki could help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horned guy, huh?”  Grimm  crosses his front paws, his face scrunched in confusion.  “Never seen such a person around Night Raven College.  But if he said to call him anything...maybe Tsunotarou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsunotarou?  That sounds good!  But what if he gets mad, he didn’t seem like the type to forgive that kind of name...”  Mikki giggled at the nickname.  It seemed strange, but since the man didn’t give her his name, it’ll do for now instead of “Horned Goth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t get mad if he told you to call him what you want!”  Grimm  smiles.  “We might run into him if he’s a student here. If we do, you better introduce me, too, got it?  I’ve never seen a guy with horns on his head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll try to introduce you if he comes back again.”  The two walk together, smiling.  She did hope she would see that man again, even though he seemed stranger than the rest of them.  She sees Bina, Cater, and Riddle waiting for her at the entrance of the school and waving at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’, Mikki-chan~” Cater greets her enthusiastically.  Bina smiles as she waved at her friend.  Riddle wrinkles his nose a bit as he sees her ragged appearance.  “Your tie is crooked, you know? Rule-breaking starts with unruly clothes.”  He comes close to helping retie it properly.  “Your dormmates will not follow you if you appear improper. Though, your dorm only has one other student…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’ll try harder.”  For once, Mikki did agree with his words.  She had to be more proper, it seemed a bit silly to rush out like this.  But it was nice to see Riddle had some changes to his old attitude.  Was this like getting proud of a son?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that should do it.”  She looks down to see a perfectly tied bow, looking very neat on her neck.  Mikki smiles.  “Thank you, Riddle-senpai.  It looks perfect!”  She notices that the familiar red-blue duo weren’t around.  “Ace and Deuce aren’t with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts, the two of them are currently feeding the flamingos while wearing pink clothes.”  Man, as much as the rules seemed bizarre, Mikki really wanted to see the boys in pink, she would’ve gotten a kick out of that.  Maybe she’ll make them show her later.  “By the way, it seems like another person was injured last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha–?! Really?!” Mikki gasped.  “Who, which dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to the information I have available, the injured student is a 2nd year from Scarabia Dorm.  It’s Jamil Viper-kun. I heard that he got injured in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re the dorm with the dark-red and yellow armbands.”  Mikki remembered Trey describing them as scholarly like people.  She felt uneasy.  A lot of the dorms were targeted and having incidents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is still ongoing so they may still be inside the cafeteria,” Bina suggests, “Let’s go check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them went together, Mikki trying to think about what to do.  Something was right before her but she couldn’t see it?  What was bugging her so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s see… Jamil-kun is a tanned guy with long hair…Ah, there he is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spotted him sitting down next to a white-haired boy with red eyes.  Mikki noticed how the white-haired boy was cheerfully chatting with Jamil, who seemed tired but forcing a smile.  Guess he didn’t want to show his disappointment, huh?  Mikki understood.  Grimm hops off from her shoulder and waddles over to the table, hollering, “Yo! You’re the dude that got injured in the kitchen last night, right? Tell us ‘bout it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki slaps her forehead, Riddle patting her shoulder in sympathy.  There were times that things would go out of her hands.  Jamil, understandably confused, asks, “Huh? Who in the world are you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond, the white-haired boy points to the racoon, his red eyes lighting up, “Ah~! This raccoon’s the one that set my butt on fire during the Opening Ceremony!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone grimaces.  That was not something that they wanted to relive ever again.  But it seemed like this guy didn’t seem angry like the rest of the Night Raven students that Mikki encountered, so that was a good change for once.  “Yeah...that’s Grimm,” she nervously chuckles.  “I’m like his supervisor...but I’m Mikki Maud.  It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil nods in acknowledgement to her, making her relieved that he didn’t seem to get upset despite the surprise attack from Grimm.  Riddle already was scolding Grimm for her, “Grimm, it would be a good choice to have a little more tact when talking to others.  I’m sorry for disturbing your meal, it won’t take too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hearty laugh echoes from the white-haired boy.  He didn’t seem offended by their antics at all, she let out a sigh of relief.  “Heartslabyul’s Prefect and the wild raccoon from the Ceremony. Ahahaha! What a weird combo this is!  I’m Sacarabia Dorm’s Prefect Kalim. And this is my Vice Prefect, Jamil. Nice to meet ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Why are you asking about my injury?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki cautiously explained, “The Headmaster asked us to look into it.  I hope you don’t mind if we pry into this matter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, Jamil shrugs.  He didn’t seem bothered at all!  What a nice person!  She silently cried of happiness while he answered, “Well, I don’t mind either way.  Last night, I went to the kitchen to prepare some of the fried buns with lamb meat that Kalim asked me to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fried buns that he makes are really good! Come have some with us next time~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalim, we’re getting off-topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.” Kalim scratches his head in cheery bashfulness.  Now, that kind of person was quite rare in a place like this.  Mikki wished she had as much optimism as this guy.  But she had to pay attention, turning her head back to Jamil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway...while I was chopping the ingredients finely, my hands suddenly felt as if they were out of my control and I got injured in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamil’s knife skills are praised even by our top chef’s, y’know!” Kalim adds, meeting Jamil’s gaze in concern.  “Were you tired because of the Magift practices?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will not make blunders simply because of that,” Jamil denies, shaking his head.  “But, while I was cooking, it felt as if I lost my awareness for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki frowns at the description.  “You mean like out of dizziness?  Or as if someone threw a bag over your head kind?”  One look at Jamil and she could tell he didn’t seem the type to be dizzy or daze into the clouds randomly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil nods to her second option.  “Like that.  The thing is that I faintly remember feeling the same sensation before. It’s probably due to someone’s unique magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of their faces grew shocked.  That was the closest they had ever gotten to getting an answer.  It was definitely out of magic if a bunch of vice dorm leaders like Trey and Jamil had gotten injured.  It only made sense.  Mikki was right all along in her guess.  The news just made shivers down her back, realizing that having control over someone was scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! Jamil’s unique magic is–!?” Jamil covers Kalim’s mouth, muffling his voice with confusion.  “Mmmmh~?! Why did you do that?”  Her eyes narrowed.  That...was a bit sus in her opinion.  But maybe he was shy and didn’t want people to know about his magic, so Mikki brushed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time to brag about me,” he hurriedly replies.  He looks back at her with an apologetic expression.  “In any case, the culprit probably used some kind of magic that makes one mimic the caster’s movements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have some experience with it, if he said it was familiar.  But Mikki felt proud of herself.  She may have not been able to perform magic, but she at least knew book descriptions.  Pride puffed in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see now~” Cater nods in agreement, seeing that it all adds up.  “That’s why the accidents totally didn’t look out of place except for the victim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle hums, “Yes, it's the feeling’s only momentary, even the victim himself might not be able to distinguish between his own carelessness and being controlled by someone else.  When I fell down the stairs, it didn’t feel as if someone was controlling me either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if that’s the case…” Bina trails, her face uncertain.  “Then, wouldn’t it be impossible to find the culprit?  What do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic that can control people…?” Grimm thinks to himself, his eyes lighting up in excitement.  “Ah!  If I can do that kinda magic, I’ll be able to take people’s food without being suspicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them balked at the suggestion.  He really wasn’t going to take this seriously, was he?  Even Riddle was taken aback, “Take people’s… Why don’t you aim for something nobler?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, it’s all-you-can-eat deluxe minced cutlet sandwi—Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki felt something off, “Speaking of deluxe minced cutlet sandwich…the other day in the cafeteria, he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw, come on, don’t say that~ Here you go~♪”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was it that Grimm  said at that time?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>My arms and legs are moving on their own–!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She met Grimm ’s gaze, realization covered on their faces.  They pointed to each other shakily.  “AH!!!!!”  Everyone around them jolted in confusion, unsure of what telepathic communication they were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Kalim asked, shocked by their outburst. “You all look surprised!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know the guy who has that kind of unique magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Riddle sharply asks, grey eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki explains, “The sneaky culprit behind all this is Ruggie Bucchi!  He did something like with Grimm to switch sandwiches that time.  I thought maybe Grimm was dazed but it wasn’t within his control!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By Ruggie, you mean…The one from Savanaclaw?” Bina’s face paled.  This meant...  Oh no...did Leona know about this?  Riddle gets up, “Let’s catch him and ask him directly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater looks through his phone.  “Um… Ruggie Bucchi is in Class 2-B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle bows down respectfully to Jamil and Kalim, “Thank you very much for your cooperation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Scarabia dorm leader grins, “No prob! I don’t get what’s happening, but good luck!”  He throws a thumbs up to them as they leave, hurrying to hunt Ruggie down.  They would see who would have the last laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Betrayal for Bina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bina is forced to confront Leona as the investigation is undergone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They crashed in the room with no regard, not caring if all the eyes were on them.  Mikki and Riddle were past the point of caring.  Grimm hollers, “We’re intruding! Where is Ruggie Bucchi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There.  The familiar brown ears twitched and turned around to face them.  “Yeah?”  Ruggie’s face crumbles in annoyance.  “Ugh, it’s you guys again…. No matter how much you beg, I’m not paying you back for that deluxe sandwich~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget that, Ruggie Bucchi.” Riddle steps in, standing before the hyena.  “There’s something we would like to ask you about the consecutive incidents regarding the injury of selected players.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…?”  Despite the cool voice, he stiffened.  Caught like a rat, she thought.  It was over.  “That doesn’t sound like a friendly accusation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you come with us for a bit~?” Cater asks, his eye glinting maliciously.  Oh dear...Bina and Mikki paled.  They wouldn't want to mess with Cater at all, despite that happy face.  The carrot-haired third-year leans on his desk, meeting the hyena’s face evenly.  </span>
  <span>Under the pressure, he cracks.  “I get it already! So please, don’t hurt me or anything…”  </span>
  <span>They walk out of the classroom, standing out in the hall.  It wasn’t odd, since there were students out for study hall.  But at least he wouldn’t run, since there were witnesses to watch their interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now what do you want from me?” Ruggie grumbles, crossing his arms.  “I ain’t gonna say anything.  What proof do you have that it was me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them stay silent.  Riddle sighs, “I know that he won’t easily confess, but it will be troublesome if we fell victim to his unique magic.”  He searches in his pocket, “With my ‘Off with your head,’ I will–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s this~?”  They halt, moving to look at the hyena smirking at them.  What the hell?  Was he that confident he could get away with it?  But Mikki saw something twinkle in his hands.  This asshole…!  “Will you be okay using such strong magic without your magical pen, Riddle-kun~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? H-huh…? My magical pen’s not here…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cater-senpai!” Bina notices his empty pocket, pointing.  “Your pen’s gone, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way? Really!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the—?  When they took their eyes off for one second, he swiped them?!  Clever, but Mikki was not in the mood to be amazed.  “Hey!  What’s up with that, return them now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! You guys are spoiled rich kids through and through, huh~?” Riddle grimaces at the insult.  It’s not fair, what did he know about Riddle, Mikki seethed.  She decided that Ruggie was right behind Leona on the list of people she really wanted to punch.  “You’re both so wide open! So vulnerable~I don’t have to use magic to do something so simple!  And so, I feel like I’m gonna get jumped if I stay, so I’m gonna dash~!  Bye-bye~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki growls, “Hey!  Stop!”  She starts to charge after him but Bina and Grimm were way ahead of her, darting off.  They had to catch him, get him to confess and get the renovations Crowley promised them!  Oh right, and for Grimm to play, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shrieks, “Wait! It’s off with your head if you don’t stop at once!” He points at Ruggie, “Off with–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second, Riddle-kun! You just recovered from Blot, so you shouldn’t use magic much!”  Cater had to hold back his leader, which wasn’t hard since he wasn’t as strong physically.  It seemed a bit silly to see Riddle off the ground, wrestling out of Cater’s grip.  “All we can do for now is have Bina-chan and Grimm run after them, they’re really fast. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Ace and Deuce were coming up, apparently done with their duties.  Mikki sighs in relief, her boys were reliable as always.  The ginger teases his classmate, “Aw, man. Your pink clothes for feeding the flamingos was totally dope. How much pinker can pink get, man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I had no choice!” Deuce blushes at the memory.  “Those were the only pink clothes I own…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, it was a riot!” Ace laughs.  “I guess we still have a lot of weird rules, but they’re bearable now, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater calls out, “Ah, Acey and Deucey! Perfect timing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you all in such a hurry for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle answers, his voice filled with venom.  “The culprit behind the consecutive accidents and the guy who stole our magical pens ran away!  Go and capture Ruggie Bucchi right now!”  He seethes, his grey eyes reflecting a stormy scene.  “You know what will happen if you fail, don’t you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got done with work though!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do this, it’ll be your chance to appeal for the player selection!” Mikki urges them,  “C’mon, move!  You can do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convinced, the boys plucked their own pens out and zipped after the hyena.  Bina rushed after them, luckily not having her pen swiped by Ruggie.  She threw exploding vines at Ruggie, hoping to stop him from hopping randomly.  But as she did this, her teeth grit.  Leona...Leona should know about this, it was insane that a guy like Ruggie would perform all this by his lonesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki grabs her lighter, flicking the flame to life before setting it on a firework.  Before it exploded in her hand, she chucked it at the hyena, hoping to stop him in his tracks.  This surprised him, making him jump back before sparks flew off and hit him.  Deuce and Ace holler, “Nice one!”  They manage to catch up to the heaving hyena, cornering him.  “You can’t escape now!” Grimm hollers at Ruggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being ambushed by a non-magical student, a peal of insulting laughter grated their ears.  “You think a couple of 1st years and raccoon can catch me?  You all look really lame right now, y’know?  And one that doesn’t use magic?  That was a good trick, but it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all growled under their breaths.  It wasn’t their fault they weren’t trained enough yet but they still had a job to do.  And it was insulting that he held Cater’s and Riddle’s pens.  “Wanna bet?” Mikki threatens, pulling out all the fireworks, crackers, and bang snappers she stored in her pockets.  “Luckily I stocked up at Sam’s place.  Let’s test them all out.  I heard they can really singe one’s hair off.”  Ruggie stiffened at the threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a warning, she threw a bang snapper, letting out a “boom” and made the hyena yelp.  Slowly spreading on her face was a smirk, triggering Ruggie to start running.  Who would have thought she was the one who would scare him the most?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina then cast a spell to throw slithery vines after him, each one darting to grab at him.  But somehow he managed to avoid each attack without breaking a sweat.  Ace hollers, “C’mon, gotta do more than that!  Watch!”  Casting a fire spell, he aims it at Ruggie’s tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes!”  He hops once more.  “C’mon!  Don’t try to singe my hair!  How would you feel if someone set your hair on fire?!  I always thought that Heartslabyul was filled with weaklings who always had afternoon tea, but…You guys are not bad at all~” Ruggie nods, holding the pends teasingly in his hands.  “Well done, well done~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s the only time you can act cocky,” Deuce scoffs, annoyed that he was playing with them still.  Bina also was at her wit’s end.  She readies her pen once more, green sparkles emitting from it.  She didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t let him go.  She needed answers to see if he was working on his own or for Leona’s sake.  The girl remembered how in passing, Leona would grumble about the hyena.  They had to be close enough to know things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just let us catch you?” Ace whines, knowing the answer already.  “We’d like to have our heads intact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk spreads on his face.  “Then, put some more effort into catching me~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce grumbles, “Fine...How’d you like this!?”  He points at Ruggie, yelling, “Come out, cauldron!”  Multiple cauldrons rained down, clanging on the floor as each one missed Ruggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!  That really scared me for a sec…Well, looking at the state of things, it looks like I get the last laugh~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace pants as he tries to collect himself, tired from chasing after the escaping hyena.  “How’s he not tired after running so much…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! Five of you already and this is the best you can do? I’m not even sweating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with this guy?! He’s so hard to catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce coughs, amazed, “He’s not only a fast runner, but his ability to jump from high places is no joke either…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! This is nothing compared to the slums I was raised in.  Y’know, even if you catch me now, can you even prove that I did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina shouts, clearly annoyed.  “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, there’s no proof that I’m the one who hurt them, right? Did anyone even see me using magic?  And do they have picture evidence? There’s none, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki gnashes her teeth, seething, “That may be true…you cheater…but the fact that you ran and stole our pens makes you suspicious enough.  Plus we know about your stunt switching the sandwiches.  You gave yourself away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheater? That’s a compliment,” Ruggie snickers like a hyena.  “Try going after me when you’ve got proof, will ya?”  He winks before he starts to run away, “Well, that is, if you can do it next time~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki growled.  This guy is so frustrating!  Everyone from Savanaclaw was completely and utterly frustrating!  If only she had magic to defend herself…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s all for our game of tag.  Ah, I’ll leave the magical pens I nabbed here. Bye-bye~♪”  He drops the pens before scampering off, leaving them in the dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, he pisses me off!” Ace swore, spitting in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce sighs, “Great...now Prefect Rosehearts will have our heads now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki stops them while she picks up the pens and pockets them securely.  “He just said ‘next time’ didn’t he?  Don’t tell me...Maybe he still has something up his sleeves?”  She shivers.  That didn’t bode well with her at all.  “We’ll have to get ready to corner him the next time we see him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess...” Bina trails, still unsure.  Ruggie couldn’t have thought of it on his own, it seemed too methodological.  She had a bad feeling...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still playing detectives?”  They all look up to see Jack Howl before them, arms crossed with a frown etched on his stern face.  When did he come in?  Mikki almost had a heart attack when she saw him standing before her.  “Wha—You should’ve helped instead of just watching!” Ace blows up, “Your dorm senpai’s a total bad guy, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack says nothing, eyeing them suspiciously.  “Why are you so desperate to try and help others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For others’ sake?” Deuce echos in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I understand that you’d want to avenge your hurt friends, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah? What’re you on now?” Ace grumbles.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mikki shook her head.  Of course, deep down she knew he did care, but the guy really wanted to be on the team and be recognized.  She couldn’t deny her admiration for that, but it was still tainted with bad intentions.  Oh well, what could she do when she was in a school of villains?  “Who said we’re doin’ this to help people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce explains with pride, “We simply want to prove our worth by catching the criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. We just wanna be players in the coming tournament, Ace slings his arm around Deuce’s shoulder.  “Plus, we just wanna show off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm jumps in, “I’m gonna catch that guy so I can be on TV, too!”  Mikki slaps her face, still finding it ridiculous she hangs out with these fools.  Did that make her a fool too?  Agh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for Trey-senpai, but we’ll take his place in the spotlight~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” Jack scoffs, as if not believing what he was hearing from Ace.  “I thought I wouldn’t be able to trust people who blindly help others, but…I didn’t think you’d be such jerks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace scoffs, “Really now? You’re worse than we are, dude. You knew about it all along, didn’t you?  You knew who the culprits were all this time.  That’s a more criminal attitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina stiffened.  Jack already knew when they met with him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This whole time...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Grimm jolts, climbing down from Mikki and points his paw at him.  “You’re from the same dorm so you knew you wouldn’t be targeted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The accusation made him fall back into his deafening silence.  What was he going to say?  Mikki felt uneasy.  What would he do…?  Before she could step up and say something, he grounds out to Deuce and Ace, “… Hey, you lot. Duel with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah?! Why that all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf glowers, “Before I give information away, you have to beat me first.  If you prove to me that you can do more than just bark, I don’t mind telling you everything I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… I don’t really like sweating and all that, dude,” Ace groans.  </span>
  <span>The same was not said for his fellow dorm member.  “I don’t really mind,” Deuce says confidently while pumping his own fists together.  “It’s an easy negotiation!  Let’s go for it!”  A</span>
  <span>lright, time to fight it out!  But it wouldn’t always be good to enforce this attitude all the time.  The boys started to throw punches at each other, a messy tumble between the three.  It was awkward to see a tall guy like Jack trying to hold his own against an aggressive Deuce and a wild Ace.  Mikki sighs, “Why does it always turn out like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKE THIS!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“BACK AT YOU!!!!”  Mikki watched in a bored expression as the boys exchanged punches.  She knew Deuce had quite the strength, seeing it before her eyes when it came to the eggs, but watching him hold up against a beast human like Jack was impressive.  She turns to Bina, who had the same stunned face.  What was going on in her friend’s head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pants, tired out by the fight.  “You put up a pretty decent fight…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too… Not bad at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace heaves, hands on his knees, “You’re getting too carried away… I don’t care about being a player anymore. It’s too tiring…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls watched from the sidelines, their faces twisted into confused faces.  Mikki calls out of them, “Done?  You all look beat up.  You sure anyone won?”  Guys had a weird way of communicating, it made no sense to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Bina asks gently, her face now relaxed once they finished.  “You’re all battered…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M fine.”  Jack brushes himself off before he returns back to his stoic self.  “Alright… Now that we’ve settled this, I’ll tell you everything that I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace deadpans, “Bro...What exactly did we settle, man…?  I’m so lost...”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Join the club</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mikki dryly thought.  What was all of this about?  He just jumped them and then wants to go all tragic backstory crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack monologues, “The conflict that’s been raging in my heart. Since I’m practically betraying my own dorm.  But I can’t bear it anymore!!”  </span>
  <span>Eh...Macbeth, much?  What was up with this dude?  Ace, Deuce, and Mikki shared confused glances with one another.  Was this dude...a theater kind of dude?  Not that they would say it aloud.  But Bina was alarmed.  “What?  What do you mean by betraying…?”  Was Leona involved in this too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real essence of a fight is winning by pure effort no matter how tough it gets!  I tried to test how far I could go in our fight, too.  Choosing to win by lowly methods makes me want to puke! That defeats the purpose of a competition!  I wanted to reach the top by winning using my own power!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace groans, “Ah, this guy’s the totally annoying type.”  Mikki shoves at him, trying to understand the situation.  Sure, she found it odd but things were serious.  And she really needs her dorm to be refurbished but not like she would tell anyone aloud.  “So, you’re just doing this for your own sake as well?  But it’s not like you’re completely excusing injustice either…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud voice overpowers Ace’s complaints, “I get it! I totally understand that feeling!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm groans, “And here’s our totally annoying guy…we’re getting more of them in this school?  Agh..” Mikki and Bina shushed him as they gave their attention to Jack, who clearly had more to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruggie-senpai’s unique magic is…It’s making people mimic whatever he’s doing.  He controlled the person he wanted to control and made it look like the accident was only because they were being careless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki nods, she was right all along and this just clarified everything.  How Grimm was able to give him the sandwich, how Riddle was about to trip if it weren’t for Trey.  She had to hand it to Master for teaching her different kinds of magic, even if she had no proficiency in it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce pipes up, “But, wait…Wouldn’t it be suspicious if he started pretending like he fell down the stairs near the target?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shakes his head, his frown deepening.  “It’s not like Ruggie-senpai was acting alone during all those incidents.  The other guys from Savanaclaw are probably in on it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What–!?” Bina gapes, her mind immediately going to Leona.  He could be in on it...no, she shouldn’t be naive.  Knowing how he is...he most definitely was a part of it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack noted the change in attitude, turning to the girl.  “If they’re around, he won’t stand out too much even if he did his unique magic.  That’s why the other students acted as Ruggie-senpai’s wall so he wouldn’t be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A conspiracy caused by a whole dorm…Why go so far…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace reasons, “Hm… The Magical Shift Tournament’s really beneficial to your future if you win, right?  Then I guess I can kinda understand why they’re doing it, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth slightly open to let out a feral growl.  Grimm and Bina hid behind Mikki, definitely intimidated by that threatening sound.  But Ace was as usual, wrong and an agitator to people.  Did he ever learn about tact at all?!  Oh dear, she was starting to sound like Riddle.  The sorcerer’s apprentice emphasized with Riddle on this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so scary, man! Don’t bare your fangs like that, I was just joking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!” Jack scowls.  “The present matters more than the future! If you can’t show what you can do now, your future doesn’t matter!  The one I really can’t stand is our Prefect Leona Kingscholar!  He’s a really great player, but he doesn’t put in effort at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina doesn’t offer anything to say, her face growing pale.  It was him.  This whole time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki noticed how her eyes were all big, her lips trembling.  Something was going on between her and Leona.  The girl rubs her necklace nervously as she hears this, uneasiness filling her mind.  “Leona-senpai...he may come off as lazy but...he’s really strong and smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bina-chan, how do you know—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fidgeting, the girl refused to meet everyone’s gazes.  “Because...I talk to him every day...in the botanical greenhouse…so of course I know how he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki sputters, what?!  That’s why Leona and her were so weird whenever they bumped into each other?  No wonder he seemed to have so much fun when he saw her.  Ace and Deuce clearly were shocked, their mouths wide open for flies to come in.  They didn’t see that coming.  But the white wolf brightens up, his eyes sparkling as he hears her say that.  “Right?! He’s so powerful, but why doesn’t he use it!? I hate those kinds of people the most!  The plays that Leona-senpai did in the tournament three years ago were really amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rambled on about how Leona did this or that, letting Bina hear more about Leona’s skill.  There was more to the guy she would always lay down with in the greenhouse, she felt sad.  He didn’t bother to share that much about how he was capable of doing so much.  Why did the lion stop doing all of this so suddenly?  It was hard to believe someone as lazy as him would have been competent and super powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I entered this school…I got into Savanaclaw and I thought that I would be able to draw out his full potential in a game, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace whispers in Mikki’s ear, “Hey, Mikki.  I only keep hearing complaints about their Prefect, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.  He acts like he doesn't care but he actually cares...what a tsundere.  He actually looks up to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The incidents so far are like child’s play to them,” Jack continues, his ears twitching at Mikki’s whispers and his face more pronounced in a permanent frown.  Oops, she made a note to be more careful otherwise she would make enemies in this school, that was the last thing she wanted.  “I know that they’re still after something bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something bigger?” Deuce inquires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina had a sinking feeling of what it was.  This...was not a good thing… “It’s Diasomnia’s Head, Malleus Draconia…” she softly whispers.  Ruby orbs meet golden ones.  “Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.  He’s got monstrous power and brought two consecutive victories for Diasomnia.  Thanks to him, Savanaclaw keeps getting eliminated in the first round. I bet that my seniors all have a grudge against him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s why at that time…!  Bina remembered when she bumped into him after the dorm leader meeting, his expression all nasty and him muttering in his sleep about being second.  It made sense now.  Why didn’t she see it before?  She couldn’t breathe.  He planned it from the start.  Her hands clenched as she gripped onto her skirt.  When she was telling him she was worried about him, no wonder he had a face that looked like he would laugh.  He was right in front of her all this time and she—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce mutters, emphasizing, “Losing at the first round without scoring points… As previous top-holders, that must have been frustrating…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They stopped being the center of attention ever since then.  They’re trying to gain that back… But they’re using such cowardly means…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sums it up, “So you’re thinking that they might do something to Diasomnia on the day of the tournament, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why I want to break their plan!” Jack declares, his golden eyes glowing with determination.  Woah...Mikki thought it was really righteous of him to do that.  Even though it was his own dorm...he really thought it through.  She felt bad for him, to see everyone and even the person he admired doing bad things.  It must have been hard on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that rough look, Jack seemed to be a good kid.  A smile spread on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard enough,” a familiar voice calls out, all of them turning to the direction.  A red-headed Heartslabyul leader comes out from the side, Cater tagging along.  They were listening the whole time as well.  Riddle sighs, “To think that they would trample on such a traditional event. How unforgivable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater looks at Riddle.  “What do we do, Riddle-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t catch Ruggie right now because we lack proof.  We’re dealing with the sharp-witted Leona-senpai, so I doubt that we’ll get them to confess in a smooth manner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words, we have no choice but to catch them in the act?” Ace concludes, letting out a sigh.  “That’s not going to be easy, since we just failed to catch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, I have a plan. First, let’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Jack interrupts, his frown deepening.  “I only told you what I know, but I have no plans on joining you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh~? You’ve gone this far and yet you’ll still say that?” Cater sounded scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle my own dorm’s problems by myself.”  He turns away from them, grunting, “See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki shakes her head, “Do you really think this is something you can do?”  She walks up to him, her head tilted up to meet his gaze despite the height difference.  “Alone?”  Bina flashed a concerned expression at Jack, her thoughts a mess.  Leona was doing all of this...he plotted this out with everyone in his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” Jack snarls, his frown almost looking sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce was the next brave one to talk, standing in front of Mikki, “It’s true that your chances of winning against a whole dorm are very slim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved at the support, Mikki gently reasons with him, “Look...I get the whole lone wolf thing…but it won’t get you that far, despite your well-meaning efforts.  If you really want to stop them, it wouldn’t hurt to cooperate...right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays silent for a while, still somewhat turned midway to leave.  But Mikki refused to break contact with him, blue eyes staring into those golden ones hard.  A sigh escapes his mouth.  “…Very well. I’ll listen to what you have to say.  But, I’ll do something on my own if I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy’s really annoying…” Ace huffs, wiping his sweaty forehead.  “It had to take Mikki to get him to bend…what the hell, what about the fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubbornness is your specialty though, Acey~” Cater teases him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle claps his hands, making them all pay attention.  “Then, continuing what I said earlier. First, we know that Ruggie has the ability to control movements.  Since his target will be Diasomnia and Malleus, we need to warn them and get them to safety first, which I can take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...but Ruggie needs to see them in order to mess it up in front of everyone,” Mikki notes.  “So how can he make a scene if the targets aren’t around?  Plus, how do you know how he’s going to control them?”  While she was saying that, a memory flashed in Mikki’s mind.  Like the wildebeest stampede.  That...that was the event that caused Scar to kill Mufasa.  Could it be that her dreams were warning her of what was to come?  They weren’t just retelling the story?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...could it be that Leona is taking a page from the King of Beasts?”  Mikki looks at all of them in desperation.  “You know, like how he got into power?  The stampede?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what are you getting at?” Jack grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we even know how many people Ruggie can control at once?  Sure, we’ve seen victims who were attacked one by one...but can he do multiple controlling?  Like...to create confusion and maybe hurt all of Diasomnia?”  Everyone grew quiet, Mikki had a point.  Leona could be planning something like that.  Bina, especially, felt a cold chill as she thought of that.  Leona...definitely did feel familiarity with the King of Beasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Riddle nods, as if he foresaw this, “And that’s where Cater comes in, you make copies of yourself dressed in the uniforms to confuse Savanaclaw.  Make sure to ask for permission.”  Cater nods in approval at the plan, Riddle really was clever.  He turns to the freshmen, “You make sure the audience gets somewhere safe as well, direct them somewhere else.  Once you are done, meet us back at the stadium.  They’ll definitely be there, where we can confront them in the act.  We’ll have a confession, using that camera Mikki has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My camera?  I barely even use it,” she asks in disbelief.  “You sure that’ll be enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will,” Riddle affirms.  “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nods.  “I see. Let’s go with that.”  Deuce agress, “Prefect Rosehearts never disappoints.”  Wow, for once they were in sync, Mikki notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll go make the necessary arrangements now~♪” Cater salutes them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on you. Make sure not to seem too suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only issue now was Jack.  Bina also seemed conflicted, which was quite odd.  Mikki wasn’t sure what to make of it.  Was she...feeling bad?  But Cater cuts her thoughts off when he asks the wolf, “So, what are you going to do after hearing Riddle-kun’s suggestion? Will you join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says nothing, his posture still the same as before.  Would he be in?  Or would he stay quiet again and look the other way like he did before?  Bina felt nervous.  What about her?  What can she do?  Before she could think any further, Jack answers gruffly, “It wasn’t a cowardly plan… I’ll be cooperating with you just this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy’s so not honest with his feelings at all, Mikki shakes her head.  What a tsundere he was.  Well...maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.  She smiles at him.  “Great.  We’ll be counting on you, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright and with that, let’s go back to the dorms for now.” Ace yawns.  “Ah, man. I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s do that,” Mikki nods.  “You guys must be tired from...” The boys wave their arms to not mention the fight.  “Running after Ruggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold voice stops them.  “Oh, that’s right. First years.  Not Bina and Mikki.”  The boys halted, knowing they were in trouble.  Slowly, they turned around to see a stern Riddle.  “I will overlook your petty fight even though it goes against the school’s ‘personal agenda’ rule because it gave us valuable information, but…The next time you do it, it’s off with your heads. Am I understood?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace, Deuce and Grimm stiffened, squeaking out, “Yes, we’re so sorry…”  And although he was intimidated, Jack manages to cough out, “Yessir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in approval, Riddle hums, “Very good. Then, let us head back to the dorm.”  He heads off first, nodding at Mikki and Bina as he and Cater leave to prepare.  They would need to hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack watches Riddle in awe, “I thought he was a weakling, but your dorm’s leader is pretty scary…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is!” Ace squeaks, “He looks like a helpless little hedgehog, but he’s a super strong porcupine…! It’s better to listen to what he says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki nods, “Yeah.  It’ll be for a bit but…” She holds her hand out to Jack.  “Let’s do our best when the tournament day comes.  We’ll definitely stop them and fix this issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begrudgingly took her hand, his grip surprisingly not tight on her hand.  The black-haired girl smiles, nodding in approval.  “Alright.  I’ll see you guys soon!  I’m going to get my camera ready!”  They all depart, going their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for one.  Standing by herself, the doe bit her lip.  Even though it was already set in motion...she wanted to hear from Leona himself.  Bina whispers to herself, “I have to do something...I have to stop him!”  Her hands clenched into fists.  She needed to talk to him.  Maybe she could talk him out of doing these things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she felt a little fearful in what she was going to do, she ran after Jack, who luckily didn’t leave that far.  “Jack...can you help me...please?”  The tawny-haired girl whispers something only his wolf ears can pick up.  His face darkens at the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a reluctant sigh.  “Alright...but if you get in trouble...it’s not on my hands...”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At night before the Magift Games...the Savanaclaw dorm was abuzz with their scheme.  Jack manages to saunter back to his room, ignoring the eyes throwing daggers at him.  He didn’t care, he was only doing what was right.  But he still felt unsure about what Bina asked of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said she would be okay, and that she would be able to handle it.  He hoped so...but it didn’t seem so reassuring with that expression on her face.  Still, he couldn’t disrespect her wishes, so he let her be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door to his room, his ears twitching and trying to hear the rowdy cheers outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruggie, I heard that those guys from Heartslabyul were chasing you this morning,” Leona threateningly glared at him.  His aura seemed to darken the atmosphere.  “I told you not to leave evidence, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’ve got it wrong! There’s a proper story behind that…I wasn’t chased because they had proof, so don’t worry.”  Ruggie hesitated about one little detail, but he wasn’t sure if it was worth telling his dorm leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hyena resigned, admitting, “The girl from Pomefiore was also after me...she went like crazy, I almost got thorns in my ears...owow...but you don’t have to worry about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lion ears twitch.  The little doe found him too?  He didn’t like the sound of that.  “Tch…I paid a lot of money for Octavinelle’s creepy octopus bastard to cooperate with us.” Leona grumbles, remembering how Azul was being smug about their contract.  “I’ll fry and eat you all if you fail, got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry!” Ruggie reassures his leader.  “The preparation for the main dish is going smoothly~!  Ah~I can’t wait for the tournament already!  Malleus Draconia all beat up and kneeling in front of Leona-san~! The world will surely admire us now.  Someone might even scout a hyena like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pro-leagues might even fight over us!”  Members of Savanaclaw agree with each other as they cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona laughs at his underlings’ optimism.  How eager were they?  “Hah! You’re all very optimistic considering nothing’s happened yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-san’s popularity will skyrocket, too!”  His eyes narrow at the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The people from Afterglow Savanna will definitely think you should be king now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was low while everyone was caught daydreaming and cheering.  “Effort and family lineage are different.”  He thought of his brother...and that brat of his brother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie struggles to hear his mumblings, “Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing…” he yawns.  “I’m going to sleep now. You all get lost, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger,” Ruggie salutes.  “Good night, Leona-san.”  He walks away to his room, finally leaving Leona alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everything will be solved even if we reach the top,” he mutters to himself.  Negative feelings swelled in his chest.  That’s right, even if he made a big show about it...it would do nothing for him.  He just wanted to screw with Malleus.  If he couldn’t get a chance to do it fairly in front of everyone, he would just cut down the weeds from the root and up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how he could truly make himself known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion didn’t notice the ink splatter spreading on his jewel, trudging into his room and letting out a sigh as he plops into his bed.  The orange jewel was almost covered in black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina keeps herself calm as she hides on the side of his bed.  It was sneaky, and wrong, but she had to meet him.  She really wanted to confirm from the man himself...was he behind the mysterious accidents?  Bina didn’t doubt Jack, he didn’t seem the type to lie.  But still...she didn’t want to believe it, yet she knew he was capable of that.  Malleus, in Leona’s eyes, was like his brother, the king.  Someone who had everything set for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, Leona couldn’t escape from that shadow and let it affect him in life.  If only he could make a way for himself to be more proud of what he does have…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head.  It wasn’t enough for him...so what would be enough for him?  Even though the girl had been around him, she realized she didn’t know that much about him.  Bina wilts as she realizes this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out,” a gruff voice calls out to the darkness, making her stiffen.  “I know you’re here, herbivore.  Great, one after another...first Jack and now you,” Leona grumbles as he sits up on his bed.  He knew it was her the moment he came in, her scent was very familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina reluctantly came out, her ruby eyes guilty as she faced him.  It was too late to hide anything from each other.  “You really did cause all of the accidents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona says nothing, merely fluffing his pillow to make it comfortable for himself.  The girl felt her trust in him crumbling as he did this.  Why?  He could just be honest with her.  “You’re not going to even defend yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her patience was running thin.  Why?  Why?!  “Say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  Her voice grew shrill, the first time she ever made such a tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets her gaze finally.  Those green eyes glowed dangerously in the dark, but she didn’t deter.  She was used to that expression, it wasn’t so scary to her anymore.  “Why did you do that?  How could you?!”  Bina, although frightened, was surprised to find that her voice was steady and strict.  “Everyone’s having trouble because of Ruggie’s magic, please!  Don’t drag other people into this mess, I don’t want anyone else to be hurt anymore.  But I don’t want you to get hurt by this in the end!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion scoffs, laying himself down on his bed, uninterested.  “Why should I?  It’s too late now, I can’t be stopped.  So you really were working with that magicless prefect and the Heartsrabyul lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, her teeth clenched.  How could he be so carefree and not worry?  He was going to hurt someone, ruin them in front of everyone!  What about the rest of his dorm?  They would be punished as well.  And Jack, the one who looked up to him the most…  Bina’s voice raises, “You know that it’s wrong!  Leona-senpai!  Just come clean to the Headmaster and just try to do your best with everyone.  You are talented, you’re strong.  Why do you have to do such ways to win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I do it to be on the top, and if I’m not, then that’s it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LISTEN TO ME!” His eyes widened, shocked to see how angry she was.  It was probably the first time she actually talked back to him like this.  She continues in that loud voice, “Leona-senpai, you’re being too passive!  It won’t get you anywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got silent between them.  Bina trembled, but she couldn’t take it back now.  It was all out in the open.  She had to tell him off, even if he didn’t like it.  Sure, it was patronizing, but he needed the wake up call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gives you...the right to tell me what to do?  I...am the leader in this dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your friend, Leona-senpai!  And it means—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  You think because I tolerated you, you have special significance over me?” His voice ran cold, making her freeze under his intimidating aura.  She couldn’t breathe, she was suffocating.  True...after all this time, he never admitted being friends with her.  The last time she mentioned it, he said nothing.  Still…  “But what would you know about me?  Little First Princess of the Forest who killed her mother and sibling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He knew she was traumatized by that, he wouldn’t dare hit below the belt.  Tears were already forming in the corners of her ruby eyes.  “I told you that because I trusted you…!  You wouldn’t dare bring that up to hurt me—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.” Leona glares at her.  “You told me that all by yourself, I didn’t pressure you.  It’s your fault for being associated with a beast like me.  I destroy things, little doe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows, trying to ease that painful feeling in her chest.  “You’re right, I don’t know you that well enough, because you’re scared of being vulnerable.  But I do know you’re good at chess, you’re great at Ancient Curses.  And you have leadership skills that make people respect you!  You have all these great qualities and you can’t even see—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what good will it do for me, herbivore?” Leona snarls.  “I’m not a real king.  None of this will do me any good when I leave this place.  And besides, leader?  People don’t believe in me, they fear me!  You have no idea what things I heard when I was growing up!”  Memories were flowing in his mind, the scathing comments still fresh in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monster!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Embodiment of Destruction!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!” She shrieks.  “Jack obviously looks up to you, Ruggie has his own agenda, but he trusts you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless pawns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-senpai!  Why are you so pessimistic about all of this?!”  It was useless, she felt so powerless to try and convince him.  Bina wanted to give up but she couldn’t.  She owed it to Jack and her friends to reach out to him.  Her hand reaches out to him, wanting to hold his hand but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…!  L-Leona-ack!”  Leona glowers with those poisonous green eyes, his aura darkening.  Bina thrashed at her neck, marred in scratches as she tried to breathe.  His magic...he was using his unique magic…!  Her neck burned in excruciating pain, like a brand being freshly pressed on her skin.  She let out an unholy scream while she thrashed.  Her vision was all grey, dimming as she tried to focus and calm down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Acting like my brother, lecturing me and whatnot.  Does it make you feel good, herbivore?  Just because I humored you, you think you can tell me what to do?  You’re no good at anything, but you have everything and you dare try to speak back to me?”  Even she would leave him behind, that woman.  Unknown to both of them, the ink on his pen spread, fueling his anger.  He couldn’t hurt her, but he wanted to scare her off.  She couldn’t be by his side, then he couldn’t have her around anymore.  The girl was too pure, too kind for his own good.  It needed to be cut off—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rips off her necklace, the chain breaking and turning into sand.  Her ruby eyes widened in horror.  He couldn’t have...no...of all things, he knew that was the one thing…!  Leona couldn’t have, he would probably—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cheap…worthless like you.  You don’t belong here, anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words...haunted her soul.  Something within her surged, making her leave her neck and had the strength to do one thing she never thought she would ever do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SLAP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina glared at him as she swiped the broken necklace from his grip.  The pendant was still intact, thank goodness.  But the chain was ruined, disintegrated into sand.  It was a simple thing to be fixed, surely, but Bina was still angry.  How could he do such a thing?  He knew how much it meant to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she knew he did.  That’s why he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could redeem him now at this point, especially since he wouldn’t bother to defend himself in the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing him away, she swings her hand to his face, but he catches it, pins it above her head.  His strength was firm, unrelenting.  She was caged.  Outraged, Bina forces him away from her, but Leona uses his sheer force to stop her, trapping her with his body. She was breathing hard, glaring daggers at the brunette in front of her.  Angry tears were threatening to fall, but she held them in, refusing to show weakness in front of him, especially in front of him.  Plus, her instincts as prey were running throughout her body, so she has to keep them at bay.  The girl couldn’t let him win in this fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he do such a thing?  And why?  What was all worth it?  He was already good enough, so why was he acting out like this?  Leona wasn’t thinking straight.  She always hated how his pride took him so far as to act like he had rights to her as if she were a property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, his prey.  Unfazed, he met her gaze head-on, a myriad of emotions swimming in those emerald orbs she was usually fascinated with. But now they seemed venomous.  What happened next was something she'd never expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like something inside him snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly pushing her against the wall, Leona held her down but she continued to thrash.  Trying to get her controlled, he grabbed at something—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP!  He tore at her uniform – buttons flying, slipping her royal purple jacket off and dropping to the ground.  Bina’s moment of rage quickly melted into fear as she struggled against him, but his grip was too tight.  She felt like she was going to die then and there.  She had forgotten her place, he was a predator, how could she forget such a thing?  He could eat her alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have messed with me, herbivore.  Don’t you know that the lion is the apex predator?” Leona growls dangerously.  He knew he would regret these next words, but he dug out, “Daddy didn’t warn you with bedtime stories?  Oh right...you father...wasn’t around for you.”  A low, dark chuckle escaped his lips, making her shiver and her blood run cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never actually knew how scary he was, he never really showed that side before to her.  Now she understood.  She felt like she was going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona...don’t….!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never felt so scared before, so exposed.  It was like a predator observing the prey before going for the kill, seeing if it was worthy of being eaten up.  Leona’s green eyes glowed evilly in the dark, the first time she felt true fear of his gaze.  He gripped her arms tightly, making her wince.  It hurt, it felt like he was trying to make her arms turn to sand, but perhaps it was the fear.  Still, she tried to struggle, but his legs held her in place, pinning her against the wall.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had to run, she had to renounce him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In her ear, he kept purring animalistically, something that scared her.  What was this feeling?  She felt fright... Bina struggled in his grasp, trying to squirm her way out.  She didn’t want this...it was scary...scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leo– hmph!" he silenced her with his hand, swallowing her squeals as he nipped harshly on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he wanted her to leave, he wanted to mark her as his.  Selfish, wasn’t it?  To always chase after something that inevitably would not be his.  But he wanted a reminder that he did impact her life, somehow.  Leona bit onto her neck, harder as he thought of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made her only cry harder, hot tears falling fast. Her heart hurts, her body tingling, aching for his comforting touch like when they cuddled for naps—it made her feel disgusted at her naivety.  She knew he didn’t want her around, he didn’t view her as valuable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up...or I’ll devour you, herbivore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, why would he ever listen to her?  She wasn’t strong as him, not as seasoned in magic like him.  And he said they weren’t friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That broke her.  She sobbed silently against him, her strength and resolve weakening in his arms.  Bina couldn’t try with him anymore. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Mama...Papa...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perked at the sound of it, making him look up.  The sight of her crying brought him out of his animalistic daze.  He expected her to cry but hearing it for real created a pang throughout his body.  Why?  All of this was for her own good, she shouldn’t be dragged into the mess that he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she looked heartbroken, her red eyes dim with pain.  He hated upsetting women, but watching her especially pained him more. And all because he was the cause of it.  But it had to be done...there was no other way.  So he had to be the villain, that way she could remain in the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment of affection, Leona takes her face in his hands with less aggressiveness, gently wiping the tears away. He felt somewhat cold, numb like a knife stabbed through his heart knowing that he did this.  He wasn’t supposed to treat women—her, like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could imagine his brother’s voice echoing in his head, admonishing him.  All of those voices, belittling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another failure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> The rough second prince, shaming himself once more with his aggressiveness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would even be his friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him, seeing the pained expression on his face, the guilt swimming in his eyes.  Was he...regretting it, despite his harsh words?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you hate me as well now?  You think...I’m trash and no good, just like everyone else?  That I’ll never amount to anything.  Hah?" His deep voice was tormented, as were his eyes—she almost wanted to comfort him. Almost.  All because of that gruff, accusing tone biting back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt heartbroken: he knew what was wrong, but Leona never made the effort to just be his own person to be proud of.  Her heart ached as much as the pain on her neck.  Sniffling, she shook her head. "You should know that better than anyone, Leona-senpai, what I think about you.  If you don’t...then like you said...we weren’t friends after all."  She throws a pained look at him while she distances herself safely from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she pulled away from his loosened grip, quickly grabbed her ruined jacket from the ground, zipped herself with her pendant in hand, and left, allowing her tears to fall freely once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona watched her go, despair and anger swirling in his head.  That was it, he decided as he sank in the bed.  She would be free from him now.  What a relief, he was starting to get tired of trying to hide his dark side.  The lion tried to close his eyes, but his mind refused to be at ease.  For the first time since he met Bina...he had trouble sleeping.  All he could think of was her...and the pain of hurting her and watching her leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the ink splatter swirled inside the yellow jewel.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nothing could stop Bina as she hurried out of Savanaclaw, ignoring everything around her as she ran.  She couldn’t tell Jack about what happened, she just couldn’t.  So instead she ran off.  Ran without looking back not until she reached Ramshackle Dorm.  She couldn’t go back to Pomefiore, lest she had to deal with Vil’s outburst of her horrible appearance.  Nor could she bother to talk to Epel, who clearly had his own issues to deal with.  Bina was out of breath, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be there for Leona, but he was too stubborn to see past his hubris.  The girl felt too exhausted, she just wanted to crawl into a room and cry herself to sleep.  She dragged herself over to the staircase, blocking out the ghosts that hung by her side as she walked up.  The world just seemed a little gray in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki, who finally returned after her day of investigation, spotted the dejected girl.  Her eyes widened as she saw the ripped clothes.  “Bina-chan!  What’s wrong?  What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tawny-haired girl sank to her knees as she met eyes with her friend, her face distressed and ready to cry once more.  “I wanted to see him…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apprentice rushed over to her, hugging the bawling girl tightly.  Mikki was confused while Grimm floated over them concernedly.  “Wh-What..?  Bina—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina couldn’t speak, only sobbing her heart out.  “I wanted to talk him out of it...I thought I could reason with him...but it was for nothing…!  H-He broke the necklace from my mother…”  She pathetically shows the remnants of the chain, the velvet antlers only safely nestled in her hands.  “He knew...how much it means to me,” she hiccups.  “But he went that far...”  Mikki hurriedly takes her friend, hugging her.  The sorcerer’s apprentice had no idea that she tried to negotiate with Leona.  Guilt ripped her apart.  Her poor friend…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only a couple of times we met...but I really…” her voice was drowned in sobs and hiccups, unable to form coherent words.  Leona was her friend.  She trusted him.  She liked him.  A lot more than she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t think the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl made sure to guide Bina to their room to comfort her.  The sorcerer's apprentice hurriedly made tea for the sobbing girl, her nose now red and her eyes puffy.  Grimm curls by Bina’s side, attempting to cheer her up.  Mikki drapes her starry cloak around the hiccuping girl, handing her the tea while her friend settles down.  “There, drink it.  You need to rehydrate yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina obeys, somberly sipping the tea.  It was sweet, but salty with her leftover tears.  What a bittersweet taste it was.  She took many gulps, trying to calm herself down.  Once she was able to, the girl exhales, “Thank you, Mikki-chan.  You must have been shocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!  It’s fine, we’re just getting ready for tomorrow.  Riddle-senpai seems to know what he’s doing.  Leona’s going to have his ass handed to him tomorrow...we’ll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm….”  Bina bows her head down.  Right, it was going to be done tomorrow.  She tried to talk him out of it, but it was already done.  He wanted nothing to do with giving up.  So...now she had to prepare herself to see him again.  She had to set things right, even if it meant not being friends with him ever again.  A hard decision, but Bina had to go through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki looked back at the girl.  She was curious as to how she was able to slip in and talk to him, but the black-haired girl didn’t feel that was her place, since Bina refused to look at her in the eye when she mentioned Leona.  Her eyes narrowed at that thought.  Leona. How dare he…!  He hurt her, she wouldn’t forgive him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first..she had to be there for her friend.  “Hey...I know it’s not the best time but...wanna talk more about it?”  Mikki wanted to know badly about how a sweet girl like Bina had gotten to know a rough, lazy asshole like Leona.  And from the looks of her outfit...she must have tried to talk to him.  “You’ve been dealing with a lot...I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes widened, almost tearing up again.  Bina started to slowly explain everything: how she apologized to him, grew closer, trying to figure out if she liked him more than a friend, and what had happened just earlier.  She takes a deep breath, feeling somewhat freer after letting it all out.  “I don’t know...if he ever saw me as a friend...and that hurt.  I told him everything that I haven’t even told anyone before...and now I’m scared that I won’t be able to talk to him normally after this...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki wanted to punch the lion even more, no, not just punch.  She wanted to give him the beatdown of his life!  How could he not see that Bina was good to him?!  Unbelievable!  She silently swore to herself she would make sure he paid for all the pain he gave Bina.  But she had to wait for tomorrow to come, when it was time to out him in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...” she weakly apologized, knowing that it was useless.  But there was nothing else she could say.  “I dragged you into this mess...I should’ve realized when you were acting like that at Savanaclaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Bina shook her head, a weak laugh escaping her lips.  “It was probably good for me.  Now I know what kind of person he is...and I have to stop him, or else other people will get hurt.”  Her mind went to her mother, remembering how she dragged her mother into her death.  She wouldn’t let that happen anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem that way to Mikki.  But she couldn’t push it, since the girl clearly didn’t want to think of him anymore.  Plus, it was getting late and they had to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go to sleep early.  Got a long day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Bina slowly gets up, bading her friend good night before she goes to a guest room.  It was old, and dusty, but it was overall clean since no one had been in here for years.  The girl smooths the bed, marveling at the soft linen sheets and lays on it.  It was nice...very soothing...but she wanted that familiar warmth.  Even though he betrayed her trust, the Pomfiore student still wanted to believe in him.  And, she never knew how cold it was without Leona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina pushes that depressing thought away and closes her eyes, heavy from crying.  Tomorrow she could deal with it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mikki cautiously opens the door, seeing that her friend had gone to sleep finally.  The girl places a water bottle next to her bed, and tiptoes out.  She knew Leona was behind this.  Who else would make her so upset?  </span>
  <span>Bina may not tell her about herself much, but Mikki could tell, she liked Leona.  She grit her teeth.  She was going to punch that nasty lion in the face  for making Bina cry when she got the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would be for tomorrow.  She needed to sleep.  Her eyes closed and drifted off into the dark void of dreams once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Zazu, do lighten up.  Sing something with a little... bounce in it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah...Scar.  Of course her dreams would take her to when Scar became king.  The most frustrating part she remembered in the story.  He had no motivation to improve everyone else’s life, only caring about having authority.  And he kept Zazu in a bone cage…oh no.  The poor bird was detained and never free to roam as he pleased.  He was a parrot for amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird sighs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh... I would never have had to do this for Mufasa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scar bellows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you just say!?  You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Boss. We got a bone to pick with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The hyenas, Scar’s henchmen came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shenzi, the only female in the trio piped up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scar, there's no food, no water...We’re all gonna die of hunger!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scar makes a lazy gesture to the outside. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care. Eat Zazu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banzai scoffs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought things were bad under Mufasa.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t go unnoticed by Scar, whose eyes widened in rage.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you say?!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all noticed his rage rising.  Banzai quickly renounces, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I said Muf...I said, uh... Qué pasa</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Now get out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm... yeah, but—we're still hungry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Mikki woke up with a bad taste in her mouth.  She knew something bad was going to go down today.  “If he’s gonna get mad about getting compared, he should do his job better.”  Her mind went to Leona as she said this aloud.  “Did Scar lose his drive even before he became king…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes once more, noticing that she had woken up too early.  Maybe these bad feelings would go away if she slept some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh?  Sounded like Jack.  What was he doing here?  Her eye peeks to see the white wolf before her.  A groan escapes from her mouth.  Ew, she could taste her hair in her mouth.  “Puh!” she spat out, wiping her face.  Mikki slowly sits up, not caring about her messy appearance as she mutters, “Geez, what a gloomy dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm wipes his eyes, “Hah? What are you doing in our dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them could see Bina standing alongside Jack, her eyes bloodshot.  No one bothered to say anything about her appearance and focused on why Jack was here, unannounced.  “I was doing my jogging around here. Today’s the day of the tournament so I couldn’t sit still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I almost forgot!” Grimm sits up on the bed, alert, “We’re gonna catch the culprit and then we’ll be rewarded with participating in the tournament!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer’s apprentice eyes at Bina, who tried to repress her pain.  “Alright...I just hope everything goes...okay.”  The wolf says nothing as he looks at her, noticing a mark on her neck.  From what happened yesterday, he could tell she failed in convincing Leona.  But something more concerning was before his eyes.  Eyes narrowing, he turns his head.  That was not good...for her to have that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the eyes on him, he clears his throat.  No good to worry about it now.  “Hmph, see you in the arena then,” Jack nods tersely at them.  He warns Mikki before he leaves, “Don’t you dare go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, shuffling out of bed with a yawn.  Mikki throws a smile at Bina, who manages to return the gesture.  It was time to get ready for their plan.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Ah!! Look, Mikki! There’re so many stalls selling food!  Churros, fried cakes… And there’s smoked chicken, too!”  Mikki looked at the directions Grimm gave her, laughing as she saw the food.  Bina tried to smile as well as she caught her eye on the stalls around her.  It did seem really impressive for the tournament.  They were walking alongside with Ace and Deuce, who both seemed dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t chosen for the team in the end…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki reassures them, “There’s still next year.  You’ve got more time to get amazing, trust me.  But for now, let’s go cheer for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before that, we have an important task to do today,” Deuce reminds her. “Let’s be alert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all eye Bina, being careful not to say the forbidden name.  Mikki made sure to pull the boys to the side and warn them about Leona and Bina.  She swore if they even made a peep about him in front of the girl, she would give them a taste of her firecrackers.  All three of them promised and crossed their hearts.  The one she worried about was Grimm, but he surprisingly was very supportive and said nothing to trigger Bina.  </span>
  <span>The girl said nothing as she nodded, her expression somber.  Noticing their concerned faces, she chuckles weakly.  “I’m okay...don’t worry about me.  Just focus on the plan and from there we’ll figure out how to deal with the issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxing, Ace nods, patting her on the back.  It was strange to see him being so nice, but Bina welcomed it.  “You’re right. Let’s do our best on that, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a takoyaki?” Grimm points out to a stall, his paw stretching out towards it.  “I wanna try some!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them chuckle, knowing that Grimm would always stay the same.  “Later!” Ace growls, grabbing the creature by the neck and ignores his screaming.  It was like a parent dragging his whining child away.  “Come on, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their positions, meeting up with a silver-haired boy and a green-haired boy.  The silver-haired one spoke up, “Thank you for helping us.  We’ll be sure to pay back for your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph!  To think that humans would try to help us when there are humans trying to hurt us,” the green-haired one scoffed.  Uh...was it just Mikki, or did he look like one as well?  Well, she pushed that thought out as she nods back at the silver-haired one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s to hoping things go okay...” Mikki mutters, tugging on her headband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will,” Grimm reassures her.  “Because if we don’t, then I’ll never be able to play and it’ll all be Savanaclaw’s fault—MMPH!”  Deuce and Ace cover Grimm’s mouth, anxiously looking at Bina.  Everyone glares at the indelicate creature, their eyes glowing dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina says nothing, but that flash in her eyes did show concern.  Her hands tremble as she reaches her necklace.  Sure, the chain that it hung from was broken, but she managed to get a new chain from Sam’s shop.  It would do for now, but she was glad she was able to keep the pendant of the velvet antlers.  Rubbing the antlers in reassurance, she watches the outside, seeing Ruggie scurrying about.  It was starting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Mikki nervously looked around, tugging at her headband out of habit.  It had to work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater’s doubles did well to dress up in the outfits, but what about the people who would get involved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya?  Are you nervous, young one?”  That mature voice grabbed her attention, bringing her out of her deep thoughts.  It was that bat-looking guy again, the one who was older than he looked.  He had a serene smile on his face, as if it was nothing but a prank being played by a child.  Well, it probably made sense since he is an ancient being.  “Fret not, it’ll work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the black-haired apprentice manages to say politely.  He always liked to pop out of nowhere, and he got a kick out of her surprised face.  “I just hope this can just settle down...but I doubt that will happen, considering what happened to that young one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned their heads toward Bina, who seemed calm but her weak smile to the others was faltering easily.  Mikki felt pity for her friend, knowing that she did suffer something while talking with Leona, and knowing the dorm head of Savanaclaw, it must have ended badly for Bina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll ask her friend later.  “Oh but...is your dorm leader safe?” Mikki inquires.  “I don’t think I ever got the chance to see if he was alright…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah...what was so great about Malleus anyway?  She did know that he wasn’t invited to the opening ceremony, but that was weird.  How could a powerful guy like him not come?  Lilia pats her head, ruffling her buns in a mess.  A peal of laughter escapes his fangy smile.  “Malleus isn’t so useless, that one knows what to do.  He’s just in the shadows, readying himself when the time comes, child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”  The black-haired girl then realized something as she looked at the uniforms.  “Oh!  Right, can you help me find someone?  He wore the same outfit from your dorm, so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...well, I guess why not,” Lilia hums agreeably.  “What was his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...he didn’t give me a name, said it was for my own benefit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.  Well, what did he look like?” the bat-like young man puffs his chest with pride.  “Though I look innocent and young, I have a great memory!  Ask away, young one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stifles a chuckle, he seemed like a nice guy, why was everyone so afraid of them?  “He had horns on his head, green eyeshadow that was fleek, really tall, long black hair.”  Mikki hesitates.  Surely there must be many people with that look, so maybe she was being vague.  “Apparently he likes to visit abandoned places...was that good enough?  Sorry it sounds vague.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re perfectly fine,” Lilia assures her with a smile.  “As for that person you’re mentioning...well, perhaps you’ll see him later in the tournament when this is all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do know him!”  Lilia says nothing but winks at her with a secretive smile.  Why doesn’t anyone in this place give a straight answer?  Mikki inwardly grumbles but she had to be patient.  In due time, she’ll know who that horned guy is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could needle him for more, the stampede rumbled before her, the copies running.  Oh dear, it was happening.  Lilia points to the crowd, making her lose her focus and hurry with herding the crowd.  She yells, “This way!  Do not panic, you’ll be safe over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilia and the silver-haired boy were by her side, helping the bystanders into a safer area.  Mikki tried to look for Ace and Deuce, who separated from her, while Grimm perched on her shoulder.  It was too chaotic, trying to calm people down and leading them away.  She was tossed around, back and forth by the panicking people.  Darn her for being so small!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Mikki found herself stuck amid the crowd, trying to avoid being stampeded.  “Help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm clawed onto her jacket, which she didn’t mind as they tried to stick together.  “Aghh!!  Somebody!!”  She curls into a ball, holding him tight as they were moving along the crowd’s movements.  Seriously, why was she wrapped into this mess?!  She hoped no one would step on her, ahhh the bruises she would have to deal with!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, a hand grabbed for her and pulled her out with Grimm, blue eyes bewildered to see Jack holding her.  Sighing in relief, Mikki thanks him.  “I thought I was going to die out there…!  Phew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really puny...are you sure you’re going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”  She frowns, her lips pouting.  “It’s not my fault the crowd went out of the bounds and decided to drag me into it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m not sure if you should be left alone...if we take one look away, who knows what’ll happen to you,” Jack mumbles.  Wait...was that concern?  He was concerned for her?!  The tough guy was acting soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki grins.  “I may not look like it, but I’m a survivor.  So don’t worry.  I’ll be able to handle it.”  She flexes her arms, which have no muscle.  “Take a look at these guns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s none!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm groans, covering his ears.  “Ya guys are loud!  Enuff of this!  Let’s hurry up and find them already!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them nod, catching Ruggie slinking out of the way.  They couldn’t let that go, or else the operation was ruined.  Running after him, they find themselves back to the stadium.  Mikki quietly points out that the rest of Diasomnia and Heartslabyul as well as Bina were hiding.  Letting out a sigh, Jack picks them both up, to avoid the Savanaclaw hearing their footsteps and lightly dashed over to Riddle.  Mikki felt like she was a burlap sack he was easily carrying, finding it odd that he was able to handle her weight by grabbing her collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina hugs her tight.  “We were looking for you but we had to go to plan,” she whispers softly.  “Thank goodness you’re alright.”  She nods in acknowledgement to Jack.  At times like this, Mikki really thought Bina was like a mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she sees Ruggie running to Leona.  Lilia puts a finger over his lips, gesturing to her to be quiet.  She nods, straining her ear to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it, Leona-san…! Did you see it on the broadcast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did great, Ruggie. Good riddance, Malleus. I’ll be taking the throne this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she grimaces.  What an asshole.  He did all this and threw away Bina like she was a piece of trash.  Honestly, her friend deserved better.  Bina and Jack bow their heads down in sadness as they watch Leona cackle.  Everyone else silently shared glances of disgust and anger.  The aura around them darkened.  But they had to wait for the moment.  Riddle held his hand out high, as if signalling when it was good to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe,” Ruggie snickers.  “Long live the King! Shishishi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long live the King!!” The arena echoed with the howls from the Savanaclaw dorm.  “Whoo~!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nods, stepping out from the shadows.  Mikki’s eyes widened, it was show time.  “I feel like we’ve heard enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faces of Leona and Ruggie were priceless, the sorcerer’s apprentice felt snickering like Ruggie.  Everyone started to come up slowly.  Mikki crosses her arms as she meets the lion’s gaze.  He didn’t seem so threatening now that he was caught like a rat.  “We caught you in the act, and a verbal confession.”  She smirks at Ruggie.  “And you said it was difficult?  Don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What’s everyone from Heartslabyul doing here?” He made no mention of Bina as his eyes flickered over to her.  She made no movement as she stood behind Jack, who gained Leona’s attention.  “I see you’ve got our 1st year with you, too.  Did you transfer to Heartslabyul, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to stand by your side today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You traitor!” Leona snarls, his eyes flaring dangerously.  Bina stands closer to Jack, even if the gesture was useless.  She didn’t want him to get hurt like she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An act that tarnishes tradition.  As Heartslabyul’s Head whose motto is “austerity,” I cannot let this act slide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little master.” Leona glares at Riddle, towering over the redhead.  “Can you play your heroes of justice game over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the sorcerer's apprentice wasn’t afraid.  She also steps out, gaining glares from Leona and the Savanaclaw dorm.  Whatever.  By now, Mikki was used to being disliked but she didn’t care.  She was only doing her job.  “Well, someone has to be when there’s idiots behaving like assholes,” Mikki spat, sliding up to bark before Leona.  She couldn’t forgive him...hurting her friends...Bina…!  She would make the stand to bite back even if she had no powers. “Get over yourself, it’s done.  You got caught red handed, and you’ll have to apologize to everyone you sabotaged for your own greed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all drunk or something?” Ruggie scoffs.  “Coming all the way here with your friends just to spy on the enemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous Sanvanaclaw members murmur to their leader, “Should we teach them a lesson, Leona-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, play with them a little.”  He nods his head, the students starting to approach Mikki and Heartslabyul.  But they weren’t intimidated, they had the leader who had the temperament of the Queen of Hearts.  The black-haired girl smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off with your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Left and right, there were Savanaclaw members collared in red and black collars.  "H-he’s strong…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prefects are no joke…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, all bark and no bite." Riddle sniffs, turning to Ace and Deuce, who were handling the other students on their own.  "Ace, Deuce, can you still do more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’re in perfect condition," Ace smirks, nudging a smug Deuce.  Geez, those two.  The things they'll do for praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon clicks his tongue.  "Tch, these guys don’t stand a chance against Riddle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi!” Ruggie cackles. “Even if you do this, it’s already too late to help Diasomnia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray tell, I am quite interested in that story.” Lilia speaks up, grinning evilly.  Mikki rolls her eyes, he was enjoying this too much.  The green-haired tall boy follows after Lilia, “Who said they were too late?”  Leona and Ruggie’s eyes widened as a silver-haired boy explains, “As you can see, us Diasomnia players are safe and sound. And it’s all thanks to them.”  He nods at Riddle in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, what!?” Ruggie was too flabbergasted by this, indeed seeing all of Diasomnia’s team was safe.  “You guys should’ve been swallowed by the crowd a while ago…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad~!” Cater pops up behind Mikki, poking her cheek.  She lets out a huffing laugh, gaining a cheeky smile from the carrothead.  He waves his hand carelessly,  “Those were all my clones that I dressed up to look like them~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona’s eyes widened.  “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater sticks out his tongue while a giggle escapes from his mouth.  “I’ve always admired Diasomnia’s dorm uniform, y’know~? I’m so lucky I got to try them on~I’ll upload it later~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki slaps herself in the face.  “Cater-senpai…!”   This wasn’t the time to be so leisurely!  They had to get things done so she can beat Leona’s sorry ass.  And Cater was just enjoying wearing the uniforms from Diasomnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear me,” Lilia sounded amused.  “You should have just said so, and I would have lent you mine.”  He flaps his sleeves at him.  It didn’t seem like it would work, since even the uniform was too big on Lilia.  Mikki wanted to know how he couldn’t get a uniform his own size, but she decided it was better not to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Lilia-chan’s clothes might not fit me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona growls, interrupting their small lighthearted banter.  “Hey, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!  Forgive the little distraction,” Lilia clears his throat, turning his attention back to the irritated lion.  “I’ve heard of your plan from Riddle, and we decided to put on a little act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-then, Malleus is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green onion (she wasn’t going to even call him that in person though) shouts, “He is safe, of course!  And all the spectators were safely released using magic. You better be grateful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-is that even possible!?” The hyena stutters, totally at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Ah,” Leona exhaustively sighs.  “I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie swerves, his expression shocked.  “Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wai—Leona-san… What do you mean…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” the lion snarls. “If Malleus is gonna play in perfect condition, we have no chance of winning.  There’s no point in playing now. I’m gonna sit this one out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no way…!”  Ruggie sank to his knees.  “Malleus aside, I did what you said and injured all those players…And yet… You said you won’t play. I doubt we’d even place at all now…What’s going to happen to our dreams now…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona huffs, “No matter how much of the world watches, in the end it’s just a students’ game.  You guys just got delusional about that dream and I just played along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?” Hearing that, Ruggie’s voice sounded broken, his expression betrayed.  “Weren’t we going to overturn the world…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, stop nagging… Then, let me tell you the truth.  You are a hyena raised in the trashy slums and I’m the loathed second prince who will never be king!  No matter what we do, the world won’t be overturned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki realized.  This must have been why Scar did nothing after his reign, letting his lackeys take control.  He knew his place, even when he rose to the top, he would always be overshadowed.  And yet, he couldn’t let the desire go.  It was twisted in many ways, but it was still something she can finally understand.  A sad fate for a person like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what the hell!?” Ruggie shrieks.  “Don’t mess with me! We did all this and now you’re giving up!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going too far, Leona-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have you play even if we have to drag you there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona snarls, massaging his forehead, “Ah, you’re so irritating… Shut up, you imbeciles!”  He stomps his foot, his green eyes wild.  No...Mikki thought.  It was like the dream.  He was cracking.  Crap...they might just—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor started to disintegrate, making everyone scream.  And before they knew it, the air grew thin, making them all choke.  Mikki felt like dying, on her knees.  Grimm shrieks, “Wh-what’s going on? My nose feels dry… and my eyes hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that Leona-senpai touched is turning into sand…!?” Jack says in disbelief.  Mikki seemed shocked at the magic, her eyes somewhat horrified by the extent.  It was indeed powerful, but if dealt wrongly, they could all be in trouble.  They needed to quell him.  Bina was the only one who wasn’t surprised by his display, knowing full well of what it could do.  But her sight was set on Ruggie, who was the only one who remained by Leona’s side and struggled.  She hurriedly yells, “Ruggie-senpai, get out of the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerald eyes meet hers.  She also left him, so why bother trying to go through with this little game?  Like he thought, no one understood him.  “This is my unique magic, King’s Roar,” Leona smugly brags but his smirk didn’t seem quite genuine.  “How ironic, isn’t it? The magic that the loathed Prince of the Savannah was born with…It turns everything I touch into sand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie groans as he gets down on his knees, his hand starting to crack.  “Leona… sa… It… hurts…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina tried to run over, only to be stopped by Mikki.  “What are you doing, we need to save him!” The brunette looked distressed.  “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mikki says firmly.  “But it’s dangerous.  And you can’t overpower him, he’s too advanced.  I can’t lose you either.  We’ll save Ruggie-senpai but it’s not good for you to blindly jump in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she hated hearing it, Bina knew Mikki was right.  Her friend’s knuckles were getting tighter as she gripped onto the brunette.  Mikki must have felt useless.  They both were.  But she sees Riddle taking action, whipping out his wand at Leona, “Leona, that is enough! Off with your head!!”  Red sparkles poured from his pen, but it was easily avoided by Leona.  The Heartslabyul gang grew worried.  This wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you’re a genius or whatever, but don’t underestimate your seniors. Unfortunately for you, I’m skilled with offensive magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle curses, aware that the Savanaclaw leader was on a different level than him.  Bina couldn’t take it anymore, Ruggie was in so much pain and his skin was cracking even more, like he was a porcelain doll.  “Leona-senpai, STOP IT!  Leave Ruggie alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  It’s not my fault he planted himself before me!  Thinking he was on the same level as me—!” Leona spat as he disdainfully looked down at the cowering hyena.  He chuckles at his fellow dormmate’s pain, “How do you like this, Ruggie? Does it hurt? Your mouth must be so dry that you can’t laugh like you used to, huh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEONA!” Bina screeches, breaking out of Mikki’s grip.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Run.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could hear her mother’s urgent voice echoing.  But it wasn’t to run away from the situation.  No one could stop her as she entered the vicinity, grimacing as she felt her feet drying up and almost cracking.  It hurt.  She couldn’t even have the strength to pull out her wand.  The brunette drags Ruggie away, her hand growing more and more cracks as she tries to drag him away.  “Don’t run away like a coward, Leona-senpai.  Taking out your anger won’t solve anything.  Take it from someone who lost from anger.  Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes did seem to waver at that, the sand somewhat settling, but it disappeared when he recomposed himself and still kept the sand going.  Bina grits her teeth and covers Ruggie with her body to block the blow.  She wouldn’t let someone get hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s why he didn’t want to listen to her.  She wasn’t like him: she was loved at least.  She had a parent who loved her (even if she says he didn’t show it much), people who adored her and accepted her despite her flaws.  She wasn’t talented but she was kind.  Nothing like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle calls out, “You’re so powerful, so why resort to something like this!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…? Does the reason even matter to you? Or what, are you saying you’re going to comfort me?” Leona smirks, but his hand was slightly trembling, Bina saw.  “There are a lot of things in this world that we can never have no matter what effort we put into it. Look. Ruggie and that herbivore can’t even struggle against me anymore. How pitiful, aren’t they…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seethes as he watches his classmates writhe in pain, Bina’s shirt exposing her now thrashed skin from the sand.  “STOP ALREADY!!” His body glows as he yells, “Unleashed Beast!”  Standing before them was now a majestic, large white wolf.  Mikki gasps, amazed to see such magic.  It was usually hard for anyone to transform into another animal, only advanced wizards could do such a thing.  She was really close to amazing people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf charges straight through the sandstorm and throws itself at Leona. “Hey! What in the–!? Ah!!”  Teeth sunk into tanned skin, making Leona let go of his wand and the sandstorm disappearing.  It was their chance.  Riddle tries again once more, “Leona’s distracted! Off with your head!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A collar materialized with ease around the lion’s neck.  He growls ferally, emerald eyes gleaming poisonously.  Mikki thought she really was seeing Scar right before her.  It was frightening, no wonder Bina seemed so scared when she first met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie coughs as Bina lets out a shaky breath.  They were free now, thanks to Riddle and Jack.  She quietly urges, “Lean on me, Ruggie-senpai.  You need to get looked at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uck…!” The hyena winces as he allows her to pick him up, his legs stumbling with each step.  Silver, Sebek and Deuce rush over to help her out, bringing the injured Ruggie to get treated.  Bina let him go, returning her gaze back on Leona, who threw a nasty glare at her.  “Leona-senpai…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t she realize already how dangerous he was?  Didn’t her broken necklace serve as a warning?  Why was she so stupid?  He could never understand her.  He tore his gaze from her, growling at Riddle, “Damn you…! A collar on a lion like me!?  How dare you?!” He looks at Jack accusingly, who had returned back to normal. “Jack! Where did you obtain that kind of magic!?  It’s forbidden to transform if you used a potion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unleash Beast: transforming into a wolf is my unique magic.”  Mikki gapes at the wolf.  None of the other first years seemed to get that far in their magic.  Dang, Jack was pretty cool.  She had huge respect for him even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah… You turn into an actual dog using magic? That’s really unique!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-senpai… I… I joined this school because I looked up to you!  Where did the guy I admired go!?” Bina seemed even more pained as she heard this.  Leona didn’t even realize that someone actually noticed him this whole time.  Something that he had yearned for so long.  She hoped he would realize that.  She gently calls out, “Leona-senpai...you don’t need to try so hard to be like the King of Beasts.  You had people following you because they admired your own strength.  Don’t betray their trust.  Isn’t that what you always wanted?  You have that, you just have to look closer at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocolate-haired man scoffs, his frown etched onto his handsome face.  Those two didn’t understand him, no matter how they tried to appeal to him.  “Who gave you the right to do that? Shut up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Bina seemed defeated, wilting in their stance.  Mikki takes a deep breath, trying to withhold her anger.  The last time she blew up, it escalated Riddle’s Overblot.  She would try to see things his way.  She wouldn’t think he’s a jerk—even if he made her best friend cry.  There had to be a reason, after all, for him to act so lazy and arrogant.  Her hands clenched into fists.  But Riddle beat her to the punch, noticing her angry expression.  “I’m not one to talk, but I can’t bear to look at you right now.  Go into solitary for a while and cool off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um...maybe that was a bit too blunt, but yeah, Riddle did say what she thought.  He needed to calm down, it wouldn’t do anyone any good.  Of course, knowing how he was, Leona refused.  “What do you know…? Don’t order me around like my older brother does…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mufasa?  Images flashed in her head, Mikki’s ears ringing of the dialogue from The Lion King.  She lets out a sharp gasp, holding her temples.  It was coming: they were going to fulfill her dream.  No.  No.  Merlin didn’t explain this, the voice.  Lilia holds her shoulders for support, looking at her curiously.  What was ailing the poor child?  Sweat rolled down her face, her blue eyes widening in shock as she whispered ominously, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me.  Life’s not fair, isn’t it?  My teeth and ambitions are bared...Long...live...the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>king</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young one?” Mikki finally turns to him, her blue eyes now clear.  She seemed confused, at a loss as she tried to figure out what happened.  “W-What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying strange things that don’t suit a child’s mouth as cute as yours,” the fae warmly said, tapping her lips.  “Don’t lose yourself by fighting the dark side of your dreams, I’d say.  It wouldn’t do you any good to venture there.  Sometimes, you just have to give in blindly to fate.”  He pats her shoulder before he walks off and goes to face Leona, admonishing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait…!  What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark side?  What?  How did he know about her dreams?  She never told anyone about it.  Mikki shivered.  Give into fate?  But she didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you have defeated Lord Malleus, if you do not rid yourself of your rotten heart…You can never become a true king!”  The black-haired apprentice sharply focuses her attention on the showdown, Lilia scolding Leona.  The shock in Leona’s eyes was evident as he heard the fae’s words.  It was that jarring to make the proud Leona so defeated.  But she had an unsettling feeling, like what happened with Riddle.  He mirthlessly chuckles, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s exactly as you say… Hahahaha!  I will never be king no matter how hard I work…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His agonized voice echoes in the stadium, the ground shaking along with it.  Mikki stumbles, only to be caught by Ace.  “Thanks,” she mutters, throwing an appreciative look at her friend.  But her smile fades, seeing black smoke surrounding them all.  “No...it can’t be…!  No, nononono!  Not now, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on…!?” Grimm  squawks, “I’m getting goosebumps…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle explains, “Leona’s magical energy is skyrocketing… I—I can’t keep casting my magic on him like this…!!!” His grip on his pen was struggling to keep still, his jaw tight.  It was hard to keep position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is not magical energy,” Lilia disagrees, “This ominous negative energy is… No, it can’t be…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The freshmen knew immediately: Overblot.  It had come once again, the ugly inky substance drenching the ground around them, the suffocating scent.  Mikki knew by now: her dreams predicted the future through stories.  But the stories never covered the resolution for the villains in a positive manner.  So perhaps there was a chance to change their cruel fates.  Lilia was wrong about fate.  They could do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had to deal with this first!  Cater screams, “Get back, all of you!”  The floor rumbled, cracking underneath their feet.  All of them scurried back to safety, away from Leona but the damage was done.  The stadium was now in fissures and wrecked.  He even managed to take off the collar with no issue, the black smoke enveloping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Aw shit. </em> It was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been hated ever since I was born. I had no place to call home nor did I have a future.”  He left his gaze on Bina, who appeared absolutely horrified by his change in attitude.  Leona growls, he is truly alone...in his own kingdom of waste and bareness.  Nothing would ever blossom there.  “No matter how hard I worked, I will never be acknowledged.  This pain, this despair… THERE’S NO WAY YOU’LL UNDERSTAND!!!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to incorporate Mikki's dreams into her thinking, which allowed for the group to plan.  This way, she could be more involved and have a part in the plan.  For the wildebeest scene, I wanted Mikki to be more up close, so I had her thrown in like poor Simba!  But luckily for her, Jack managed to sniff her scent and grab her.  Her scent could be described as floral laundry detergent, so it was easy for him to pick her out.  And she almost found about Malleus!  But nah...it'll be a while.</p><p>I really wanted a scene to unfold more on Leona's vulnerability more, and not like the asshole they depicted him -_- my boi!  And I also wanted to bring drama between the doe and the lion, so here we go!  In their argument, I sort of wanted to create the turmoil within Leona, like with Hamlet, which Lion King was based on.  He has feelings and he doesn't want to hurt her intentionally...!  Despite his tough attitude, he's a softie!  Ophelia is Bina, but without the issues that Ophelia met in the end.  Also, kind of wanted that argument that Nala and Simba had, so that was an inspiration.</p><p>Also...that mark might be important in their relationship...even though its damaged right now.</p><p>Mikki has another question to multiple: how does Lilia know of her voices?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Can You Feel the Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of the Savanaclaw Arc!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a roar, his pendant was dyed black, the black ink covering him and transforming his outfit into black.  His hair was pushed back, revealing his scar and his clothes turned into fur and rags.  And to top it all, a big lion shadow towered alongside him.  It was frightening to see such a combination.  Some of the students fainted as they saw this, she couldn’t blame them.  It was terrifying.  Mikki shakily stands up, supported by Lilia, which she was grateful for.  “I...I knew this would happen but I couldn’t stop it from happening…!  What do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to dwell on it, it happened.  For now, anyone who can stand, go and find shelter!” Riddle orders, making sure everyone isn't panicking.  Mikki was grateful for his authoritative attitude in this situation.  “Ace, Deuce, take the injured someplace safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle turns to Lilia, “Lilia-senpai, please call the teachers for help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. I shall pray for your safety.” He rushes off amid the chaos to do so, looking at Mikki one last time.  He points to her headband.  “You know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jolts.  How did he know?  Whatever, it could be something to worry about, she had to get Leona back to normal so she could beat his ass for hurting Bina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki braces herself as she slowly reaches out for her bandana.  There was some magic left in there that she could always borrow from it.  She concentrated for help.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…!  I need your help again...I want to help my friend...</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A glow emitted from her hand entrapped with the ribbon, enveloping her until it softly died down to reveal a staff.  She groans, “What's this going to help me with?”  It just looked like a walking stick but there were gourds hanging from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Mikki…” Riddle points to the staff.  “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I have no idea...I thought it would be a sword like how I used it to stop you last time…” The girl shrugs as she thrusts out the staff.  What exactly can she use it to hold it up against Leona?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whack some sense into that ignorant lion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She whipped around.  Who was talking to her this time?  The voice sounded amused, a creepy, old cackle echoing in her ears.  Was she going crazy again?  It seemed like there were multiple personalities residing inside her.</span>
</p><p><em><span>No, no!</span></em> <em><span>Not crazy</span></em><span>!  A chuckle resounded.  </span><em><span>But you are a baboon!  Remember...who you are...</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Mikki shook her head.  She was really going mad.  Anyway, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to her friends.  It was her job.  But...would she be enough?  Her power was almost nonexistent and she always caused trouble.  Plus, this wasn’t of her own magic, but her Master’s.  It brought shame to her, knowing she had to rely on others to be strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She...recalled hearing that before.  Where?  But the voice was no more, leaving her confused.  But she let that phrase echo.  Everyone had a certain kind of pain.  She knew better.  So she should always keep that in mind.  Mikki throws the stick in her hand, admiring how light it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be time to whack some sense back into the lion.  He needed to be tamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we always have to face something scary?” Cater whines, “I’m not fit for this, you know!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki and Riddle threw bored glares at him.  “If you’re scared, I wouldn’t mind even if you run away.”  Besides, there were others to help them out.  Ace and Deuce returned by their side, readying their pens.  The black-haired girl teases, “You’re not going to let little me stand you up against the big lion, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater winks at them, a sign that they succeeded in bringing him in.  “If I left you to save myself, Trey-kun will never let me hear the end of it~I’ll stay with you, Prefect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pipes up, “I dunno what’s going on, but Leona-senpai will come back to his senses if we beat him up, right?” Mikki nods.  It did sound quite silly, beating up an upperclassman just to get them to calm down.  Master would definitely make fun of her if he ever knew she was going this.  There would be no end to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie struggles to stand, leaning against Bina. “I… I’ll help you…” He chokes out a cough, “I won’t let him get away with what he said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruggie-senpai, are you sure?  You’re still hurt...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hyena like you is disobeying me?” Leona sneers.  “Hahahaha… That’s not a funny joke! All of you will never see the light of day again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that he said that...I think I got some strength back,” Ruggie snarls, moving away from Bina.  He pulls out his pen.  “Need to get it through that lion’s head that I’m not useless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm yells, “If we catch him, we’ll be able to join the tournament, Mikki!  Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can’t overturn this world, I’ll just turn it into sand…!” Leona roars, “All of the things I did… They were meaningless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina tried to hold him down with her vines, straining to regain control as she heard his cries.  Was everything they did together useless then?  The times when she would talk to him, nap with him.  Even hearing him out when she was also in a bad spot.  Did it do nothing for him, just a bit?  Then, they met in an insignificant time, just as he says.  The brunette struggles, choking out, “Leona-senpai...was I a meaningless existence to you?  What you said back then...did it mean nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that really what you’ve been thinking…? All this time… Always…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>WHACK!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  She turns to see Mikki with a proud smirk on her face, waving that staff around.  “Are you crazy, Mikki-chan?!  That hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you feel pain.”  The black-haired apprentice straightens up, the staff now resting by her side.  “The past can hurt too...but that’s okay.  Just as long as you choose whether to run from it or learn from it.”  She cringed, the words just flowed into her mouth, what was going on with her?  She didn’t like spouting out cheesy advice, but it already came out.  Mikki shakes her head, knowing that the spirit within the staff was speaking through her.  But luckily, Bina seemed to consider it carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruggie-senpai, Bina,” Jack calls out gruffly.  “Keep it together and let’s make Leona-senpai come back to his senses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater throws another spell, hitting Leona and driving the attention away from Bina and Ruggie.  Mikki manages to run, avoiding his attacks and satisfyingly whacks him with the staff, a chuckle escaping her lips.  It might egg him on, but she didn’t care.  It was like a game with a grumpy cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikki-chan, watch out!” Vines wrap around her and drag her to safety before another swipe from the shadow lion hits her.  Bina sighs in relief, casting flowers to bloom around Leona, exploding once they blossomed.  “You need to watch out for those attacks!  Don’t be reckless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand! I lost my mother and my sibling because I was reckless!” Bina gripped her shoulders tightly.  “I’m not going to lose anyone else!  Do you understand?!  I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost broke down.  Leona was in danger...she didn’t want to lose anyone else.  It was just like back then...her mother running away from the hunter, only to get caught and shot.  Never again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl listened numbly.  So that’s why she was so traumatized, never able to talk about her mother with her.  Pulling Bina close, Mikki pats her back soothingly.  The poor girl had been through a lot, even though she was always so bright and happy around them.  “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize...I’m okay now.  You saved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina doesn’t relax, still worried.  Instead of seeing her friend, the image of her mother stood before her.  “Just...be careful…” The tawny-haired girl warns.  “I don’t want you to get hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the sorcerer’s apprentice looks back at Leona.  Where exactly was his weak point to get rid of the ink monster?  She remembers with Riddle, she slashed his heart to break it.  Now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes lit up as her vision hones in on Leona.  His neck exposed something, shining brightly.  A symbol of pride.  That would weaken the shadows behind him, and he can be free.  Mikki points at the neck of the shadow beast.  “There.  We gotta hit that spot.  Otherwise we won’t get him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know that?!” Ruggie spat as he dodges any attack from Leona.  Riddle growls as he yells at the hyena, “You just trust her!  Less yapping, more doing, Ruggie!”  Mikki flashes a grateful look at her friend, happy that he acknowledged her.  She was proud that Riddle had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!  Fine!”  He throws his earth spells at Leona, grimacing as he tries to avoid claws.  “Damn it, he’s really difficult!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack growls, “H-he’s strong!”  He rolls out of the way from his claws, yelling at his senior, “You’re this strong and yet… Why did you give up on everything…!?  For what?!”  Bina pants as she struggles to breathe through the dry air, watching the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, all of you!” Leona shrieks.  “I’ll turn you into sand!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina runs over, pushing the aimed Ruggie out of the way while her shoulder gets scraped.  A yelp escapes her mouth, making everyone watch in horror.  The tawny-haired girl shakes her head as she holds her bleeding shoulder, ignoring the pain.  “You okay?” she asks tenderly to the bewildered hyena.  A scowl twists his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?  I would have been able to dodge that, you didn’t need to get in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head.  The girl wanted to, and it felt right to.  Even though he was a part of the plot...she didn’t want him to get hurt.  “I’m not doing it out of the kindness of my heart,” Bina tersely replies, pulling him up with her good arm.  A groan rumbled from her throat, her face contorted into a grimace.  “It’s because I think you are pitiful as well.  I don’t want to wish pain on you as well, you almost just turned into shreds from the spell Leona-senpai used.  As much as I don’t forgive you for what you’ve done...no one should go through that.  And you had your reasons to do that...and I get the frustration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie says nothing as he is helped up.  She wasn’t as ignorant and weak as he thought.  She already endured the brunt of the spell, her back in shreds and her skin crackling from the sand that nearly eroded her.  He shrugs her hand off as he saunters over to Leona, throwing a spell.  “I’m not helping you out,” the hyena grits.  “But I am thankful...for your naiveness.  So there.”  He pulls her arm over his.  “And you’re injured, don’t do too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you,” Bina murmurs as they support each other, watching Leona writhe from their attacks.  It seemed to do some damage to the lion and the shadow behind him.  They just needed a little distraction to bring him down completely.  Cater pants, coming back to their side with his doubles.  “Ah~Leona’s really a tough cookie!  He’s still standing, even with all the things we’re throwing.  Bina-chan’s poppy powder really blinded him well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki rejoins them, annoyed that she couldn’t do much offense with the staff.  All she had been doing with it was spinning it fast so that the attacks rebounded off.  “What can we do?  Any ideas?  Just a little more and I can probably get close enough to get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack asks, “How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired apprentice shakes her head.  “I have a sight...it’s not magic but it allows me to see a weak point with the Overblot.  I need something big to distract him...so I can have enough time to see the weak spot and aim for it.  Then it’ll work.  I did it with Riddle before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater nods.  “It’s true, Mikki-chan has a talent for vanquishing Overblots!  She’s like those heroes in the stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Ruggie had doubtful looks on their faces.  It was odd to see a girl with no magic running towards basically her own death.  Why?  Mikki answers to their expressions, “I do it because I don’t want people to turn into real villains.  Not the kinds that made the Great Seven fail.  You heard me.”  She didn’t care if she was insulting the legacy of the villains.  “The Great Seven didn’t complete their plans, and that’s why they failed, and that’s why they’re known as villains.  And I don’t want to wish the same for Riddle, or Leona.  And if I had the power to bring them back, I’d do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them, she knew that these people weren’t exactly villains.  Even beauty wasn’t all it seemed sometimes.  And Mikki was realizing that on her own, not with Master’ help or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...help me help Leona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nods.  “Alright.  Here’s what we can do.”  He looks at Bina, “Make sure you act as defense, shield any attack that may come at Mikki.  Ruggie, you try to distract him.  Cater, back him up with your doubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” they all nod.  The Heartslabyul leader then turns to Jack.  “Jack, you will have to go deal with him while Mikki will handle the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he firmly stands his ground.  “I’m not going to risk her getting torn to ribbons.  No more.  She can’t defend herself without magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it.”  They glare at each other for a while, not wanting to give in.  Why was he being stubborn in the most crucial time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>BLAM</em>!  Everyone jumps away from each other, making them turn their attention to Leona, who was charging at them.  “Ignoring me?!  I am a king!  No one will turn their back on me!”  </span>
  <span>In a hurry, the plan seemed to go awry.  Everyone had to jump around any clawed attack, earth spells uprooting from the ground.  It was too chaotic.  </span>
  <span>Riddle tries to look for an opening, “Off With Your Head!”  A collar appears once more, the lion struggling to rip it off.  The redhead yells, “Hurry, Mikki!  While he’s distracted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Jack turns to see Mikki going off, not able to stop her.  “Don’t—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking no chances, Mikki ran straight towards Leona.  All she could hear was the wind whistling in her ears, her breath laboring due to the drying air.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haah...Haah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Everything felt like it was in slow motion.  Everyone watched with bated breath as she leapt past the claws, every spell he threw.  Her shoulder did get a scrape, but if anything it made her more awake.  </span>
  <span>Gritting her teeth she could hear whispers in her ear.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is time.  Look at the stars...The great kings of the past look down on you from those stars.  Remember who you are...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt reassuring, to know there were allies watching over her.  She didn’t worry like last time about who she was.  She may have nothing, but she was able to tame Grimm.  Ace and Deuce.  Riddle.  She could save Leona.  Of course, not before she gave it to him.  Feeling more motivated, her blue eyes shone as she saw a shining glow.  The target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki throws the final punch, whacking his neck with the staff as she promised herself yesterday.  “That’s for hurting Bina-chan, you mangy cat.  Now behave.”  She looks back to the monster behind him, deciding right then and there to use his body as a launchpad.  Whatever, she could use this chance to somewhat get back for his rude behavior.  Mikki lands on the shadow creature, gritting her teeth when the shadow lion roars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws the staff’s weight with all her might, hearing the satisfying crack of the glass. Ink rushed out from the glass and the creature collapsed, spilling out as she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Jack.  Mikki smiles, even though she was covered in scrapes.  “Thanks,” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too reckless, what if you died?  You’re not like the rest of us, you gotta be careful,” Jack mutters, placing her down gently.  “That was a crazy move just now.  How did you know where to hit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pointing to her headband she weakly laughs, “My little lucky charm, I guess.  This happened before, so I’m sure I won’t die that easily.”  Jack shakes his head before looking at Leona, who seemed to grow weak and the ink smelting away from his body.  “Besides...it worked.  He’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...will...be...king.” Leona groans, falling down to his knees and the apparition of the giant lion disappears.  It seemed to do him in, making him collapse on the floor, finally exhausted.  It was over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-senpai!”  Bina runs to his side, catching him as his body falls down.  He was heavy, but she was able to cushion him with magic.  The lion man was unconscious (thank goodness), but his face was scrunched in pain.  Probably because of the magical damage he had taken in.  Or the whacking from Mikki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heartslabyul, Ruggie, and Jack were panting, exhausted after trying to contain Leona’s berserk mode.  But none of that mattered in her eyes, Leona was all she could focus on.  Bina tried to soothe him, rubbing her hands through his mane, casting a relaxation spell on him.  It would do for now until the Headmaster would come over to heal him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathes a sigh of relief, glad to see he was alive.  She hugs him while everyone fusses over the damage.  Bina didn’t care if there was pain everywhere on her body, all she cared was him.  Exhausted, the girl’s body slackened, her body weakening as everyone shouted in concern.  But it was fine, she didn’t feel so awful.  He was in a worse shape than her but—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki slowly makes her way over, clutching her side.  The staff already disappeared, but she didn’t worry about it this time.  She wasn’t banged up too badly but she was a little sore.  But it didn’t matter.  She met Bina’s gaze, the brunette nodding as the black-haired girl slowly took Leona’s hand into hers with the bandana and unleashed the truth out for them to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since I was born, all I could ever see was an immovable rock in front of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was able to feel everything.  His frustration, despair.  Pain.  Always being overlooked because of his position.  And giving up since no one looked at him the way he wanted to be recognized for.  She felt bad for being so negative towards him because of Bina.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I were the First Prince, I’m sure this is what they will say…“The First Prince Leona is so prudent and can use such strong magic. He’s completely different from his carefree younger brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They all saw the interactions of the servants whispers and Leona listening to them.  If a man like him was seeking for approval, it made sense as to why he was the way he is.  Not that it excused him for the behavior but...it made better sense now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But since I was born second, this is all I get…“Everything the second prince does is sloppy and the first prince is left to clean up after him.”  No matter what I do, I can’t become number one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the day I was born until the day I die, my brother will always be looked up to, and I can never be king.  Why was I born second? Why can I never become number one…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why? Why?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Life is unfair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mikki felt the most pity when she saw his point of view when Bina and him last fought.  Sure, his words were biting and unforgiving that she wouldn’t make an excuse for him.  But she could understand him behind those remarks.  Leona...felt so alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone like her doesn’t belong here.  She’s too soft, too good.  Why did I even get close to her?  She wouldn’t benefit me in any way, she has nothing much to offer.  Yet, she’ll offer me praises that aren’t empty...smile at me even when I’m not in the mood.  Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In such a short time of knowing her, why...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I stay away from her?  Why am I…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t want her to be introduced to his kingdom of loneliness, emptiness.   Where everything would be turned to dust, just like their relationship would.  She belonged to the light, where he could not reach out to.  Everything the light touched was not his to claim.  The pain grew more when he saw her cry.  The agony that he felt was overwhelming her, the tears spilling fresh from her cheeks.  She felt like she was really intruding in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone so bright like the sun...shouldn’t get close to someone as dark as me.  Why is she so meddlesome?  She doesn’t know what dark thoughts I have, wanting to take everything away from my brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That herbivore...the doe.  Bina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubbling before them were memories of her, her smile.  Her laugh echoing on his mind.  Her cheeks flushed while tears fell.  Is that how he saw her?  She never knew, since he would never tell her anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder people flock to her, she has an aura that feels like home.  It’s so familiar...so much I want to curl up and let me lay all my burdens down, forget everything.  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All I ever do is hurt people...but it was the first time it felt like I was becoming a person finally...with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki wanted to give her friend a hug so badly, closing her eyes to hide her frustration.  Those idiots didn’t know they both worried about ridiculous things: they were both into each other.  They should just talk.  The black-haired girl slowly opens her eyes, meeting everyone’s concerned gazes.  A small smile purses her lips.  “It’s alright now.  Let’s have the Headmaster take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley comes up, popping behind her head.  “Indeed, I have come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh!” Mikki jolts.  “You gotta stop popping out of nowhere...gonna be the death of me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that the Headmaster was here, everything was going to be okay.  Bina heaves a sigh, stroking Leona’s hair out of his face.  After seeing that day through his perspective helped her understand him better.  She was scared that day, but she forgave him easily during the time they were apart.  She just wanted him to be back to his normal self.  Even if he wanted to never see her ever again, it was better than nothing.  It hurt...like a knife, but if it meant him coming back, then the princess was fine with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona lets out a groan, her head snapping down to his face.  He was slowly waking up.  “Leona-senpai...” Bina gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, he’s awake!” Grimm cheers, green eyes blearily opening up.  “We didn’t know what to do if you stayed unconscious, yanno?  Alright, confess to all your crimes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, slowly getting up with Bina’s help.  She was glad he didn’t refuse her hand, supporting him gently.  “Huh…? What’d you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood in front of him, his lips in a firm frown. “Kingscholar.  You went into Overblot after all those negative feelings consumed you.  Do you not remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went berserk…?” Leona blinks, his eyes bleary.  “Overblot? For real?  You’ve gotta be kidding me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm shrieks, waiving his paws erratically, “Forget about that! The Magical Shift Tournament is about to start!  If you don’t confess now, I won’t be able to participate in the match!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki stifles her snicker, enjoying the shocked and confused expression on Leona’s face.  It was too funny, especially with that red mark on his cheek, her work.  “Huh? What the heck are you laughing about?  What is that creature muttering about?” He snarls at her, making her snicker louder underneath her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nudges at her roughly, “These guys were chasing after you because the Headmaster promised them that they could compete in the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not really me, more like Grimm wanted it,” Mikki explains.  “Just doing my job as a Supervisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Ruggie asks, “Just for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm huffs, crossing his arms, “It’s not that simple! I mean, you guys injured people because of the tournament, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s… That’s true, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley crosses his arms, “So, it is safe to assume that you boys are behind the consecutive accidents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion eyes Bina, who had nothing on her expression except a pointed look.  Leona sighs, turning away from her, “Yeah, that’s right.”  It would bring his whole dorm in trouble, but at least he was honest in the end.  The issue was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Crowley hums. “Now then, Savanaclaw will have to be disqualified from the competition.  And then, you shall have to apologize to everyone you’ve injured. Am I understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Got it.”  Jack and Ruggie stand there, frowning.  Of course, it was the right thing to do but it was disappointing for them all.  Mikki felt slightly sorry but what could they do?  It was only right...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wait, Headmaster,” Riddle’s voice booms, interjecting in the situation.  Behind him were all of the injured students affected by Ruggie’s magic.  Oh dear… Mikki didn’t know where this was going, but she hoped Riddle knew how to fix this problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosehearts? And if I’m correct, you all are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are the victims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey speaks up, “Headmaster, we have a request as the victims in this case.  Can you please let Savanaclaw participate in the tournament?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again? Are you saying that you forgive them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie’s voice was breathless, “You guys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil interrupts, “What?  No, we’re not forgiving them.”  Trey smiles a sneaky grin, “We can’t get our revenge if you don’t let them participate in the tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge…!?” Ruggie exclaims, his eyes bugging out.  All of the victims reveal their sneaky smiles.  Looks like they were waiting for this.  Oh dear, for a split second, Mikki felt sorry for Savanaclaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic can’t be used on others for personal reasons inside the school,” Riddle reminds Trey.  The green-haired vice leader smiles.  “But Magical Shift is a competitive sport, isn’t it?  I guess you could call it… A sport where you can go all out with magic against your opponents on the field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartslabyul member who was injured adds his input, “Yeah… I won’t feel satisfied if I don’t get to hit you once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tis a duel!” The Pomefiore injured student argued.  “Do not back away now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil shrugs at the Savanaclaw dorm, “I don’t know what happened, but you guys from Savanaclaw already look so tired.”  A smirk grew on his lips.  The same for Trey, who looked equally devilish.  “We now know who the culprit is, and now we just want to get our revenge right out there on the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cater had a devilish smile on his lips, drawling, “You said it yourself, right, Leona-kun~? Using magic on the field isn’t against the rules~” He wiggles his eyebrows, Mikki laughing.  The guy was dying to say that for a while, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle harrumphs, “I would usually be against using such a traditional event to settle disputes, but…” A blush painted his cheeks.  “Trey wanted to do it no matter what, so I’ll turn a blind eye to it this time.”  Mikki nudges him, knowing that he meant more than just that.  She remembered that Riddle was upset with Ace and Deuce for fighting for personal vendetta, but when it came to Trey, he would always go soft.  The smile on her face spread as she looked at her friend.  The red-haired leader nudges her back, wanting to make her quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighs, “I understand how you all feel.  However, I do not know if the Savanaclaw students are even fit to participate now.  Especially since Kingscholar looks like he’s having a hard time just standing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Leona scoffs, “Hahahaha! Don’t underestimate me, Crowley.  I can fight all these stupid herbivores in my sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamil smiles, “We’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on apologizing anymore. Anyone who wants to hear a sorry will have to earn it by defeating me.”  Bina says nothing at that response, her expression not unnoticed by the lion.  But he turns away, looking at all of the ones who were aiming for him now.  He’d deal with this first and then figure out what to do with the doe later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the story, Headmaster.” Trey looks back at Crowley, crossing his arms.  “Will you allow it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good grief.” Crowley pretends to act flustered.  “I was the idiot for believing that you’ll all have a heartfelt talk.  Very well. Savanaclaw will participate in the tournament.”  His voice lowers to himself, “Plus as the Headmaster, I would like to avoid further scandal regarding the players.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki caught his whispering, declaring, “Is this what adults are like!?  Geez!  You’re not as kind as I thought you claimed.  Is it really alright to rely on you to help me home?”  Crowley clears his throat, embarrassed at getting caught by a child.  “Alright, the audience are awaiting the players’ entrance. Let us make haste and get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you on…” Leona growls confidently, only to wince and hold his side. “Ah, that hurts…”  He glares at Ruggie, who nudged him hard on the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’ve already forgiven you, got it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie scoffs, “But, I don’t know why…I just thought that I don’t want to see you making that helpless face again.  That haughty attitude and smug grin of yours suit you better! Just like this–!” He smiles devilishly at Leona. “Laugh with Me~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what was coming, Leona grimaces as his mouth opens without warning.  “Ow…! Bashtard—Ruffie…!” He growls through his smiling teeth.  Dang it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi!” Ruggie sniggers.  “I’ve always wanted to do this to ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack watches from the side, his voice somewhat amused.  “What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing something, Mikki grins, “Ah, you smiled!  That’s probably the first time I’ve seen you with a goody face!  It’s cute!  Jack-kun~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face flushed, indignantly protesting, “When?!  I-I didn’t!”  The grin on her face only grew, making him shrink in embarrassment.  Jack clears his throat, trying to express something to her.  “You guys really helped me out a lot. Thanks to you, I can fight with my all now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle smiles with that Chershire-like smile.  “We are enemies on the field from here on. We won’t go easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack starts to laugh, his face at ease for the first time.  He was laughing this whole time, she knew it!  “I wouldn’t have it any other way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Headmaster!” Grimm crows, bringing the raven man’s attention.  “We caught the culprit like you asked!  We’ll be able to participate like you promised, right?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Ah, ah~” Crowley’s voice was filled with doubt until he snapped his fingers. “Did I promise you that?  I got too caught up that I ended up announcing for the tournament to begin already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH!? You’re too mean! That’s a scam!  Liar, liar pants on fire! Grr…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki did expect this, after all, Crowley was never a man of his word.  She settles Grimm down with a glare, who cowered on her leg.  She sighs, turning her attention back to Crowley.  While the girl did not want Grimm to act out, Mikki was not going to let Crowley get away with it.  “I do have it recorded on paper that you did indeed say that.  But I knew you would ‘conveniently’ forget, so I’m not surprised.”  She shows it in front of him, word for word and dated.  He stiffens at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my! Please refrain from doing that!  How could you think so lowly of me?!”  Crowley rubs his chin.  “I’m thinking of a solution right now. Hm…I know! How about joining in the exhibition match as special guests?  It would be no problem if we let you play in the pre-tournament exhibitions. You’ll surely stand out~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!?” Grimm shrieks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind as long as I can show off!  Alright~! Everyone who sees me on TV might come scout me~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...I thought 7 players were necessary…what about the other members, Grimm?” Mikki reminded him.  “I don’t think us two are enough...and I don’t really have magic...And I think Headmaster did promise to get us members…?  Or did I forget wrong?”  She holds out her notebook to taunt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, you have a point, I’m very, humbly sorry, ” Crowley realizes, a guilty look on his face.  “You also have no one to go against… Hm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha–!? You forgot about that, too!?”  Mikki nudges Grimm.  “What did you expect?  We’re his lackeys, Grimm.  I’m sorry, but maybe next year you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace steps up, “What?  That’s all?  Problem solved already, then.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...what?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deuce stands next to him, smiling while pointing at each other.  “We’ll play in your team for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle had an exasperated expression as he says, “What are you saying? You are students from Heartslabyul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no rule against us joining other teams during the tournament, though.”  Ace crosses his arms in retaliation.  “So I don’t think that warrants a punishment...right Dorm Leader, Trey-senpai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbles from Trey, “Haha! I didn’t think about it much, but he’s right. There’s no rule against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds interesting! I wanna join Mikki-chan’s team, too~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nudges Cater, “You’re a regular member for us, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stingy~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace groans, “We’ll just be bored cheering you on. We wanna participate in a match, too.”  he drags Deuce in a headlock, bringing him into the spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  I-I’m different from this guy! I just wholeheartedly want to help a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina warmly wraps her hand in Mikki’s.  “I want to help too.  It’s your first year here, let’s make it fun.”  She turns to her dorm leader, her eyes softening into a begging expression.  She could see him letting out an annoyed sigh, but he gave permission.  He points to her eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You better make yourself look presentable!  I won’t let someone from our dorm look disgraceful!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tawny-haired girl laughs, turning back to her friend.  “Well, you saw that!  Let’s have fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision was misty.  She had such great friends in such a short amount of time.  Master would have been so happy to see her like this.  Mikki lets out a teary chuckle, smiling.  It was so great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go against you if you’ve got no one to play with.” Jack offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! You guys will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws a look, “What, you’d rather go against a team of teachers then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace slings an arm over the wolf, “You’re a surprisingly nice dude~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t get me wrong! I’m just trying to repay a favor!  It’s okay, right, senpai?” Jack turns to Ruggie and Leona for permission.  Ruggie sighs, unable to deny the request.  “I’m already so tired and he’s adding another match to our agenda.  How devilish of Jack-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona groans, “You’re annoying. Get ready, you herbivores.” He glares at them all with his emerald eyes.  “I won’t go easy just ‘cause it’s an exhibition match. Be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief,” Crowley concludes.  “I thought that I’d have to ask Professor Trein to extend his speech by another three hours.  Mikki, your team has four members. I’ll let you participate if you can find three more people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm: We’re totally short on people! Geez, right after these two agreed to join, too…!  Why do we only have two people in our dorm!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait...at their dorm…  Blue eyes light up.  “Ah, speaking of the dorm, there’s…right?”  Blue eyes meet.  Grimm brightens in his mood, crowing,“Ah! I see! Anyone who lives in the dorms qualifies, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace, Bina, and Deuce all look at each other confused.  “I guess so, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ramshackle Dorm has other people in it, too! The ghosts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? You mean to say you want the ghosts to participate!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping up and down in excitement, Grimm cheers, “One of them said they were a star player, too. It’ll be a big help, yanno!  I’ll go call them! Yahoo~Stardom, here I come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, anything goes, huh…” Jack sighs, throwing a concerned look at Mikki.  “Will the ghosts be able to put up a fight though…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it fine?” Ace knocks his head against Mikki’s, teasing, “I mean, Mikki’s a player but she can’t use magic either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki looked annoyed, “They can hold on their own, I’ve seen it.  Also, did you forget that I do have fireworks, crackers, cherry bombs?  You best watch your back, Trappola, or you might have a bomb aimed for your ASS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  We’re on the same team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, time to get ready, I’ll announce you as the starting game,” Crowley announces, making everyone else clear out.  They were left alone with Crowley.  Deuce shivers, “I’m suddenly getting nervous knowing that this will be broadcast…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, let us head to the stadium…Oh, but before that, wasn’t there a black jewel right by your feet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? A black jewel?”  Everyone looked at each other in confusion.  “Why? Did you drop it, Headmaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no… It doesn’t matter if you didn’t see it. Come, let us head to the Colosseum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh...weird.  Mikki remembered when Grimm took the black shards from the dwarf’s mine and after Riddle’s Overblot.  What was that stone?  Especially with Crowley’s attitude, it must not be very good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tilts his head towards the center, bringing her out of her thoughts.  “Let’s go, Mikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki jolts, noticing all her friends were staring at her with smiles.  Slowly, her own mouth curved up.  He said her name finally.  She allowed herself to be yanked by her friends.  She could worry about the black stone and other things another time.  Finding her way home would take a while after all.  For now, she would enjoy being a student.  “Let’s go!  Can’t wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s voice booms, revealing their names for everyone to hear.  She takes a deep breath while taking position.  The ghosts bobbed in excitement, happy to get action after so many years.  Mikki nods at her team, signalling that they would get the disk first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace smirks at Jack, “I’ll have you pay for what you made me go through before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Come at me with all you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that… Is that camera recording…?” Deuce stiffens as they see big screens of their faces televised.  Mikki and Ruggie laugh at his nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! You’re getting worried about the wrong thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm nudges her ankle, “It’s time to show the world what I’m capable of!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, it’s your moment,” Mikki acknowledges.  “Just make sure not to go too crazy.  There's a balance of having fun and injuring someone, so just be careful.  Otherwise, we’ll have to deal with having blood on our hands...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awright!” he cheers.  “I’m going to blow everyone away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget, I’m going against you,” Leona calls out to them.   He grins evilly, “There’s no way it’ll be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEGIN!” Crowley announces, cheers roaring from all over the stadium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!”  Mikki grabs the disk before Ruggie could reach her, making a break for it.  She tosses it to Grimm, whose paws were eagerly stretched out.  It was his first game, she wanted him to have fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m standing out so much~!!” Grimm cheers, aiming flames at all of Savanaclaw, not caring who was being injured in his wake.  “Outta the way!  The Great Grimm-sama is going to show off!”  Drunk off of the cheers from the crowd, he had multitudes of blue flames surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure don’t know how to hold back against an injured person, huh~” Ruggie chuckles, trying to ignore his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ruggie,” Leona hissed.  “Keep acting like you’re tired for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace smirks at this.  “They’re not going to get away with this!  Hey ghosts!”  He turns to the Ramshackle spirits.  “Make sure you distract them!”  They learned from last time when they played with them.  They knew their game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina and Mikki run behind Ace and Deuce, blocking any attacks from Grimm.  Mikki may have not had any abilities, but her firecrackers did make it easier for her to fight back.  A blast almost hit her, but she jumped far back before it landed.  A close one!  She smiles as they push on.  It was easy to see any sneak attacks, since they were used to it.  It was nice to have an upperhand for once.  “Almost there guys!” Mikki cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And safely, without any harm on anyone, they managed to score their first point.  They all cheered, giving each other high fives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, make sure to counter before they can do anything later,” Leona orders the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace cheers, “Alright! Here’s our first point!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good.  But, that’s as far as you can go,” Leona grins triumphantly, despite being behind in points.  “We’ll get that point back in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fufufu! I’ll show you my super cool long shoot before that happens!” Grimm gloats, “I shall call it: Great Grimm Hurricane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it Grimm!”  Mikki laughs happily, running faster as she follows Grimm, ready to see him show off.  This was truly a lot of fun!  Maybe one day when she returns home, she could play this with Master—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BLAM</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  Something whacked her at the speed of light, knocking her out.  And everything went to black, the last thing she heard was the sound of the crowds cheering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina shrieks as she runs over to Mikki, inspecting the black-haired girl.  Ace and Deuce follow suit, looking a bit guilty as they join their friend.  Beside the unconscious girl, was the disk.  All eyes shot at Grimm, who tried to float away from them.  “Hey, you tanuki!” Ace scolds, holding him by the ribbon.  “Look what you did to Mikki!  You weren’t watching?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!  Oh no!  Is Mikki going to be alright?!  She’s not dead, right?!” Deuce fussed, his hands wringing his blue hair.  All of them watched their friend panic in amusement, ignoring his worried, frantic spiel while Bina tended to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not dead, Deuce, just unconscious, now calm down!” The brunette scolds him while Ace slaps the blue head and receives a yelp from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie tsked.  “So much for a pre-game, shishi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked over the unconscious Mikki, “You should probably bring her to the nurse’s office.  She has a bump on her head but make sure it’s not any worse.”  He helps Bina lift up their friend, the boys coming over to hold her up.  They all threw glares at Grimm, who did nothing but whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I can be of help.”  The first years turned around to see a tall man with horns.  Bina gaped, surprised to see the head of Diasomnia before them.  Leona throws glares at Malleus as he approaches them, lifting up Mikki with ease with Bina’s permission.  The black-haired fae ignores the protest of a green-haired Diasomnia member, following Bina to the nurse’s wing.  He twists to Leona with a serene smile.  “I’ll be back in time to go against you as well, fret not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion lets out a feral growl once they disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Close to Malleus, Bina watched over her friend as they headed to the infirmary.  She wondered where exactly had those two been acquainted since they were in different years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...” Her voice sounded somewhat squeaky, making her cringe.  “Thank you, for helping out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please keep it a secret that I helped her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh?” Bina was taken aback.  “I’m sure she would want to thank you, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” he interrupts her with a serene smile.  “Just tell her a good Samaritan helped her out.  And it was not a big deal, so do this favor for me, please.”  Her voice stuck and still shocked, Bina nods.  She wouldn’t refuse this from the most powerful student in school.  Although, Mikki may want to kill her later for not telling her. Bina wondered why he was interested in helping them, when he knew virtually nothing about them.  She was grateful, but it seemed odd.  She shook her head.  Well, everyone had their secrets.  Bina herself didn’t tell anyone about Leona until the situation called for it.  So she let it go, knowing how Mikki reacted when she found out about her relationship with Leona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when the time would come, she would bombard her like mad.  So until that time came, Bina would prepare all the questions to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malleus helped set Mikki down on the cot, cautious as she stirs, groaning while her head twists in her sleep.  “What a curious little human,” he muses.  She looked like Silver whenever he napped, so peaceful.  He brushed her bangs aside, looking more closely at the girl.  “Very interesting,” the horned fae says aloud.  “Things are changing here...ever since you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans closer.  “I wonder if it’s a good thing you managed to wind up here...child of man.  And what you did back there...you have the heart of a hero.  How valiant.”  He chuckles as she wrinkles her nose, moving away from her.  It would be good to go back before Sebek or Lilia get worried.  And that would not be pleasant at all, especially with Sebek’s booming voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bina...” The girl turns around to see a shellshocked Ace and Deuce still trying to recover.  The ginger points his hand to the outside.  “We’re going back out to see the rest of the tournament...what do you want to do?  I’m sure it’s good if someone stays with her but...do you want to watch?”  A secretive smile spreads on Ace’s face.  “You know...to see your boyfriend get creamed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Bina shakes her head.  “He’s not my boyfriend.”  She turns back to the sleeping Mikki.  “I think I’ll stay a little with her...make sure that Grimm didn’t knock her into eternal sleep.”  She throws an annoyed side glance at the creature, who jerked at the accusation.  He was clinging onto Deuce’s shirt as support, shivering at Bina’s glare.  He thought she was kind and naive...but it turned out she had an edge as well.   “I was just trying a new move...” Grimm hung his head low.  “I didn’t know her head was that fragile...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse came by with a serene smile, looking over the patient with a critical eye.  “She’ll be fine.  Just needs some rest and ice for that bruise.  I can take care of her, but you don’t have to worry.  Go on, I’ll watch over her while you guys watch.  It’s your first year, and I’m sure you want to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina felt reluctant, since Mikki would be all alone.  But Grimm never saw a real tournament and Deuce and Ace were excited.  She tells them, “Go ahead...besides, I need to get looked at.  My back and shoulder are in ribbons so...I’ll catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them cast wary glances at Malleus before setting off, eager to see the tournaments.  Bina laughs at their foolery, knowing that boys will always be boys.  “Ah, to be carefree like them,” Malleus amusedly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just excitable,” Bina shakes her head.  “What can we do about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse carefully applied bandages on her back, the girl feeling conscious that Malleus was around when she was being treated.  Luckily, he looked away and focused his attention on the sleeping Mikki, like she was a magical object.  Bina wondered what he was thinking, unsure of his opinion of the black-haired girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they said nothing even after her body had been properly treated.  She was able to go out but she couldn’t strain herself to lift her arm for a while.  As she sat near Mikki, her voice finally had the courage to come out.  “I wanted to apologize...for Leona-senpai’s sake.”  The fae’s eyes lifted in alarm, confused as to why she would say that.  Bina plucks the courage, “I knew how much he...does not have a good impression of you, and I wasn’t fast enough to stop him.  I didn’t know he would go this far...so I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fae laughs.  “To think that the leader of Savanaclaw had someone this kind beside him.  How interesting.”  He kindly looks at her.  “There is no need for an apology, you are not the one who did this.  But you are quite brave to do this for a man who is displacing his anger on others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not excusing his reasons or actions, of course not,” Bina replies softly.  “But I do understand perhaps why...he doesn’t look favorably to you.  But that’s because of his perspective on life.  I do not know much about you but...I’m sure you have your issues as well.  If only he knew that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed, Bina bows her head down in shame.  To hear it from her senior, it was quite embarrassing.  “...Yes.”  There was no use lying, it was very obvious.  “But as his friend...I felt responsible for his actions, so I wanted to apologize.  You didn’t deserve this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fret not,” Malleus smiles.  “Although it is too bad that he doesn’t realize you are asking for his sake.  Perhaps he would appreciate the ones who really see him for who he is.  I think it is Savanaclaw’s turn right now with Scarabia.  Perhaps you should go down and see how he’s doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved, Bina returns the gesture.  “Thank you.  And for watching over Mikki, I know you’re also busy preparing for all this.”  She bows and quietly closes the door behind, not wanting to wake her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am interested in the human that was in the center of it all, that’s all,” he said in a breezy voice.  Malleus strokes Mikki’s stray hair to the side, amused to see her twitch to the touch.  Such a weak human, and yet she risked her life to save Kingscholar.  How interesting.  Perhaps she had some ability to survive, despite not having magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens to reveal Lilia, who quietly nods at him.  Knowing his signal, he whispers to the sleeping girl.  “We’ll meet again, Mikki Maud.  Until then.”  Malleus walks away, ready for his dorm to play.  Lilia smiles at him but refuses to say anything as they walk out to the screaming crowds.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>See it in your mind,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you can find</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your imagination,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mysteries and magic,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Visions fantastic,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leading to strange and wondrous dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was that song?  That voice sounded...really serene.  Mikki didn’t want to find it weird, but it just was.  What kind of song would pop in her head like that?  Maybe she really lost it after she lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bluebell eyes open to see a white curtain surrounding her.  She lets out a groan, noticing that her head was throbbing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mikki! You’re finally awake!” Grimm paws at her on the bed.  Her vision was still somewhat blurred but as she kept blinking, her view became more clear.  Ace, Deuce, Jack, Grimm, and Bina surrounded her with concerned glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…?” She slowly sits up with Bina’s help.  The black-haired girl noticed her friend had bandages all over her body, probably from fighting Leona.  “Where am I?  What happened to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got hit in the head by the disc Grimm tried to throw during the second half. Ace raises an eyebrow.  “You don’t remember?  Dang, he must have hit you real bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her head, noticing a bump while she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought my super long shot would make it though~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki dryly responds, “Well, I’m so sorry I got in the way of your cool moment.  It cost me a bump, but that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something a beginner should try to do, look what happened to her,” Jack scolds Grimm, making the creature sink in guilt.  “Anyways, we got you here as soon as the pregame ended. Someone from Diasomnia who said he knew you helped us carry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Did he ever say his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” the boys looked around at each other, refusing to say anything.  They weren’t sure if they could openly say his name without shivering.  Seeing him pluck Mikki in his arms like a little rabbit was a scary sight.  Bina scoffs at their wariness, shaking her head.  Perhaps it was best if Mikki didn’t know about Malleus.  “No, he didn’t mention it.  But he did seem worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I see…”  All of them relaxed with that answer, relieved that they didn’t have to be put in the spot.  Mikki wondered if it was Tsunotaro.  Dang it, she lost consciousness before she could have seen him again.  But there would be other times, she convinced herself.  It was alright.  “Well, that’s nice of him.  I’m sad I couldn’t thank him but...hey, at least I’m awake now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m glad you’re awake now.” Deuce smiles. “I was getting worried that we’d be blamed if you didn’t wake up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that’s why they were worried.  She lets out a scoff at her friends.  Boys were totally not honest.  Bina chuckles, “They really were all over the place.  Deuce thought you up and died or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bina!  We don’t talk about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep it to herself, Mikki hugs her stomach as she laughs hard, her cheeks all red.  Dead?!  To think that she could die from a bump was quite funny.  She found another cute side to Deuce once more.  “So,” she asks, her stomach hurting and now calming down.  “What happened after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the tournament ended while you were out cold, and now they’re preparing to clean the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Savanaclaw?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch…” Leona’s voice was heard at her side, making her whip her head towards the direction.  He was on the next bed, groaning.  “Those guys seriously aimed for us and not the disc.”  </span>
  <span>Ruggie was also there, making the girl relieved to see he was doing okay.  His injuries were patched up and dealt with, but he would still be injured for a while.  “Thanks to that, we were all worn out before we even went against Diasomnia. They won in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, that would be no surprise.  Diasomnia seemed to have an aura that made them powerful.  She would have liked to have seen that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai!” Jack rushes over to their side, “I didn’t realize you were awake, too!”  Too?  They were knocked out as well?  Huh, maybe Grimm was that powerful?  Nah, she knew better.  Must have been the other dorms going out for revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch… To think that I’d use the clinic’s bed aside from my naps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie gripes, surveying the area, “It’s sorta irritating to think that there’s no one from Diasomnia here at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the rumors,” Ace starts off, “but Diasomnia’s Prefect is no joke at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… He was amazing. You would be so amazed if you saw him, Mikki.” Deuce throws a sympathetic look.  “It was crazy how strong he was.”  No one said anything about him helping her, since they were afraid what would happen if they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was disappointed, she would have liked to see Malleus.  He sounded like a big deal.  Also...maybe he could help her find her way home.  He seemed like a better option than Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally understand why no one thinks they can win against him…” Ace mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack lets out a huff, “Hmph. You really won’t win if you think that before you fight him.  I’ll show you that I can win against Diasomnia without cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a cheater can also work to your advantage, you know?” Leona drawls, a smirk in his face.  Mikki frowns, crossing her arms.  “You still haven’t learned your lesson?  This guy...totally hasn’t reflected on this at all…” What does Bina even see in him?!  Any piece of pity had dissipated with that remark.  At least Riddle made amends with her and tired to make things better, but this guy—this one was just frustrating!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is there a need for that?” Leona smirks.  “I gave my all in the tournament this year. And next year, I’ll just have to do the same.”  She scoffs.  Mikki hopes it won't happen again when she leaves.  But that would be another matter for another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shishishi! That’s our Leona-san! That’s what we like to hear~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Jack groans, “I thought we’d all learned…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed, I’m worried about all of you in the future...” Mikki shakes her head.  “I feel sorry for you, Jack.  You’re probably the only level-headed one in your dorm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, you don’t know me…” But the girl didn’t miss that blush on his face.  What a softie this boy was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm cheers, “We’ll definitely be in the tournament next year for sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to do our best so we can be chosen, too,” Deuce seemed fired up with that confident look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ace agrees, “I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of all those people again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally found you, Uncle!” A cute voice calls out from the door, a little red-haired boy with animal ears cheerfully pokes out.  Uncle?  Whose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm cocks his head, “Who the heck’s that kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their unsaid question was finally answered.  “Uncle Leona~!” The boy waddles over to the chocolate-haired lion with a smile.  Leona groans, “Ah, damn it… The annoying one’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So...that’s the Simba of this world?  Mikki marvelled at the little boy. He was so cute!  A different kind of cute from Deuce, of course, but still!  She had the urge to pinch his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others didn’t seem to catch on.  “Uncle… Leona…?” Jack repeats with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona sighs, “This little furball’s Cheka, my brother’s son...He’s my nephew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A period of silence washes the room.  Their faces all grow from blank to shock.  The boys shouted, “NEPHEW!?”  Bina and Mikki cover their ears, cringing at the high frequency of their squawks.  They both sighed.  The boys really can’t connect the dots very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruggie realizes, “That means… The one who’s next in line for the throne is…” They all train their eyes on the little boy, who was playfully climbing up on his uncle.  Mikki was reminded of Simba playing around with his reluctant uncle, messing with him and not noticing the older lion’s ire.  It was quite funny watching this.  Cheka looked like a good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your match was so cool, Uncle! Teach me how to play next time~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it already, so don’t shout in my ear!” Leona swatted at his nephew, who avoided it as he crawls around the scarred lion. “Where are your bodyguards? They might be searching for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Timon and Pumba? </em> Mikki would have liked to see that.  Cheka smiles, “I wanted to see you so badly so I left them~ Hehe~”  Okay, Cheka was ultimately the most precious thing she had ever seen.  He was so cute and loving!  It was just too bad that Leona didn’t like him, even though she understood why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Jack awkwardly watches the scene before them.  “The root of all evil for Leona-san is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki smiles, “This innocent angel…?  That’s so cute, Leona~!  The widdle kwitty cwat!  He loves you so much!  That’s so scary?”  Her cheeks bulged to look like a child’s as her voice turned cutesy.  “Awww~Uncle Leona’s scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really attached to you, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Leona grit his teeth, his eyes glowing poisonously.  “Stop staring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Uncle!” Cheka calls his attention back to him, climbing on the bed to reach out to him.  “When are you coming home? Next week? The week after that? Ah! Did you read my letters?”  With each question, he grew closer and closer to his uncle to shove his face in front of Leona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I told you already,” Leona struggles to maintain his cool around his nephew, “I’ll go back home on the holida—Ow, wait!  Don’t sit on my stomach!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he’s just sitting on Leona-san’s stomach so casually…!?” Jack gapes, his eyes widened at the sight.  This was the person he looked up to?  A grungy uncle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha! This is awesome! So that’s why Leona-san refuses to go home!” Ruggie crows, glee written all over his face.  This piece of information was thrilling to discover, to think, a child…!  He howls, hand slapping on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki responds in disbelief, “What?  You don’t want to go home because of a cutie pie?!  Unbelievable!  Truly, the world is going to end!  You’re so pitiful, oh, pitiful Leona!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  You magicless herbivore!  You better watch it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina watches the little boy play around with his injured uncle, her eyes softening.  It seemed so sweet, to see him being pushed around by a little boy and trying to care for him (even if he didn’t want to admit it).  The girl smiles fondly while she watches the interaction.  He was right about Cheka being so attached to him.  The boy was a cute little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona catches her eyes, his expression all uncomfortable and embarrassed.  She had never seen him like this before, so flustered all over a child.  Bina offers a sweet smile, hoping that he knew that she wasn’t making fun of him, rather, she thought he was cute.  But instead, her muscles could only make out a weak one, struggling to keep herself cheerful around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emerald eyes flit away, meeting the others jeering at him playfully.  “Don’t keep staring over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki watches her friend sit next to her, scooting over on the bed as she watched Bina try to keep herself upbeat around Leona.  The black-haired apprentice shares a secretive smile with the doe.  “Cat got your tongue, Bina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Well…” The tawny-haired girl shyly tucks stray hair away from her face.  “I’ve never seen this side of him before.  It’s...really cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute?” Mikki echoes in an incredulous manner.  What was so “cute” about a rugged, rough guy like him?  He was rude when they first met, and it seemed like he wouldn’t change his attitude, even after what had happened.  She shakes her head at her friend, disappointed that she had fallen for such a man.  Regardless, her friend was much happier now than she did the last couple of days, so Mikki let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all Ojitan’s friends?” Cheka’s voice rang out in curiosity.  Those brown eyes widened adorably as they all looked at the cub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sniggers, struggling to contain himself, “That’s right!  Everyone here, except for Bina, is Ojitan's friends.”  He eyes the lion in a teasing manner, “Right, Leona-ojitan~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheka grins a fangy smile before he hops off of his uncle and scampers over to her.  “Bina-neetan!  Are you Leona-ojitan’s mate?  You smell like him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mate..?  The girl flushes at the innocent question.  Of course children would misunderstand, but it still embarrassed how children had no filter.  But she couldn’t blame him for being so curious.  He cocks his head in curiosity as he waits for her reply, like a kitten.  She shakes her head.  “No, I’m just Leona-senpai’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait...what was their relationship?  There wasn't much time to talk, after what had happened.  They weren’t exactly close enough to be friends, but they were more than just classmates.  She wasn’t a pet, even though she sometimes did his bidding.  The tawny-haired girl gave up.  Maybe the best was just that they were friends.  Were they still…?  After all, the last time she talked to him, they ended on a sour note.  “We’re friends.”  She threw a sour glare at Ace, who merely grins mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  What are you doing, you little hairball?  Leave her alone, you’re making her uncomfortable,” Leona booms as he ruffles his nephew’s hair, to the little one’s delight.  Bina jumps a little, shocked to find the lion man next to her.  How did he prowl so quietly?  She had to make sure her ears detected any sound next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange-haired furball cheers, “Leona-ojitan!  I was asking Bina-neetan if she was your mate!  She smells a little like you!  And she has a mark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them widened their eyes.  What…?  Mikki wanted to hit him again, only to be restrained by the rest of them.  Leona makes no crack in his expression, merely training those emerald eyes on her.  She wasn’t sure how to read those eyes, what expression was he giving her?  He leans closer to her, those dark forest green eyes boring into her chocolate ones.  Bina tried not to step back, bewildered at his action.  He wasn’t going to...in front of his nephew, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lingered on that mark that he gave her.  True, he did nip her but to think it was a mark...  Sniff...Leona closes his eyes as he tries to smell her scent.  It was faint, but he swore he could smell flowers.  She always had that subtle, floral scent.  But something seemed different...almost mixing with his own...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s cuz Leona-ojitan hangs out a lot with Bina-chan, right~? Shishishi!” Ruggie pops in, clutching onto his stomach.  He already was amused by Leona being called uncle, but he was still recovering somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki eyes her friend, who flushed at the direct glance.  Bina bows her head in embarrassment, those ruby orbs flitty.  Everyone was calling out on the two of them, teasing her as Mrs. Kingscholar.  Leona shouts at them to be quiet while Ace and Ruggie tease them.  But despite the flush blooming on her cheeks, Bina starts to relax and laugh at the irritated and embarrassed Leona, the rambunctious conversations stopping to listen.  That sweet voice of hers brought them in awe.  Leona’s green eyes glowed as he replayed the sound in his ears.  It was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxed as he found himself being laughed at, not caring if he was being teased for being an uncle.  Just as long as she was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would never admit that aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you—I’ll remember this!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mikki slides out of the bed, happy that she was able to leave.  She looked back to see Bina staying behind with Leona.  The girl moved on, leaving the room as she trails after Grimm.  She was sure they were going to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina peers at Leona, noticing how he still refused to leave.  He already ushered Cheka to go back with his guards before sending him back home.  Everyone had left, leaving the two of them in awkward silence.  He had been standing there for a while with an unreadable expression, looking at the bandages that poked out from underneath her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying nothing, the lion walks out of the infirmary, jutting his chin to motion her to follow him.  They quietly walked together outside, finding themselves in the botanical garden once more in their spot. Bina was concerned, wondering what they were doing here when they hadn’t talked in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighs as he rubs his hand through his dark chocolate mane.  He mutters something under his breath.  “...you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face contorted in pain, struggling to say the proper words.  “This...for you.”  He thrusts something in her open palm.  Bina looks down, her breath getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flower crown.  One just like the ones she gushed about from her childhood.  Like the one she was trying to make for him.  It was a bit messy, a strange sight from the prideful Leona.  But still, it was the one she remembered.  “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Put it on?” His voice was less tense, trying to be more softer but it still had a sharpness to it.  The man didn’t seem so angry with her anymore, his expression was toned down.  He hoped it would convey his apology to her, he sincerely didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.  After he lost, Leona went off to the garden to collect flowers.  Even though he talked big about people earning their apologies, it was different with her.  He hid his hands behind his back, the little scratches covering his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t know that.  Bina felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest, she was scared she wouldn’t have been able to talk to him anymore.  “Okay…!”  The girl smiles, dazzling him with that face.  She lifts it gingerly, trying not to unravel any of the flowers.  It fit perfectly, befitting her title as a princess of the woodlands.  Bina seemed really happy as she blushed at him while securing the crown.  “Thank you, Leona-senpai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?  That tattered old mulch?” His eyes widened, bewildered by the sudden thanks.  So little things like that made her happy so quickly?  Leona made sure to note that next time.  Bina was such an interesting girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smile merely widened as she turned to him, making that heart of his tremble for a bit.  That irritating sun just managed to highlight her face for a bit, squinting his exhausted eyes, but still, she was radiant.  Why was he looking at her different from before?  Sure, he respected her, but he saw her as a little runt he was rearing.  But what did he really think of her?  His head hurt just trying to figure that out.  Leona spent some time on it, that he couldn’t really take naps anymore.  It was blasphemy, to lose time on sleeping on it, but his body wouldn’t listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, anyway, you seem happy over a bunch of weeds, so we’re good now, right?”  He tries to recover his gruff attitude, annoyance plasters on his face.  It was hard to think about what he would give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t offended at all.  If anything, she understood him a bit better whenever he was acting tough around her.  “Hehe!  You’ve never apologized before, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was red with indignance.  “Why—you!”  Bina giggles, the sound akin to bells ringing.  Souring, he sighs as he looks at that teasing smile.  The tables had turned, the hunted was now the hunter.  Leona cracks a small smile, he really underestimated the little fawn.  She knew when to make a jab at him, it was getting less fun while she got used to their teasing.  </span>
  <span>What was going on with him?  The great Leona wouldn’t be so soft all of a sudden because of a girl.  Sure, he always made sure to respect them, treat them like queens.  But he never made the extra effort...to make sure they were happy again.  He wasn’t sure if he liked this feeling, but seeing her smile...just might have changed his mind.  “Well, as long as you’re happy with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!”  She pets her head again, delighted to feel the springy flowers.  It was a lovely gift in her eyes.  “I love it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion man wasn’t so sure what had happened, but that phrase, and her smile...it did something to him.  His stomach had something fluttering, to his confusion.  What was going on?  What was there to be flustered about?  But he looked at her once more.  “Well...that’s good,” he smiles thinly.  “Your back...is it okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”  She touched it lightly with the bandages wrapped around it.  “Oh...it doesn’t hurt so bad.  It won’t scar, so it’ll be alright.  Vill won’t get on my case about it, so it’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so?” Although his voice was rough, his shoulders relaxed.  He was that worried about it.  Also, he got an earful from Vil when they went against Pomefiore, the dorm leader throwing curses in revenge for hurting his fellow dorm classmate.  “Well, I did you wrong a lot.  I broke your necklace last time...I never got to apologize for that either.  I hurt you too...about your mother and your sibling...I shouldn’t have done that, it was wrong.  It was something that wasn’t easy to be shared...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did hurt, but she knew he said those words when he was angry.  There wouldn’t be a next time again from him, she knew.  Bina pulls it out from her shirt.  The chain was replaced with a golden chain, which seemed more durable than the last one.  The velvet antlers were good as new.  Leona looked closer at it, it must have been her mother’s before.  He felt sorry for breaking it, it was done in a spur of anger but he had done wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bina didn’t seem to glare at him, rather she seemed relaxed.  “I was due for a new chain anyway.  It was cheap, so it wasn’t a big deal.  The antlers were more important to me, so I forgive you.” She holds her hand out.  “Friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows raised.  She wanted to be friends with him again?  Really?  “You’re really accepting it easy, I don’t think I deserved to even have your friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a makeup gift for me slapping you, that was uncalled for.  I wasn’t completely the victim here too.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit?  More like a tickle,” he chuckles.  “You should work more on building up more strength.”  She shoves him playfully, making both of them laugh heartily.  Everything seemed to be normal, but she knew better.  Leona was much wiser after the experience, and while his habit of napping and slothiness still hasn't subsided, he went along with her.  They laid down on the grass, closing their eyes as the cool wind brushed them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to spend some days like this together.  She squeezed her hand tightly into his, hoping that he knew she was by his side.  He didn’t have to squeeze back if he didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she felt him respond, squeezing it back gently.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leona groans as he wakes up, turning to his side and reaching out for the familiar presence next to him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It felt so relaxing to hold her in his arms, he purrs softly as he pulls her closer.  They had left the garden a long time ago and slept in his room since it was late.  She did put up a bit of a fight with how weird it was, but he won her over and fell asleep together.  Besides, Vil wasn’t that big of a deal to argue with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” The girl relaxes, leaning her head against his chest.  A small smile graces on her lips as she continues to sleep peacefully.  The little thing was so naive, so unaware of the world outside of her cozy forest.  How was it possible that she was here with him at this moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lion man drifts his eyes down to her neck, the bite—while somewhat faded—was still there despite the coverup makeup.  A frown deepens on his face.  Definitely Vil’s handiwork.  Leona barely could recall when he did it, but he guessed it was when he was arguing with her.  His hand ghosts over her neck, trying to trace it.  His eyebrows rose in confusion.  Sure, it was a thing to mark one’s mate, but for it to be a different species...that was somewhat unheard of.  Leona sighs, he burdened the girl a lot with this bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, he didn’t want to let her go.  “For such an herbivore to have an effect on me...hmph,” Leona chuckles.  “That’s not like the great Leona.  I never thought I would ever have a mate but...it might be okay if its with you, herbivore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me herbivore.”  Her muffled voice comes out, her head looking up at him.  Bina comes out of his arms, and sits up annoyed.  “You know my name, so what’s the point of calling me that?  Aren’t there better nicknames?”  Bina pouts.  “It’s not like all I eat are leaves you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks.  “What kind of nickname would you like for me to call you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prey? Fawn?  Bucktail?”  Every pet name made her blush even more than the last.  She was looking quite flustered.  Bina swats at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re much younger than me...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bambina</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leona-senpai!  That’s so not original!”  That smirk of his refused to leave his face, making her pout.  “Everyone called me that at home!  C’mon!  It’s embarrassing!”  She hated how easily flustered she could get around him.  He was always teasing, and so composed, there was never a chance where she saw him blunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe with good reason.  Leona hated to be seen as weak.  Or inferior to anything.  She remembered when he Overblotted, covered in that inky substance.  His pain, frustration, and loneliness.  Bina felt bad for thinking about it.  He was really a delicate person inside, despite all of his pride.  Still, it didn’t stop her from caring about him.  She hides her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Bina?”  He seemed a bit alarmed by her sudden action.  Did he go too far?  Sure, he liked to tease her, but he would never go as far to hurt her.  “What’s up with you all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms circle around his muscular frame, squeezing tightly.  The tawny-haired girl breathed in his scent, which always relaxed her.  Leona tries to coax an explanation from her, after all, she was being strangely quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay with Bambina...if you let me call you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  What do you want to call me?”  He gave her a quizzing look, unsure of what that meant.  Bina smiles as she finally looks up at him, a beautiful sight.  He wanted her to always be like this: happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She somewhat squirms a bit until she manages to say, “‘My King.’  Can I call you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not be the king at your home,” the girl explains.  “But the way I see it...you’re already like one.”  His brows scrunched in a curious manner.  What could that little herbivore see?  What made her know more about him than anyone else?  “You have the attitude of one, even though you don’t put so much effort,” Bina starts off, her cheeks reddening.  It was the first time she verbalized these thoughts.  “You always tease me, act rough, but...you’re kinder than you think you are.  While you do slack off a lot, you always think of the rest of your dorm.  You may not be a leader in some eyes, but here, you are one.  And you know what?  You did all of that, on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little herbivore’s eyes never tore away from his, shining so brightly.  How on earth was she bright?  He was the one who lurked in the shadows, left alone to do whatever he wanted.  She must be so naive to imagine such a thing.  He had to be the best, he just needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, hearing those words brought a strange emotion within.  He couldn’t really place a word on the feeling, but Leona knew it made him weird.  What was it?  He wasn’t sure if he liked it, even if there was a small part of him that wanted to enjoy it.  The man merely smirks instead, trying to recompose himself.  “Is that so?  I didn’t know Bambina thought of such bold things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina pouts.  “I’m sorry that I’m not that good with words.  But if you’re okay with it, then I’ll call you that to remind you that you are good enough...at least to me.”  She pushes herself away from him, the warmth now disappearing.  He always loved messing with her, her heart couldn’t handle all of it.  She was tired of all of the game, she wanted to be loved.  The pain from the bite always burned whenever he rejected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona frowned when she distances herself.  Why now?  He grumbles, “Oi, why are you leaving all of a sudden, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops, turning back to him with a stern expression.  It was quite funny to take it seriously, since her face scrunched in a cute manner.  Plus, it didn’t suit that face.  “Leona-senpai, why do you always degrade yourself and refuse to acknowledge that you’re truly worthy of something?  I’m telling you that you’re great and you stand out just fine.  You should be proud of what you accomplished for yourself!”  Her voice rose as she spoke, a determined look on her face.  “Listen to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leona seemed to flinch at her loud voice overpowering him.  They fall down on the bed, the small girl towering over him.  It was quite a shock to see her overpowering him but it was interesting.  He didn’t listen to her the last time she asked, so he might as well settle down and hear the doe out.  He sits upright, obeying her words and did as she said, since he was a gentleman.  “You’re strong, smart, skilled, and good-looking!”  His ears perked at the last comment, interested in how passionate she was while saying that with such a straight face.  The girl had a determined expression as she continues, “You have everything you think you lack!  It’s time you realized that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—okay, okay!”  He covers her mouth before she starts again, afraid that her voice would turn into a roar.  Leona didn’t expect her to be so riled up, he thought that the little girl was docile like the deer.  That was a surprise.  “Tsk, my ears are ringing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because you don’t see the king I see in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?”  He musses up her hair, amused to see her scrunch that adorable expression.  “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina smiles, placing her hand atop of his.  It was comforting to touch him.  “You’re a good person, you really are.  You should show that to everyone else too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah...well, you’re not like everyone else...” he sighs, splaying his arms out on the bed.  Maybe she shouldn’t have pressed on the topic too hard, Bina deflates.  Well, people have their own way of pacing themselves, she guessed.  Before she could make an excuse, she hears his head turn to her.  Those green eyes glimmered in the light as he met her berry eyes.  “What do I get out of it from you if I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just all of a sudden do things with nothing in return.  You have to give me something to motivate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina flushes, all of that dominant energy now fizzling as his eyes glinted with humor.  He seemed to appear more like the apex predator...maybe it was a mistake to spur him on!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well...what could I even do for you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks, his face coming much closer to hers while he moves their positions, him now towering over her.  “Topped you.”  Their noses brush against each other teasingly, those piercing green eyes boring into her.  She was once afraid of them, but now she realized how much she loved that color of the forest.  His voice lowers into a whisper, “Something worthy for a king like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips then press against hers, surprising the girl.  It was rough, but somehow she felt warmth spreading between their lips meeting.  Leona lets out a groan as he pulls her closer, darting his tongue inside her gasping mouth.  She tasted so sweet, and her small gasps and moans were only inviting him to do more.   The sweet pleasure made her brain fuzzy, and she unintentionally collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!  Cat got your tongue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bambina</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-wh-what are you doing…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?  That was a kiss.” That smirk grew bigger on his handsome face.  “Don’t tell me they don’t teach you that in the woodlands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!  And forest!  It’s the forest!”  Those were two different things!  Agh!  “That’s not what I meant by that, I meant why do...that now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...huh?  You couldn’t feel the mood tonight, huh?  Perhaps I should do it again.”  He comes closer again, his lips covering hers, as if to silence her.  His lips curl into a sly grin as she lets out a muffled squeak, her red eyes widening.  Bina didn’t know how tempting her face was; she looked like a fearful prey waiting for her doom, giving into the predator.  Leona slides his arms around her waist, pulling her more against him while his tongue slides into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, but he could hear his little doe moan in the kiss, her body melting against him.  Ahh...the urge to do more was tempting, so strong.  But he had to restrain himself.  A woman should be treasured, especially when they were marked.  Plus, she was still quite young and they had time.  There was still a lot he didn’t know about her.  The lion man released her from the sweet torture, a string of saliva still connecting them.  She blushed at the sight, Leona licking his lips at the sight of that face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...thanks for the meal.”  She tasted like honey, a very savory and sweet flavour.  He could get drunk on that.  Maybe it was perhaps due to the mark, but she seemed even more appealing than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina had a dazed glaze over those berry eyes as she pants, “Leona...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh.  Do you know how tempting you look right now?  You should be prepared to be taken if you make that face.  Or else I might eat you up whole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, she pulls him back to her, crushing her lips firmly against his.  Her face was flushed and scrunched in embarrassment, but the girl was still confident.  “I am...” she breathes between the fierce kisses.  “If anything, you should be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she definitely wasn’t defenseless at all.  What a sly doe.  Leona smirks as he cups her face, their tongues fighting over dominance.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be with her for life.  She was an interesting doe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to back down, Bina,” he purrs before sweetly meeting her lips once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOH!  THEY'RE TOGETHER!  Wanted this done around Valentine's!  I wrote this pretty a while back but I was busy with school to try to finish!  But YES!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Poor Unfortunate Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!  BAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A storm...What a strong storm…</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikki saw a ship full of people running around, getting swept in the monstrous waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The storm’s coming! Hold tightly to the ropes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh...the Little Mermaid.  Master would constantly read it over and over for her at bedtime, fawning over how the little mermaid was able to save her prince even without the use of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired mermaid swam underneath the turbulent waves to dive after Eric, who fell into the water.  But...Mikki knew that this dream wouldn’t be happy for long...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, look,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ariel breathes as she watches his chest rise.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s breathing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she started to sing to the delirious prince.  Ahh!  She adored that song as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would I give to live where you are?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would I pay to stay here beside you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would I do to see you smiling at me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where would we walk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where would we run?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we could stay all day in the sun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just you and me, and I could be part of your world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh…!  She loved that song.  Really made her a hopeless romantic after that.  Not that she was able to get a partner after that though...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eric!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grimsby, the prince’s butler, finds him on the beach, running towards him.  He thought he was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl saved me…” Eric explained, trying to look for the mysterious mermaid.  “She had such a beautiful voice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know when, I don't know how</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know something's starting right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the corner, there were two menacing eels observing the mermaid.  Mikki had a horrible feeling as she tried to intervene, but it was useless in her dreams.  She woke up, gasping.  “Agh...why that story now…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her thoughts were interrupted with strange mumblings from her roommate, who was reading off of some papers.  Huh...since when did he study so hard?  True, there was an exam today, but Grimm had to take it since he was the magical student.  So that meant Mikki had to observe and help out the professors like an aide while Grimm would perform exams.  “So for the application for this problem… If 2 choices remain, I simply…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki yawns, her arms stretched up.  “Good morning, Grimm,” she gasps, looking over at his side of the bed, “Were you pulling an all-nighter?  You’re going at it ever since last night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps, screeching, “Wha–!? Don’t just call my name like that! You made me forget what I was memorizing, yanno.  Today’s the first day of exams, yanno!  The two of us are like two peas in a pod, so don’t hold me back, Mikki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets ready, tying her bandana over her head.  Her hair would be better in a bun, so she could concentrate better… “Alright, let’s get changed and take that test!  You look like you’re prepared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met up with their friends, sitting near each other as they prepared for the test.  Mikki was quite confident, she knew the concepts since Master had drilled it into her brain.  It was just too bad she wasn’t able to show results through magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you watch, you tanuki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyah!  Watch the Great Grimm beat you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce helplessly looks at the girls for help as they sit down, Ace and Grimm into one of their fights once more.  He sighs, “Let’s just get this over with.  I am kind of looking forward to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki glances at the boy, noting how he wasn’t as nervous as usual.  She smiled, he must have worked hard for this.  She tried to tutor him, but he got all frustrated when he couldn’t understand the topics.  Maybe she wasn’t cut out for teaching magic either.  The girl cringed as she reflected on the times her Master taught her.  He must have felt somewhat frustrated, no matter how kind and wide his infectionist smile was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it didn’t matter, they had tests to take.  All of them readied their quills on the blank piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BEGIN!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Time is up, you dogs,” Crewel instructed them when the timer went off.  “Put your pens down obediently, and pass your answer sheets forward.  That concludes all of the written exams for this class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered, giving each other high fives.  “Sit!” Crewel slaps his whip on the table.  “It’s still too early to celebrate. All the bad boys that will get failing marks will be taking remedial classes over Christmas break.  I will whip you into shape, so be ready. Class dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah~! It’s finally over!” Ace cheers, leaning back in his chair.  Mikki scoffs as she takes the papers away from them, giving them to Crewel.  “Good job,” she compliments them.  “You can rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce sighs in relief, “I did all that I could. All that’s left is to wait for the results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahaha! A test like this’s a piece of cake for me!” Grimm crows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You guys seem confident even though you normally make such defeated faces after a test~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe! I’m a bit different from the past me already, yanno.  Be prepared to ask me for help with your studying next time! I’ll be waiting to hear ‘What a genius you are, Grimm,’ yanno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I am pretty confident this time,” Deuce confidently puffs his chest.  “I’ll be taking that glory for myself, so watch out, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina shakes her head at the boys but her eyes were laughing.  “That’s great for you, but I do remember a certain someone crying the last time when you thought the three was an eight.”  Deuce flushed at the memory, it was an embarrassing day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace chuckles, “Almost forgot about that.  Pretty rich hearing that from the same dude who cried his eyes out because he barely passed.  Well, I’m pretty confident too, so I ain’t losin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows quirked.  “You guys did your best studying, huh?”  They usually weren’t the ones who felt good about studying.  Something must have helped them boost their confidence.  Bina even seemed confused.  They</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace grins, singing, “Pretty much~♪ Studying’s easy~♪”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really?  He actually found a way?  Usually he would just snore and complain about it until the end of the day.  Maybe Riddle tutored them well this time.  Mikki remembered when the Heartslabyul leader grumbled about how those two were doing so bad.  Maybe in his kind heart, he relented and taught them.  With that thought, she smiled.  “I’m glad you guys felt good about this.  Proud of ya.  Thank goodness it’s all over now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, you’re lucky that you don’t always have to take the tests,” Ace sighs, shaking his head.  “It must be nice~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mikki sharply barks, hitting his head with a rolled up paper.  “Don’t think I have it easy!  I would like to take the test too, but it wouldn’t be fair since I know how to do them already.  It’s better for Grimm to learn since he’s the magical student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, break it up you two,” Bina reassures them.  “Classes are over, I have to get going.  Leona wants to meet with me so we can have a date.”  She blushed as she said this aloud.  The girl recalled how after they started going out, she basically had to use kisses in order for him to study and work harder.  Embarrassed, she clears her throat.  “He’s waiting for me, so I shouldn’t be late.”  She waves at them as she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki smiles, knowing how Bina was looking forward to seeing him.  The girl had holed herself at Ramshackle to study, avoiding Leona since he would distract her from working.  It was cute that they finally got to hang out again after all that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce nods at them all, “Bina’s right, I might as well head to the track-and-field club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, I’m gonna play basketball and exercise ‘til I drop,” Ace departs, waving at them. “Alright, see you all later then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm tugs at her socks, “Let’s go back home, too, Mikki. I studied so hard that I’m feeling super sleepy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused smile spread on her face, laughing as she carried him in her arms.  He usually would make a sharp remark whenever she cuddled him, but this time he was quite lax in her arms.  “It’s been a long day,” she soothingly agrees.  “You did the best you could, so I’ll carry you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>One week had passed since their tests...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there, Grimm!” Ace roared as he chased after the flying creature. “Today is the day I’ll wring your neck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe! You should’ve put your name on it, yanno!”  Crumbs fell off his face as he flew past Mikki, her eyes alarmed as she was almost slapped by Ace, who was trying to catch Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard~!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with them today?” Mikki complains, rubbing her temple.  They were still at their antics.  She shouldn’t have expected both of them to change.  Bina sighs, “Fighting again?”  Deuce shakes his head, looking exhausted watching the two of them go at it.  “Really, what a tiring routine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mikki!” Ace drags her into the argument, “You’re a Prefect, so discipline your students better!  This guy stole the bread I bought AGAIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a rude accusation. It was left on the desk so I just picked it up and ate it, yanno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki slaps her face.  It was like she was babysitting three-year-olds.  ALways such childish fights between these two.  Fire and wind really did not mix, just like their masters.  “Grimm, you don’t steal food, what have I told you many times.  Ace, calm down.  I’ll get you another bread—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s desk doesn’t really qualify as trash, damn you!  You keep running away. I’ll end this with my wind magic and–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you up for it? Get ready for my fire–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they throw hands, the two of them halt, looking at each other in shock.  Mikki watched in confusion as she stood there.  “What?  Not going at it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace pulls back first, clearing his throat, “I-I’ll hold back on the magic on second thought… It’d be bad if I got punished if I break another window…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following his example, Grimm flies back over to Mikki’s shoulder.  “Y-you say some pretty sensible things once in a while, huh.  I’ll let you go this time because using magic is kinda childish, yanno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina tilts her head in confusion.  “Did I hear that just now?  Or was I going deaf?  They’re stopping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rare for them to stop fighting by themselves,” Deuce agress.  “Normally they’d continue until a teacher or the Headmaster stops them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh? Not really~” Ace crosses his arms casually.  “I just thought I’d look lame chasing after a dumb raccoon over some bread.  Not worth the effort!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm chokes, angrily yelling, “What?! You’re being really rude, yanno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a whip slamming the table brought their attention, straightening their backs.  Crewel orders, “Alright, you dogs. It’s time for class to begin. Sit obediently at your desks. First, I’ll be distributing your test papers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s finally time,” Deuce states ominously.  Usually Mikki would laugh, but it was their finals, so it made sense he would worry.  She prayed he did somewhat okay, since he usually didn’t do so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyaha!” Grimm crows, shaking her arm in excitement.  “Test results, come to papa~!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, you’re slobbering all over me, Grimm!  I get you’re excited but calm down!  We’ll see the results soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm, stop fussing!” Crewel whips at the space near the creature, making him cower behind Mikki.  “Stay, boy, stay!  I’ll start calling your seat numbers, so come up here and get them. Number 1!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, they could see faces of disappointment or happiness when they picked up their papers.  But their group decided to look at them together once they sat down.  “Okay, what did you get this time?” Bina asks them.  “I got 91 points!  I’m really happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ace cheers, unfolding his paper, “that’s 92 points for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm’s voice trembled in happiness, “88 points!? To think that the day I would get over 80 would come, I’m…!  Look, Mikki! I got 88 points!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!  You all did amazing!  That’s great!”  She patted them on the head.  Even though she did have better knowledge of magic, she figured it would be better for Grimm to take over and learn for himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce starts to cry on her shoulder, “I don’t have to worry about repeating a year now…!”  Bina laughs as she pats him affectionately.  Her and Mikki were the most concerned about him, since he struggled all the time.  It was good to see that he managed to do well at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crewel nods in approval, “You all studied pretty well this time. Compared to the quiz the other day, it’s…”  He starts to frown, thinking about something.  “No, it still feels a little too suspicious for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turned their heads towards their teacher.  “Suspicious?” Ace echoes.  “What do you mean, Teach?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone in your year all scored an average of 90 points for Magical Alchemy.  I even heard from Professor Trein that your scores for Magical History were quite good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widened.  Trein?  The most difficult teacher had good scores?  It was a bit odd, sure.  Mikki remembered how all of them struggled to understand the content and failed on the tests a lot.  Something didn’t sit well with her when she received that piece of news.  “I have a bad feeling about this…” she mutters to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, the names of the top 50 highest scorers will be posted by the hallway, so look forward to it.” Crewel reminded them.  “Alright, let’s begin. Open your textbooks.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>They immediately dashed off to the hallway, almost being bombarded by the crowd that stampeded after them.  Everyone was anxious to see where they placed, sure that was a typical response.  But today seemed...extremely desperate?  Mikki couldn’t quite place it when she saw everyone’s determined expressions.  She scans for any familiar names since Grimm was struggling over the crowd to see his name.  “The Top 50, finally! Where’s my name~?” Grimm crows as he nestles atop her head to see.</p><p>
  <span>Ace worries, “If my average is over 90, I should at least be ranked, right!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rank 10, 20… None! 48, 49, 50… None!” Grimm turns around in a panic to the girls.  “My name’s not here!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s not here, too…” Deuce notes in anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace proceeds to look on the board, waving his arms in alarm as he shrieks, “Wait, wait a sec–!! Their scores for each subject are written next to their names, and uh…More than 30 of them have a perfect 500 score, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-perfect scores!?”  Bina’s voice was filled with shock, her hands trembling, “I-is it possible for more than 30 students to get full marks?  Isn’t that a bit strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More importantly…” Grimm’s blue eyes bulged in fear.  “If I’m not in the top 50, I’ll be violating the contract, yanno…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…? By contract, you mean…” Ace’s eyes widen in shock as he points at the creature.  “Dude, did you…!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, the chain reaction ended with Deuce reacting as well, his voice filled with anxiety.  “Ace, that look on your face means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, like a lightbulb had gone off, anemones sprouted from the boys’ and Grimm’s head.  “Wh-what’s this!? There’s an anemone on my head~~!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce accuses, his finger pointing, “D-did you make a contract with that guy, too, Grimm!? That’s cheating!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the cheater!” Ace exclaims in rage.  “It’s on your head, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like this is easy to—” Grimm struggles to yank it off.  “Ow, ow… I can’t take it off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are anemones on your heads?!” Mikki shrieked.  “What in the world did you do?  You guys?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina cringes as she pokes at the anemone.  “Ew…!  What did you guys eat to make you grow these?  It’s like fungi!”  She gently tries to tug at Deuce’s head, both of them making grimaces.  “Ugh!  It won’t come off?  Why is it fused to your skull?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d all be here since it was so noisy.” They all turned to see Jack walking up to them with a slight frown on his face.  “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce hurried calls out to the Savanaclaw first year, “Jack, did you make a contr—There’s no anemone on your head…?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina scowls, “You guys seriously think Jack is on the same level as you guys?  Did what happen at Magift erase from your minds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace smiles, “You don’t look it, but you’re pretty studious, huh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What are you saying? What’s that thing on your heads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could explain anything, Grimm lets out a bloody shriek, “This is, um… Wha—What’s happening!?”  They turn their attention back to the creature, who was being dragged all of a sudden.  “The anemone is pulling me–!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that even possible?!” Mikki cries out.  Ace immediately answers her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owowowowowowow!” the ginger screams.  “My head’s gonna get ripped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce grimaces, “Damn it…! Is this what he meant by ‘absolute submission!?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” All three of them scream, being yanked by the anemone and dragged into another direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Jack turns to the girls, “What’s going on? Those guys just started following where the anemones lead them.  What an idiotic turnout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of whether they’re idiots, let’s go after them,” Mikki insists, running.  “We gotta understand what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rush after their friends, leading them to the Hall of Mirrors.  Mikki halts before she can face slam someone, surprised to see how many students are standing in front of the Hall.  It was crazy.  Left and right, she could hear complaints from anemone students from all dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely thought I’d make it to the top 50…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, we were tricked by that lying octopus bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye to my glorious student life!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jack gaped.  “There are so many students with anemones on their heads!? I thought it was only those three idiots.  There are 2nd and 3rd years, too. It looks like they’re all gathered in front of the Octavinelle Dorm mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all saying something about the test rankings,” Bina notes.  “You think it has something to do with the dorm?  I haven’t heard much about Octavinelle myself...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do they mean by ‘lying octopus bastard?’” Mikki asks.  Did it have to do with her dream again?  She did slightly remember that the dorm was based on Ursula and her handiwork...was there someone who embodied that character here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll find out soon,” Jack reassures her.  “Let’s go check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nice enough to help Bina and her through the flow of traffic, blocking anyone from pushing them to the side.  Mikki felt awfully reminded of when he helped her from the stampede during the Magift games.  She beams, looking at him.  What a sweet boy, he was like her guard dog.  If she ever said that aloud, he would probably pulverize her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she sees the mirror and proceeds to step in, light flashing around her and bubbles in her peripheral.  “Whoa! There’s a dorm underwater!?  It’s so cool, I can breathe down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina marvels at the aquatic scenery before them.  “It’s the complete opposite of Savanaclaw Dorm’s drylands, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think there’d be a dorm underwater! Night Raven College is amazing!”  Both girls looked at the wolf, who noticed their stares.  Blushing, he clears his throat.  “This is temporary, but we’ll be entering another dorm.”   He glances at Mikki, “You better watch yourself, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” Mikki smiles.  “I think we’ll be okay if you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, the three of them manage to go inside a building that the crowd was flowing, hiding in the shadows so that no one would catch them sneaking in. “A hundred… No, I feel like it’s nearing two hundred… And what’s this place? It looks like a shop…Mostro Lounge? Hey, where’s Ace and the other two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mikki or Bina could search for them, the lights turned out, making the girl stiffen.  Luckily Jack pats them on the shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief.  But what was the use for the blackout?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single spotlight then shines down in the middle of the lounge, a silver-haired young man with glasses greets the crowd.  “Oh, if it isn’t the unfortunate students who couldn’t make it to the top fifty.  Welcome to Mostro Lounge.  I know that you all are already familiar with me, but let me introduce myself once again. I am Azul Ashengrotto. I am Octavinelle Dorm’s Prefect as well as Mostro Lounge’s manager. And now…Starting today, I will be your Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if I heard right, he said Master?” Jack whispers to the two.  Ironic for the one who hears better than her and Bina.  But they all heard it correct.  That...did not sound good at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost a bet against me.” Azul continues to explain.  “And according to our contract, you all will be working under me as my servants until the day you graduate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t this all sound...illegal?  Mikki didn’t think it was moral at all, but then again, this was a school that celebrated villains.  What else was there to expect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait right there! This is a scam, y’know!” Ace’s voice rang out through the crowd.  Oh, wow.  That was easy.  The three of them decided to venture quietly through the crowd, trying to get closer to their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly, you are Ace Trappola, a first year. What a rude accusation.  I believe that I gave you the perfect test notes just like I promised in our contract.  Judging by that, you should have scored more than 90 points.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did score 92 points!” Ace sounded offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What wonderful news! I’m happy to have been of help to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t know that you’d be giving those notes to all these guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce pipes up, “I agree with Ace.  Even if we received the notes, there’s no way all of us could place in the top 50!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If everyone got more than 90 points, getting 85 points and below is just like failing, yanno!” Grimm complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you boys aware of the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘duty of confidentiality</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I want to get a high score with no effort.’ ‘I don’t want to fail.’ ‘I want to laze around until the day of the tests.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and etc…” All of the students shifted with guilt.  Dang, how foolish were these guys?!  She had to painstakingly study for these things when she was alone with Master!  And no one could help her except herself!  What was so hard about studying?!  “This time, the idiot—Ahem, all of your circumstances were different, however—You do understand that there are a lot of complicated processes if you asked me </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who else?’ ‘Under what circumstances?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What kind of contract was it?’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he kind of had a point, but that was still sneaky of him to play all these students like that.  Azul continues, “There is no way that I will be talking about someone behind their back, you know?  I am a very honest man, after all.  There was a stipulation written on page 127 of our contract under the fine print, correct? I am just protecting that agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm gnawed on his claws, his voice trembling.  “Th-then, what will happen to my fire magic that I gave as a collateral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others joined in, yelling, “He’s right! What about my water magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me back my unique magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my. Did you already forget the conditions for our contract?”  He yanks out one of them from midair and reads a page aloud.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘In place of my giving you the test notes, you are to surrender to me one thing that you hold on to proudly.  If you managed to be in the top 50, you get to keep your magic.  And I will be giving you the test notes until your graduation.  However, if you did not make it to the top 50…You will be working with absolute submission under me as my servant.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And with that he closed it up and made it disappear.  “Was it not what it said?  A lock of your hair was part of the collateral, too, correct?  In other words…Whether I return your magic or not…is completely up to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that even legal!?” Ace barks back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s why Grimm and Ace didn’t fight using magic yesterday.” But something seemed a bit off, she turned to Jack and Bina.  “Hey...Is it possible to give your magic up?  That sounds a bit...complicated, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I guess it is if Ace and Grimm couldn’t fight last time…” Bina muses.  “He must be a very skilled wizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scoffs, stepping out from the shadows and revealing his hulking figure.  “I’ve been listening all this time, but… All of you are intolerable!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jack…!? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...guys?” Mikki pops up from behind her tall friend, waving.  “I’m here too.”  Bina also waves at them, standing by Jack’s other side.  “We followed you guys here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired dorm leader pushes his glasses to see more clearly at the three intruders.  “Hm? You are… You do not have an anemone on your head.  We are in the middle of a staff meeting, so could unauthorized personnel please keep out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...what?” Mikki remarks in astonishment.  Staff meeting?  That was ridiculous, how was getting about 200 students to rally here a staff meeting?  By the way he was describing it, it sounded like he was detaining them rather than staffing them.  “What kind of staff is this?  A bunch of mushroom heads?”  A couple of weak chuckles escaped at the sound of her joke until they saw the dark expression on Azul’s face.  Mikki continued, “I’ve been listening the whole time, and this is ridiculous: you’re taking their magic away in exchange for servitude?  That’s wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack growls in front of them, protecting the two from Azul.  Aw...like a guarding dog, how sweet.  Plus, Mikki knew how Jack was badgered by Leona to watch over Bina sometimes.  “You want me to go out? I won against all these cheaters with my own effort.  Thanks to you, all that effort was wasted. I have every right to be here!”  Oh well, never mind.  It was out of justice.  Well, it was very Jack to do such a thing, so Mikki didn’t mind.  Only one problem—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack’s strong sense of responsibility has been lit up…this isn’t gonna end well.”  Why is it that she found herself wrapped up in these sticky situations?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm cries, “Mikki, Bina, Jack…! Did you guys come here to save us!?”  He clings onto Mikki’s leg in desperation, his blue eyes now buggy.  Wow...he was begging for his life now, huh?  The things she did for him...ahh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong,” Jack snarls.  “I can’t stand each and every one of you here.  don’t plan on choosing sides between someone who scammed people out of greed, and people who relied on others for help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace scowls, annoyed, “Then what did you come here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… I’ve finally come to my senses thanks to Jack.” Grimm floats up, clinging onto Jack.  The wolf shrugs him off in annoyance, making the creature hover in the air.  “We just have to fight for ourselves! In other words…If we take the contract we signed from Azul and destroy it, then it’s basically nullified, yanno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students start to mumble among themselves.  Oh dear...she could see a possible coup happening.  “Ah…! Now that you mention it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we don’t have our special magic, we still outnumber him! Get him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...these people are hopeless,” Mikki sighs.  “Here we have people who have no sense of responsibility at all.  Don’t they know they’re just gonna get their asses whooped?  If he can take away your magic, don’t you think he’s gonna go back at you with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, no one heard her.  Tch, typical.  Jack shakes his head in disappointment, a sigh escaping his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good grief… I did not want to resort to such means, but you’ve forced my hand.”  Azul turns to the twins behind him.  “Jade, Floyd, please play with them for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Jade nods formally while his brother crows, “I can strangle all of them?  Aha, yay~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cringes as she sees the one-sided fight.  Since Grimm didn’t have his fire, it was hard for him to even fight back at all.  Ace didn’t even have the chance to use his wind and Deuce couldn’t be offensive without his cauldrons.  While the other spells were just as impressive, they were weak against the twins.  That...was quite a scary sight with the twins’ fangy smile, their eyes glowing evilly under the dimmed light.  And even when some foolish wizards tried to aim for Azul, he would use the golden scrolls to aim their contracted magic back at them.  That...was quite evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deuce had to run around the cauldrons raining down on him, Ace would be tangled in a violent wind and Grimm almost burned himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...” Bina shakes her head.  “This is sad to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Jack watches in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikki watches carefully and notices something.  The spells just seemed to ricochet before they hit the twins.  Which one had the capacity to do that though?  Both of them would simultaneously throw spells, so it was hard for her naked eye to see anything complicated happening.  She frowns as she watches the grins grow on their faces.  Something was odd about those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then before they knew it, everyone in the room was on their knees, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd lets out a disappointed sound.  “They’re all so weak. I didn’t get the chance to strangle anyone~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s as if they were powerless fry.” Azul agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace gasps, “Just how much magic can Azul use!? That’s cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the golden contract that Azul holds playing with all of your attacks?” Jack asks them, eying the leader with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it…” Deuce curses, banging his fist on the ground dramatically.  “I didn’t notice that I started relying too much on my special magic…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I just realized something…” Ace points to the wheezing creature.  “Grimm’s just a normal raccoon when he can’t use his fire.  You learn something everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a raccoon…” Grimm weakly protests before he faints and sleeps.  Mikki pitifully carried him in her arms, cradling him.  He really exhausted himself, despite his efforts to fight back.  Shat pats him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Grimm...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you signed your names under this Golden Contract. As it is an official form, none of you will be able to destroy it.” Azul haughtily mocks them all.  “No matter what magic you use, it will be impossible to lay a hand on this contract. Fufufu…The moment those anemones appeared on your heads means that you have no choice but to follow my orders.”  Everyone groans at this prospect.  “Shall I have you clean around the Lounge first? And then afterwards, food preparation.”  He stamps his foot with dominance.  “Now then, stand up and start working!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you for real…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikki glared at him as one of the twins managed to take Grimm away from her.  “Hey, wait—!  Give him back!”  She watched with forlorn eyes as the creature was sleeping in his arms.  The girl hoped that he wouldn’t be put under a lot of stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, they’ll take good care of them all,” Azul smiles back at them with a cordial smile.  “You are Savanaclaw’s Jack Howl, Pomefiore’s Bina Fauna and… Ramshackle Dorm’s Prefect Mikki Maud, are you not?  Please feel free to leave anytime soon.  You are welcome to visit the Lounge as guests next time.  I will graciously welcome you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack growls threateningly at the dorm leader, shielding the two from Azul.  He mutters under his breath, “Hey, Mikki. Let’s leave and regroup for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Grimm and the others are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps around her wrist gently, but his expression was strained.  “I get it.  Really.  But you saw how the battle went, didn’t you? We can’t do anything right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bina gently prompts them to leave, looking back at their friends being assigned to their position in Monstro Lounge.  Mikki silently swore she would get Grimm back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>